Lost and Almost Forgotten
by Wandering Adventurer Lilani
Summary: A mute Tarutaru girl is being kept as a slave to the Yagudo in Castle Oztroja, but one day finds herself in Windurst, fighting for her freedom from enslavement. New readers always welcomed. That's all, folks! The Epilogue is up. R&R, if you would please.
1. The Dungeon, the Sybil, and the Mute

I'll warn you now, this is my first fanfiction. I've tried to stay as close to the story as possible (in other words, keep the characters' personalities true to how they are in the game). But, I've also tried to make it fun and suspenseful!

Please enjoy, and review all you want! I **love** feedback, whether it be negative or positive. Oh and please correct me if I make any grammatical errors, I've tried to proofread it as best I can but you never know...

Disclaimer: None of the specific characters/places related to Final Fantasy XI are not mine, they are Square Enix's stuff...you get the idea.

Chapter One: The Dungeon, the Sybil, and the Mute

Deep, deep beneath the main floors of Castle Oztroja, the main headquarters of the Yagudo, was a system of dungeons. Small, musty, and gloomy they were, or so most figured at least. The only ones who knew otherwise were the occupants themselves, however, none who had ever been kept in those dungeons had ever left with their lives. Even with this knowledge, the Yagudo were careful and meticulous compared to the other beastmen. They had a second set of dungeons, much more secret and secluded. They had these dungeons to keep very special prisoners, ones who might have others looking for them.

This is also where, towards the end of the Great War, they kept their slaves. The slaves, mostly Tarutaru, were kept in these dungeons so that if Windurst managed to enter the Castle they would most likely not find the slaves before they starved to death. The Yagudo knew the slaves knew a lot of their secrets, and were going to make sure that they never got out.

However, as of late, the Yagudo had made a deal with Windurst. It was basically a non-aggression pact, Windurst would not attack Giddeus or Oztroja and they would not attack Windurst. The Windurstians also gave the Yagudo of Giddeus offerings of their favorite kinds of cherries as a part of the deal, to give them some incentive to follow through with the deal and reassurance that they would uphold their end of the bargain as well. The Windurstians went along with this idea, not wanting a repeat of what happened 20 years ago in the Great War. They acted like they loved the arrangement, all to not risk another war; for the wounds they received during that horrible war have still not healed.

A young Tarutaru girl, not older than 16, was being held in those secret dungeons of Oztroja. She sat in that horrible dungeon curled up in a corner, meditating, trying to help her most recent wounds heal faster. However, even deep in meditation, she was still very conscious of her surroundings. She had to, she was never warned ahead of time when the Yagudo would want to take her out and force her to do meaningless tasks for their own amusement. The Yagudo also knew she never made a sound, and promised her that if she were to make a vocal noise refusing to do the work they would let her go. They simply knew that she would never make a sound, and taunted her so.

However, this day was to be different...

"No, no, _no!_"

The minister of the Orastery, Ajido-Marujido, scolded the student as he cringed.

"W-what is it Minister?" the young Tarutaru asked, wondering what he had done wrong this time. He did the spell just as he was instructed, and carried it out just as the others around him had.

"Can you notaru see it yourself, or have you blinded yourself this time? You barely hit that target, in fact, I'd say you weren'taru aiming for it at all!" The minister ranted on. "It takes _focus_, you need to make sure you hit that target _exactly _in order to not hit anyone elsy-welse! Try it again," Ajido-Marujido ordered the mage to be. The young man sighed and turned to the target once more, focusing on the center of the orb parallel to him on the other side of the room. If he were to hit the core of the orb with the spell, the orb would glow red.

He cast the spell, and surely enough the orb glowed a bright crimson. Ajido nodded in approval and left the room, just far enough away to not hear the students sigh in relief.

Ajido-Marujido went to his main study, the room in the Orastery specifically designated for the minister. He glanced at his delivery box, not expecting anything to be in the holes, but spied a small sheet of paper. He centered the spectacles on his nose and approached the box. It was a letter, and was sealed with the seal of the Star Sybil. He ripped open the envelope quickly and read the short letter within:

_The Star Sybil of Windurst requests the presence of all five Ministers in Heaven's Tower by 16:00 this day of Watersday. The matter is both very urgent and is of strange circumstances. Please report no later than the time given._

–_Semih Lafihna, head of the Sybil Guard of Windurst_

Ajido cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over the letter once more, and then glanced up at the clock. It was 15:36. He turned around, set the letter on his already cluttered desk, and strolled out of the room.

As Ajido turned in Windurst Waters to make his way to Windurst Walls he spied Tosuka-Porika, minister of the Opistery. Although they were acquaintances, and shared equal diplomatic power, they were not the best of friends. He simply looked by Tosuka and gazed at the Great Star Tree, up where the chambers of the Star Sybil were, and wondered what the "matter" could possibly be. It was only once in a blue moon that the Star Sybil would request the attention of all five ministers of Windurst, after all.

The five ministers of Windurst were gathered in the top floor of Heaven's Tower, awaiting the Star Sybil do emerge from her chambers to brief them on this mysterious "matter" that had arisen. Tosuka-Porika of the Opistery, Sedal-Godjal of the Aurastery, Rukukusu of the Rhinostery, Apururu of the Manustery, and of course Ajido-Marujido of the Orastery. They stood just before a large glowing and floating rock that was the shape of a plate, that served as a bridge over the star spring and to the Sybil's chambers themselves. The ministers had been waiting for twenty minutes, and were beginning to feel impatient, though they did all they could not to disrespect the Star Sybil.

Then, they saw the door of the vestal chambers crack open, and then slowly open further. Then emerged the Semih Lafinah, the Mithra who was head of the Sybil's guards. She turned to the ministers and signaled them to come to her. They did so, and then she gestured her hand to the open door and nodded. She wanted them to enter the Sybil's vestal chambers. They nodded back and did so.

They went up the stairs, and about faced to see the Star Sybil herself, who as of late, had not shown her face in public for a long while. She was staring at a makeshift bed that had been placed in the room, and turned to face the ministers.

"Come, look at this," she said, with just a hint of worry in her voice. The ministers did so.

In the bed was a small, half-starved Tarutaru girl, who by her appearance, was nearly dead. She was pale, thin, and was covered in bruises and scars. Her hair was a pale orange, but was matted and looked as if it had not ever been cared for. Her breathing was struggled, but eerily silent.

"This young lady was found in Tahrongi Canyon, just outside of Meriphataud Mountains. She was found by an adventurer unconscious. According to what he said, he did not expect her to make it to Windurst," she explained, as she gently touched the girl's hair. "That is not all. The reason I called all of you forth, was because of this." The Sybil took her hand and gestured to some gauze that was wrapped around the top of the girl's right arm. She then took hold of it and slowly unwrapped it, to reveal what was hidden underneath. The ministers nearly gasped at what they saw.

It was the religious mark of the Yagudo, and it was branded on her right arm. Not only that, but there were slits in her skin outlining it; a tradition of the bird-like people that represented ownership.

"That," she stated, "is why I called you here. This girl was a slave of the Yagudo, and they clearly told us that they had none in their possession. And, under our peace agreement, they were to have none." A worried look flashed across her face. "The stars have shown me nothing like this, and no matter how many times I try, I cannot see peace between our kind and theirs," she elaborated on.

Ajido-Marujido decided to take a chance. "Perhaps...ourselves and the Yagudo...were simply notaru meant to cooperate with each other," he stated, almost wincing at what he'd just said. No one had ever openly questioned the idea of peace before, especially in front of four ministers and the Star Sybil. The other ministers looked at him, wide-eyed and not sure of what would happen next. The Sybil looked back at the girl and remained silent for a moment.

"She has been severely abused; her back shows signs of whipping and there are countless bruises and scars all over her body," she whispered, trying to change the subject.

She turned back towards the ministers. "I...have chosen not to take immediate action on this. We will wait for her to wake up and find out what happened. Perhaps...it was just a misunderstanding. However, I did want to inform you of this, in case we do have to take action..." she said.

There was then a sound of shuffling behind the Sybil. She turned and looked a the girl. She was stirring, and feeling around herself. Her eyes slowly opened, and she slightly jumped at the sight of the Star Sybil. She arose as quickly as her body would allow, and looked over at the ministers. She was flabbergasted at where she was, glancing around at her surroundings. She then looked at her upper right arm, and her eyes widened at the mark that was there. She immediately covered it up, as if she did not want them to know it was there.

"Calm down, child. You are in Heavens Tower, and I am the Star Sybil. These are the ministers of Windurst, Tosuka-Porika, Apururu, Sedal-Godjal, Ajido-Marujido, and Rukususu." she told the girl, as she laid a hand on her arm.

The girl's lips moved, although sound did not come out. She seemed to say "Heavens Tower..." although no one in the room could be certain. "What is your name?" the Sybil asked, as she looked into the girl's surprised–and slightly afraid–eyes.

The girl shook her head and pointed to her mouth, which was partially open already.

"You cannot speak?" the Sybil asked, now showing a face of concern again. The girl nodded. The ministers were all showing different expressions on their faces, ranging from shock, to concern, to curiosity, and to sheer confusion.

"I see," the Sybil said, and then she reached out to the girl's hand that was covering the mark on her right arm. The girl lurched backwards on the bed, and nearly fell off of the back. Her head thumped the wall next to her and her mouth opened, appearing to shout. Again, no sound came out. Apururu approached her from the back of the bed.

"Please, calm down dearie-wearie, we mean you no harm!" she kindly said, as she comfortingly reached out to touch her shoulder. The girl forced herself away from Apururu, violently shaking her head left and right at the minister.

"Zere is no reazon to be afraid, my dear, we only wish to 'elp you recover," Rukususu told the girl in her strange accent. The teary-eyed girl simply looked at Rukususu and shook her head again.

"What is wrong, child, why are you shaking your head?" the Sybil asked again. It was then that Semih Lafihna made herself known. She had been watching the scene from the other side of the room.

"Ma'am, would you like me to get some paper and a pen for the girl to write with? Perhaps she can communicate with us with paper rather than words," she suggested, as she approached the area of the bed.

"Would you be willing to write your problem down on paper for us?" the Sybil asked the frightened girl. The girl thought about it for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------

Go on, shoo! Off to chapter 2 with you!


	2. Broken Silence

Not much to say this time other than enjoy! I'll get working on chapter 3 ASAP! I'll be going on vacation all next week so I'll try to get it out before I leave. 

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1, no reason to repeat it...

Chapter Two: Broken Silence

Of the five races of Vana'diel, the Tarutaru are the least expected to remain silent in a social situation. Most of them are outspoken, which is highly contradictory to their size. There are, of course, plenty of shy Tarus, but the majority will not hesitate when given the opportunity to share their thoughts. Relatively, muteness is the least expected birth defect of the Tarutaru. Blindness, deafness, mental retardation–all of them have been seen more than muteness. There is only one other case that has ever been reported in their kind, but even that is only an old wive's tale.

So of course the Star Sybil and the five ministers would be shocked of a mute Tarutaru showing up half dead and abandoned in Tahrongi Canyon. However, even that is dwarfed by the mark of the Yagudo on her right arm, surrounded by the mark of a slave.

Is she really naturally mute, or is it a curse? Was it the Yagudo who put those marks on her arm, or someone who wants to break up the ties between them and Windurst? Why was she in Tahrongi Canyon in the first place? Why didn't her captors simply kill her, rather than abandon her and risk her finding safety?

All of these questions vexed the Sybil and the ministers. Ajido-Marujido was particularly interested in the girl's story, though for different reasons than the others. He already didn't like the arrangement between Windurst and the Yagudo. He greatly distrusted them, and did not believe that they truly sought peace. He figured that if her tale did in fact involve the Yagudo, that might be some grounds to more openly oppose the treaty.

Semih Lafihna soon returned with a small stack of blank paper, a quill, and an ink bottle, which were sitting on a smooth wooden tray. She then handed the tray to the girl, who put it on her lap. The girl then put a sheet of the paper from the stack onto the other side of the tray, took up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and began writing.

Ajido-Marujido almost instantly noticed that she wrote very quickly, and soon everyone in the room noticed it too. Like lightning she dipped the quill in the ink, wiped the excess off on the lip of the bottle, and wrote again. She repeated this cycle over and over again, effortlessly and swiftly. She stared at the page as she wrote intensely, as though hypnotized in deep, deep thought and recollection. It wasn't long before she had filled up the first page on the stack. With tears held up in her eyes, she handed the page to Semih Lafihna, who read it aloud:

_My name is Chykisasa."_ Semih looked at Chykisasa–who had already begun writing on the next piece of paper–to see if she had pronounced the name right. She nodded, and Semih continued.

_I am 16 years and 52 days old, given that today is Earthday. My parrrents were traveling bards. Seven years and 147 days ago I was with them while they toured. We were crossing through Meriphataud Mountains to come back to Windurst. We werrre attacked by some Yagudo who had been following us that day. They gave their lives protecting me, and I was captured and taken to Castle Oztroja._

_The Yagudo first wanted to sacrrrifice me to their god, but their king said sacrificing one so young would be sacrilegious. Their rrreligion prohibits the killing of children unless they have seen a sign that shows otherwise. They forced me into being a slave, and branded and marked my right arm. The brand was supposed to rrremind me of my fate to be sacrificed to their god, and the cuts to remind me of my servitude to them_._ They forced me to do horrrible things. They promised me freedom if I were to vocally refuse to do the work. Of course, I was never able to do that, so the years drrragged on._

Semih Lafihna stopped; it was the end of the page. She looked down at Chykisasa, who held out a second piece of paper. This time she did not begin writing on another page. Semih read the contents of the letter:

_The last day I was there they never came to get me until late in the day, which was odd. They usually got me up unbearably early, interrrupting my sleep. They took me to the highest part of Castle Oztroja and put me before their king. He said he would let me go, but under one condition. I could never rrreturn to Windurst, or tell anyone that I was ever at the Castle. He said that if I was wondering why, it was because he wanted to be merciful and to be nice to the Tarutaru; his frrriends. And the next sentence he said warned me that if I were ever found anywhere near Windurst I would be killed on the spot. I would have spat on him if I had any in my mouth to sparrre._

_They took me to the main floor, cut me loose, and threw me to the ground. They kicked me and told me to start rrrunning. I ran, and ran, and ran. I passed goblins, damselflies, and all matter of creatures who simply watched me go by. After I ran for what seemed like miles I collapsed, silently screaming for help. Then I woke up here. I don't know what happened inbetween._

Semih looked up from the paper, tears swelling in her own eyes. The room was dead quiet for ages, or so it felt to the persons in it. The Star Sybil had her head down and hands clasped together, deep in thought. The ministers either had their eyes closed in thought, or were aghast and trying to find the words to say. Chykisasa was curled up on the bed with her head resting on her knees. She watched the tears from her own eyes drip down and soak into the linen of the sheets as the memories of her past flooded back, as she was no longer able to hold them back. The labor the Yagudo put her through kept her mind off of the sight of her parents, but now...

"I'm...sorry," the Star Sybil said, cutting the silence, though it was barely above a whisper. "I see why you were so frightened. Chykisasa wiped her tears with her arm. She then picked up the quill and began writing on the paper.

Semih Lafihna looked down and read what she saw, "_It's alright, it's not your fault. I just don't know what to do now._"

The Sybil smiled, and looked at the girl. "It seems the Yagudo did not taint your heart. We'll help you recover from this, first starting with these wounds." She then looked at the ministers, who had been watching in perfect–though curious–silence. "I want none of you to share what has happened here. There is no need to confuse the Windurstians and make them distrust the Yagudo. For the time being, nothing has come between the bond between us and them."

Chykisasa looked her with a very confused–and almost frightened–face. The Sybil explained, "You see...just recently, we of Windurst and the Yagudo have come to a peace agreement, and we have signed a treaty."

Chykisasa's eyes widened and she quickly scribbled more down on the paper, and Semih read it again, "_I'm sorry about what I said about the Yagudo._" When the Sybil heard this, she simply smiled again.

"You had every right to be angry, and_ I_ am sorry that we are taking no action. However, this agreement is already on thin ice as it is, so I simply don't want to risk a feud..." Her voice trailed off, she was confused on how she should put it.

The girl wrote two words, "_I understand._" The Sybil kept smiling when she heard this.

"You will remain in Heavens Tower for the time being, as you recover from your wounds. Whenever you feel you are ready you may leave, and we will find living arrangements for you. I'm guessing know of no relatives you can stay with?" Chykisasa shook her head, and wrote more on the paper.

"_Thank you, I 'll trrry not to be too much of a burden._"

"Do not worry about it, the last thing that you will ever be is a burden," the Sybil reassured her, as she turned to Semih Lafihna. "Semih, could you please show Chykisasa to where the food prepared for her is? I'm sure she is famished." She turned to Chykisasa, "Do you think you can walk?" The girl nodded as she scooted herself towards the edge of the bed. She then slowly let herself down to the ground, but her legs gave and she went to her knees. A few of the ministers stepped forward to help, but Semih got to her first.

"Careful, now. Are you sure you can stand?" Semih asked, as she knelt down and offered her hands to the girl. She nodded, took Semih's hand, and pulled herself up. She then took a few wobbly steps forward, and then regained her center of balance and walked on her own to the stairs, slightly limping on her right side however.

"Hrrmmm...a strong girl she is," Tosuka-Porika observed as she dissapeared behind the wall that surrounded the staircase. Semih quickly followed up to her to show her the way. "Even though she has been through so much, she still finds the intuition to go on. Simply amazing...hrm..." he put a hand up to his chin in thought as he said this.

The Star Sybil called her attention to the ministers once more, "You all may leave now. Remember, do not tell a soul about this girl until she is ready. I remember when she first visited Windurst 10 years ago. She was born mute, and when she came here with her parents no one would leave her alone. They wanted to see for themselves the 'mute child'. She was swarmed with so much attention that she hid in her house with her parents, until they went back on tour, when she went away with them." She clasped her hands together once more. "With these recent events, I do not want this to happen again. She will come out when she is ready, but I will not let this concern her until she is ready to accept it. Thank you for coming, and may the stars guide you well."

And with that, she gestured in farewell as the ministers filed out of the Vestal Cambers.

"_Fascinating..._" Ajido-Marujido thought to himself as he approached the stairs of the chambers; he was the last one in the line to leave. However, his train of thought was interrupted.

"Ajido-Marujido, wait a moment, if you would please," the Star Sybil said, just as he was about to leave. He turned around, looked at her, and slowly approached, not exactly sure how to react to this sudden attention.

"Yes?" he said, almost hushing his voice so that the other ministers wouldn't hear.

"I know you do not like the arrangement between us and the Yagudo, and I know that you might try and use Chykisasa's story to sway the thought of the Windurstians when they hear about it. Please, do not do this. We need to keep peace as long as we possibly can. And, only Heaven knows what will happen if and when the Yagudo hear about her return here," the Sybil said, staring directly into Ajido's eyes. He opened his mouth to oppose her statement, but she went on, "I am not accusing you of anything, I simply urge you to hold your patriotism down for the time being."

"I...understand," he muttered, still trying to gather the proper words to say. "But, whataru will we do if the Yagudo do try and take drasticaru action? Will we simply stand back and let them takey-wake her?" He questioned. Then he realized he had gone a bit too far for his own good, and braced himself for any reaction.

"We'll decide when the time comes. For now I simply urge you to not let it trouble you too deeply," the Sybil stated. "That is all, you may leave now. Thank you for understanding." She gestured her hand to the stairs. Ajido-Marujido about faced and trotted over to them, contemplating deeply on what he had just been told.


	3. Nightmares and Anomalies

Recent edit: A few typos corrected. Silly me.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter Three: Nightmares and Anomalies

Chykisasa went to the area of the top floor of Heavens Tower where Zubaba, the Star Sibyl's head lady-in-waiting, to enjoy a hearty meal. A very large and very fresh salad, a baked popoto (with Selbina butter), some chopped dhalmel meat, and six cups of pure water. There was some more for her, but she insisted that that was all she could eat. Then she took a nice, long, hot bath in a washroom that the Star Sibyl only typically used.

The ladies in waiting redressed her wounds just before she went to bed, and gave her a beautiful night dress and pants to sleep in. When she looked in a mirror to see how she looked, she stared at the gown for a moment, and then glanced at her eyes, and then to her hair. She smiled as she took hold of one of the bright orange and red locks. It's sheen had returned, and for the first time in a very long time, it was freshly combed.

She slept in the same bed that she first awoke in, although it was moved to Zubaba's area of the top floor. She fell asleep almost the second she hit the bed, and slept for over a day. It had been seven years since she had a comfortable mattress and warm sheets to slumber in, after all. She slept in perfect silence, hardly moving a muscle. Even the ladies-in-waiting, who were used to seeing the Star Sibyl pass out and sleep for long periods of time, got a bit worried for her when she had slept motionlessly for 20 hours straight. They checked quite a few times to see of she was even still alive. However, at hour 25, they gave in and went to their bunks, which were located in another hidden part of the Tower.

After 28 hours of nonstop and inanimate rest, Chykisasa awoke breathing heavy, and sweat pouring from her forehead. Just after the handmaidens left, she began to have a nightmare. However, this nightmare was just a collaboration of horrible memories from the past seven years, all mixed together and horrifically vivid.

She saw visions of her parents bodies, bloody and mangled; the corridors of Castle Oztroja, teeming with bloodthirsty Yagudo; long whips, covered in warm flesh–her flesh; bright orange fire, being brought closer and closer to her bare skin; oversized buckets and mops, which they threw her in before they made her clean; horrible and moldy food, which she would almost always get sick from; a grave, marked with the seal of the Orastery...

And a scream. An appalling, bone chilling, helpless scream. It got louder, and louder in Chykisasa's ears as she saw more visions.

It got so loud she couldn't take it anymore, and forced herself around and about the bed, until finally she was awake. When she regained consciousness she noticed her mouth was wide open, and the corners were stretched and sore.

"_I...was screaming. It was me,_" she thought to herself, as she closed her mouth and rubbed her cheeks. "_Well, screaming in my mind anyway,_" she realized as she looked around. According to how dark the room was, she knew it was sometime at night. There were also no guards out, she figured that they only stood guard in the daytime.

"_I wonder how long I've been out..._" she mused. as she took the covers off of herself, turned around, and let her feet hang over the bed she realized that she was not inclined in the slightest of sleeping anytime soon. She decided to see if she could walk.

"_Slowly...slowly..._" she warned herself as she carefully let her feet down to the floor. When they were there she cautiously shifted her weight onto them. She then realized right ankle had healed faster than she expected. "_Those handmaidens must really know what they're doing..._"she thought, as she tried to push back the memory of the shackle that had made that scar in the first place.

She then slowly pushed more weight on it, and realized she could walk with it. Then she stepped forward and made her way to the table about 5 feet in front of her; it was the table Yubaba worked from. She still limped a bit, but it didn't hurt very much at all. On the table was a fairly large stack of paper, and the top sheet had some words written on it:

_For the use of Chykisasa_

–_Semih Lafihna_

Chykisasa gazed in awe as she looked at what was lying next to it. A fountain pen, a very rare writing utensil in Vana'diel. She had only seen one one other time in her lifetime. She took it up, pulled a sheet of paper from the middle of the stack, and wrote a test sentence:

_I am going out to tour Windurst, I'll be back before dawn. I'm sorry if I worried you with all this sleep, thank you so much for everything._

–_Chykisasa_

The pen wrote as smooth as a square of freshly woven silk cloth. Chykisasa began to walk away from the table, but then grabbed the pen and paper, just in case she would have to communicate with someone. She then walked out of the small room and looked about for an exit. She saw stairs, "_Close enough,_" she thought as she walked over to them. She then proceeded down the obnoxiously long staircase that lead to the bottom floor. She stopped after the firs t long flight to rest, and gaze at some huge gizmo that was floating in the air. She wasn't sure what it was, but she figured it was something to study the stars with. Once she caught her breath she was off again.

When she finally got to the bottom of the long stairwell she stopped at a door, which lead to the main service desk of Heavens Tower. It glowed with a subtle, but also vibrant, translucent blue light. Cautious as ever, Chykisasa approached the door and slowly pushed it open, being careful not to make a sound. When it was cracked just enough for her to sneak through she did so, and just as carefully closed the door. She looked around the room for a minute, and then headed over to the door on the wall to her right.

When she got through there, she gazed at her surroundings. The main floor of Heavens Tower was huge and spacious, an was illuminated by evenly placed torches on the walls. In the center of the room was the Star Spring, a round pool, that gave off it's own iridescent glow. She went over to it and stared into the perfectly clear water. She watched the water boil up from the hole in the center of the ornate pool, and was tempted to touch it. When she couldn't resist any longer, she slowly placed her hand in the water. "_It's cool, but comforting,_" She mentally observed. Then she heard something move on the other side of the room, and quickly–but silently–pulled her hand out of the water.

It was a Tarutaru guard on the other side of the room that had shifted his weight. His presence startled her, she was so busy looking at her surroundings that she didn't even notice him and his accomplice on the other side of the doorway they guarded. Chykisasa slightly blushed as she walked towards them, writing on the paper she brought. When she got to the guard, she handed the paper to him. Slightly confused, he read it, and nodded. He then turned around and gestured inside the tiny hallway he was guarding. She nodded back to him, and quickly bowed to show her appreciation. She then walked through a swirling vortex of magic, and headed to the door on the other side. Just as she passed through the middle of the vortex she wondered what is was for. Before she knew what was going on a light surrounded her, and she closed her eyes.

As soon as the light cleared she could feel a slight breeze on her face. She reopened her eyes, and slightly jumped. She was outside of Heavens Tower, and she didn't even have to touch the door! When she got over this slight shock the looked at the guards, who were looking at her in confusion. She then wrote on the paper what she had written to the other guard, and handed it to one of them. He nodded, gave the paper back to her, and pointed to his left. She bowed again and headed that direction.

After Chykisasa crossed the bridge that lead to Heavens Tower, she turned around and gazed at it, and then to the night sky. "_It couldn't be past midnight," _she thought as she watched the stars for a while. When her neck got sore, she looked in front of her again and proceeded down the path on her left. She looked at the bridge below her, the water below the bridge, and at all the plants and rocks as she absorbed the memories of her youth. Almost in a daze, she slowly proceeded down the lane.

When she got to a fork she stopped. She gazed at a building that was just down the left path. It was the manor of none other than Professor Shantotto, who was both feared and endeared all around the world. She silently gasped as she slowly approached the building.

When Chykisasa got to the front doors of the building she gazed at it, lost in a stream of memories. After a few moments, she reached out and pushed on the double doors, but they didn't budge. She sighed in disappointment at first, but then began to wonder...

She reached out her right hand, closed her eyes, focused hard, and touched the door palm first. Surely enough, a small light flashed below her hand and rippled down the cracks of the doors. She smiled and pushed on the doors once again, which this time opened wide.

She entered the room, and closed the double doors behind her. When she stepped forward, two enchanted lamps lighted on either side of the door. She stood there and simply gazed around the room, very slowly making her way from left to right. She was caught in a flood of memories; an absolute hurricane of recollection and wonder. After several moments she made her way to the right side of the room, where she saw a shelving unit on the wall.

On the shelves were instruments–long, small, stringed, wide, short, and a couple that were just plain outrageous. There were a few drums, two harps, a Tarutaru sized guitar, and countless flutes and other wind instruments. Her mouth was agape when she saw these, and took in the storm of memories they unleashed.

She took up a small flute from the shelf. It was an ordinary–and cheap--flute. It was her flute, the first instrument her parents ever taught her how to play. She stared at it for a moment and then hugged it as tears began to come to her eyes. After a few minutes she wiped her tears, and then noticed something very strange about the room–the whole building, in fact. It was clean, neat, and well managed. She took her left index finger and ran it across a part of the shelves that didn't have any instruments on it. She looked at her finger, and saw that there was no dust on it. She then trotted over to a desk that was in the main room, flute still in hand. She looked at a few papers that were scattered on it's surface. They were letters and maps. Not only that, but recently used letters and maps. They were dated just three weeks prior to the current date.

"_That...can't be right..._" Chykisasa thought, as she gazed at the papers in utter confusion. She then realized that the handwriting on the letters were not Shantotto's, but someone else's entirely. "_They must have given this place to another professor..._" she told herself as she sighed in disappointment. Then she looked over at a couch just to her right. "_That's her's all right. But, why are her things still here?_" she mused as she went over and sat on it. She sunk into the cushions slowly, and then she laid on her side and curled up, clutching her flute to her chest.

"_This is so strange..._" she thought, as she suddenly felt very tired again. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep once again.

She found herself having a nightmare again, but this time of a very different sort. There was a blonde Tarutaru woman with a shrill voice scolding her, shouting, "_You thought _WHAT" at Chykisasa, as she was trying to explain something to the woman...

Chykisasa awoke from a bright light that was piercing through her eyelids. When she regained her wits, she realized it was the bright morning sun making it's way into the sky.

"_Oh no,_" she thought. "_I fell asleep, I'm supposed to be in Heavens Tower!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 preview: Old ties (and strong) between Chykisasa and Shantotto are unveiled! And Chykisasa's greatest secret is revealed!


	4. History in the Making, & Some Just Made

Recent edit: Another typo that got on my nerves. As I said before, I decided to make this one extra long to keep my promise of revealing Chykisasa's secret and her ties with Shantotto. It's about as long as the other three chapters combined, lol. Lots more of Ajido-Marujido in this one too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. 

Chapter Four: History in the Making, and Some Just Plain Made Up

The Star Sibyl awoke early that morning, still concerned for Chykisasa and her condition. At around 5:10 she got out of bed, put on her day clothing, and exited her chambers. Her guards had taken their posts by then, that day they went on duty at 5:00. There were actually night shifts, but the Star Sibyl periodically let them have the night off. She had done it this time mostly so Chykisasa wouldn't be frightened or embarrassed if she woke up and saw them standing there.

When the Star Sibyl walked across the round, glowing bridge across the star spring, she noticed something was wrong. She hurried over to Chykisasa's bed, and found it empty. She turned around to find and question her guards when she noticed the note Chykisasa had written, and picked it up to read it. She sighed with relief, and then realized dawn was approaching.

"Chykisasa...please hurry," she whispered, praying that no one would see her, wherever she was.

Dawn came, dawn went, and yet no Chykisasa. The Star Sibyl called upon Semih Lafihna, and told her to casually search for Chykisasa. If she didn't find her by 12:00 she was to contact the ministers and tell them to come to Heavens Tower. Semih immediately left to search for the red-headed Taru.

She decided to stroll to Windurst Waters first, and make a circle passing through Port Windurst, then Windurst Woods, and back to Windurst Walls. Semih wasn't a common sight to see just walking through Windurst, but no one questioned her. Her silver-white hair made her stand out to people who did and didn't know of her authority; but her tall, sturdy gait (and the simple fact that she was a Mithra) deterred them from asking her business.

She passed by the Opistery, and casually circled around Waters, slowly looking around. Then she headed south to Port Windurst. When she got to the Orastery she slowed down to look around, but her eyes stuck to the building. She crinkled her nose a bit, and went on. Her and Ajido-Marujido were not on the best of terms. She respected him, but didn't trust him all too much. There was just something about the way he was always curious and always looked like he was up to no good that made her wary.

Semih strolled through the rest of Port and Woods but still no sign of the girl, and the sun was already rising higher into the sky. The residents of Windurst were emerging from their houses. Shops opened, the Auction House opened, and citizens and adventurers alike were walking around and getting to their daily tasks.

Semih stopped at the Auction House in Windurst Walls and watched them open. She had always wondered just who was behind the counters there, but never thought to ask or watch. She had finished her round earlier than she expected, so she watched. It was nothing special, just a few Mithra, Tarutaru, and one Hume (a rare sight in Windurst, but not too surprising).

She trekked up the hill that lead back to Heavens Tower, and began a second round. This time she went to places she hadn't visited before, and took longer to peek into small corners. But still no avail, Chykisasa was nowhere to be found.

Noon was approaching, so Semih stopped by the Ministries on her third round. She discreetly took the ministers aside and informed them that the Star Sibyl wanted to see them. And so they followed their orders without question, except for Ajido-Marujido (of course). He tried to ask Semih what was going on, but she simply gave him a cold stare and told him not to be late.

And so the five ministers were once again gathered at the top of Heavens Tower, awaiting more news. This time, however, the Star Sibyl came to them; and not too soon after they arrived. She was carrying a sheet of parchment.

"Chykisasa has gone missing. I discovered this note on the table just as dawn was approaching. It reads '_I am going out to tour Windurst, I'll be back before dawn. I'm sorry if I worried you with all this sleep, thank you so much for everything._

–_Chykisasa._' I need you five to look out for her, and if any of you have seen her around Windurst, please inform me now," she told the ministers.

None of them spoke up. The Star Sibyl sighed, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. "Then I am afraid we must assume the worst."

All of the sudden, a sound was heard from the stairs. Someone was coming up to the top of the Tower, and they were running as fast as they could. Everyone in the room turned around to see, and the guards prepared themselves for anything.

A mesh of red hair peeped over the top of the stairs, but then it was gone, and a muffled "thud" followed. The ministers, the Star Sibyl, and Semih Lafihna all ran to the edge of the staircase.

Surely enough, it was Chykisasa. She had run all the way to Heavens Tower and all the way up the stairs, and had tripped on the last few steps out of exhaustion. She was breathing very heavy, and was clutching to a small stack of papers and a fountain pen. She looked at the people in front of her, jumped, and got straight to her feet as fast as she could.

"Chykisasa!" they cried in unison, some questioning and others exclaiming.

"Where have you been, child? I was just informing the Ministers about your absence," the Star Sibyl asked as she made her way to the girl. Chykisasa grabbed hold of the railing next to her as she continued to catch her breath. She then put the papers on the railing and began to write with the pen. After a moment she handed the paper to the Star Sibyl, who read it aloud:

"_I am very sorry, I was walking around Windurst Walls and had went to the roof of the House of the Hero to get a better view. I got very tired and sat down for a moment, but I seem to have fallen asleep. I woke up and it was about noon. I ran here as fast as I could, but I don't think anyone except the guards saw me. Please forgive me._"

The Sibyl smiled, "Of course I forgive you. It was an accident; I cannot blame you for something you didn't mean to do. However, please be a bit more careful when you are taking a tour unsupervised. At least for the time being, until you decide to go out on your own."

Chykisasa smiled nervously and nodded.

"Ah ha! I knew we'd see a smile from you eventually, dearie!" Minister Apururu piped up. Chykisasa seemed to giggle at this, but still looked a bit nervous.

"Yes, you may all leave now, thank you for coming. I also encourage you to keep an extra eye out for Chykisasa, though, in case she decides to wander again. If everyone starts to bother her, take care of the problem right away and inform me," the Star Sibyl concluded. "Chykisasa, we have lunch set out for you right over there, if you are hungry," she said, gesturing to Zubaba's table on the other side of the room. Chykisasa nodded, bowed, and quickly made her way past the ministers (who were beginning to file down the stairs) and over to the table.

Ajido-Marujido's eyes followed her for a moment as she passed by him. "_Now what could that be..._" he mused as he gazed at a small bulge in the pocket of her nightclothes. He was tempted to point it out, but he quickly abandoned the idea and went on down the staircase. Still, he was very curious as to what she could have picked up in the time that she put those clothes on and right then. He also began to wonder about her story about falling asleep on top of the House of Hero. Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

Chykisasa ate another hearty meal, and put on some day clothes. Although the day was already half over she was much more comfortable wearing a proper tunic and slops. When she put these on her wound were–again–redressed. She pointed out how much they were already healed, and Zubaba gave her a long lecture on alchemy and how the handmaidens spent days on end coming up with faster ways to heal wounds, even cursed ones. Though most would have found it boring, Chykisasa found it very interesting. She always loved medicines; and was amazed at alchemists who could constantly improve on what they've done, even though it seems like they've made it perfect. Then again, she had been given no entertainment for long periods of time for the past seven years, so any event was highly entertaining for her.

She was also given books to read. A few fiction works mixed in with ones that revealed the recent history of Windurst, so that she could catch up on what she had missed the past years if she wanted to. Among these books was also a diary, which Chykisasa could not thank the Star Sibyl enough for. The diary she had from her childhood had been destroyed when she was captured. It had a lock and everything, and she always kept the key around her neck so she would always know where it was. The Yagudo drug her by this chain in the beginning when they found her, but when it broke they simply threw it in a fire–right before young Chykisasa's eyes.

This one had a lock as well, but no chain for her to put the key around her neck, so she kept it under the pillow of her makeshift bed. When she did this the guilt of the lie she had told the Star Sibyl and the Ministers hit hard. She was afraid to tell them about her visit to Professor Shantotto's manor. When she realized the time when she woke up that morning she panicked. She paced the floor, clutching onto her flute for comfort, and worked out the chain of events in her head.

Chykisasa knew that the Star Sibyl would ask where she was, and if she told her that she was at Shantotto's, she would ask how she had gotten into the house in the first place. Then she would have to reveal the relationship between her and Shantotto, and ultimately the secret she had sworn to protect! She couldn't let that happen, so she devised a believable lie to tell the Sibyl when she asked.

Chykisasa grabbed up her things, and checked the windows to see if anyone could see her or the door. She realized that the only people who could possibly see her leave the house were the guards at the front of Heavens Tower, but there were trees next to the moat that surrounded the tower which would block their vision. With the most silence she could muster, she hurried to the door and slipped out. When she started for the bridges that lead to the entrance of the tower, she realized that if she was supposed to have been sleeping at the top of the House of Hero, she would have to come running from the direction of the House of Hero, which was on the other side of Windurst Walls!

Chykisasa slipped back into Shantotto's and looked for something to cover herself with. She knew that if anyone from either Heavens Tower or one of the other Manors were to see her she would be easily recognized by her night clothes. She found a tunic hanging from a rack in one of the corners of the room, grabbed it, and put it on. Just before she left she put the hood up. From her little memory of them, she did know that adventurers wore their tunics in such a fashion, so she figured she could pass off as one just long enough to get to the House of the Hero. There she would put the tunic on the roof, and the very next morning would take another "tour" to return the it to the house.

Her plan had worked perfectly up to that point; or so she thought. She thought she managed to convince not only the Star Sibyl, but the five Ministers as well. However, she still made one mistake. She had put herself onto thin ice with Ajido-Marujido, which she would later regret...

After her meal when Chykisasa was changing out of her night clothes she saw something fall out of her pocket. It was her flute she found at Shantotto's manor! She realized that she had inadvertently slipped it in her pocket when she was picking up her things to leave. She quickly checked her new clothes and discovered an inside pocket, which she carefully placed the flute in so that it wouldn't bulge out. As she left the changing room she wondered what she would do if she ever got clothing without pockets, but she decided to figure that out if it ever happened. During that time, pockets came standard in about every form of clothing, considering the huge influx of adventurers roaming the lands.

When it came time to change back into her night clothes, she used the same ones from the night before, so she hid it in her pocket again, this time being conscious of the bulge it made against her thigh.

Chykisasa had another dream that night, but this time it was not a nightmare–to some extent. Actually, she wasn't exactly sure what to consider it. All she saw was a bunch of images passing by in sequence, appearing there just long enough for her to identify them. Some made her happy, others made her think of things she wished to forget. As soon as she realized what it was it dissapeared and was replaced by something totally different, and so on. She saw beautiful, glimmering instruments flying around in the air, but the melody they played was horrible and tainted. She saw rolling plains and hills, and four chocobos with things packed on their backs. Riding on them were three Tarutaru, a man, a woman, and a very small child–who seemed to be playing a small instrument. She saw Yagudo–laughing–and heard their horrible voices squawking as they pointed to the ground at a small creature that was balled-up in a corner and shivering.

She saw other images that passed by faster and faster until they were all a jumbled blur of emotion. A sad Star Sibyl, shocked and disappointed Ministers, and all sorts of other things that made her think of the lie she had told. She also saw a strange sequence of events that made her think of the Secret, and she clearly saw the image of an older Tarutaru wearing spectacles in that sequence as well...

Chykisasa woke up, once again, breathing heavy and sweating bullets. This time there were guards out; they stared at her in the dim light, looking very concerned. Chykisasa caught her breath and got out of the bed. But just before doing so she secretly used her left hand to move the flute she has been sleeping on so that it would remain hidden. She walked over to the table, where the paper and the fountain pen were lying on. She wrote a short note, walked over and handed it to the guard. The Mithra silently read:

"_I am going to walk around Windurst again. This time, however, I will try to make it past Windurst Walls. I don't think I need an escort, I will be much more careful to make it back before dawn this time._"

The guard smiled and nodded, and gestured to the stairs.

Chykisasa left Heavens Tower with no trouble at all, she simply nodded to the guards, who nodded back to her. She almost started laughing at the signal system they had developed between each other so quickly as she left the vicinity of Heavens Tower. As soon as she could get a good view past the top of the Great Star Tree she gazed at the sky, and figured the time to be about 2:30. "_Perfect,_" she thought, "_I can walk all the way to Woods, down to Port, up to Waters, and then sneak by the House of the Hero again when I come back to Walls._" She heaved in air silently, and then trotted off down the bridge.

Chykisasa looked all around her as she slowly walked down the path. Things had changed ever so slightly since she had left; she was surprised at how much Windurst was preserved. When she passed by part of Mithra Groves in Windurst Woods she noticed a few more houses that weren't there before, but that was about the only anomaly she saw in her whole tour. The only other things that had changed were the sizes of the trees and how much ivy and moss covered the rocks, paths, and other old features such as the Ministries.

There were some guards that stood at the entrances and exits of pathways and tunnels, but they had already been briefed by Semih Lafihna about Chykisasa, so they simply nodded if she looked at them in question.

It took her about 45 minutes to make her way from Windurst Walls to Port Windurst. She stopped and gazed at a huge airship that was docked for the night in the building that was turned into an airship agency. Just before she left Windurst seven years ago that change was just beginning to occur, but she never thought she would actually a real airship.

When she was done looking at this, she made her way up to the other sections of Port Windurst. The Port was split into three "sections": one connected to Windurst Woods and contained the airship agency, the next section contained a few storehouses and some boats that had been permanently docked and turned into shops, and the last section connected to West Sarutabaruta and Windurst Waters and contained the Orastery, the Bastokan consulate, and the fishing guild.

Chykisasa made it to the last section of the Port, but stopped abruptly. She gazed upwards at the Orastery–the ministry that was for the education of mages and those who wished to become War Warlocks; who were once the most powerful section of Windurst's defense. So many memories flooded back to her; ones that she thought she had forgotten long ago. She stood there for a long time, until she wanted more than just to think about the Orastery...

Ajido-Marujido had spent his entire afternoon and evening going through old newspapers and documents trying to find any anomalies in what he knew about Chykisasa so far. Up to this point all he knew about her was what the Star Sibyl and Chykisasa herself had said. He slightly remembered her presence in Windurst as well, although he was far too caught up in his studies to take any interest.

But there was one more memory that nagged at him; one that up to that day he could not figure out what had happened. About eight years ago–while he was an apprentice for the previous minister of the Orastery, Lady Shantotto–he went to the Orastery rather late at night to return some equipment to her that he had brought to his home for some experimentation. When he entered the building there was no one there. He had figured as much, the Minister of any ministry was usually gone by 18:00-19:00, and it was just past 22:00. He decided to leave the equipment in the Minister's study so that no students would come across the equipment in the morning and damage it.

However, just as he approached the door to the room, it cracked open ever so slightly. A small, carrot-top head peeped out of the crack, jumped slightly, and peeped back in to the room. He ran over to the door to see who it was, but when he got into the room it was empty. He used his heightened senses and even a couple of spells to try and find the figure, but it was nowhere to be found.

Ajido decided not to tell Shantotto about it; he wasn't even sure if it was real. How could it have possibly existed if he couldn't find it anywhere in the room? He was positive it couldn't have left the room, there was no other way out and he closed the door behind him when he entered. Maybe he was tired from staying up so long.

But still...

Eight years later that memory still nagged at him. It was a puzzle that he was never able to solve, and he cannot stand to fail. That afternoon, evening, and night he filed through every book, journal, letter, and every other periodical he could find that dated between then and the present, and that could possibly hold the answer to who Chykisasa was. He also wanted to find a picture of her around that age somewhere, although he highly doubted that he would find one. If Chykisasa was as shy as he had been told, she would never let someone draw her portrait. Still, he wanted to look anyway.

"Useless!" he muttered as he slammed another stack of old newspapers onto a pile in the corner of the room.

But just then, he felt something. Someone was nearby, just outside of the Orastery. He stood up straight and focused a bit more. "_This presence...it feels familiar,_" he thought as he waved his arm at some enchanted lamps hanging around the room. The lamps dimmed, and eventually went out altogether. He silently walked over to the door of the room, as he chanted a sneak spell. When he got to the door he cast the spell, and then chanted an invisible spell as well. The he opened the door and quickly made his way to the "stage" in the middle of the main room of the Orastery. It was then that he heard a slight sound against the door that lead outside to the right of him.

Chykisasa slowly approached the door of the Orastery, still half dazed from millions of memories coming back to her. She put her hand on the door and slowly ran it down the wood frame, and realized that she wanted to enter the building. She first tried opening it, but as she pushed on the door, she noticed that it was locked. She then wondered if it would still work...

She held out her right hand, perfectly straight, and closed her eyes. She focused as hard as she could, forcing herself to remember how that enchanted lock worked. A few seconds later a small light emitted from her hand, and then it resonated through the cracks of the door. She opened her eyes, put down her arm, and pushed the doors wide open.

Ajido-Marujido silently gasped when he saw the light around the door, and was even more surprised when he saw them burst open. Right then he almost let down his sneak and invisible spells and catch whoever it was, but decided to wait and see who they were and what they wanted; and just how they could have opened the magical lock in the first place.

He squinted in the dim moonlight to try to identify the figure who walked in, but as soon as he looked at the red hair, he knew.

"_Chykisasa? Whataru could she possibly want here, and how could she have opened that door! Only the Minister can give someone thataru power, and even so they need to know how to cast magic. Unless..._" He mused on this for a moment, but threw out the idea. "_Impossible!__To cast magic, you need to be able to chant aloud, and she can't! Ugh, but that still doesn't explain how and why she's herey-were!_" He went through this over and over in his head as he watched Chykisasa quietly close the doors behind her. Once they were closed the room was extremely dim, except for a few extremely dim lamps in a few places on the walls. Chykisasa paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust, and as she waited she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

She pushed back her worried feeling and approached one of the stands with a black spell-training orb on it. She ran her hand across it slowly, becoming swept away in another flood of memory. Ajido-Marujido watched her slowly circle the orb, wondering what she was doing.

Then, she walked to the other side of the room. She turned around and faced the orb in the exact place a student would stand if they were going to cast spells. Ajido was absolutely puzzled as he watched her position her hands to cast a spell.

"_It's not going to work...what _are _you thinking..._" he asked in his mind, as if she were able to hear him.

Chykisasa did all in her power to remember what she had been taught all those years ago. She remembered what to chant, but she worked on how to chant it...

In that moment, Ajido-Marujido saw the most amazing thing in all of his living years. Bubbles and light beams shot out from around Chykisasa. He looked at her mouth, but her lips weren't moving; she was not chanting–or so he thought. After a few short seconds, she raised up her right arm, focusing with all her might, and released the energy she had been building.

An ornate and shining circle surrounded the orb and herself and some glowing rocks appeared, but she jumped completely in the air and put her hands over her mouth when she saw a third circle up on the stage. The light from the spell faded, and only the dim lamplight and the now glowing red orb lit the room.

Ajido-Marujido himself was startled by the spell. He was so focused on the fact that she had used magic that he let down his guard and didn't think about whether or not he was in range of the spell. When saw Chykisasa slowly backing away from the stage with her hands over her mouth, he knew she saw the spell on him too.

"Weren'taru expecting that, now were you," he scoffed as he let his invisible and sneak spells fade away. "And, to tell you the truth, neither was I." He pointed a finger at the shivering girl. "I have a lot of questions for you, missie, and you aren't leaving until you've answered them–_truthfully,_" he emphasized the last word as he gestured her to follow him.

Chykisasa herself was near tears. Not only was she going to have to reveal what she had done at Shantotto's, but her secret she had solemnly promised to keep. She was frozen in place, not sure of what to do. She was quite used to Ministers and how to behave in front of the, but Ajido-Marujido was different. He wasn't afraid to use his power and authority to get what he wanted from others, and she felt that he wouldn't hesitate on her either.

"Did you bind yourself or what?" Ajido called from the stage, still waiting for her. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you decide to make a run for it." And with that Chykisasa unfroze herself, nodded very nervously, ran to the stairs, and followed the minister to his study.

After they were in the room, Ajido closed the door behind him. He then walked over to his recently cluttered desk, and pulled out some blank paper. He also grabbed a bottle of ink, and moved some papers around until he found a quill. He turned them towards Chykisasa.

"First, tell me why you are here," he said, pointing to the paper. Chykisasa nodded, and grabbed the quill. Her hand was shaking so much that it was making the feathery end of it quiver violently. Regardless, she dipped it in the ink, but paused abruptly. She just stood there for a few moments, quill tip still partially in the bottle, contemplating on where to begin. "Well?" He asked, already beginning to grow impatient. She then decided and began to write on the paper. Ajido-Marujido walked around to her angle and silently read what she was writing:

"_I am here because I almost grew up in this place. When Lady Shantotto was minister, she took me in whenever my parents had to go on music tours and didn't want me to come along and be in possible danger.__Both my father and my mother graduated from the Orastery, but both of their hearts were in music. Shantotto knew it and introduced them, and when they had me she wanted to do everything she could to help. She treated me like a daughter, but was embarrassed to admit it to anyone else. I understood and did all I could to keep it a secret.__And a secret it was; if I wasn't at the Orastery I was at her home._

_She quickly noticed that I was very interested in magic, but at the same time pitied me because I would never be able to do it. So she began to develop very special spell scrolls that would allow me to chant in my mind, rather than aloud. After a long time she showed me, and after a few trials, we finally got them to work. She started out with simple white and black magic spells, and began to create higher level spells as well. However, for me to have been able to use them, I would have had to get proper training, which she didn't have the time to do in secret. I was nine then, and just a few weeks later my parents wanted me to come on a tour with them, and that was the tour that I never returned from._"

Ajido-Marujido was silent for a long time. The story was nothing like he had expected. For the first time in his life, he did not know how to react or respond to what he had just heard. All he could do was stand there and think, putting the pieces together.

After a while, he looked at Chykisasa, who was confused by his sudden silence, and spoke, "Shantotto...of all people!" he said, as he put his hand over his face, thinking of what to think next. "I think I saw you once, here...but I'm not sure. Eight years ago I was taking some equipmentaru to this room for Shantotto, and I saw a small child with a red head pop in and out of the doorway. I went in and searched the room to the best of my ability-wility, but I couldn't find the figure anywhere. Do you remember anything like this?" he asked.

Chykisasa closed her eyes in thought for a moment, but quickly remembered and began to write:

"_Yes, I think I do remember. Shantotto had gone to make more spells that night, but I wanted to stay in her study and read some books on magic, so that I might better prepare myself to cast spells. I fell asleep in a book, but I woke up from a sound and rushed to the door to see what it was. I saw someone coming and I panicked, so I ran back into the room and got under a special sheet that she had developed. It blocked all magic; the ultimate spell shield. But a strange side effect was invisibility. She made sure it was the right size for me, so that if I ever got into such trouble I would be able to hide and wait it out."_

"I thought you seemed familiaru...but I never would have expected that you, of all people, were that small figure in the doorway..." Ajido said, with his voice trailing off. "And I guess that explains how you got in here as well. Shantotto showed you how to unlock the door, didn't she?" he asked. Chykisasa nodded.

After a few more moments of thinking, he looked at her nightclothes, and it hit him. "Oi! You didn'taru go to the House of the Hero last night, did you! I saw a lump in your pocket yesterday, there's no way you could have picked up anything from there. Where did you go?" he asked, once again pointing to the paper. Chykisasa dipped the quill in the ink once again and wrote:

"_No, I didn't. I went to Lady Shantotto's residence. I couldn't stop myself. I tried to be careful about it, but I sat down on her couch, got sleepy again, and fell asleep. When I woke up it was very late in the morning, almost noon. Also, she still had some of the instruments my parents gave me as gifts when I was young. Before I fell asleep I picked it up to look at it, and I guess I never put it down. I accidently put it in my pocket in the morning, I guess._"

"I knew it! You lied!" Ajido-Marujido said to her, almost shouting. "You lied to the Star Sibyl, and five ministers!" Chykisasa felt a tear roll down her cheek as she heard his words. "I'm afraid tears and pity-witty aren't going to get you out of this one!" Chykisasa began to write more:

"_I was too afraid to tell anyone. When Shantotto told me to keep it a secret, she told me that something like spells that didn't have to be chanted aloud would turn the entire magical world upside down! So many theorems would be proven either right or wrong, and neither me nor her would ever be left alone. She knew I already had problems with that, and didn't want it to happen again._"

"Yes...there's thataru too then..." Ajido whispered, his voice trailing off. He thought for a few moments, and spoke, "No matter the excuse, you're going to have to tell the Star Sibyl about this. There's no way I can stand here and let you live a lie.

"But magic scrolls that let you cast magic withoutaru chanting aloud...simply amazing!" he said. "I must ask Shantotto about this. Hmph! A fine time for to be away..." he said, his voice trailing off again. Chykisasa jumped, and her mouth opened wide, trying to say something. She quickly grabbed the quill and wrote some more:

"_Shantotto is away? You mean she is not dead?_"

"Of course she's not dead!" Ajido cried, almost laughing out loud. "Whataru would make you think that! A chocobo stampede couldn't do her in."

"_The Yagudo told me that she was dead just about a year after I was imprisoned. I can't see why they would lie about such a thing unless they actually knew what was going on."_

Ajido thought about this for a while. Why _would _the Yagudo have her such a thing, except if they knew what was going on between them. Even so, how _could _they have found it out in the first place? And why would they even bother? His thinking was cut off by the scratching of quill on paper:

"_You said Shantotto was away, where did she go? She's never been one to travel, from what I've seen of her._"

"She said she was going to tour some of Vana'diel, to see 'how the other half lives' or something like that. I believe she brought up Jeuno and the areas around it, Tahrongi Canyon and..." he let his voice trail off for a moment, "and Meriphataud Mountains..."

Chykisasa closed her eyes in thought for a moment, as did Ajido-Marujido. They were thinking the same thing, and they knew it. Shantotto had gone out in search of some sign of Chykisasa, at least some remains.

"It all makes sense now...she's looking for you, Chykisasa. I kept asking her why she was suddenly so anxious to travel-wavel, but she simply laughed it off and gave excuses, as usual. But I wonder why she was suddenly so inspired now, of all times..." He put his left arm to his face in thought, and supported it with his right arm. Chykisasa dipped the quill in the ink and wrote again:

"_Do you know when she is coming back?_"

"She should be back in aboutaru five days, maybe a week." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "But for now, I'm afraid you are going to have to return to Heavens Tower. And when the Star Sibyl is awake you are going to tell her the truth. Understood?" Chykisasa nodded and quickly bowed, and headed to the door.

Ajido-Marujido watched Chykisasa leave, and a few moments later heard the outside door open and close. He sat down in the chair in front of his desk and sighed, rubbing his temples. He had been up for so long he was getting a terrible headache, but now he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Amazing...simply amazing..." he whispered to himself, still rubbing his head. "Shantotto was right aboutaru that magic, if anything gets out about it the magical world is going to be turned completely upside down. I guess this is what happens when history is in the making..." he said, as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. In a few seconds, he was asleep.


	5. Crime and Punishment

I am (once again) sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. With classes and FFXI stuff I've been overlooking this a bit. But I will write on! Not too much action in this one, it's sort of a filler chapter. Can't have too much action all at once!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Chapter Five: Crime and Punishment

Chykisasa left the Orastery in a daze. On top of being dreadfully sleepy, she was working her mind as hard as she could trying to figure out how she could tell the Star Sibyl that she had not only lied, but she could use magic. The Star Sibyl had been forgiving on her last foul-up, but this was much more serious. It was a criminal offense to lie to authority of any kind, and lying to all five ministers and the Star Sibyl could land her in prison; and it was even punishable by death. She walked slowly and stared at the ground as she tried to figure out how she could bring up the subject.

When she finally made herself to Windurst Walls, Chykisasa did her best to cover up her worry. The last thing she wanted was the Sibyl guards questioning her. When she came to the entrance to Heavens Tower the guards nodded to her, and she nodded to them, revealing a convincing enough smile.

After a long trek up the staircase the second floor, Chykisasa pulled herself past the top step and walked over to Zubaba's table, which still had her paper and fountain pen on it. There was no one around the table either; it was still to early for the handmaidens to be out.

Chykisasa reached out a shaking hand to the fountain pen and began writing on the paper. After a few moments of writing she sat down in a stool that was next to her–she knew she'd be writing for a while. Her handwriting was slower than usual as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say; and her shaking palm wasn't helping either.

After what seemed like hours of writing Chykisasa had a few tears in her eyes, but made sure the guards didn't notice. She took one last piece of paper off the stack and wrote a simple title: "_To the Star Sibyl_" She stood up from the stool and yawned. She was sleepier than ever. She walked over to her bed, got situated into the covers, and laid down. She quickly slipped her hand under her pillow to see if the key to her journal was still there. She clutched the key in her palm and started to cry again. "_Oh...I'm never gonna get to sleep...this is horrible..._" she kept telling herself in her mind. However, her body soon gave into her drowsiness and she fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chykisasa awoke very refreshed compared to the past two nights. For once her sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares, and both her body and mind noticed the difference. However, she quickly remembered her current situation, and squeezed harder on the key that was still under her pillow and in her hand.

She opened her eyes and quickly noticed it was lighter in the room, even though she was staring straight at the wall. She also felt like she was being watched, and turned over to see what it was.

Her eyes widened and she straightened right up. Just a few inches from her bed was the Star Sibyl. When her mind got it together she noticed the Sibyl look sad, in fact, she was almost crying. "_She knows...she knows! Here it comes..._" she told herself, as tears swelled into her eyes once more.

However, nothing came. The two of them simply sat there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Chykisasa was waiting for a scolding, and the Star Sibyl was trying to find words to express what the wanted to say.

The Sibyl started in with a whisper, which was slightly hoarse, "I...read your note," she paused, thinking of what to say next. "I must say...that I am very disappointed in you. It was poor judgement on your part to think that you had to cover up your past."

Chykisasa lowered her head, and watched a tear soak into the sheet. In the mixed emotions of fear and remorse she felt, she couldn't help noticing that she cried a lot; and she felt even worse of herself.

"However, given the fact that you thought Doctor Shantotto was dead, I can also see why you wanted to cover it up. You were honoring your promise, and that I must commend you on that," the Sibyl told Chykisasa softly, as she raised her head to look at the Sibyl. Her expression was confused; the last thing she was expecting was to be commended on her actions.

"Although," the Sibyl continued, "that still does not cover up what you did. I do not want to, but I must punish you for this. For the next week, you will not be allowed to leave Heavens Tower. You will stay here under the supervision of my guards. You will be given plenty of books to read, and we will take care of you as well as we possibly can, but you will not be allowed to tour until seven days have passed. Do you understand?" she asked, looking directly into the girl's sea-green eyes. Chykisasa nodded vigorously.

"_I guess Ajido-Marujido was wrong,_" she thought to herself, as she shook hands with the Sibyl, sealing the agreement.

"I still have a few questions for you Chykisasa, if you wouldn't mind answering them," the Star Sibyl said. "Although I think it can wait until after breakfast," she continued, smiling warmly at the girl.

Chykisasa got dressed and groomed, however, when she took her flute out of her pocket, this time she didn't hide it. She carried it to her bed and put it on the freshly made sheets, considering there was no reason to conceal it anymore. Her breakfast was as hearty as ever: pancakes, Selbina butter and milk, pamamas, and melon juice. When she was done, the Sibyl invited her to her chambers, Semih Lafihna followed carrying the paper and pen.

"There's no reason to worry, this has nothing to do with your probation," she started, noticing that Chykisasa was nervous. Chykisasa smiled awkwardly and nodded. "First, do you remember how those magic scrolls worked?" Chykisasa thought for a moment and began to write:

"_Shantotto did explain to me how they basically worked. She said that normal magic scrolls imprint the spell's words in a part of your mind that is associated with speech._ _Her scrolls were much more technical, and recorded the spell's words directly into your thoughts. It took her many tries to get it right; she tested them on weak goblins she had hypnotized. However she kept it a secret from me, and gave the scroll to me as a seventh birthday present._"

The Star Sibyl read this aloud so that Semih would hear as well. She trusted Semih with her life, and wanted her to be included in this so that Chykisasa could trust her too.

"So, Shantotto cared about you very much. That...is very out of character for her," the Sibyl pondered aloud, giggling a bit at her words. Chykisasa smiled too and wrote a response:

"_Yes, even my parents couldn't believe how much she cared about me. At first they thought it was sarcastic pity, but soon they realized it was much deeper than that. I'm not even sure if I fully understand why she cared about me so much over everyone else in the world._"

Semih sniggered a bit, but it was too quiet for Chykisasa or the Sibyl to hear. "Yes, she has always been known as a wildcarrrd when it comes to feelings or mood," she said. Chykisasa laughed at this too.

"I guess that answers my second question as well, but I still have a few more," the Sibyl continued. "What spells did Shantotto teach you, and do you remember anymore that she had planned for you to learn?"

"_Right now I know Stone, Water, Dia, Protect, Shell, and Barstonra, which was the spell I used at the Orastery. Before I left, Shantotto was working on the rest of the basic black magic spells: Aero, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder._"

"I see..." the Star Sibyl responded. She hadn't expected Chykisasa to know so much, considering she was age nine at the very highest when she learned the spells. "How did you and Shantotto do all of this without the rest of Windurst even knowing you were here?"

"_It was easy in the beginning, although I began to get bored staying inside Shantotto's house all of the time. When she introduced the spells to me I began to stay at the Orastery too, but she made a special cloak for me. It made me invisible and my movement and breath silent, and reflected all magical auras, making it impossible to detect my presence. It was for just in case someone were to visit Shantotto's manor or the Orastery while I was there. That was also how she got me from place to place; and I even walked around Windurst a few times to look around. It was partially transparent so I could see buildings and such through it._"

The Sibyl smiled, in both surprise and worry, "I suppose that also explains why you enjoyed going around Windurst at night. I have just two more questions, first, are you positive that Doctor Shantotto meant to keep this a secret?"

"_She told me it would be a secret as long as I wanted it to be. She said that any mage's magic is their responsibility, and their's only. She informed me of all of this before she even taught me the spells, so I would understand just how serious it was._"

"You are very mature, to accept such a burden at such a young age," the Sibyl commented. She hesitated before asking the final question.

"Do you know why Ajido-Marujido was in the Orastery so early in the morning?" Chykisasa turned her head to the side in confusion, but picked up the pen and began to write:

"_No, I don't. I was tempted to ask him, but I knew it wasn't my place, especially given the circumstances._"

"I see," the Sibyl responded, feeling worry swell up in her body. "That is all I have to ask of you, thank you for being so patient. You may leave now, if you need anything simply inform the handmaidens, Semih Lafihna, or myself."

"_It's no trouble, I can see why you were worried._"

Chykisasa began to walk to the stairs, but paused and walked back to the small table where she had been writing:

"_If Shantotto comes back to Windurst, would it be alright if someone could tell her that I'm here and alive? I think she went to Meriphataud Mountains in search of me, or at least remnants of my family. I can wait to visit her; I simply don't want her to think I'm dead any longer than necessary._"

"Of course. Would you like to write a letter to be left in her residence?" the Sibyl asked. Chykisasa smiled widely and nodded zealously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dear Lady Shantotto,_

_I know exactly why you left for the outlands, and in particular, Meriphataud Mountains. You went in search of a young lady you began training in the art of black magic eight years ago. However, I also know this girl was a mute. You created some special scrolls for her, and trained her right under the noses of all the people of Windurst. You cared for her very much, far more than anyone could imagine. You took care of her while her parents toured Vana'diel, entertaining the people they met with their music._

_You also helped concealed her so that people wouldn't be crowding around her all the time, and suffocating her with attention. You lied to cover up your business, and you lied to cover up her whereabouts._

_I know all of this because I am that girl. I am at Heavens Tower; I'm not sure if I'm allowed visitors, but I will explain everything as soon as I can. Thank you for everything._

–_Chykisasa_"

Fear not, Shantotto lovers, she's coming soon!


	6. The Reunion of Two Corpses

Here it is, Shantotto fans, the chapter you (and I) have been waiting for! The main reason it took so long was because Shantotto is kinda hard to write But I did my best to get things to rhyme (and make sense)

EDIT: Didn't finish a sentence o.o Thanks Miiake!

Disclaimer: Insert chapter 1 reference here

Chapter Six: The Reunion of Two Corpses

Professor, and the previous Minister of the Orastery, Shantotto has always been known as...well, many things. She is loved, hated, mocked, adored, and feared by the people of Vana'diel. She is renowned for being not only an extremely powerful black mage, but also for speaking in rhymes, at all times.

On top of all this, Lady Shantotto has a quick temper. She does not hesitate to threaten to curse anyone who does something she does not approve of, and she hesitates even less to carry it out. Sometimes she even does it for fun on any poor soul who wanders by her path in the unawares. She harasses adventurers and is avoided by those who know what is best for them. She is unmarried, and seems to have no intent of being betrothed anytime soon. That's what everyone figures, anyway.

Those who do consider her a friend, or something relatively close to that, are students that have tolerated her in the past, or those who are powerful like herself. Ajido-Marujido is one of those few who could consider her a friend, or at least an acquaintance, however it was extremely rare of him to admit anything of that sort.

Shantotto is known for antics of all kinds; and relatively, almost nothing is unexpected of her. One thing that no one would ever expect of her, however, is to babysit a child. She has never–ever–been seen caring for a child of any sort (at least without attempting to bewitch the child in some manner).

Although, something about Chykisasa stood out to her. The fact that she was mute had something to do with it, but her predicament stood out to Shantotto. Chykisasa seemed to be naturally shy, but Shantotto could see a mischievous flare in her eye from time to time. They were more like each other than either of them could ever understand. However, because she couldn't speak, she couldn't share her opinions and thoughts as openly. This forced her to be a curmudgeon of sorts, and made her run away from the people who cared more about her problems than her thoughts.

This infuriated Shantotto. She, more than anyone else, understood that there was always more to a person than what you see or hear–or in this case can't hear. She knew there was more to Chykisasa, and that she could do so much more than stand around and be stared at by others.

When Chykisasa was just entering childhood her parents wanted to tour the world again, and their financial situation also prompted this. They were running out of money that they had saved up before; and donations had stopped coming in as soon as Chykisasa left infancy. Shantotto saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know he more, and get her to climb out of her shell. She secretly offered to take care of Chykisasa and raise her as her own, leaving them able to tour Vana'diel singing and earning money without worrying about the safety of their daughter.

Rinito-Kinito and Yuchuchu, her parents, had both been educated in black magic at the Orastery, before they decided they loved music more. Shantotto had introduced them when they first enrolled, and after they graduated they married. Through their years of education they both became very poetic (probably from being around Shantotto and her rhyming so much), and had a knack for playing music from about any instrument they tried. After they married they soon entered the music business, and were very successful.

Both of them trusted Shantotto with their lives, but were still slightly hesitant when leaving their child for so long. They went through with it nonetheless, and Shantotto began to bond with Chykisasa as soon as they left. She was hesitant to do anything in the beginning, and she missed her parents very much. However, when she began to know an trust Shantotto more, she opened up more, and more, and more.

Shantotto finally released the Chykisasa she had envisioned. She was quirky and energetic, although slightly clumsy. She wanted to run around, see, and experience more, and soon the Minister's manor simply wasn't enough to keep her interest. Shantotto was prompted to show her the cloak, and at the same time introduced the magic she had finally perfected.

After two more years of secret magic training, Shantotto and Chykisasa were as close as two people could be. It was the first time they truly felt understood by someone else that wasn't family. Shantotto finally had someone to care for and have rely on her, and Chykisasa had a friend that wasn't taking advantage of her to get attention or pitying her.

However, Chykisasa was also old enough for her parents to safely travel with her. Not to mention the fact that they wanted to train her more in music. They came, and after Chykisasa's ninth birthday celebration, they left.

They traveled for eight months, and had stopped to play and sing at Selbina, Mhaura, and Jeuno. Not to mention plenty of stops to sing to traveling merchants and adventurers. Also, Rinito-Kinito and Yuchuchu taught Chykisasa how to use many other instruments, including her small flute. When she got good enough, she even joined them in a few songs she was familiar with.

When they finally left Jeuno they decided to go back to Windurst by going through the Sauromugue Champaign, south to Meriphataud Mountains and Tahrongi Canyon, then Sarutabaruta and Windurst. This not only gave them plenty of chances to entertain travelers, but it gave Chykisasa more time to practice so she could empress even Shantotto.

However, that fateful day in the Mountains came, and they were gone. Some adventurers passed by about a week later and found the remains of their items and bodies. Rinito and Yuchuchu were pronounced dead, and Chykisasa's body was never found. They assumed she was carried off by some bird or other carnivorous animal.

Shantotto was devastated. All her work, planning, effort, and time had gone to waste. Not to mention the incredible future of the child, now ruined. All because some Yagudo grunts decided to get some practice with raiding. Energy built within her body unlike anything she had experienced before. She left Windurst in secret many times to go and find some mindless creatures to torment and destroy. She was hurt, deeper than any sword could think to cut. The only thing on her mind was revenge.

She needed to do something, anything. She almost told someone, but she knew it would be better to keep her new magic secret. In public, however, she covered up her emotional wounds flawlessly, and never commented on the subject if someone nearby brought it up.

Time passed, and within the course of a few months the tragic tale of the traveling bards was almost forgotten. Shantotto tried to forget it too, but it took her years to push the thoughts out of her mind for long periods of time. However, even to this day she will look at the things Chykisasa had written that she had kept, remembering what a wonderful person she could have been.

As of late, Shantotto began to become restless. She felt as if something was calling her, in need of help–in distress. She did everything in her power to try and hone in on this force, but time and again failed. One day she decided to store up her energy for a while, and then let everything she could out in order to find what was seeking her out.

She waited four days, and on the evening of the fourth day she did it. She released the energy that she had been storing up, and sent it to the thing that was seeking her. She hoped that it would be able to connect with the other force and reveal to her its location. Although, she had released so much energy she fell unconscious. However, the dream she had revealed the fruit of her endeavor.

She saw Chykisasa, alive. However, she was in great pain. She saw multiple images of the Yagudo, and even Rinito-Kinito and Yuchuchu singing. They sang and they sang, the same eery but somehow calming lines:

_Where the wind howls and adventurers tread,_

_We met our fate, and joined the dead._

_However in this time of pain_

_A journey began, born of vain._

_And though hope is running meek,_

_She will finally have a chance to speak._

This song rang in Shantotto's head, repeating over and over again. Eventually all she could see was blurred and faded to black, however the song went on, getting louder, and louder. But it stopped suddenly, and there was absolutely no sound. This contrast surprised her, and she woke up. She immediately knew who it was and where she was, and prepared for her journey. She made up an excuse to those who were curious about her intentions, and left Windurst as fast as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chykisasa tried to contain her excitement about seeing her mentor as best as she could. She read, wrote, drew, and even paced for a little while. Two days drug by and she became more and more anxious. She wrote her thoughts on paper, just whatever popped into her head, however every word about Shantotto in some way. It was a game her and Shantotto played a lot. They came up with a subject and had to come up with as many words as they could, and they had to write them on paper. They would allow 2 minutes and whoever had the most words wins. They betted small objects, and sometimes even gil.

92 words later, Chykisasa realized it was much more fun with a time limit, and another person. She gave up and decided to write her thoughts in a more organized manner, so she went for her diary.

In her seven days of probation, Chykisasa wrote 46 pages worth of thoughts in her diary. The Star Sibyl's ladies-in-waiting took double takes as they watched her writing faster and faster. They couldn't tell if she was a genius for being able to think and write the same speed, or a lunatic for being able to write so much in one sitting.

The Star Sibyl left Chykisasa alone in this time. She knew she couldn't console or help her; it would ruin the point of the punishment. She went along with her business as usual, praying silently for patience for Chykisasa.

Finally, the seventh day came. The Star Sibyl sent Semih Lafihna, at Chykisasa's request, to Shantotto's manor early that morning to see if she had arrived. Chykisasa wanted to see Shantotto, but she wanted to know if she had arrived in Windurst yet. She also wanted to not shock Shantotto too much, seeing someone that she thought was dead for seven years might not be good for her health.

Semih knocked on the door, but no one answered. She tried again a few times, but sighed at the silence.

"My, my, who is here? Semih Lafinah! This is quite queer!"

Semih jumped and wheeled around to face the person that made the booming comment. It was none other than Professor Shantotto, who was carrying quite a bit of luggage. One large sack was strapped behind her, and countless other small bags and packages were in her arms and in other sacks over her arms.

"Prrroffessor Shantotto, you surprised me!" Semih said, trying to physically and mentally recover from being so shocked. It wasn't often she was snuck up on. "I need to speak with you."

"Ohohoho! That I can see, why else would you be at my door?" she walked with ease to her house, in spite of all of her baggage. "Well, what do you need to talk with me for?" she asked a bit impatiently as she unlocked the door. Semih opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't get a chance to say anything. Shantotto shoved herself into her double doors to open them, and when she did she saw a piece of paper fly away from the entrance. "A letter, for me? Hmm, who _could_ it be?" She asked herself as she dropped her things in the middle of the floor. She went over to the letter and picked it up.

Shantotto waved her arm at Semih, but kept her eyes locked on the letter. "Come in, Miss Guardy, you said you had something to say. Are you going to stand there in the sun all day?"

Semih walked in and closed the doors as Shantotto began to open the letter. "I think you'll find what I had to say in there," she said, noticing Shantotto's interest in it. She expected some witty response from Shantotto, but was surprised at her sudden silence.

Shantotto's eyes narrowed as she read the letter, and she felt her heartbeat speed up. When she got to the end of the letter she couldn't think of anything to say. She reread it to make sure she had gotten it right. When she realized what this meant, she wheeled around to Semih Lafihna.

"My Chykisasa is in Heaven's Tower!" she shouted, making Semih jump again. "Take me there, I _must_ see her!" she shouted, now in desperation. Semih nodded and walked briskly to the door.

Chykisasa paced about Heaven's Tower now faster than ever. Semih had been gone longer than she expected, which made her positive that something had happened. She began to chew on her nails as the thought of what she wanted to say. She silently sighed and walked over to Zubaba's table once more. The Star Sibyl had sent the ladies-in-waiting away for the time being, so that her and Shantotto would be able to reunite in private.

She sat down on the stool, grabbed the fountain pen, and placed it at the top left corner of a sheet of paper. However, she froze. She couldn't think of anything to write. She began to write something to say, but quickly scribbled it out. She did this a few more times, and simply gave up and put down the pen. Not even she could figure out how Shantotto was going to react.

The Star Sibyl was also in the room, and watched Chykisasa pace and (almost) write. Chykisasa payed no mind to her, but did know she was there. She was far too enveloped in her own thoughts.

Then there was a sound, and a loud one at that. It was the opening of the door all the way at the bottom of the tower that lead to the Starway Stairway. Someone had opened it very loud. There were some voices from the lower levels at well, and they sounded both surprised and confused. Both the Star Sibyl and Chykisasa knew what it was, and walked over to the top of the stairs to wait.

It wasn't long before none other than Lady Shantotto was on the middle level of the tower. She ran up to the second flight as fast as her legs would allow; just as Semih Lafihna had gotten to the top of the first flight, breathing very heavily.

Chykisasa felt adrenaline of anticipation pump through her body. Her heart was swelling with both overwhelming joy and nervousness. Her hands were even shaking, so she clasped them together in front of her. Shantotto had the same rush, and she rerouted that energy to get her up the stairs faster than anyone else before her had.

When Shantotto came in view of Chykisasa, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was pumping and she was too out of breath to even speak.

They just stared at each other in disbelief. Smiles slowly appeared on their faces, and tears began to swell in their eyes. After several moments of waiting, Shantotto couldn't take it anymore.

"Ch-Chykisasa!" she studdered as she bursted up the remainder of the stairs. She took Chykisasa by surprise, and ran straight into her. "Ohohohohohohoho_ho_! I can't believe it's you!" she cried as she stabilized herself and took a good look at her student. "You _aren't _dead! You look as good as new!" Chykisasa giggled as she got her balance back and stared at her mentor.

Chykisasa couldn't find any way to express her reaction, so she simply leapt forward and embraced Shantotto. "Ohohohoho! You silly girl! You know so much love will make me hurl!" she laughed as she looked at the girl who was now attached to her torso. Chykisasa simply laughed harder and squeezed tighter. "Oho! Let go, let go! I need air too!" Shantotto told her as she pushed her away. "Now, let me get a good look at you," she said as she positioned Chykisasa in front of her.

Semih Lafihna emerged from the top of the stairs, breathing very heavily. The Star Sibyl looked at her and quietly giggled.

Shantotto ignored the spectacle and stared at Chykisasa, who returned the stare to her. "You haven't changed a bit, my dear! Now, tell me, where _have_ you been all these years? Your disappearance brought Shantotto great woe; the thought of you never smiling again hurt me so!" she elaborated, still darting her eyes and looking her over. Chykisasa's face erupted in a smile, and nodded in agreement.

The Star Sibyl approached the two, and looked at Chykisasa. "Would you like me to tell her, Chykisasa?" she asked. The huge smile on her face faded slightly as she nodded.

As Shantotto heard Chykisasa's sad tale, she got angrier and angrier. She hated the Yagudo already from what they had done in the past, both to her people and to Chykisasa's family. However, this new story hurt her more deeply. It proved her gut feeling that she had when the treaty was first made. She just knew that the Yagudo weren't going to obey it, but she knew that if she said anything, the Windurstians would get worried again, and the point of the treaty would be ruined. So she kept her mouth shut.

When the Sibyl was done telling her story, Shantotto closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Chykisasa lifted the sleeve on her tunica and revealed the mark and scars she received from the Yagudo. Shantotto opened her eyes, looked at it, and narrowed her eyes. Her eyebrows turned forward and she tightened her fists. More anger swelled in her as she thought about the horrible pain this must have brought her Chyki.

Chykisasa felt the anger and energy stirring in Shantotto. Even Semih and the Star Sibyl felt the energy, and braced themselves. Shantotto's power and emotions were closely related, and she was extremely powerful to start with. She was known for casting powerful magic when she was furious at random things–whether or not she intended to.

When she became aware of where she was, however, she made the energy subside. She decided to release her anger in words instead, "Those rotten birds, they will pay! Oho, they _will_ learn to stay out of Shantotto's way!" she spat as she continued to stare at the black skin on Chykisasa's arm. Chykisasa didn't want to see Shantotto do anything either of them would regret, so she covered her arm back up.

The Star Sibyl cut in, hoping to calm Shantotto down a bit, "Both Chykisasa and myself believe that if we take immediate action against the Yagudo, mixed messages will be transferred to both them and the rest of Windurst." Chykisasa nodded in agreement.

Shantotto sighed and put her right hand up to her chin in thought. "I suppose that would be the right action to take, considering there are lives at stake... But if they ever try to lay a hand on my Chyki again, I will personally make sure they see their sin!" she shouted, a bit louder than she meant to.

The Sibyl nodded, "If the Yagudo were to try and capture her again, it would be in violation of our treaty, giving us firm grounds to take action. However, even then we must be very sparing, we do not want to trigger any sort of combat."

"Of course, your Holiness! The last thing _I_ will to is something Windurst will regret!" Shantotto stated, as she elaborately bowed to the Sibyl.

Chykisasa then realized something, and started feeling around in her pockets. Once she found it, she pulled out a small flute, and held it out to Shantotto.

Shantotto squinted at the object for a moment in concentration, but quickly realized that it was. "Oho! So, you've been to my house you little sneak! Where _else_ have you been these past weeks?"

Chykisasa gestured for them to follow her, and proceeded to Zubaba's table. She picked up the fountain pen and began to write. Shantotto impatiently tapped her foot, but the Sibyl and Semih were very still. After a few moments Shantotto shifted her weight to her right side and sighed elaborately. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was simply picking on Chykisasa, as she had done many, many times before.

When Chykisasa was finally done, she held out the paper. Shantotto quickly swiped up the sheet and read it aloud:

"_Here at the Tower I read many books, trying to catch myself up with what's happened these past seven years. The Star Sibyl also gave me a diary, which I've written much in. I also toured Windurst at night a couple of times, and the first time I went out I went to your house. When I saw some letters and papers that had unfamiliar handwriting on them, I figured they had given your house to another person._"

Shantotto stopped, and looked at Chykisasa with one eyebrow raised. Before she could say anything, she prompted her to read on:

"_You see, a year after I was captured the Yagudo told me you were dead. I was somehow naive enough to believe them, and went through the years thinking you were dead._"

"You thought _WHAT_!" Shantotto shouted, making the other three jump. "What could they do to make you believe something like _THAT_?" She crossed her arms continued to tap her foot as Chykisasa hastily wrote a response:

"_I guess so much had happened that I just chose to believe it, considering my life seemed to be on a downhill run._"

"I don't care what part of you is on a downhill run, Shantotto is going to be around for a long while more, hun! Ohohoho!" she proudly stated, as she put her right arm over Chykisasa's shoulders. She then looked over at the Star Sibyl, who as also on the brink of laughing. "I have a question, if you don't mind, Miss Sibyl. Chyki's letter was wondering if she was 'allowed' to have visitors, what caused this strange quibble?"

"Chykisasa took a second tour of Windurst the night after she went to your residence. She had used a cloak from your house to disguise herself in the daylight, and left it at the roof of the House of the Hero. She wanted to go back and return the cloak before anyone found it.

Although, when she came back to Heavens Tower that day, she told us that she fallen asleep on the roof of the House of the Hero. At the time she didn't know that you were alive, and she wanted to keep the magic you two developed a secret."

"Oho...so you know about the special scrolls," Shantotto said, this time much more quietly than she had spoken before. "Has anyone else been told?" she quickly asked.

"Well...Chykisasa also visited the Orastery that night. Ajido-Marujido was there, and saw her cast a spell." Shantotto's eyebrow twitched in curiosity when she heard Ajido's name, but did not comment. "He confronted her and she told him all about the magic, and about you and her. Afterwards he made her come back and tell me about the lie in the morning. Other than him, only yourselves, Semih, and myself know," the Sibyl said, trying to be reassuring.

"I see, I see...I suppose she was punished for the deed?" Shantotto asked, looking over at Chykisasa with an emphasized look of disappointment.

"Yes, she was not allowed to leave Heavens Tower for a week. I decided not to make it too severe, given the circumstances." the Sibyl informed her.

Shantotto pushed Chykisasa away from her, "You are _very_ lucky, my dear! Your punishment could have been _extremely_ severe!" Chykisasa frowned and nodded, then hanging her head in shame. Shantotto smiled, and was soon engulfed in a fit of giggles, "Ohohohohoho_ho_! Either way, I suppose I'm glad you are alive! I have _so_ many new spells for you to try! _BUT_ you must promise to no longer lie, or I will make sure that you _writhe_!" she said, making her voice sound as outrageous and forewarning as possible.

Chykisasa simply started laughing again and nodded vigorously.

The Sibyl then called her attention to the two of them, "Shantotto, will you allow Chykisasa to stay with you until she can find a place of her own to live? She can, of course, stay here at Heavens Tower as well, until she can support herself and her own residence."

"Ohohoho! I suppose I will let her come with me, so long as she does not go on a crime spree!"


	7. How to Eat Fried Tarus

Sorry bout the long wait and short chapter, so many things going on at once. I did my first dynamis run last night, and before that I've been leveling to qualify for doing dynamis in the first place! Plus a bunch of RL things. But I shall write on!

And thank you for all the reviews I'm glad to know that some people are reading my things, lol. I think I might just write another whenever this one gets finished (yes, I'm afraid all stories must end ;-; )

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Six: How to Eat Fried Tarus

Most people think that the Professors of Windurst are simply retired ministers mages who were awarded a title and a manor house for what they did in their prime. All they seem to do is hang around Windurst Walls and show off the name hung over the door of their manor. However, the truth couldn't be more different. A Professor of Windurst is hired by the Star Sibyl herself, and they are payed regularly by the Federation. They are being payed to continue magical research, and how much they are payed depends on how much they research and periodically discover.

Shantotto was one of those Professors, and as of late she does two things during the day: harass those who cross her path, and experiment with new types of spells. She has made many discoveries in the past, such as a spell that can actually _recover_ mana, and an enfeebling spell for paladins (apparently she pitied them for being such "horrible mage-warrior crossovers").

With all of her past and current discoveries, her pay has increased substantially. Given the fact that she has no living relatives or family, this pay simply goes to some sort of high security safe she developed. She mostly spends her money on supplies for her experiments and (periodically) new clothing. She simply had no other way to spend it all, and she did not want to refuse to be payed.

However, when Chykisasa was around she actually felt that money was going to use. She bought clothing, books, and new foods for her many a time. Chykisasa was almost overwhelmed by the gifts, but soon understood that she was only trying to not be wasteful (however, given all the food she bought a few times that was questionable).

So, it should be no surprise that the first thing Chykisasa got settled into her manor again that she went shopping. Chykisasa told her she wasn't quite ready to go out in daylight yet, so Shantotto quickly went out to Windurst to get more food and new clothing. However, this was not before she tried to convince Chykisasa to come with her.

"Come on, Chyki, why don't you come along? I don't see anything that could go wrong. Most everyone thinks you are dead, so don't worry your pretty head," she said, trying to goad her into coming out of her shell once more. Chykisasa merely shook her head, and wrote on a piece of paper. Shantotto sighed and leaned over the table to see, resting her elbows in the wood.

"_That's the point, when they find out I'm not dead I'll get five times as much attention as before._"

Shantotto groaned, "They're going to find out someday, and you cannot prevent it in any way,"

"_I know, I know, just not yet._"

Shantotto sighed again and picked herself up off the table. "I suppose you can wait a little while more. How do you _not_ get bored?" she asked, giving her a queer eye. Chykisasa simply smiled and shrugged. Shantotto walked over and hugged Chykisasa with one arm, "I need more food and such now that you've returned. I'm going shopping, while I'm gone don't destroy half of Windurst!" she said. And with that, she grabbed a fairly large basket (compared to the rest of her body) from behind the table and headed to the door. Chykisasa smiled, and saluted her in Windurstian fashion.

Shantotto went to Windurst Waters to buy some food and ingredients from Timbre Timbers and the Cultarian's guild, and then proceeded to walk down to Port Windurst to see what the equipment shop had. She felt a few odd stares from other people around her, but ignored them, as usual. She was used to getting some attention whenever she walked around Windurst, and enjoyed every moment of it.

As Shantotto past the Orastery, Ajido-Marujido spotted her from the top of the stairs that lead to the deck of the academy. He was just about to call out to her when he heard a horrible explosion from behind him.

"What the...?" he asked himself, turning around on heel. The first thing he saw was a very pale student, who's eyes were the size of melons, holding his hands over his mouth. Ajido looked over to see what he was gaping at, and saw a Tarutaru girl, who was now pitch black from head to toe, too stunned to even open her eyes.

"_Uchi-Buychi_!" Ajido yelled, as he stormed over to the student. Uchi had dark brown hair, but even darker brown eyes. He was wearing the clothing adventurers know as the tactician magician's cloak, however, it wqas standard issue at the Orastery. "Just what do you call _that_?" he yelled, furiously pointing at the blackened student. Uchi was too scared to speak, afraid that this time he would get expelled for sure. "_Well!_" Ajido asked again, becoming even more angry.

Uchi took his hands off his face long enough to utter, "A mistake."

"A mistake. Thataru is all you can call it! If that spell would have been anymore powerful you could have _killed_ Tariri! Just what would it have been then, hmm?" Ajido fumed, making sure his point got across. Uchi simply shook his head and approached the blackened girl.

"I-I...em...uh..." Uchi-Buychi stuttered, as he looked his hands, twiddling his fingers. But before he could get any farther the girl slapped him across the face. Uchi staggered backwards and covered his face, and eventually toppled to the ground.

All Tariri could say was "Hmph!" and with that she ran to the door that lead back into the Orastery. Ajido-Marujido approached Uchi, and looked at him for a moment. He was still clutching his face, and looked up at the minister. Ajido sighed, rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. Uchi looked at it in confusion for a moment, but took it and was swiftly pulled upwards.

"Look, I know this is your first year," Ajido said quietly, but bluntly, said to the boy. "And that you are nervous, but you are going to have to focus, or you're going to have to repeat this year. Understood?"

"Y-yessir," Uchi-Buychi said with a nod.

"And there will be _no_ crying either, it will get you nothing here. If you can't hack it, then I suggestaru you leave." Ajido added, even more quietly than before. "Come back tomorrow and try it again. You're dismissed for the day. Go on!" he said, pointing to the stairs. Uchi nodded, and walked on.

When Uchi-Buychi got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped abruptly. In fact, something had stopped him. It was Shantotto, who had heard the whole thing from the bottom of the staircase.

"Professor Shantotto? Whataru...are you doing here?" he asked, trying to erase all traces of his sorrow.

"I overheard your problem, young man. And if you would follow me, I have a plan," she said mysteriously, as she grabbed the front of his cloak and walked away, pulling him along with her.

"Whoa! Whaty is it! Why do you needy me!" he asked, trying to loosen her grip on him. Shantotto sighed and let go of the boy.

"I know someone who needs a friend, and I know you have some tests scores to mend!" she exclaimed, however quietly enough not to attract attention to herself. "If you want both problems to be solved, come quickly to Windurst Walls!" she continued as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey! What are you talking aboutaru? Who is it, and why do you need _me_ in particularly?" he tried to ask as he ran to catch up with her.

Shantotto wheeled around and gave him a stern glare. "Don't ask questions, I haven't all day! Are you coming, or will you stay? It looks like Ajido doesn't want a loser-in-training like you here, so what will it be, my dear?"

Uchi sighed, "I'll go, but you have to tell me justy who is this 'someone who needs a friend'? And how can they helpy me with my lessons?"

"Ohoho! If that's all you want then you don't have to worry. Follow me, and I will tell you the story!"


	8. A Secret Bond Formed

Oddly enough, I should be able to update more often _after_ school starts ; I hope this can compensate for the long wait (eek! I've been writing Shantotto too much o.x)

Disclaimer: You guessed it :-D

Chapter Eight: A Secret Bond Formed

Uchi-Buychi followed Shantotto to her manor and listened to her quick rendition of Chykisasa's story, which she had somehow managed to perfectly rhyme. However, she clandestinely left out her name, in order to build up suspense, in case he already knew something about Chykisasa. She simply referred to her as "the girl" or "a girl." She also only told him what happened to her at Castle Oztroja, and decided to wait to tell him about Heavens Tower. By the time they got to then entrance of her manor, Uchi couldn't stand it anymore.

"But whataru does this girl have to do with _me_!" he nearly yelled to Shantotto as she reached out her arm and knocked on her own door, in some sort of pattern of knocks.

"Ohoho! Hold on for just a moment, you will see. You might not believe who this girl happens to be..."

Uchi opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut short by the opening of the door. He gazed into the most beautiful face he had ever seen–with bright ocean green eyes, with orange-red locks hanging down, contrasting them. She looked at him as well, with her mouth slightly open, not sure of what to even think. He continued to look at her, and kept doing so until Shantotto shoved him through the door.

"Hey!" he yelled as he regained his balance. Shantotto quickly glanced around outside just before closing her door. She then turned around and looked at the two, who were once again gazing at each other.

"Well, are you going to tell each other your names, or continue to play staring games!" she barked, trying to break the ice.

"Eh, righty! M-my name is Uchi-Buychi...and whataru yours?" Uchi awkwardly stammered, trying his best not to embarrass himself. Chykisasa put her hand up to her face and silently giggled, and then walked over to the table. Uchi watched her walk away in confusion. "_Does she not like me that much?_" he asked himself. "_It wasn'taru that bad...was it?_"

He watched her begin to write on some paper, and walked over to the table. "Whaty are you doing?" he impulsively asked, as he watched her write a couple of sentences, but did not read them out of courtesy. "Aren't you going to telly me your name?" At that moment, Chykisasa leaned up and held the paper out to him. "You wanty me to read it?" he asked, taking hold of the paper. Chykisasa smiled nervously and nodded.

"_I am Chykisasa, I cannot speak, so I have to write instead. It is very nice to meet you, can you please show me how to spell your name?_"

"You can'taru speak?" he asked, as he turned to Shantotto, who had been standing in the middle of the room watching with great interest.

"Yes, she was born without the ability to speak. However she can cast magic as better than you, thanks to me!"

Uchi turned to Chykisasa. "Whoa! Waity! You can use magic! But, how?" he asked vigorously. Chykisasa grabbed for the pen, however it was Shantotto who told him the other half of Chykisasa's story, however, inconspicuously leaving out the part with Ajido-Marujido. While she was talking to him, Chykisasa was writing a few questions of her own. When Shantotto finished, she walked over and handed the paper to her, which she read silently to herself:

"_I thought you were going shopping for clothing and food, the last thing I expected was a boy! Why did you bring him here?_"

"Ohohoho! I suppose I have some explaining to do. I have a plan for the two of you," she announced, gesturing for Uchi to come closer to them. "Uchi here has some test scores to mend, and you, Chyki, need a friend. My scheme is to have you tutor you in magic and it's ways," she said, as she gestured to the two accordingly. "Well, what do you say!" she said, looking at them, but resting her eyes on Chykisasa. "I'm sure this can be highly social too, given how he looked at you!"

Chykisasa slightly jumped at that last statement, and blushed as she looked at Uchi-Buychi. He was also blushing, realizing that he might have come on a bit too obvious. Chykisasa tried to hide her embarrassment as she walked back over to the table and began to write on the paper. Uchi followed her, and by the time he got to the table she was done writing. He read it aloud from where it sat on the table:

"_I guess I can try, it will be something to do anyway. As long as Uchi-Buichi is willing to try. That is how you spell your name, right?_"

"Actually, it's 'b-u-_y_-c-h-i,'" He answered quite frankly. "B-but it was a greaty try!" he reassured her, trying to cover up his rudeness. Chykisasa silently giggled and began writing again, and Shantotto whistled to get the boy's attention. He walked over and asked, "What is it, ma'am?"

"Listen carefully: all that Chyki shows you must be kept a _secret_. You have to act like you never even met. She isn't quite ready to let the world see her powers, so _do not_ speak a word of what happens these next few hours!" She sternly informed the boy, as she pointed a finger directly between his eyes. Uchi even thought he felt some magic emit from her finger, but couldn't be sure.

"Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered, still afraid of the force he was feeling from that finger. He hushed his voice, "Butaru...how do you know how much she can even teachy me? The way you describied that magic, it's way differenty from the magic I use!"

Shantotto became more stern, even angry. "Ohohoho! I watched how you used magic in that test, boy. Your problems are not in words, but in your focus and poise! My Chyki will show you the way, and tomorrow you will pass with an 'A'!" she proudly stated. Chykisasa then turned around and walked over them, handing Uchi the paper when she got to him.

"_First, let's get started with seeing how you cast magic now. I think Shantotto has an orb somewhere around here. Just cast a few spells as you normally would_." he read. Shantotto quickly strolled to the other side of the room, where she stored quite a few crates ful of magic related materials. The area was dimly lit, so she partially dissapeared while she made her way through the items, searching for the orb.

"A-ha!" she soon exclaimed, as she proudly held a large, glassy, black orb just above her head. "Now you will be able to demonstrate your inexperience for Chykisasa," she wryly stated as she walked back over to her table. She put the orb on a stand that held it about a foot off of the table.

"_Focus..._" Uchi thought to himself as he positioned his hands and feet to cast. He then quietly chanted ancient words which had been encrypted in his mind by the spell scroll. In a few seconds, a large water bubble burst forth around the orb, however it quickly lost shape and splashed all over the table and onto the floor. The orb glowed a faint blue, however, it quickly faded away.

The room was silent for a few moments, as Uchi-Buychi gazed at the mess, trying to figure out what to do about it.

"_I see what's wrong, I just hope Shantotto doesn't kill him before I can tell him how to fix it..._" Chykisasa thought as she looked over at Shantotto.

Shantotto was standing a good eight feet away from the table, and was trying to suppress a fit of giggle she felt coming on. She greatly valued the table, but this was just too good!

"Ohohohohoho!" she cried, as Uchi and Chykisasa looked over at her. "I never knew one could mess up water, but this is between you and her! _But_ I will not interfere, it will be Chykisasa who prevents you from repeating this year!" she exclaimed, as she walked to the other side of the room. There she grabbed a book, and she sat herself on a chair and acted like she was reading.

Uchi turned to Chykisasa, "Well...didy you see what I did wrong?" he asked, unable to think of a better way to word it. Chykisasa nodded, and wrote on the paper that she had written on before. With the table all wet, she didn't have anything else to write on, so she knelt to the ground and wrote her response. Uchi twiddled around his fingers as he watched her. He tried to divert his eyes to not disrespect her, but he simply couldn't help himself. When she was done writing, she handed it to him. He read it silently, seeing no reason for Shantotto to have to hear it as well:

"_Your hands were in the wrong position, they were closer to the position you hold them for a higher tier spell. That was the first tier of the Water spell, but your hands were positioned closer for the second tier. The spell tried to compensate for this _(at this point, there was a word that looked like 'mistake,' but it was scribbled over) _by spreading the water out._ _Other than that you preformed that one well._"

Uchi-Buychi looked back up at Chykisasa, who was blushing at him. He slightly snorted at this, which quickly got her attention, and made her impulsively turn her face away for a moment.

He tried to change the subject, "T-thanky you, I didn't notice my hands were in the wrong position...do you want me to try againy?" he asked. Chykisasa blushed a bit redder and nodded.

As Uchi carefully positioned his hands, Shantotto was giggling quietly to herself from behind her book on the other side of the room. "So this is what happens when two kids are in love. Maybe later I can get them to hug..." she muttered to herself, just quietly enough not to be heard by the other two. "But both are far to shy for their own good, I hope their feelings are not misunderstood!"

At this moment, she saw Uchi-Buychi cast his spell over her table again, however this time it worked perfectly, and the orb glowed a bright red. Chykisasa's observation was right, and Shantotto simply smiled with pride as she lowered her eyes back down to the pages of her book.

"It worked! Thank you _so_ muchy, Chykisasa! Now I have a chance at thataru testy-west tomorrow!" he exclaimed, as he inadvertently took hold of her hands and shook them with glee. When he looked at her face and saw her blushing ember red, he blushed as well and slowly let go of them. Chykisasa then knelt down and wrote on the paper again. Uchi tried to force his blush to go away, but he couldn't, especially while he was still inadvertently staring at her. When she got back up and handed him the paper, her blush had slightly subsided, but she was still very embarrassed. Uchi again read it to himself:

"_That was wonderful, a great improvement! I'm sure you'll be able to pass that test now. But I want to be sure, so cast Banish on the orb please._"

"Alrighty," he said, as he put his hands and feet into what he knew as the position for a first tier dia spell. As he charged up the spell for the few short seconds it took, something went wrong when he cast it, and the form of the spell first exploded with energy, but it was gone in a flash, leaving only the orb glowing a very faint blue as before. He turned to Chykisasa, who was already writing on the paper. He scratched the back of his head for a moment, but was soon handed the paper:

"_In spells using divine magic, you have to focus differently than with black magic. Black magic creates one, large burst of energy, but divine magic spreads_ _the energy evenly over a slightly longer period of time. All you have to do is focus your mana more consistently and a bit longer and you should succeed._"

Uchi handed the paper back to her, and scratched his head again, "I'm a bity embarrassed to say...but I never knew that. I was sort of shovied into the Orastery withoutaru much previous training, my parents were just too persistantaru..." he let his voice trail off, knowing he accidently shared more information than he wanted. Chykisasa smiled and wrote on the paper. Uchi read what she wrote as she wrote it over her shoulder:

"_It's alright, you've made it to the mid-term exams, so I don't see any reason for you not to go further._"

Uchi-Buychi simply stood there, reading the words over again to make sure he had gotten it right. "_She believes in me...she really thinks I can do itaru!_" he cried to himself.

Chykisasa noticed his daze, so grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit. Uchi jumped and began to blush yet again. "Eh, right! The spell..." he mumbled as he got into position again, preparing his mind for what Chykisasa had informed him of. He positioned his hands and feet, began to chant the spell, and focused his mana to be slightly less powerful, and he forced it to stretch out over all the time it took him to chant. The ornate lights and sounds that were notorious of the banish spell filled the area around the orb, and when the spell subsided, the orb was glowing a bright red once more.

"It worked!" Uchi shouted as he made a fist and cheered himself on. Chykisasa silently laughed to herself, and Shantotto was trying to prevent her own giggles from springing forth, as she stood up and put her book face down on the chair to preserve her page. Uchi turned to Chykisasa, avoiding his first impulse to take her hand again. "I didn'taru realize my errors were so minor...but they sure had a biggy effect on the outcome! I don't know how to thanky you!"

"You_ could_ come to visit Chykisasa again, without company her life is quite mundane, ohohohohoho!" Shantotto cackled as she approached the two, unable to hold it in anymore. Uchi and Chykisasa looked at each other, thoroughly embarrassed of how they had been acting, and particularly feeling.

Uchi-Buychi broke the silence, "I-I suppose I couldy...I don't see my parents r-refusing anything after I passing that testy," he replied nervously, looking at Chykisasa. She then smiled and nodded, and put the piece of paper over her left arm as she wrote on it with the right. Uchi was impressed by this balancing act, but was handed the paper in a matter of seconds:

"_How about tomorrow at 19:00?_" he read aloud.

"Sounds goody to me!" he replied, however he winced at the nervous squeak his voice made. Chykisasa giggled again and took the paper back, again writing on her arm. Uchi watched her write, and noticed her unnaturally fast handwriting. "_I guess when you can'taru speak you have to become skilled at something elsey..._" he thought, just as he was being handed the page:

"_I'll see you then, and I hope you do very good on the test. You are a very good black mage, all you need is to be told what to do and you can do it! Good luck._"

Uchi-Buychi blushed again, "Th-thank you, Chykisasa, I'll see you tomorrow!" he squeaked as he walked towards the door. However, Shantotto stepped right in front of him, hutting him off.

"If anyone is to ask who helped you cast good, tell them you were just holding back and you always could!" she said, again being very stern towards him. She was going to say more, however she was cut off by Uchi-Buychi.

"Alrighty I get it! She doesn'taru want anyone to know her secret-wecret!" he yelled at Shantotto. She was slightly taken aback from his nerve, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Ohohohohoho! You may know how to cast magic alright, but you do not know how to pick a fight! Now go on and do us proud, and make sure you come back just as you vowed!" Shantotto laughed as she went to open the door. Uchi-Buychi turned around to Chykisasa, and waved goodbye to her.

"I promise I'll comey tomorrow. It was very nicey meeting you, Chykisasa."

She smiled to this, and nodded in agreement, beginning to blush once more. Uchi smiled in spite of himself, and walked out the door. Chykisasa watched him walk until the door closed. "_Oh greaty...here it comes..._" she told herself, as she saw Shantotto's expression.

"Ohohohoho_ho!_" she exploded, no longer able to hold it in. "It looks like someone has fallen in love!" she cried, as she walked back over to Chykisasa. "And all it took was a little shove!" Chykisasa blushed even redder, grabbed her paper, and walked over to the table. It was now dry, Shantotto had stained it with a special fluid that made spilled messes shrink, eventually disappearing. Shantotto followed her up the small ramp, giggling the entire way. She continued to giggle to herself as she waited for Chykisasa to finish writing. When she was done, she handed the paper to Shantotto, who read it to herself:

"_Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I'm not in love, he's very nice and obviously doesn't have such a good life. You planned this, didn't you? This had nothing to do with his grades, did it?_"

"Ohohoho! Well I cannot say his grades were the main part of my endeavor, he did need much help with his magic, however. I figured I could simply solve the two problems at the same time. The timing of both were simply prime!" she explained as she handed the paper back to her. "Honestly dear, you should have seen how many times you two blushed! How _can_ you manage to change colors so much!"

Chykisasa rolled her eyes at this response, wrote for a moment while Shantotto continued to laugh at her own joke, and handed the paper to her:

"_Say what you want, but I still think you were trying to do your best to embarrass me. I guess I should say thank you, but that was really uncalled for. The next time you decide to bring home a friend, could you at least warn me in advance? I could at least prepare myself that way._"

"The best things in life come when you least suspect, always be ready and hope for the best! Ohohohoho!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...much...typing... twitch


	9. The Disaster That Almost Was

I am_ so_ sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I had it typed out...but I never could find the time to get it onto here T-T I will try harder with the next chapter, I know you guys check back in a lot.

Disclaimer: meh, I don't have the time.

Chapter Nine: The Disaster that Almost Was

Uchi-Buychi showed up at his house about the time he normally did, considering he had been dismissed early from the Orastery before his detour with Shantotto. He told his parents a version of his test that he had imagined from the distance between Shantotto's manor to his house. He told them that he didn't pass the test, however he only made a few minor mistakes, and he had spent the rest of the time working out the kinks in his casting. They were not pleased with him in the least, and thoroughly warned him to pass the test. They did not tell him what would happen if he did not–not that he wanted to know. All he knew was that he was sure to ace the test, given his emotions didn't get in the way.

It took Uchi a while to fall asleep, however, when he did his dreams were haunted by Chykisasa's words, and visions of the exam. He couldn't tell if the dream was telling him if he was going to succeed or fail, all he could see was different parts of the test, some performed well, and others not so well. When he awoke in the morning his body felt rested, however his mind was far from recovered. He was silent through his short breakfast, as his parents once again warned him to pass. When he was done eating he rolled his eyes, muttered a goodbye, and walked out the door.

As Uchi walked to the Orastery, he became more nervous with each step. He went through what Chykisasa had shown him again and again in his mind, and was even tempted to practice on some of the things around him. He avoided doing such a thing and kept on walking.

As he went through a small path where no houses could be seen, Uchi-Buychi felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing. Confused, he turned back around to continue walking, but just as he did he quickly jumped and shouted.

In front of him was Chykisasa's head, no body to be seen. After he yelled, her arm appeared, and she put her hand over his mouth as she shook her head. His eyes boggled for a moment in search for the rest of her, but he gave up and took her hand off of his mouth.

"Whaty are you doing here! And where is the resty-west of you?" he sternly whispered, trying to avoid attracting any attention from those who might be nearby. Chykisasa put her arm down and it dissapeared again, as if it went behind something concealing it. Uchi watched her face, as she looked all about, as if she was trying to find something in an imaginary pocket she couldn't see. After a moment, her arm appeared again, with a small piece of paper in hand. Uchi took the paper, and read it to himself:

"_Last night, after you left, Shantotto insisted that I come to watch you take the exam._ _This is the cloak she told you about that conceals every part of you, down to your magical presence. I don't know how she knew where you lived, though, all she would tell me was 'mage's intuition.'_ _I wish you the best of luck, and please don't be nervous on my behalf. Just remember all I told you and you'll do great._"

"Thank...you," Uchi managed, not sure how to react to the unfamiliar feeling of support. "Of coursey you can come! Thanks again!" he whispered, a little louder than he expected. He almost leaned up to hug her, but was too embarrassed at that point.

Chykisasa smiled and nodded, and then put the veil back over her head. Uchi took this as a signal to continue on, and walked to the Orastery, trying to keep his head as high as possible.

Uchi entered the Orastery as he normally did, trying to erase all signs of embarrassment and nervousness from his face. Chykisasa silently trailed behind him, trying not to run into anything, but at the same time following close enough to make it through the doors with him. They then walked up to the deck, where Ajido-Marujido was waiting. Uchi immediately walked straight to the place where he had been the previous day, and he stared into the center of the dark orb with a newfound determination. No one else was around; Ajido wanted to make sure that no other students would be in the way in case Uchi made another mistake.

Uchi looked over to Ajido-Marujido. "Are you ready?" he asked. Uchi swallowed, and nodded. "Alrightaru, begin." Uchi looked back at the orb, put his hands into position, and focused just as Chykisasa had told him. Chykisasa put her hand up to her lip, praying to the stars that Uchi would remember what she had told him.

"_Focus...focus! You can do it, you justaru have to focus on it and never doubt..._"

The exam consisted of three stages, each focusing on spells of different types: three recovery spells, six protective spells, and eight offensive spells (one of each element). The student chooses the spells, however, the instructor may ask to see a certain spell if they see fit.

Uchi-Buychi chose to cast cure, regen, and poisona for his recovery spells. He preferred to cast white magic spells, so he did not have a problem casting these. Chykisasa smiled, and silently cheered for Uchi, trying not to move too much. After a moment she looked around herself again, making sure that no one was near her. If anyone were to run into her, or feel her in any way, it would all be over.

Ajido-Marujido was not impressed by Uchi's performance yet, in the previous exam he completed the same spells with the same perfection. He did, however, notice his outward confidence, something that was completely absent the previous day.

The spells Uchi chose for the protective stage were protectra, shellra, barfira, barwatera, barstonra, and barthundera. He felt satisfied for how he did in the previous stage, so he prepared for this one with even more determination. He began to cast protectra, Chykisasa sensed the spell and recognized the chant. She quickly realized she was in range, began to run. Uchi sensed something was wrong, and quickly realized what he was doing. He then opened his mouth wide, and did his best to fake a sneeze. However, he was too late. The spell launched, and a protective barrier formed around himself, the orb, Ajido-Marujido, and Chykisasa.

Ajido-Marujido quickly looked over at the fourth barrier that had formed, and Chykisasa froze in motion. She knew what had happened, but was too afraid to do anything about it, other than to brace herself. Uchi-Buychi's confidence rush crashed, as he tried to hide his horror.

Ajido walked over to the space, staring at it with intense curiosity. He had seen no bugs or birds fly away, and even so, the barrier was far too big to have been cast on such a creature. He quickly remembered what had happened with Chykisasa, and wondered if she was, for some reason or another, there. "_But why_ would_ she be here..._" he wondered, as he continued to examine the space. Chykisasa gathered the mind presence to back away from the space, very slowly, so that she had absolutely no chance of being sensed. Ajido reached out to the spot, but felt nothing. He sighed. "Well, go on then," he told Uchi, a bit frustrated.

Uchi-Buychi was wondering if Chykisasa had run off, and if Ajido-Marujido would take off points for what looked like a misfire. All he could do was hope that neither had come to pass. He repositioned himself and prepared to cast the next spell.

Chykisasa had soundlessly made her way all the way to the staircase before Uchi cast his spell, far out of range from it. Her heart was pounding faster than she could ever remember. She persisted to pray for Uchi, and that her almost-discovery didn't phase his confidence.

Nonetheless, Uchi managed to finish off his protective spells with no other interruptions. His casting was a bit slow, but speed didn't count for too much at that level. The orb glowed a very pale red or orange after a couple of spells, but Uchi did not let it phase him, and performed the rest flawlessly.

However, he wasn't out of the woods yet. White-support magic had never really been a problem for him, it was offensive spells that he had the most trouble with. It was almost as if he pitied the target–afraid that he might hurt it. Black mages were to not care of such things; eliminating threats was their sole purpose, especially if they wished to become a Combat Caster of the Windurstian military.

He positioned his hands into the way Chykisasa showed him, and began his chanting. Ajido-Marujido saw his hands were in the right place, and wondered why he suddenly realized his error overnight. After a moment, the spell launched. A bright orange fireball engulfed the dark orb, and looked like it was going to be completely obliterated. It was not, however, and as the ash and soot cleared away, the orb was visible again. It was glowing a bright red.

Uchi-Buychi did everything in his power to prevent himself from jumping up and cheering, and Chykisasa did everything she could to not run over and hug him. Once she realized what she wanted to do she blushed in spite of herself, realizing that–no matter how much she hated to admit it–Shantotto was right.

Uchi smirked, "_She was righty, I_ can _do this!_" he shouted in his mind as he remembered which spell was next. After a few seconds of charge, he executed the spell, and a great water ball engulfed the orb, just as the fireball had. And, just as his previous spell, it was perfectly aimed. His spirits rose more and more with every spell, and perfectly made it through the main six elements. All that were left were banish and bio.

Bio was technically an enfeebling spell, and they weren't taught until the second semester. However, students needed to show the ability to cast spells of every element with precision, so it was the dark magic spell for that exam.

Ajido-Marujido watched Uchi-Buychi cast the spells, and became a bit more surprised after each one. He became curious as to how he had suddenly mastered offensive spells, and even went so far as to wonder if that stray protectra spell had anything to do with it.

"_Or perhaps Shantotto...rumor has itaru that she's been tutoring some mages with spell casting..._" he mused as Uchi finished up the last spell. He then put his hands into position to cast banish. "_I guess I'll find out now._"

Uchi-Buychi charged up the banish spell, and remembered Chykisasa's advice. "_Hold the spell longer...control the mana..._" he thought to himself as he unconsciously chanted the spell. He then lifted his hand into the air, and focused his energy just as he did the previous evening.

Ornate white lights danced around the dark orb, and a very crisp sound was emitted by the spell. Uchi let the energy out in a controlled manner, and held it so for a few short seconds. When the spell was done, Uchi smiled with glee at the glowing red orb, and Ajido-Marujido nodded in satisfaction.

"One spell to go. Get on with itaru, I haven't got all day!" the Minister barked, snapping Uchi out of his moment of joy.

"Right," Uchi mumbled as he prepared himself for one last spell. After all of the previous spells he was getting tired, but he now believed that he had enough mana left in him to cast a simple bio spell. He positioned his hands, and began one final charge. Just as he was about to execute the spell, he realized that his mana was lower than he thought.

He sent off the spell, and fell backwards. Uchi had spent so much energy in trying to cast the spell, that he didn't have any left to brace himself against the kickback all spells give off when cast. He fell straight to the ground, out of breath, and watched the orb with anticipation. Chykisasa watched Uchi with concern, making sure he didn't pass out. At that point, all that mattered to her was his safety. The exam meant nothing.

Dark-greenish sploshes of darkness appeared out of the air around the orb, and eventually swallowed it altogether. All three of them gazed at the orb very intently, and watched the ooze clear. Once it was gone, a bright red orb was revealed.

If Chykisasa weren't unable to speak, her cry for joy would have been heard all the way in Selbina. "_I knew you could do itaru, Uchi!_" was all she could tell herself, unable to find better words.

Uchi-Buychi sighed with relief, mostly glad he would be able to rest afterwards. As he worked on getting himself off the ground, Ajido-Marujido approached him. He stood up and looked at the Minister.

"A great improvement, I must say..." he started. "Just how _did_ you manage to discover-wover your mistakes so quickly?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.

Uchi thought for a moment, trying to figure out a believable scenario that just might fool a Minister. "I...practiced in front of a mirror last night, sir. I saw what was going wrong, so I fixied it!" he stated, trying to sound as calm as possible. Lying was something he was simply not accustomed to, and was afraid he would surely be figured out.

Ajido-Marujido was not fooled for a moment, he knew the boy was lying just from the small pause it took him to respond; nonetheless how unbelievable the lie was in the first place. He looked sternly at Uchi, making him wince a little, and decided to go along with it. "_It must be something big, if he's willing to lie about it straight to me..._" he thought.

"I'm sure you did," he began, watching Uchi's eyes widen. "Well, you'd better get going. The next semester starts nextaru week; you should be very acquainted with that mirror-wirror of yours by then," he scoffed, trying not to laugh, as he walked back into the Orastery.

Uchi-Buychi stood on the deck for a few minutes, staring out at the Bastore sea, taking in his success. Chykisasa walked right beside him and watched as well. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder. He was surprised, but he didn't jump. He knew who it was.

"Thank you," he whispered, just loud enough for Chykisasa to hear. She smiled, and patted him lightly on the shoulder. Uchi never asked what she wanted to say, he already knew.

Uchi asked Chykisasa to follow him home again, so they could talk at that hidden place once more. When they got there, she looked all around, and took the cloth off of her head. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I don'taru know how I could have done it without you..." he started, talking to his feet. "I...wasy wondering...if we could meet like this again. But for a bitsy longer, you know?" Chykisasa smiled, and nodded. He looked up at her. "How about here, tomorrow? I know a more hidden placey, and I'm sure I could make up something to tell my parentarus."

She nodded again, reached out, and hugged him. Uchi stood there for a moment, Chykisasa hanging off of him, confused and embarrassed in spite of himself. He somehow managed to hug her back. They just stood there for a moment, both trying to figure out if it would be rude to be the first one to break off. At the same time they got tired, and let go. Chykisasa blushed red, quickly turned around and bit her lip. Uchi scratched the back of his head, staring at the sky.

"Eheh...ahem," he coughed, "S-see you then..." he managed to whisper. Chykisasa turned back around and nodded to him, still slightly blushing. And with that, she put the veil back on, and began to make her way back to Windurst Walls.

"_What am I going to telly Shantotto..._" Chykisasa kept asking herself as she walked. "_She'll want to know every-wevery detail!_"

Uchi-Buychi got to his house, and told his parents that he passed the test with flying colors. They were very happy for him, and told him of how they succeeded in the exams as well. Then they went onto how magic was inbred in his family, of how his ancestors were defenders of Windurst's great founder Tukuku...and suddenly, Uchi realized why he liked the Orastery better than home.

After all the students had left the Orastery, Ajido-Marujido was once again pacing the floor of his study trying to figure out what could have caused that protectra spell to form another bubble over nothing.

"No regular misfire could have done thataru...especially when it hit the other targets perfectly!" he muttered to himself. "And why did he lie about how he had improved...?"

He knew they had to be connected somehow, but he didn't have enough information. He decided to sit down and think about it a bit more rationally. He sat in the chair in front of his desk, closed his eyes. "Mistargeted spell..." he thought aloud. It took him a few moments of thought, but then it hit him. "Of course...the same thing happenetarued to Chykisasa! If Shantotto really tutored him in his magic, then she would have also known he was retaking the exam!" He was a bit proud of himself for figuring out the riddle. He sank back into his chair. "But...why would she have cared so much? Something is awry here..." he said to himself, as he stood up to leave the Orastery for the night.

Ajido did, at one point, wonder if Shantotto's tutored mages were really any of his business; however, he couldn't help but feel that there was a lot more to that story. Although, the main reason he was pursuing it was because of pure curiosity...

After he thought about it for a while, he figured it would be a way of making sure Chykisasa wasn't getting herself into any trouble. It was a viable excuse. It might not have been very believable, but it couldn't be denied. It worked for him.


	10. Scoop!

I feel like just plain spoiling you people, so I'm putting out a really long chapter! I think by far this is the most elaborate chapter I've made. I started almost as soon as I put the last one out, and who knows how long I've been typing since then. It jumps around from scene to scene a lot, so I've tried to split it up for you. I'm afraid the title reveals a lot, even though it it one word, but I wanted to be simple ;-) Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Thank you Square Enix for giving me these great places and people to write!

Chapter Ten: Scoop!

"Ohohohoho_ho_!"

Lady Shantotto's outrageous cackle filled her manor as she laughed at Chykisasa's latest accomplishment with Uchi-Buychi. As soon as Shantotto had read the part about seeing Uchi again, she couldn't contain her joy. She also couldn't resist teasing her silly about it."My little Chyki has a date, ohohoho! This is just too great!" she continued laughing. "This is the one that was doubtful of love that is pure, but now look–she's not so sure!"

As Shantotto got her other miscellaneous "I told you so"s in Chykisasa was writing her response, biting her bottom lip in regret for telling her in the first place. Shantotto read it aloud in spite of herself:

"_I never said it was a date, we are just talking again! He wants to show me other places around Windurst, nothing romantic about it._"

"Ohohohoho! Say whatever you like, I still say _passion_ is about to strike!" Chykisasa laughed, making sure her face showed as much sarcasm as possible. She then rolled her eyes at Shantotto, and walked over to the bed that she had taken out of storage. "Going to bed? That's too bad, I hope I did not make you sad," Shantotto called, eyeing Chykisasa suspiciously.

Chykisasa turned to her and clearly mouthed, "Oh, I'm sure." Shantotto giggled again, still unable to contain her joy.

"Well, good night! I hope your dreams of love are nice and bright! Ohohoho!"

The next morning, Chykisasa rose far before Shantotto...the sun for that matter. Her pre-date jitters overpowered her sleep, and kept her wide awake. She started to read a few books to try and make her tired again, but after about half an hour she realized it wasn't going to work. She made up some tea from a kettle on an enchanted fire on the table, and sat on her bed writing in her diary about how Shantotto was throwing her head first into love. She also wrote about how much she hated to admit Shantotto was right was right. She really did like Uchi-Buychi, and he seemed to like her back. Shantotto simply had a more...immoderate approach to the situation.

"_She's just trying too hard to help, I know I'm basically like her child, but even parents shouldn't delve this deeply into their child's life. I know she means well, but this is just_–"

"Someone's out of bed I see, and they've been into my special tea!"

Chykisasa jumped and quickly slammed her diary shut, having complete disregard for the wet ink on the pages. She quickly turned her head and looked at a fully dressed and groomed Shantotto. "_How _does _she do it!_" she asked herself as she impulsively closed the lock on the diary, trying to cover up her surprise.

"Ohoho! Trying to hide something in there? Anything about your little love affair?" Shantotto eyed the book, tempted to open it while Chykisasa was gone and see what she had written. Chykisasa grabbed the book, forcing her gaze elsewhere, and took it over to the table, where paper and ink sat ready. She grabbed the quill and began to write, clutching the book against her chest with her left hand. Shantotto smiled and followed her over, reading the response to herself as it was written:

"_Well good morning to you too! What I write in this is none of your buisness, and I am trusting you not to make it yours or anyone else's. The tea was just sitting in the basket in bags, I didn't know I was required to ask if I needed to drink._"

"What a beautiful spelling mistake, you've been up for a while, I take?" Shantotto inquired, knowing that Chykisasa never misspelled anything under normal circumstances. Chykisasa sighed and wrote again:

"_About an hour, dare I ask how long you've been sneaking about?_"

Shantotto smirked, "Well, I might have been awake for a while before, maybe less, maybe a little more..." she let her voice trail off mysteriously, leaving Chykisasa curious. "Nonetheless you should get dressed, and try to put on your best! I don't want to see my Chyki in rags, that would make a first date a drag!"

Chykisasa looked at Shantotto angrily (in a friendly way, of course) and wrote some more:

"_I told you it's not a first date, I'm just going to see him again! Believe what you like, whatever it is it's not true._"

"And you can say whatever you please, but you will see that it is love you will soon seize! All it requires is a little time, and when yours comes you will be_ sublime!_" Shantotto retorted, putting a caring hand on her shoulder. Chykisasa felt reassured by Shantotto, realizing that she was on her side, and wasn't just trying to embarrass her.

Chykisasa got dressed, and thought about how she was going to communicate with Uchi inconspicuously. She and Shantotto put their heads together and made cut up some small cards, and made sure there was plenty of ink in the fountain pen. Everything was ready, the only thing they needed to do was wait.

The last thing Uchi-Buychi felt was ready. He paced his room throughout the morning, trying to figure out what to say to her. He knew where he wanted to go, but what to say to a girl he liked was far out of his league.

"Oh, now I wish_ I_ were the mutarued one! This is horribibble...how _did _I do it before...?" he asked himself, chewing his nails as he walked up and down his room. "Should I just act like myselfey? How am I supposed to do thataru, I don't even know what I'm like..." he continued to muse.

After a few moments of contemplating himself, Uchi heard his parents shuffling downstairs, getting breakfast ready. "And whataru am I to tell them...why _would_ I go out in the evening about the timey the Orastery dismisses..._oh!_" he then sat down on a chair behind him, and flung his hands up to his face and put them on top of his head, slightly pulling on his hair. "Love is just far to complicatarued!" he whispered to himself, as he let his head drop to his legs.

His ears perked up slightly, as he realized what word he had just used. "Love...am...I really in love?" he asked himself, lifting his head back up. Just as he began to think about it, he heard his mother calling him down to breakfast.

The Star Sibyl of Windurst slept until the noon hours. She had done a lot of searching through the future the previous evening, and had accidently overspent her powers. There were so many questions she had about the future that she couldn't help but using most of her energy to try and seek answers.

She prayed much of the future of Windurst, which she was beginning to feel wasn't as secure as most were thinking. She saw fighting between the Yagudo and adventurers, and for a moment she thought she saw a few Cardians. She wondered if they were the Ace Cardians, long thought to have been destroyed or lost, for their leader was dead. Without someone's instructions to follow, a Cardian cannot function. She tried to find out more, but was unable to find a clear answer.

She then decided to check in on Chykisasa. Semih Lafihna had told the guards around Windurst to keep a sharp eye out for her, but none of them had seen her. Them and the Sibyl figured that she was still in hiding, however the Sibyl had her doubts. When she inquired the stars about this, they revealed to her a relationship between her and another Tarutaru. She did not know him, but she could sense the strong tie between the two. The stars then abruptly stopped, a sign that she was delving too deeply.

There was one thing the stars could not reveal to the Sibyl, no matter the conditions, and that was anything that she was seeking to find out for her own sake. If the information were not to benefit anyone but herself, the stars would not show her. This was how the people of Windurst trusted the Sibyl, they knew she could not use her energy for anything but the benefit of her people, and trusted her with all of their lives.

The Star Sibyl spent the rest of her energy trying to find out why the Yagudo and adventurers were fighting so much, however, she refused to accept the answer the stars revealed to her. She did not want to accept that the Yagudo were the ones attacking the adventurers, she simply knew there had to be another reason. In doing this, she continued to use up her energy until she could barely stand up, and realized that she needed to rest for the time being.

Hiwon-Biwon was a young, gutsy reporter with a dream. His goal as a journalist was to interview the most well-known Windurstian next to the Star Sibyl herself: Doctor Shantotto. Well, she might have been considered well known, however, not much was known about her. Most everyone knew of her life once she became a Minister, but there were very few who knew much of her past and how she became...well...Shantotto!

He was not the first to dream of interviewing the mysteriously eccentric woman, many a journalist before him had tried to get her story–on a regular basis, in fact. And on a regular basis they failed, until they finally gave up altogether. All of them had been cursed in one way or another by her, and afterward refused to go anywhere near that manor. It had been quite a few years since the last reporter tried to interview the Lady, and since then all the people of the Tarutaru Times refused to even mention her name. It was an inevitable failure, which they knew they were destined to from the start.

Hiwon-Biwon was nearly fired on the spot for telling his superiors that he was going to try to interview her again. Naiko-Paneiko, the Tarutaru in charge of the paper, did his best to try and get Hiwon to not do it. But Hiwon was persistent, and insisted he would and could do it. Naiko was tempted to ask how, but decided to let him learn from experience, and approved the story.

Hiwon-Biwon's secret was a new type of journalism that had never been considered before–and for good reason. He would secretly follow the Doctor and find out her secrets. He would also pay close attention to rumors, which in Windurst spread like wildfire. He would try and discover any about her, and then follow her and study her, trying to confirm or disprove the rumors. He called it investigative reporting, and decided to begin that very evening, when he was positive that she would be at her residence.

Ajido-Marujido paced about the Orastery, observing his students, as the Minister normally did. It was part of the job, after all. However, his mind wasn't on making sure the students were casting their spells right. He was thinking about how to approach Shantotto about Chykisasa. He would have to explain in a way that wouldn't make it seem like he was investigating out of pure curiosity, and he knew from experience that Shantotto was not an easy person to fool.

In about the middle of the afternoon, he thought he had found a way to go about it. He spent the rest of the day monitoring his students, and telling them when they were doing wrong, just as he normally would. The students in that day were in their third years of training, and their exams were to be the next day. Ajido had many mistakes to point out, given how nervous they were. However, he still had his mind set on his confrontation with Shantotto, and he was very anxious about what he would discover. When all the students were finally gone, he took care of some frivolous paperwork that he had neglected to do earlier in the day, and left. But when he left he did not walk in the direction of his house, but in the direction of Windurst Walls.

Chykisasa left Shantotto's manor at the exact time the Orastery's students were dismissed. Both she and Shantotto figured Uchi meant to meet her at that same time, however, she did not want to be too early, just in case he were to be late.

As she walked through the tunnel that lead to Windurst Waters, she felt her heartbeat rise. It had been beating a bit faster than normal since she left Shantotto's, however, it was rising more and more by the second. Her stack of cards and fountain pen were in a small messenger bag, which she had strapped over her neck. As she walked with the cloak draped over her head like a ghost, she felt as if it were being tightened on her, and she began to have trouble breathing. She stopped to rest for a moment on one of the bridges that lead to the lower part of the Windurst Waters, where the Rhinostery was located, as well as the residences of most of the Tarutaru of Windurst–including Uchi-Buychi and his parents.

"_Come on...get itaru together! He likes you already, there's no need to get nervous-wervous!_" she told herself, as she started off again. "_If you cany mentor him, you can casually talk to him!_"

Uchi-Buychi spent the entire trying to plan his excuse for going away for a few hours in the evening. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a single legitimate reason for doing so. For every scenario he thought of, he managed to come up with a counter response that his parents would be able to shoot him down with. Around noon, he realized that there was no way he would be able to get out by mere verbal trickery. He began to get a headache from thinking about the matter for so long, but when he noticed his pain, he figured it out. He would use his "horrible migraine" as an excuse to go to bed very early, and then sneak out and come back whenever he wished.

"_It's perfect!_" he thought to himself, and just as he began to congratulate himself for coming up with such a foolproof plan, his mother began to call him down for lunch.

He went down the stairs very slowly, and did his best to act like he was in pain without overdoing it. When his parents finally inquired about what was wrong, he morosely told them what was wrong. His mother made him some herbal tea that was supposed to help with headaches, however, nothing seemed to work for the boy. After an afternoon of failed cures and pain aids, his parents finally told him to go to bed early in the evening. He acted like he didn't want to, and at first refused, however he "gave in" after dinner. He went up to his room, and subtly warned his parents not to bother him while he slept.

When he got up to his room, he dimmed his lamps and squished around his sheets and pillows, making it look as if he were really in bed. He stood for a moment and admired his clever work, and then swiftly and quietly tiptoed over to his window. He was on the upper floor of his house, however, there was a tree that was growing right at the edge of the house. It's branches wrapped around the corner of the house, and a very large one had grown just outside of Uchi-Buychi's window.

He opened the window, and looked down to the ground. It was only four feet, maybe five, but that was a long way for a Tarutaru to fall. He gulped, and reached out for the branch that just inches from his windowsill, choosing not to prolong the anticipation. Once he got a good grip on it with both hands, he hoisted himself up onto the sill, and then stepped onto the branch. He very slowly turned around, and averted his eyes to the window, avoiding looking down at all costs. Once he was facing the window, he pulled it down halfway. He then reached down and tried to pull off a twig from the branch, in order to stop the window from closing all the way and locking him out. The twig was stronger than he thought, and he recklessly pulled at it harder, and the twig swiftly came loose.

When the twig gave way, Uchi teetered backwards on the branch, and would have shouted if his teeth weren't already clamped down on his bottom lip. In a desperate attempt to regain balance, he forced himself forward and grabbed onto the window frame.

When he did this, a few of his fingers were resting on the lower part of the window which he was trying to keep open. This quickly began to give, and he impulsively fumbled for his twig. It slipped between his fingers, and would have been lost altogether if he hadn't have thrust his hand back at it, gripping it much tighter than before.

By the time all of this was over, the window was nearly shut. He swiftly jammed the stick into the inch of space between the window and windowsill, and pulled it back just far enough for it not to be sticking into his room. He sighed with relief, and leaned on the edge of the windowsill to rest from his sudden scare. Once he regained his wits, he mustered up the strength to look at the tree and find a way down. There was about three feet of space between him and the trunk of the tree. He knew if he could get to the trunk, he would be able to easily make it to the ground from there. The problem was that very three feet of limb, which had no other branches near it for him to grab onto for stability.

At that moment, Uchi-Buychi thought of Chykisasa, and how much she had believed in him during his training and the exam. "_If I can turn around a failing grade in a day, surely I can crawly-wall across a branch!_" he told himself as he lowered his whole body down onto the branch, until his nose was pressing against the bark. He looked forward, took a deep breath, and moved his right hand forward.

Once he had reached his hand as far as it would go, he wrapped his fingers around the bark, and gripped it hard. He then did the same with his left hand. Once he realized he was perfectly stable, he felt more confident and pulled himself forward with his arms, as he pushed himself forward with his legs. He made about five inches worth of progress, and gleefully pushed on further, until he was a foot away from the trunk.

At that point, the branch was nearly a foot wide itself. So, Uchi used his arms to push himself up, and he shifted his weight to his feet. He slowly continued to push up, until he was able to stand all the way up. "Whoa, I didy it! Who-oh!" he whispered to himself, as his left foot suddenly started to slip down the branch.

Uchi leapt forward with all his might and slammed into the trunk of the tree, which he desperately wrapped his arms around in order to regain balance. "_I did it alright..._" he said in his mind as he looked below him and lowered his feet to the branches below him, which lead straight to the ground like two ladders side by side.

Ajido-Marujido arrived at Shantotto's door in Windurst Walls, and studied the intricately carved doorframe for a moment, as he quickly went over his conversation starter in his head.

Hiwon Biwon had been at Shantotto's house for a while before the minister arrived, setting up his location right next to a ground-level window at the back of Shantotto's manor. The interior of the building was dug into the ground, considering it was built on a hill, so the window was really somewhere near the ceiling from the inside. There were two other ones just like it on both sides of the house, but the location of those made him feel too exposed, so he moved around to the back. It gave him a perfect view of the inside of the house, and there was about a two inch space that wasn't covered by the decorative curtain on the inside of the window, so he was also able to look into the window.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything, however, he didn't really see a point in being able to hear what went on, because no one else was in the house. But with the arrival of the minister, his story was swiftly changed.

Ajido-Marujido put his hand up, and quietly tapped his knuckles on the door. Ironically, Shantotto had been reading the Tarutaru times at the time of the knock. She was reclined in a chair, with her feet crossed and perched up on her table. When she heard the sounds, her head perked up, and she folded the paper in half. "Someone is here, I am intrigued! I wonder who it could be..." she asked herself as she tossed the paper aside onto her table, and took her feet down.

Hiwon-Biwon had heard the tapping on the door around the front of the house, and he straightened up to try and hear more. Just as he did, he saw Shantotto stand up out the corner of his eye, and by the time he got his eyes around far enough to see she was already at her front door. It wasn't long before he heard the door open, and her voice boom out of it.

"Ohohoho! Ajido-Marujido, what a surprise!" Shantotto exclaimed, as she watched Ajido slightly flinch from the sudden sound of her voice. "Here to stir up trouble, I surmise?" she asked, as she narrowed her eyes and perked an eyebrow up. Hiwon-Biwon saw her voice as an advantage, and inched the window open with every word she said. Once he got it just far enough to be able to hear things from the inside, he grabbed his notepad and wrote the minister's name down with his own fountain pen–standard issue for reporters. It took him a moment to realize how important the information he could get from eavesdropping on a minister, and became very excited.

Ajido-Marujido impulsively glanced around himself, trying to see if anyone's attention had averted to them because of her booming voice. "Actually, I'm here to ask aboutaru Chykisasa. I know you're harboring her, and I have a few questions as to where she's been the past few days," the minister said, hushing his voice.

Hiwon-Biwon had heard Ajido's words through the crack in the window, even though he had only whispered. He stuck the top of his pen between his lips in thought when he heard Chykisasa's name, trying to figure out where he had heard it before. He couldn't remember, but he knew he had heard it somewhere, and wrote down the name anyway, knowing it would be very important.

Shantotto became even more interested in the minister's being-there, and stood back and gestured for him to enter her manor without a word. He had expected she would, and did so without saying a word either. Hiwon's attention was then perfectly focused on hearing their conversation, and getting as many notes as possible. "_This scoop is unreal, I'll make the front page for surey!_" he shouted in his mind, as he readied his pen.

Shantotto glanced about the area around her house as she closed the door. She didn't see anyone, but she still felt as if someone was near. Once she closed the doors, she wheeled around, and looked Ajido-Marujido square in the eye.

"And just what of Chykisasa do you want to ask, that is so important that you come right after class?" she asked.

Ajido-Marujido was confused by the response, wondering why she hadn't told Chykisasa to come out of hiding. After a few seconds of thought, it hit him. "You mean, she isn'taru here?"

Shantotto sighed, she hadn't anticipated that he would figure it out so fast. She walked up to her table, and reached out to a kettle that was sitting on top of a potholder. "Would you like a cup of tea? It's quite good, I'm sure you'd agree," she asked, trying to buy some time in order to figure out her response.

"She _isn't_ here! And you're avoiding the subjectaru!" he sternly stated as he went up the ramp and approached the table. "Where has she taken off to now, or is that some sort of secret-wecret that even ministers cannot know?"

Shantotto was made angry from the combination of his arrogance and nerve, but did her best not to show it. "And just how is that _yours_ to know?" she asked as she poured some tea into a cup, which had a tea bag already in it with the string sticking off the edge of the lip. "You may be a minister, but that does not mean all information I have I will to you bestow," she said in a as a-matter-of-fact way. She put the cup on a small plate and offered it out to Ajido.

"No thanks," he said flatly. "The Star Sibyl has asked the ministers to look after her, and I see where she is and has been crucial in doing so."

"Ohohohohoho_ho!_" Shantotto exclaimed, nearly dropping the plate in doing so. His statement was so fake that she couldn't help but laugh; she could see that even he didn't believe his own words. "My, my, how noble you've become! Well I can assure you, there is no trouble that she has to succumbed," she proudly stated, as she herself took a sip of the tea.

Hiwon-Biwon was taking notes like wildfire, trying to remember as much as possible, and wrote down the details. There was so much that he didn't know about the conversation that he couldn't tell what was important and what wasn't, so he decided to keep a tab on all of it, and sort it out later.

Ajido-Marujido crossed his arms, getting dreadfully curious and a bit angry. "Yes, because _no_ one gets into trouble when dealing with you."

Shantotto put the teacup down on the table–it was still too weak. "Oho, you hurt my feelings, you cold-hearted thing! Now I will _never_ tell you of little Chyki's fling!"

As soon as they came out of her mouth, Shantotto realized her poor choice in words. Hiwon-Biwon wrote "FLING" in large letters in the middle of the page on his notebook, and circled it a few times. "_Jackpot!_" he thought.

One of Ajido's eyebrows popped up. "'_Fling?_' Tell me, whataru do you mean by 'fling?' It's an awfully strange word to use, if this is information I shouldn't know about." he asked, knowing he had attained the upper hand.

Shantotto kept her cool, or as much as she would at any other time. "I told you I would never say, so if you have nothing else to ask I suggest you go that a-way," she said as she pointed to the door.

Ajido-Marujido stood his ground. "You're avoiding the subject again. I would love to stand here and argue with you all nightaru, but I'm sure the Star Sibyl would love to hear about this secret as well," he threatened. He figured–and hoped–that if he brought higher authority into it she would give up.

"Oho, so now you are going to interrogate me with intimidation! I believe that would be a form of incrimination. You get into enough trouble without the involvement of me, so I will help you as soon as I have a bit more of this tea," she randomly stated as she looked over to the teacup, whose contents were then the perfect shade of grey. She took out the tea bag and put it on the edge of the plate. She then picked up the cup and began to walk off with it. Ajido followed her, wondering what to what she was up to, and why this was such a big secret.

Shantotto walked over to a rather disorganized pile of books and papers near a shelf covered in instruments, and shuffled through them with her left hand, as she sipped the tea with her right. Ajido-Marujido's eyes wandered towards the back wall, and saw a flurry of movement in the window. Hiwon-Biwon had began to move away as soon as he saw the minister's eyes move towards the wall, but wasn't fast enough. Ajido squinted at the window, trying to pick out any anomalies in the darkness. Hiwon's heart began to beat faster, praying he would not point it out to Shantotto.

However, Ajido-Marujido's train of thought was wrecked when Shantotto gave out a triumphant cry. He turned around and saw her holding out two pages. "These will show you what you want to know, it all started two days ago."

The papers she handed him were what Chykisasa had written when Uchi had visited. They contained everything–including Uchi-Buychi's name. Shantotto knew she would have to explain everything, but she figured it would be easier than beating around the bush for who knew how long, and losing the trust of a minister. All she would have to do was not tell Chykisasa and make sure Ajido understood to never confront either of them about it.

As soon as Ajido-Marujido read Uchi's name, he stopped reading. It was all he needed to know. By no means was it what he expected, but it made more and more sense as he thought about it more. "So, you eavesdroptarued heard how his exam went and tutored Uchi-Buychi, and at the same time introduced him to Chykisasa. I should have figured as much," he said, putting a hand on his forehead, ashamed he didn't think of it before.

Shantotto had been sipping on her tea, and snorted in mid slurp when she heard his explanation. She pulled the cup away from her mouth and swallowed the tea in her mouth to avoid choking. "Ohohoho! I'm afraid you've got the situation in reverse, it was not me who taught him, but _her!_" she exclaimed.

"_She_ showed him whataru he what was doing wrong!" Ajido-Marujido exclaimed, once again angry at himself for not thinking of it before. "Just how much _does_ she know about magic?"

"Just enough, I suppose," Shantotto mysteriously retorted as she took another sip of her tea. She was getting to the bottom of the cup, but was going to build as much suspense as she could. "You might not even believe how much she knows. She will show the world what a mage truly can be, and I will help her by getting her a degree!"

"I guess that makes sense...not much of what you say surprises me anymore. But I still have a question: Chykisasa went to Uchi-Buychi's make up exam, didn'taru she? If all she did was give him some advice, just why was she there?"

"Oho, yes, that little affair! Well, maybe there was one other reason for her being there. But it is something of a nature that you would not identify, with you it seems to simply be in short supply!" she laughed as she sipped a little more of her tea.

"And whataru is that supposed to mean!" Ajido asked. He felt stupid and angry for being so thoroughly insulted by Shantotto, but it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Love,_ love_ my dear! Those two are in love up to their ears! But to come out and say it they are far to shy, so for now they simply imply. They are getting closer to it, however. Tonight they had a secret get-together. She left about an hour before you came, but before she promised me that her love to him she would proclaim!"

"So, you're playing teacher _and _matchmaker. I'm sure you're very proud of yourself," Ajido-Marujido stated, trying to recover from that last insult. He then turned around and began to walk towards the door. "I suppose thataru is it then. I would thank you for your cooperation, but that seems to be in short supply around here as well," he scoffed.

"You? Thank me? Ohohohohoho! That would _never _happen, I can guarantee!" she laughed as she walked passed him and went to open the door for him.

Hiwon-Biwon could barely believe what he had heard, and did his best to get it all down. His writing had was shaking violently, and it was hard for him to keep hold of his fountain pen. He also did his best not to make too much noise–his legs were falling asleep.

But none of that mattered to Hiwon, he knew that with that story his career. At one point he wondered if his superiors would refuse to let him run the story, considering what it was and what his means of getting it were. But he knew their reporter's intuition would intervene in the end–there was no way they would pass up and opportunity to print an in-depth story about Shantotto.

He also wondered why this "Chikisasa" as he spelled it was being "harbored"–by Shantotto of all people! He had a lot of research to do, and would most likely miss his next deadline, but he wanted to make it a front-page story anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm evil. No more Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa flirting until next chapter!


	11. The Birth of Risky Reporting

I've had a bunch of silly projects to do in school lately, so I've only been able to use my word processor for research papers and the like :-( But here you are, yet another suspense builder!

Disclaimer: You guessed it!

Chapter Eleven: The Birth of Risky Reporting

Hiwon-Biwon got ready to leave Shantotto's manor at the same time Ajido-Marujido left, to make sure he could get away fast enough before he or Shantotto decided to investigate his presence. Ajido was tempted to do so, but knew Shantotto would never let him live down the moment of cautiousness, and simply made his way to his own manor in Windurst Waters.

Shantotto had thought she had felt another presence near her house while Ajido was around, but ignored it in order to remain focused on her conversation with the minister. Once he was out of range, she focused to see if anything was still detectable. However, Hiwon-Biwon was out of range too, so she felt nothing. She simply shrugged it off and began reading her newspaper again.

Hiwon went to his house and quickly spread his notes out on his desk. The first thing he decided to do was figure out just who this "Chikisasa" was. He went through years and years of editions of the Tarutaru Times, which were being collected by his family since the paper began. He knew that it was in one of those papers that he remembered seeing the name before. For two hours he scanned the papers for the name, but with no avail. Finally, he had gone back eight years, and was beginning to have his doubts. He came across an article on the second page of the paper. The headline: _Mute Tarutaru and Family Meet A Tragic Fate._ He skimmed the article, and found it: Chykisasa.

It was then that he remembered, he was young and still in school when it all happened, but he still remembered the little carrot-topped spectacle who had to go into hiding to avoid attention from the other Windurstians.

But, if she died eight years ago, why would she be living with Shantotto? In fact, why would _anyone_ be living with Shantotto? When did she become involved with the whole affair? And _why_?

There were so many unanswered questions; half of the story was missing. Hiwon-Biwon's hopes sank–there was no way he could make a story with so many gaps and impossibilities. He was afraid his superiors would tell him to go on the record, and interview Shantotto and Chykisasa herself. He knew that would never work, she would (literally) kill him if he came forward and told her he had eavesdropped on her conversation, and had planned to publish it in the newspaper without her consent.

He paced about his floor, trying to feel his way around the story, and searching for another angle he could use. After a long time of pondering, he found his new angle, and even a headline to go with it: _The Mute Girl Returns: Hidden, Not Dead._

He sorted the notes out out, and then used a different sheet of paper to elaborate on his shorthand more, and added in a few details of his own. He wrote and wrote through the evening, and had nearly gotten his final draft of the story done. However, he had lost all track of time, and looked at the clock at 20 minutes until midnight. He had become so enveloped in his fantasies of instant riches that he had forgotten to be tired, and went to his bed–disheartened that he had to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchi-Buychi's elaborate tree plan had worked, and he inconspicuously made his way to the spot where him and Chykisasa previously met. Chykisasa was nervous about the whole ordeal, but built up enough confidence to go. When she took the sheet off her head, they stared at the ground awkwardly for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

Uchi-Buychi decided to start. "Uh...do you have any paper withy you?" he whispered, just loud enough for Chykisasa to hear him. She bounced out of her momentary daze and nodded, and reached into her sack, grabbing a note card off of the large stack. Uchi took it and read it to himself, as the moonlight was just bright enough for him to see the words:

"_It's nice to see you again, Uchi-Buychi. I've got plenty of these cards to talk, and a few fire crystals too if you need some light to read them. Where is it you want to show me, and how did you get out without your parents knowing?_"

"It's nice to see you too, I'm glady you came," he smiled, again keeping his voice very low. Don't worry, I didn'taru tell them a thing, I acted like I was sicky and went to bed early. Then I snuck out and came herey!" he whispered. "The first placey I want to show you is here in Windurst Waters, if you would follow me." Chykisasa was already writing a response on another card, and Uchi patiently waited for her as he placed the other card in one of the pockets in his tunica.

"_Thank you for doing that, if they ever find out that it was a lie I will take full responsibility._"

"Aww, I _highly_ doubty they'll find out aboutaru this, we'll figure it outy when the time comes. Untily then, let's just not worry aboutaru it," Uchi said reassuringly. As he spoke he heard his own accent, and kicked himself in his mind. Whenever he was under a lot of pressure, especially emotional pressure, it got the best of his speech. He made a mental note to control it, and motioned for her to follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ajido-Marujido arrived at his house, he chose to go straight to bed. The anticipation he had felt through the day had taken its toll, and Shantotto's explanation had let him down even more.

He was still very surprised at Chykisasa's knowledge in magic, considering her lack of formal training, that Uchi-Buychi had over her. He also couldn't believe that Shantotto had done so much for someone other than herself, and how much she cared for Chykisasa and her well-being. He realized just how close that they were, and how hard it must have it when they thought that they were dead. He even felt sorry for the two for a moment, but tried to get his mind off of it as he tried to fall asleep.

"So, they're in 'love' eh...somehow I can'taru believe that Shantotto had _nothing _to do with their liking each other..." he mumbled to himself. "Even so, it won'taru bode well if and when Uchi-Buychi's parents find outaru..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchi-Buychi took Chykisasa to the edge of one of the wooded areas in Windurst Waters, across one of the bridges. The only others who saw Uchi were some guards, but Chykisasa revealed herself when they asked who he was, and gave them cards describing the situation. They smiled, and nearly giggled, and let them proceed.

There were some rocks that stuck out of the water near the bridges of Windurst Waters, and huge tree limbs that stuck out near them, so it was relatively easy to get across and into the woods. Once they got behind a few layers of trees, Chykisasa let down her cape and pulled out two fire crystals, which each let out the glow and warmth that was about the equivalent of a candle. They sat down on tree limbs across from each other, and Chykisasa put the crystals on the ground between them, like a small campfire.

"This placey would be good for night visitarus like this. I know some other placies we can go to in the daytime, but I'll show you them later. So...what do you want to talk aboutaru?" he asked, attempting to force his accent under control. He blushed in spite of himself, and Chykisasa wrote for a few moments while he composed himself:

"_I'm not sure...do you have any questions? Like about how I got here? Or did Shantotto already tell you about it?_"

Uchi leaned back, beginning to feel more comfortable. "Well, she told me the main gistaru of the story, but I was sort of wondering...just whataru did the Yagudo make you do?"

Chykisasa wasn't surprised by the question, and almost began to write her response, but Uchi cut her off. "Oooh, I shouldn'taru of asked that, I'm sorry-worry! It isn'taru my business, I'm so sorry!" he hissed to himself, putting his hand on his forehead. Chykisasa began to laugh and motioned her arms, telling him to stop. Uchi was confused as he watched her silently giggle to herself as she wrote:

"_No, no, it's alright. I was expecting some sort of question like that, I wanted to get used to telling my story. Like you said, eventually everyone will have to find out, so I wanted to start now. Sort of strange, huh."_

"Oh no, it's notaru strange at all!" Uchi quickly reassured her, and she smiled wider. "I understand what you mean, just telly me whataruever you want, I'm listening."

And so, Chykisasa began to fill out cards describing her daily routine and what the Yagudo made her do, and she would hand him the cards as she filled them up. Every few cards, she would ask Uchi-Buychi if he wanted her to stop, but he insisted that she went on. She recounted more of her story, becoming a bit teary in a few places.

Uchi-Buychi cut in, "If it's is making you sad, you don'taru have to tell me, I don't want you to say something-wumthing on my accounty." Chykisasa shook her head, and went on, explaining in her next card that she was alright with it.

The stories went on for a long time, as she described how she counted the days and would use her eating utensils to make minute markings on the back of her cell to mark the day. She even had a system to mark out the elemental day. She was inspired to do it from a fictional work she read while with Shantotto. Uchi-Buychi became fascinated with it, not just because of what she did, but in how young she had to have been to have read such a mature book.

Uchi commented on the subject, and she responded with, "_Shantotto never gave me books to read, she let me pick out whatever I saw interesting. She also never regulated what I read, knowing that if I didn't like it, I wouldn't read it. I loved the freedom, but now I look back and I almost think that it was irresponsible of her to do so. I guess she wanted to give me a freedom I wouldn't have with my parents, and to try to see what kind of person I was through the books I read._"

Uchi-Buychi was astounded at how mature she was. She wasn't like any other girls he had met, who did only the minimal amount of work and tried to get as much play in as possible. Because they were so "gifted" in magic the flouted their class work, but didn't fail because they aced the exams. They rejected him because he wasn't so gifted, and had to spend most of his free time studying.

But Chykisasa was different. She knew that everyone wasn't gifted in magic, and she knew that it took time to truly master spells. And she didn't let her pride get the best of her. Uchi-Buychi felt a comfort while he was around her–a comfort that he had never felt before around any other girl.

Chykisasa was equally amazed, but at Uchi-Buychi's curiosity. She had been afraid all day that he would be uncomfortable being around her, given how much had happened to her. However, it was just the opposite. Uchi was understanding, and wanted what was best for her. She had many male friends when she was younger, but most of them followed her around just to get attention from other adults. In fact, everyone around her didn't care about how she felt, apart from Shantotto. They never cared about what would make her happy, they just cared for what would make them happy–and acted like they cared about her problem. But no one _really_ understood her.

Uchi-Buychi was different because he cared, with all his being. He was the first person to care for her in a deep and non-parental way. He understood that she wanted to vent and practice, and respected her for who she was.

As time passed, their card-based conversations drifted on to other subjects. Uchi-Buychi told Chykisasa of his hard times at the Orastery, and Chykisasa told Uchi-Buychi of her problems in learning a magic no one had ever practiced before. All blushing ceased, and they simply talked on and on, about whatever they could think of. Both of them refused to keep track of time, in an effort to somehow prevent the night from ending. They understood each other so well, their conversation was simply magnetic, and they couldn't resist it's pull. At one point, Chykisasa ran out of fresh cards, and she simply turned the old ones over and used the other sides of them, cramming as much in as she could.

They managed to converse until dawn. Neither of them were tired, they were far too engrossed in their conversation to let their bodies tire. However, when the first light of day was breaking on the farthest horizon, they knew they had to part.

Chykisasa gathered up her crystals and cards, stood up, and looked at Uchi-Buychi. Their eyes were locked for a moment, but they soon came to.

"It was wonderful talking withy you Chykisasa, I can'taru believe we went on until dawn! I'm glad I foundy-wound someone who...well...understands me so well!" Uchi-Buychi said, as he stepped forward and clasped his hands over hers. Chykisasa nodded in agreement.

Seeing no need for words, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Uchi-Buychi was frozen as she pulled away, and Chykisasa blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Uchi opened his mouth to speak, but decided that words weren't necessary either. He pulled her right arm up slightly, leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the top of her hand.

They beamed at each other for a little while longer, and soon nodded to each other, and–with heavy hearts and whirling minds–parted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shantotto stayed up a good portion of the night waiting for Chykisasa, but gave up around midnight. She was highly curious as to what they could be doing for so long, and just how far they took it in one night. She was so excited that she even had to use a sip of a special potion to fall asleep. She did, however, wake up when Chykisasa walked in, but she acted like she was asleep until Chykisasa had gone to sleep herself.

Once she knew Chykisasa was asleep, Shantotto quietly exited her bed. And walked behind an enchanted screen. She stood behind it for just a second, and walked out the other side fully dressed. She never used magic to groom her hair, however. That was always done by hand, in order to ensure perfection.

However, she skipped that part for the time being. Shantotto silently walked to the door, where Chykisasa had haphazardly dropped her sack when she came in. Shantotto suppressed her giggles as best she could as she took out the cards that she had used to talk to Uchi-Buychi with. Without any sounds whatsoever, she began to pick them up and read their contents.

Unbeknownst to Shantotto, Chykisasa wasn't asleep at all. She knew all to well the mage's tricks, and knew that reading her cards would be the first thing she'd do when she got in. Just as Shantotto had begun to read to contents on some of the cards, Chykisasa wheeled around on her bed and–with a smirk on her face–looked the other straight in the eye.

Shantotto was very surprised at Chykisasa's alertness, but it wasn't something that she hadn't slightly anticipated. She had trained her well.

"Well, well, someone is wide awake! Something big happened, I take?" Shantotto smirked back, raising one eyebrow at the girl inquisitively.

Chykisasa rolled her eyes and exited her bed. She walked over to the table and began to write her response. Shantotto giggled in spite of herself and grabbed a few of the cards as she approached the table as well. When she got there, Chykisasa was just about finished with her response:

"_I know exactly what you're thinking, and first I have to say no. All we did was talk._ _He wanted to know how it was at Oztroja, so I told him._"

"Ohohohoho! Assuming that I believe what you say, did you tell him of your love or further delay?" Shantotto quickly inquired, wanting her to hurry up and spit out what happened. Chykisasa began writing very, very slow, spending several seconds on a single letter–in order to make her as miserable as possible. Shantotto sighed and nudged her, making her laugh and write faster. She was far too impatient to wait for her to finish, so Shantotto just read over Chykisasa's shoulder as she wrote:

"_Out of all the things we talked about, that wasn't one of one of them. However, I think by the end of the night the feeling was mutual._"

"O_ho_! I know something _else_ happened, I can see it in your eyes! Tell me what is under this guise!" Shantotto said, nudging Chykisasa again. Chykisasa sighed and turned away from Shantotto, putting her arms in an elaborate thinking position, leaning back and looking straight up at the ceiling. In no way was she joking–telling someone like Shantotto about a kiss could cause a reaction that could start a hurricane. But, in the end she figured it would be better to get it over with, rather than drag it on and never hear the end of it. And so she turned back around and wrote two words on the paper:

"_We kissed_"

Just as expected, Shantotto exploded with laughter and embraced Chykisasa in with a death grip. "Ohohohohohoho_ho_! Oh I _never_ thought this day would come! See what a wonderful woman you've become! Ohohohohoho!"

While Shantotto was hugging her, Chykisasa felt something drip onto her shoulder, and returned the embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiwon-Biwon bursted through the door of the Tarutaru Times building in Windurst Waters, clutching onto a book with a huge stack of papers on top of it. All the other Tarutaru who were in the building that early in the morning watched him in curiosity run straight to the back, and burst into the office of Naiko-Paneiko.

"Naiko-Paneiko, sir! I have here a scoopy that shall _never_ be forgotten!" he cried as he ran past the four other editors in the room and slammed his papers on top of other things on Naiko's desk.

Naiko-Paneiko looked at the papers in shock for a moment, but quickly composed himself and looked at the boy angrily. "Hiwon-Biwon! Whataru's the meaning of this! Can'taru you see you've interrupted an important meeting!" he shouted.

Hiwon's overjoyed excitement turned his fear into nerve, "Sir! I've gotten-wotten the scoop of the _century _on Shantotto, just as I saidy I would!" he yelled. Naiko-Paneiko was only further infuriated, but the other editors were intrigued.

"Naiko, letaru us hear the boy out, maybe-wabey he's got the front page story we've been looking for," one of them said, hoping to prevent the meeting from turning sour.

Naiko-Paneiko sighed, and began to rub his temples with is forefingers. "Alrightaru Hiwon, let's hear it," he said, sensing the regret that was coming.

"Shantotto has been _harboring_ a girl," he said, slightly hushing his voice in order to not be heard by anyone outside of the closed door of the office, "But notaru just _any_ girl–the _mute _girl! Chykisasa!"He then picked up his final draft of the story and held it out to Naiko-Paneiko.

Before anyone else in the room could react, Naiko threw his head backward in his chair and began laughing. He laughed so hard at the boy that he closed his eyes and clutched his gut in mirth. The other editors tried to control themselves, but couldn't help themselves and began to chuckle as well.

That made it Hiwon-Biwon's turn to be furious, "Butaru I'm _serious_! Ajido-Marujido was even there!"

As soon as he said the Minister's name, everyone in the room stopped laughing. They simply looked at each other, wide-eyed and not sure of what to do. It was one thing to spy on a professor, but ministers were entirely different matter–especially one as acrid as Ajido-Marujido.

Hiwon-Biwon didn't know if the silence was a good thing or bad thing for his side of the argument. After a few more moments of look-exchanging and comments with facial expressions, Naiko-Paneiko cut in, "Alright, I'll bite, whataru is the full story here?" he asked, hushing his voice and leaning into his desk further. The other editors leaned in as well.

Hiwon told his end of the story to the editors of the paper in as much details as he could. As he finished, he could see in their eyes that they weren't thoroughly impressed with his explanation. In fact, a couple of them looked frightened. Naiko was the first to comment on it.

"There...are a lot of open-ended questions leftaru in there, Hiwon-Biwon," he started, watching the boy's expression dim. "But..." Hiwon's expression lifted, "We need a front page story-wory in less than an hour, in order to get tomorrow's paper outaru in time. I can'taru believe I'm saying this...but you get the spot."

Hiwon-Biwon squealed with joy, making Naiko flinch and the other editors cover their ears, "Oh _thanky you_ sir! You won'taru regret it! This will be rememberued for _decades_ to come!" he cried, grabbing Naiko-Paneiko's hand and shaking it violently.

One of the editors snorted, "If anyone is alivey by then, Shantotto is going to fry all of us when this comes outaru."

"Thataru may be so, but it was bound to get out eventually," Naiko sighed, as he stood up from his chair. "We were bound to try risky reporting sometimey in our lives. Whataru is better time then now?"

"B-but whataru of Ajido-Marujido!" one of the younger female editors squeaked. "If the ministers and even the Star Sibyl are involvied, we could be _arrestarued_!"

"I didn'taru put his namey in the article, I made it as if he wasn'taru even there!" Hiwon proudly stated.

Naiko was tired of dwelling on the subject. "It's either a sketchy-wetchy article or a big, fat, blank front page. The choice is yours," he said, looking at the other editors. They all looked worried, but no one spoke up. "Itaru is settled then. We give the story to the proofreaders and printers; and pray nonstop 'til tomorrow-worrow," he concluded, grabbing Hiwon-Biwon's article off the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha...cliffhanger for you :-P


	12. So Ends the First Battle

The reason_ this_ chapter took so long to get out is quite different from the others. I worked on this every chance I got...I just didn't get many chances to work on it, lol. Well here it is! Don't let the title fool you, this story isn't anywhere near over.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything here except for the linkpearl system, Chykisasa, and Uchi-Buychi. Everything else is not mine, etc...you get it.

Chapter Twelve: So Ends the First Battle

Both Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi spent the day after their rendevous sleeping. Chykisasa was actually drugged by Shantotto, in order to help her have a longer and more recuperative sleep. When she awoke in the afternoon, Chykisasa talked with Shantotto some, and then went to clean her instruments which she had stored for her. They were very clean on the outside, but there was some dust gathered on the inside. Uchi-Buychi acted like he was still sick, and spent the entire day in bed. His parents were very worried, for the next semester of school started in only a few days.

To keep from having to visit a doctor, Uchi insisted that he was getting better, but was simply tired from all he went through the previous day. His parents were suspicious, but decided to let him rest, as a reward for turning his grades around so quickly.

Ajido-Marujido awoke with a start. A loud bang had sounded from the front door of his manor. It was easy to hear from his bedroom, considering there were only two rooms in the house in the first place. Not to mention the lack of interior doors.

He knew what it was, but was still not used to the sudden interruption every morning. It was the daily newspaper, which was being delivered by a fairly new system devised by the Tarutaru Times. All of the subscribers of the newspaper, which were just about all of the people of Windurst, were given a very special linkpearl to put in their house. The newspapers would have a special spell cast on them, and they would be transported outside the front door of the houses containing linkpearls. The original idea was to have them go straight to the linkspearl, however, they didn't want it to destroy anything on the interior of the house, in case the pearl was misplaced or lost.

Due to the linkpearl being_ inside_ the house, the papers had a tendency to fly toward the pearl as they landed, making them slam violently into the door. No one had complained though–it was much more reliable than deliverers who were constantly forgetting their houses, or routes altogether.

Ajido chose not to go back to sleep, and got out of bed to retrieve the paper. When he got it, he was still to drowsy to read it, and he set it on his table. He then went over to the counter of his small kitchen, and got a small black pot of water. He took the pot over to a fire, which was just about to go out, and hooked it over the logs. He grumbled at the small pieces of faintly glowing coal as he grabbed a stoke to move them around with. As he moved them, they did spark about, but only began to go out more from the cold ash that was choking them.

Ajido sighed again, but then had an idea. He grabbed a couple of logs from the side and tossed them into the fire. He also pulled the pot out of the fireplace. He then stood back and cast fire on the logs. Surely enough, a fireball erupted within the hearth, and made the entire house shake. When the explosion had subsided a wonderful fire was crackling. He smirked and replaced the pot of water.

At that point, he was feeling much more awake, and decided to skim the newspaper for something interesting. He sat down heavily in the single chair at his table, and pulled the paper over to him.

He saw the enormous headline at the top of the paper, but it took him a few seconds to realize what it was. He felt a pang of surprise in his stomach as he read it again, and then quickly read over the article:

"_Eight years ago, the first mute Tarutaru to ever exist was murdered along with her parents in the Meriphataud Mountains. The girl's name was Chykisasa, and her parents were Rinito-Kinito and__Yuchuchu–traveling bards. The loss was truly tragic, and mysterious circumstances surrounded their deaths. Among these included were the absence of any sign of Chykisasa herself._

_However, through a thorough investigation and a verbal confirmation, it has been found out that Chykisasa is not dead at all. She has been staying with none other than Lady Shantotto as of late. For how long and why is currently not known, but it is sure that she has been walking among us for quite some time now. The source revealed that Shantotto_ _has been tutoring Chykisasa in magic, and Chykisasa in turn has tutored a student of the Orastery, whose name will remain undisclosed._

_Shantotto even affectionately referred to Chykisasa as "little Chyki," showing that her and the girl have grown quite close._

_In order to not scare her again, we of the Tarutaru Times ask all Windurstians to respect both of their privacies and not chase Chykisasa or Shantotto all across Windurst asking questions. As this is a breaking story, not much detail is known as to where Chykisasa has been, and we will do our best to publish the facts as they come in._

–Written by Hiwon-Biwon"

"Why those cowardice little..." was all he could mutter to himself as he gripped the paper harder with rage. He knew Shantotto would never agree to an interview, and he knew that that Hiwon-Biwon had to have spied on her at some time. "That boy has no idea whattaru he is getting into," he said to himself, as he went back to his room to get dressed.

Uchi-Buychi slept for about three hours after dawn, before his mother came into his room to wake him up. He was disheartened that he wasn't able to sleep longer, but enjoyed his time with Chykisasa much more.

"Wakey-wakey, Uchi-Buychi! Are you feeling bettaru today, honey?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Much better, thankies," he replied, not even having to act like he was tired. "Whataru is for breakfast? He asked.

"Selbina butter and milk pancakes," she replied, standing up off the edge of his bed. "Hurry-wurry or it's going to get cold!" she called sweetly as she walked out of his room, closing the door. Uchi-Buychi sat up and stretched his arms above his head, trying to recollect the dream that he had that night. He knew it was something important, and that he had intended to remember, but it somehow completely escaped his mind in the brief moment that he wasn't thinking about it.

"Oh well, breakfast timey!" he said, cheering himself up. Uchi got out of bed and pulled off his night shirt, and went over to his dresser to pull on a fresh one. He then did the same with his night pants, and then took them and his shirt to his door. He tossed them into a hamper, and left his room.

Uchi scurried down the first flight of stairs that were just a few feet away from his door, and made a ninety degree turn to the right as he went down the last flight. He then followed the scent of the pancakes to the dining area of his house.

"Uchi, come lookie at this!" his father called, though his eyes never left the newspaper he was reading.

Uchi did so, and walked behind his father, in order to see the paper better. "Whataru is..." Uchi-Buychi never finished his sentence. He was stunned when he saw the headline, and left his mouth agape.

"Strange, isn'taru it? That mute girl has come back from the deady, and she's living with Shantotto._ Shantotto! _Of all people!" his father chuckled.

Uchi-Buychi's mind raced. He knew that if he told them right then, he would get in enormous trouble for sneaking out and lying in order to do so. Then again, he also knew that if he covered it up and was caught later–which was sure to happen eventually–they would be even_ more _angry. So he simply stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out how to react. "Uchi-Buychi?" "You okay?" his parents asked, but he remained focused on his thoughts.

He finally realized that at that point in time, confronting his parents wasn't his most important priority. He needed to get to Chykisasa and Shantotto, and inform them before someone else did.

"Can I see thataru?" he asked, gesturing his hand to the paper. His father gave him a strange look, but did so. "Thank you," he said, folding up the paper.

And then, Uchi-Buychi ran. He bolted out of the kitchen and over to his front door, before his parents could even bat their eyes in protest. Uchi stopped at the front door to slip on his shoes, and when he did this his parents ran after him. "Uchi Buychi! Whattaru is the meaning of this?" his father yelled, mostly in confusion. But before they were even halfway to him, he was out the door.

"I'll be back later, I'll explainy everything then!" he called back, sprinting off in the direction of Windurst Walls.

Because it was just a short time after sunrise, only a select handful of travelers and merchants were walking about Windurst. Even the taverns weren't open yet. Those who saw Uchi-Buychi running payed no mind to him, figuring that he was another adventurer who was about to miss the airship. However, those who did know who he was or at least know he was a local watched him run by, and even called out to him in vain.

As Uchi-Buychi went through the tent-covered tunnel that lead to the eastern part of Windurst Woods, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, in front of him, was Ajido-Marujido. "_Whattaru am I to do? I simply can'taru run by a minister without being noticed!_" he asked in his mind, as he watched Ajido turn around.

Ajido-Marujido simply looked at the flustered boy for a moment, trying to identify the figure under the mess of uncombed brown hair. "Outaru so early, Uchi-Buychi?" he asked, automatically knowing where he was headed.

"M-Minister! Good morning!" he replied, attempting to fake calm cheerfulness.

"I know where you're headed, I saw the article too," Ajido said reaching into his cloak, and revealing the his own newspaper which he had hidden.

Uchi-Buychi was utterly confused, and simply turned his head at the minister, "But waitaru, if you are going to see...then you know?" he nearly shouted, flabbergasted, becoming even more confused.

"Know whattaru?" Ajido asked, seeing a perfect opportunity to toy with him.

"Eh-er...n-nothing!" Uchi stammered, trying to recover from his momentary loss of presence of mind. "I...meanty that y-you know aboutaru the mute girl...pretty strange, huh?" he asked, just before biting down on his lower lip.

"Oh of course I know!" Ajido replied, nearly laughing out loud. "Shantotto told me everything the night before lastaru, including the part about you being tutored by her. Practicing casting in front of a mirror-wirror...whattaru a ridiculous excuse!"

Uchi-Buychi blushed slightly in spite of himself. "Sorry..." was all he could manage to say. He was angry at himself for being embarrassed in front of his teacher...again.

"Sorry for what? It's not like I actually _believed_ you, so itsn'taru technically a lie," Ajido said, once again pitying Uchi. "But that doesn'taru matter at this point, let's get to Shantotto's before she tries to kill, maim, or otherwise harm anyone."

When the two got to Shantotto's front door, they immediately noticed the folded up newspaper on her doorstep. She hadn't read it yet.

"Well, this is bound to be an interesting conversation," Ajido-Marujido muttered, as he knocked on Shantotto's door.

At the time that Ajido knocked on her door, Lady Shantotto had been reading up on her notes from when she made the special scrolls for Chykisasa. That day, she planned to get Chykisasa back into her magic training routine. She did have some of the actual scrolls in storage, however she wanted to re-learn how they worked–in order to answer any questions Chykisasa might ask.

Chykisasa herself was lying on her back on top of her bed, reading a book she was holding in mid-air. She was also reversed, with her feet propped up on the headboard. Her bed was behind a screen, so that visitors wouldn't see it and be curious as to why Shantotto suddenly owned two beds. It was a very simple trick, and even more cheap, but it worked. The book was about basics of magic and casting, which she was reading in order to be prepared to cast again.

Shantotto groaned when the door knocked, and quickly hid her notes in a book on magical theory in front of her and closed it. Chykisasa silently groaned as well, and reached behind her head to pull out the cloak it was resting on. Once she got it draped over herself, she tapped the of she shade twice. Shantotto then stood and walked for the door.

Shantotto had a rhyme ready when she opened the door, however the last thing she had expected was both Ajido-Marujido _and_ Uchi-Buychi. She opened her mouth slightly, and simply stared at the two of them for a moment.

"We need to talk, before anyone elsey gets the chance," Ajido said, wanting to get inside before anyone else decided to pay a visit as well.

Shantotto stepped back in her doorway, ushering the two in. "Will you please step inside before we talk? Lately I've felt as if I'm being watched like a hawk," she said, looking at Ajido-Marujido suspiciously.

After they were in she closed the door, and she called out to Chykisasa, "Come out Chyki, it's alright. I think you'll find the guests a true delight." Chykisasa popped her head out from under the cloak in confusion, and slowly exited the bed. "Well, one of the two anyway," she interjected with a slight giggle. Chykisasa saw Uchi-Buychi before she saw Ajido-Marujido, so she ran to him first before she even realized the other was in the room. However, when she saw how concerned and disarrayed Uchi was, she looked at Ajido and then at Shantotto in confusion. Shantotto continued, "So what can I do for you two troublemakers today?"

Ajido-Marujido took out and opened his newspaper, revealing the front page. However, he did not show it to Shantotto, but to Chykisasa. "It seems you're frontaru page news again, someone discovered your situation–or at least part of itaru."

Chykisasa's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened in horror. She snatched the paper and darted her eyes across the front.

At the same moment Chykisasa reacted, Shantotto shouted, "_What_?" she snatched Uchi-Buychi's paper from his hands as well. She quickly skimmed the article, and both Uchi and Ajido watched blue sparks begin to radiate across her arms. The professor then threw down the paper in outrage, and pointed her arm at it, making the energy which was uncontrollably building inside of her spring forth, burning the newspaper to a tiny, smoldering crisp.

She wheeled around to face Uchi-Buychi, who was already shivering from her display of pure rage. "_You! You Betrayed me! There is no other way this could possibly be!_" she bellowed, making the foundation of the house quake.

Uchi was frozen in fear, and Chykisasa had seen enough. She had no time to write a response, so she simply ran in front of Uchi and shook her head at Shantotto, arms spread wide in a plea for her to stop.

"Shantotto that is enough!" Ajido shouted, stepping forward, for he had seen enough as well. "Uchi-Buychi didn'taru say anything, that Hiwon-Biwon must have spied on you somehow."

"Spying, _oho_, a likely story!" she spat, looking right passed Chykisasa and into the eyes of a quivering Uchi. Her arms began to spark up again, this time with red lightning, "And about suffering you_ won't_ have to worry. I will make sure the strike is fast; you'll be dead before you land on your–"

Shantotto was cut off by Ajido-Marujido, who lifted his right arm and pointed the bottom part of his palm at her, letting his hand and wrist begin to radiate a yellowish lightning. "I said stop," he warned.

Chykisasa was the only person in the room who knew that, from time to time, Shantotto had problems controlling her powers. It was only when she was feeling one certain emotion very strongly, and it was usually rage. Ajido had a hunch about the problem, but never bothered to investigate. So Chykisasa stood there, shaking her head at Shantotto, pleading for her to stop before something else happened that they would regret.

Shantotto's concentration began to break, and the lightning flashed uncontrollably about her as the energy peaked. Ajido let his attack charge more, but didn't release it, fearing that a shock would destabilize her even more. Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa simply stared in awe at the array of pure power, amazed at what experienced mages could do without even casting spells.

Shantotto finally forced her rage to subside, regained control over the energy, and ordered it to die down. When her lightning was gone, Ajido made his subside as well. The four of them stood in silence, not wanting to set anyone off again.

Chykisasa felt it was safe, and walked over to Shantotto's table to begin to write. Uchi-Buychi followed her, mostly trying to put distance between himself and Shantotto.

"_Oh_! Why can there not be secrets anymore? Now one cannot even be protected by a locked door!" Shantotto fumed, still consciously regulating the energy within her. "Those_ stupid_ reporters simply must know _everything_! The_ lengths_ they go to are simply astonishing!"

Ajido-Marujido was still facing her, "You'll get your chance at revenge, this isn'taru anywhere near over. The Star Sibyl will take action, this has gone too far."

Shantotto crossed her arms and turned to the minister, smirking, "For once you're right, this is only the beginning. That reporter has started a battle he _won't_ be winning."

Ajido opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Uchi-Buychi, who was holding a piece of paper, "Chykisasa says:

_Shantotto, get a hold of_ _yourselfy, the Star Sibyl won'taru let this by without some sort of action. The most we should do for now is confront that Hiwon-Biwon and find out how he got the information, and how much does actually knowy. I think he knows a bit more than he putaru in the article._"

Both Uchi-Buychi and Ajido-Marujido were surprised that Chykisasa had the nerve to speak to Shantotto in that way. Many of even higher power than her feared to speak too ill of her to her face. But there stood Chykisasa, a 16 year old girl who had just directly spoken back to the professor...more or less.

Shantotto looked up at Chykisasa, eyes still inflamed with rage. Chykisasa returned her glare with full force. However, Shantotto could not look at her prized pupil and partially adopted daughter with such misdirected anger, and gave in. "Oh fine, we'll do it _your_ way," she sighed, "But we are going to confront that dastardly newspaper _today._ I will _not_ stand back and let them print such an important secret. O_ho_, I'll give them a telling they'll not soon forget!" And with that, she began striding to the door, the others following–whether or not they wanted to see what she would do next.

Shantotto walked briskly to the Tarutaru Times headquarters in Windurst Waters, with Ajido-Marujido, Uchi-Buychi, and Chykisasa struggling to keep up with her pace. A few more were out and about in Windurst at that time. One, maybe two, of those who saw her blazing by had read the article, and went to brace themselves for whatever was to come to pass.

As she approached the door of the building, Shantotto felt her energy building again, but diverted it to coming up with what to say to either Naiko-Paneiko or Hiwon-Biwon. It didn't matter who she came across first, whoever it was, they would know it–quickly.

Shantotto put her arms up and threw the doors of the Tarutaru Times open as hard as she could, making them slam into the wall with an enormous _BANG. _Everyone in the building stopped what they were doing. Those who were in the entrance area looked up to see a Shantotto that was about ready to burst. The entire building, and most of Windurst Waters, was dead silent.

Shantotto swiftly scanned the room from the doorway with both her eyes and her magic abilities, but could not see or sense Hiwon-Biwon in the room. She had seen him once before, and she remembers everyone she comes across well.

Once she thought she had thoroughly frightened the other employees with her presence, she strode to the back room. Contrary to her previous action, she calmly and delicately opened the door, seeing Naiko-Paneiko behind his desk, and sensing Hiwon-Biwon. Both stared at the doorway in terrified anticipation as she slowly opened it, entered, and closed it behind her. All those who were anywhere near the door silently cleared away, and everyone in the establishment slightly lowered their heads, somehow thinking it would protect them.

A few seconds after Shantotto entered Naiko-Paneiko's office, the other three appeared in the doorway–which no one had bothered to shut. The writers, editors, and printers looked up in astonishment, as they gazed at the red-headed girl who was thought to have died eight years prior to then. Chykisasa rolled her eyes, not wanting to accept her exposure at the time, and walked towards the back door, tediously slipping by the items which cluttered the path–mostly knocked down by Shantotto's wake. No person was in her way, however, they cleared away far from her path, and turned their heads to watch her walk by.

Both Ajido-Marujido and Uchi-Buychi had seen first hand why Chykisasa had been so desperate to hide from public eye. It was never really what they said, but rather what they _didn't_ say that hurt her so, considering hardly anyone bothered to talk _to_ her. She was highly in tune to body language, and _that_ was why it bothered her so. There was quite a bit of whispering from different corners of the room as well, which also hit her straight in the heart.

If Chykisasa had been born deaf rather than mute, she still would have clearly heard Shantotto's ravings from the Editor in Chief's office. Energy sparks discharged all over her body as she demanded an explanation from both the Naiko-Paneiko and Hiwon-Biwon himself. Chykisasa saw no need to open the door, and simply eavesdropped from her present place for the time being. Ajido and Uchi did the same, however Ajido kept his guard up in case Shantotto went out of control again.

Mixed amid his stutters, squeals, and natural Tarutaru accent was Hiwon-Biwon's story, as he told it in full truth to Shantotto, and begged for his life almost more than he breathed. His shell of confidence had been shattered, and he realized the true magnitude of what he had done.

All three of the eavesdroppers heard Hiwon's story, and of the three, Ajido-Marujido was the only one feeling guilt. He felt bad that his need to have answers caused and would soon cause so much trouble. Typically he enjoyed making waves and stirring up controversy, however, this was different. At this point, he felt he had done enough, and simply wanted to leave.

After Shantotto heard the story, she turned around and demanded that Naiko-Paneiko tell her why he chose to run the article, and just where he got the idea that she wouldn't catch wind of it. He insisted that she knew she would be angry, but also insisted that the Windurstians needed to know about Chykisasa's return. He said that they would appreciate her more, and not bother her as much as they had in the past.

Outside the door, Chykisasa felt a nerve tingle uncontrollably. It was her craving to respond, which–on a regular basis–she was forced to ignore, for lack of ability or physical motive to go through the labor of writing it down. However, this feeling was far too strong, and she compulsively opened the door. Naiko stopped his rant, and simply stared at the girl with his mouth open, and Hiwon did the same. Shantotto's energy, again, slightly subsided from Chykisasa's presence. However, it was still discharging at a steady pace over her body.

Once he realized what he was doing, Naiko-Paneiko composed himself, "W-well well, speak of the devil-wevil! Chykisasa it is an honor to m-meetie you!" he nervously said. "Whataru can I do for you today...?" he asked, faking a smile.

"Do for _HER?_ What you can do for _her_ is turn back time and have never printed that article, _SIR!_" Shantotto yelled, her voice beginning to crack from so much shouting.

Ajido-Marujido stepped passed Uchi-Buychi and closed the door behind Chykisasa. Uchi inadvertently made a face at him, and Ajido knew what he was thinking. "It's not like you can'taru hear them from here. I'm leaving, and I suggest you do the same. This is their fight, and if you stick around it'll be yours, too," he said–just above a whisper–as he walked to the exit. "_He's not going to leave,_" The minister reminded himself as he left.

Uchi spaced out in thought for a moment, watching the minister leave, "_I wonder why the sudden-wudden change of heart..._" he thought, as he moved closer to the door in order to hear a bit better.

Chykisasa felt fear pierce her body as she saw violet sparks discharging all over Shantotto's body. Nonetheless, she swallowed her fear and walked over to her, carefully placing her left on Shantotto's right shoulder. Shantotto was still enraged, however her concern for Chykisasa prevailed over her anger, and the sparks subsided. First the only stopped where Chykisasa's hand was, however they soon stopped over her entire body. Both Hiwon-Biwon and Naiko-Paneiko were stunned by her influence over Shantotto's actions, and they payed no mind when she walked over to Naiko's desk, grabbed some blank paper, a quill, and ink, and began to write.

As Chykisasa wrote, Hiwon-Biwon felt a swell of guilt wash up on his body, soaking his soul. "I...I'm s-sorry!" he squeaked, trying to be quiet and not to set Shantotto off. Shantotto turned to him and give him a stern look–but for Chykisasa's sake–held her tongue. Naiko also sent a silent message to Hiwon with his eyes to keep his mouth shut, and to patiently wait for her to finish. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Chykisasa finished and turned it around to Naiko. He began to read it to himself, but Shantotto cleared her throat very loudly, signaling him to read it aloud:

"_T-telling the people-weapole of Windurst aboutaru my being here will NOT__make them appreciate me more. It will only make things a hundred times worsey, I'll be the most interesting exhibitaru on Quon! Not only will I be mutaru, but I'll be an undead as well! Hiwon-Biwon, you had no righty to spy on Shantotto, _whatsoever_. My identity is being protected by the S-Star Sibyl...?_" Naiko Paneiko's eyes widened as he heard himself say the words. His mind raced at what was in store for his career, and his reputation overall.

After a few seconds of panicked thought, he snapped to and cleared his throat"_A-And has been for a while now. Do notaru even consider asking me for your f-forgiveness, because it doesn'taru__change what will come to pass. Myself, Shantotto, and all the higher p-power-wowers of the Federation will have to explain everything! This goes far beyond simple-wimple reporting, you've gone in too deepie._"

Naiko-Paneiko slowly slumped back in his chair, dumbfounded at how a simple gamble could spell the end of his newspaper. Not to mention at what criminal charges could be brought against himself. Hiwon-Biwon was thinking of the charges that could be brought against himself as well, reminding himself of how young he was to be going to jail.

Shantotto couldn't hold her scolding in any longer, "_Now_ you see why this is such a big deal! You've put Windurst in an enormous ordeal! And it's all because you _had_ to have a scoop, you just _had_ to be different from the group! Well now see here, how many problems you've begun! And now _none_ of it can be undone!"

Shantotto opened her mouth and inhaled sharply to go on, but she saw Chykisasa shaking her head in the corner of her eye. She looked at the girl, smiled wearily, and sighed, "But I suppose this is your battle, Chykisasa. From this point on, I'll let you lay down the law." Chykisasa nodded grimly in thanks.

Hiwon-Biwon opened his mouth to respond, however Naiko-Paneiko purposely cut him off, "Well...Chykisasa, I do _deeeeply-_weeply apologize for this." His eyes glanced over to Hiwon-Biwon, "I will say on the behalfy of Hiwon-Biwon, he should have done a _lot_ more research. It was an _unnecessary-_wary_ risk_, and should never-ever have been pursuied," he nobly stated, emphasizing the words to make his point very clear to Hiwon, whose head hung in shame.

Chykisasa narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and held out her hand. Naiko gave the paper back to her, and she began to write. Hiwon-Biwon opened his dry mouth, and attempted to speak, "I-I just...I d-d-didn'taru...oh, plea–" was all he could manage before Naiko was shaking his head at him. Hiwon heaved a heavy sigh, and shook his head at himself, trying to think of any way to change his past. Chykisasa glanced up for a moment to watch Naiko shake his head, and she wrote a bit more. It wasn't much longer before she handed the paper to Naiko:

"_Excuses don'taru change the past–however, blaming you won'taru change it either._ _Both myself and Shantotto will do what we can to make the Star Sibyl's action as minor as possible-wossible, but we can't make any promisies._" Shantotto snorted, making Naiko-Paneiko pause for a moment before continuing, "_And let Hiwon-Biwon speak for himself, as long as he is able-wable. Just because you're the Editor in Chief it doesn't give you the righty to censor your subordinates' arguments._"

Chykisasa struck one of Naiko's nerves with that last sentence. "Actually, I believe being Editor in Chief _does_ give me the righty to censor whataru I want," he frankly stated, shedding his kind disposition.

Naiko, in turn, struck one of Shantotto's nerves, "Oho, maybe you should work on censoring yourself, before you start taking care of the whelps."

"I _also_ believey that you passed the argument over to Chykisasa. So if you don'taru mind, I'd like to discuss this withy _her_."

"You've got a lot of nerve for one so small! Let's see how you talk when you're halfway through the _wall_!"

The two went back and forth with their witty remarks and insults, until Shantotto finally started to flare up again, and Naiko-Paneiko was standing up and shouting. Hiwon-Biwon stepped back from them a bit, avoiding any sort of attention. Chykisasa was angry that she couldn't get her word in, even though the very subject of the argument was centered on her.

When she finally realized that the argument would not cease unless something happened to avert their attention, she put her right forefinger and thumb into the edges of her lips, and blew. A shrill whistle stopped everything in the room, and even a few things in the other room as well. Shantotto stopped in mid-rhyme, and all three looked up at Chykisasa.

She then calmly picked up the pen and began to write. Naiko tried to say something to her, but she simply held up her left hand in his face with her forefinger extended, while still writing with her right. They remained silent until she was done, afraid to have their ears pierced by her whistle again. She handed the paper to Naiko:

"_I don't want petty-wetty arguments and pointless arguments, all I wantaru is a formal apology by Hiwon-Biwon and the Tarutaru Times. You need to tell Windurst thataru the information you got was obtained in a dishonest manner-wanner, and that no one should come demanding an explanation until we're ready to givey one._ _I'm notaru saying this because I'm in a position where I can demandy it, I'm doing it because Windurst isn'taru ready to know._"

Naiko-Paneiko sighed. He knew that Chykisasa was right about everything–arguing with Shantotto was futile, and that if the Star Sibyl was involved it was something of great importance and secrecy. "That, we can do," he mumbled. He looked at Hiwon-Biwon, "Rightaru?"

Hiwon had been nervously fumbling with his fingers at the time. He looked up at Naiko and nodded, simply thankful that the battle was over.

However the battle was over, the war was only beginning...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, for anyone who cares, I discovered a flaw in my logic. If Chykisasa is 16, and she dissapeared eight years ago, that would make her eight. I believe in a previous chapter I said 9. Silly me, please make that 8, I dunno what I was thinking -.-;;


	13. Panic at the Tower Part I

I_ deeply_ apologize for how long this took to come out. The past month, there have been many things hindering and cutting off all the time I would normally have to myself. And one that hindered my ability to type overall (owie). I'm also sorry for the short chapter, I guarentee that the next part will be much longer. I'm mainly cutting it off like this to let you know I'm not dead (and so I can have a two-parted chapter, lol!).

Don't we all hate it when things take over our lives?

Oh, and /wave Eloriana :D I'm glad you enjoy my story!

And...edit...misnumbered the silly title! D-:

Disclaimer: You know it, enjoy the story!

Chapter Thirteen: Panic in the Tower- Part I  


After Chykisasa came to an agreement with Hiwon-Biwon and Naiko-Paneiko, she and Shantotto left–in a huff. They were trying to get back to the manor before too many Windurstians caught wind of Chykisasa's return. When Uchi-Buychi saw them leaving, he decided to go to his house as well–in order to not attract attention to himself.

"I had better go to my housey...I have to–er–answer a few questions for my parentarus," he whispered to her. She looked questioningly at him, and he guessed what she was thinking, "No, you don'taru have to explain anything to them, I've been m-meaning-weaning to talk to them l-lately anyway!" he nervously chuckled, feeling Shantotto's eyes ripping down the back of his neck.

Chykisasa smiled, and waved her hand slightly to him, mouthing a "thank you". Uchi-Buychi smiled and nodded, and then quickly made his way away from Shantotto, who was still sternly glaring at him from behind.

Shantotto looked at Chykisasa, still consciously controlling her anger. "Come on, dearie, let's head back–before the ones who know attack!"

Uchi-Buychi purposely walked slowly to his house as he entered his neighborhood. He stared at the ground in thought as he tried to figure out what he was to say to his parents about his behavior. Uchi had never acted so outrageously before. He had been taught to have the utmost respect for the elder members of his family–even cousins. He highly doubted that sprinting out of the house with nightclothes and a newspaper were not examples of respect.

However, etiquette was not the main thing he was worried about. He was trying to figure out how to tell his parents that he was involved in an elaborate cover-up that involved the most important members of Windurstian authority–without telling them about it. Not only that, but he also had to tell them about his first crush and sneaking out–which were worries of completely different origin.

As he rounded the last corner that lead to his house, he realized that his parents would be running the interrogation–not him. He chose to cue off of what they said, and explain only what they asked–in hopes of avoiding certain details.

When he arrived at the front door, he stared at it blankly for a moment, in a feeble attempt to stall for time. Finally, he gulped in spite of himself, and knocked on the door. The door opened after one short knock–as if his parents had anticipated his arrival. It was his father who stood in the doorway, staring at the already melting Uchi-Buyci with eyes of stone.

Uchi's eyes were locked on the ground, and after a moment he tried to lift them to meet his father's glare–just as Chykisasa had met Shantotto's glare. However, he only got to his father's chin before he harshly muttered, "Well, come in." Uchi nervously nodded and obeyed.

His mother was perched on a stool with a book on her lap, which she had been trying to read to get her mind off of her son. She watched Uchi enter the room, and sneak over to the couch, which he sat on during every family talk.

His father closed the door rather loudly, and walked over to Uchi–nearly cornering him on the couch. "Would you mind telling-welling us whattaru you think you were doing back there?" he started, making Uchi flinch at his voice. Though the Tarutaru accent was normally considered to be cute and humorous, it could be very frightening with the proper amount of rage.

"W-welly...please, just hear me outaru..." Uchi-Buychi muttered, trying to avoid another one-sided battle.

Uchi's father opened his mouth and inhaled sharply, but his mother spoke up first, "Luko-Micho, just lettaru him speak," she said, with a stern calmness in her voice. Luko looked over at her, but she stood by her decision and stared him down. Once she knew he had given up, she looked back at Uchi, "Tell us exactly whattaru happened, and why you didy it," she calmly asked. "Whateveru it is," she looked at her husband again, "we will understand."

Uchi-Buychi opened his mouth and heaved a heavy sigh. "Well...I guess I should startaru at the beginning," he muttered. "You see...the firsty day I took the semester-wester exam, I ran into Shantotto as I leftaru the Orastery. She had eavesdroptared throughout the whole thing, and offer-woffered to help, saying that I needed help and someone elsey she knew needed a friend."

"Letaru me guess, you followed her!" Luko-Micho said as he closed his eyes and put a hand over his forehead in shame.

"Luko, let him speaky!" his mother insisted, beginning to become angry with his lack of patience.

"I wentaru with her...but only because I didn'taru see another option!" Uchi pleaded for his own sake. There was silence after he spoke, which he took as a sign to go on, "She explainied everything about Chykisasa to me, without actually using her name of coursey. Apparently, her parentarus were killed in the Meriphataud Mountains, butaru, she was taken in as a slave to the Yagudo."

He paused, waiting for a reaction. His parent's faces remained as still as stone. "C-Chykisasa tallied the days she was keptaru, and was released by them for no apparent reason-weason just recently. They warnied her notaru to return to Windurst, but she accidently rany in the direction of here anyway. An adventureru found her and broughtaru her to the Star Sibyl..."

"Star Sibyl?" Uchi's father interjected, his eyes wide with shock. "Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble-wouble we could getaru into if–no–_when_ she finds out you are involvied?" he yelled. Just as his wife was about to cut in, he turned to her, "And don'taru you stand up for him anymore, Kesisi! If he can'taru fight his own battle-wattles, he _should_ take the blame!"

Kesisi was tired of watching Luko-Micho hurt their son so, and released her inhibitions, "Maybe-waybe if you would think aboutaru letting him speak, he _would_ be able to stand up for himselfie! This is notaru your story, and I'm sure Uchi is old enough to realize the consequences of his own actionies! Perhaps this isn'taru as bad as it sounds! Letaru us hear the _entire _story and _then_ decide what to do aboutaru it!"

Luko was taken aback at Kesisi's spontaneous tongue-lashing, and began to see the error in his approach to the argument. After a moment of stunned silence, he nodded and looked back at Uchi-Buychi.

Uchi cleared his throat and continued, "W-well, the Star Sibyl and the ministers decided to keepie her hidden at Heavens Tower until she was ready-weady to facey the public again. She stayed there for aboutaru a week, until they foundie out that when she was young, she had lived with Shantotto as her parents travel-waveled around singing and earning money. So when Shantotto came back, they were reunitarued, and she's been living withy her ever since."

When Uchi was finished, his parents simply stared at him, dumbfounded. "So...she simply-wimply introduced you to her? So she could have some sort of...playmataru?" Luko-Micho asked, trying to regain respect from his wife.

"I guessie so, I'm notaru even sure how she knew..." Uchi-Buychi's voice trail off. He had forgotten that he never meant to explain to his parents how well he had bonded with Chykisasa.

His father eyed him suspiciously, "Knew _what_aru?"

With both of his parent's eyes baring down on him, Uchi-Buychi realized that that was not a good time to lie. "Yea-uh...well...C-Chykisasa and I became very-wary good friends..." he started, speaking to the rug below his feet.

"_How_ good of friendies?" his father asked, becoming angry once more.

"Well...a couple nightarus ago...I...snuck out to meetie her..." he mumbled, waiting for one of his two parents to explode. However, no reaction came. They simply stared at him, one with confusion and the other with disappointed frustration. "B-but nothing happenied! We justaru talked..."

Luko was too disappointed to make any snide comments, and simply stared down at his son. However, Kesisi leaned over to him, and put an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"We believe you. Don'taru we?" she asked, turning her head to her husband.

Luko-Micho turned on heel, and began to walk away. "Yeah."

Kesisi sighed, and looked back at Uchi-Buychi, "I believey you," she said, putting a hand on his hair, "For now, you'll have to not see Chykisasa anymore, okie? She is going to have a lotaru of attention soon, and I don'taru want you messied up in that."

Uchi-Buychi swallowed his tears and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they left for her manor, Shantotto knew Chykisasa had a few questions to ask. She even came up with a few rhymes to answer the ones she knew would be asked, and prepared her internal vocabulary for whatever else she may ask.

Surely enough, as soon as they walked in the door Chykisasa swiftly paced to the table and began to write. Shantotto purposely took a lot of time closing the door, to be sure no one had followed them. Once she was sure everything was secure for the moment, she locked it and went to Chykisasa. She read the writing to herself:

"_Could you please explain to me why Ajido-Marujido was there! Since when does he know about me and Uchi!"_

Shantotto knew by the slight grammatical error Chykisasa had made that she was extremely nervous, with a bit of anger mixed in. She nitpicked her grammar a lot when Chykisasa was learning to write, and not typically for amusement. She did it to teach her proper grammar, plus how some will react if she made a lot of errors. Presently, Chykisasa only made errors when her mind was not on writing in the least. Given that writing was her only means of communication, that was not very often.

Shantotto sighed, "It happened after you left two nights ago. Just before dark, up walked Ajido-Marujido. He was mainly concerned with your little semester exam 'affair,' and could not figure out why you were there. The Star Sibyl had told the Ministers where you would be, and so he came to interrogate me."

She stopped out of courtesy to let Chykisasa write a response. She knew if she didn't let her get her word in, it would only make her more angry. After a few moments, Shantotto read the furiously written words to herself once more:

"_So you up and told him everything! Just like that!_ _And to him, of all people!"_

Shantotto could not help but to chuckle at her response, "Why does everyone hate Ajido-Marujido? He's not that bad of a person...a bit obnoxious, though." Chykisasa glared at Shantotto, signaling that she wanted a more serious answer. "But really, he simply would not go away. Until I told him something, he would only stay. I tried to avoid talking of the subject, but his questions were extremely direct. And you know what happens what can occur, when one attempts to lie to a minister."

Chykisasa sighed in surrender, and walked over to her bed, where her diary was hidden. She walked behind the screen, made it stretch a bit further out, and took out her diary and fountain pen.

As she watched Chykisasa resign herself, Shantotto realized that whatever she sensed while Ajido-Marujido was at her house must have been Hiwon-Biwon. She boiled in her own anger, enraged at how much pain was caused by one reporter, and at how reckless she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too much later in the morning, all of Heavens Tower fell into a stunned silence. Semih-Lafihna had a subscription for the Tarutaru Times, and brought it with her when she went to her daily shift. Though Semih normally carried nothing into the Tower but herself, the others already there did not give her any strange looks. When she went to greet the Star Sibyl that day, she brought the paper with her.

"Semih-Lafihna, what is wrong?" she asked, looking at the newspaper and then at Semih with concern. She had already sensed Semih's discontent.

"Ma'am, it's Chykisasa–someone has found out about herrr!" she said, just above a whisper. The Sibyl's eyes widened, and her lips parted. "What's more, it has been released in the Tarutaru Times!" She handed the paper to the Sibyl.

The Star Sibyl read the article in full to herself, many times over. She spent a lot of time trying to figure out how the information was obtained, and just who the Orastery student and "source" was. Semih waited patiently for her response, not expecting an immediate answer. The Star Sibyl knew that compulsive reactions to delicate situations only spelled disaster, and she was sure to make sure all of her guards knew it as well.

After the long silence, the Sibyl spoke, hushing her own voice, "Does Chykisasa know about this yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I would think so," Semih responded, shaking her head.

The Sibyl lowered her head in thought. After another pause, she said, "Please, go to Shantotto's residence and bring both her and Chykisasa here. We can decide what to do after we get their take on the situation."

Semih bowed, "Yes, my Lady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Semih-Lafihna arrived at Shantotto's manor, the door opened before she could even raise her hand to knock. Shantotto, of course, was there at the door.

"It's about time the Star Sibyl sent someone! There is a lot that has to be done!" Shantotto nearly shouted at Semih.

"Now see herrre, if that is how you will greet a Sibyl Guard with a summons from the Star Sibyl herself, then you are no longer welcome to Heavens Towerrr!" Semih replied, insulted by Shantotto's reaction.

Chykisasa got up and ran to the door when she knew it was a Sibyl Guard, and swiftly bowed apologetically on Shantotto's behalf. Semih's anger was calmed by the polite gesture, and stated her purpose for being there, "The Star Sibyl has seen the article in the newspaper and wishes to see you both, to discuss how we will react to it."

Shantotto responded before Chykisasa could even blink, "Ohohoho! Well well, just as a matter of fact! We've already done something about that. But we will come if that is what the Star Sibyl commands. I think this could use a more constructive plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man this is like a chip of a fragment of half chapter...again, sorry ; ;


	14. Panic at the Tower Part II

Once again...sorry for the belated chapter D-: I tried to make up for it with an oh-so-obvious cliffhanger though..._oh_ I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter!

And it looks like I misnumbered the last chapter o-o; I'll fix that...

Disclaimer: meh...

Chapter Fourteen: Panic in the Tower - Part II

When Chykisasa and Shantotto arrived at Heavens Tower, there was absolute silence. No one else knew exactly what was going on, but anxiousness and uncertainty hung thick in the air. They could hear their hearts beating as they climbed the dozens of steps to the top floor. When they arrived at the top, the Star Sibyl was in her vestal chambers. There were no ladies in waiting on the top floor–they were dismissed to the lower levels of the Tower, in order to give the Sibyl room to think. Semih told them to wait outside the chambers as she informed the Sibyl of their arrival.

After a moment, Semih let them into the Sibyl's chambers. Shantotto took a good look around as she entered, for it had been many years since she had last set foot in the sacred room. Chykisasa, on the contrary, was nearly unaware of her surroundings–her mind plagued by other concerns. Semih left the room to get paper and a pen for Chykisasa.

The Star Sibyl noticed their expressions, Chykisasa in particular, and knew that they must have seen the article already. "Good morning, Chykisasa and Lady Shantotto. Can I safely assume that you have already seen the newspaper article?"

Chykisasa nodded absently, and Shantotto nodded as well, along a huffed grunt. "And upon that note, we have taken a bit of action. With the newspaper, we came to a deal that was to our satisfaction."

She paused out of courtesy, and the Sibyl spoke, "What were the terms of this deal?" she simply asked, hoping with all her heart that Shantotto had not taken things too far.

"Hiwon-Biwon must formally apologize for what he said, and that he got the information when he spied on me and fled. And, Naiko-Paneiko must apologize for publishing what the boy wrote, now that his foot is halfway down his throat." Shantotto frankly replied, attempting not to be rude as she stewed in her own anger.

The Sibyl was fairly satisfied with the terms of the agreement, "I suppose that is what I would have done in that sort of situation, however I would have preferred that you waited for me to sanction such a movement." She turned to Chykisasa, as Semih Lafihna walked up the steps into the room with paper on a thin board and a fountain pen in hand. "Was there anything else that you wanted to tell me, anything at all to improve what has happened.

Semih handed the board and pen to Chykisasa, and she thought for a moment about what she wanted to say. All three of the others silently waited as she wrote down her thoughts, staring at the paper, as if trying to read it from a distance. It took her quite a while to get it all down, but when she was done she handed it to the Sibyl, who quietly read it aloud:

"_There is another boy involved in all of this, Uchi-Buychi. He is the Orastery student who was mentioned in the article. His parents didn't know about him and me, and I have a feeling he will be telling them all about it today. I am afraid that they will wrongfully punish him for getting involved, and I am wondering if you could somehow contact them and reassure them that he has done nothing wrong._"

The Sibyl thought for a moment, taken off guard by such an unexpected request. Shantotto was slightly surprised, but felt in her gut that it was coming. "I will send them a letter, stating exactly what you have just said, Chykisasa." the Star Sibyl replied, unable to refuse such a selfless request. "However, I will need to know a bit more about what you and he did together, if you wouldn't mind sharing," she said, a bit embarrassed at what she had just asked of her.

Shantotto cut in at that moment and summed up how she had come across the boy, and what he and Chykisasa had done the past few evenings–in perfect rhyme. When she was finished, the Sibyl nodded and turned back to Chykisasa. "Is there anything else you would like to add then, that directly pertains to the newspaper?" she asked.

Chykisasa thought again for a moment, and began to write her response. The others, again, waited in silence, however Shantotto shifted her weight impatiently, feeling uncomfortable in such an emotionally-tight situation. After a minute or two, Chykisasa handed the paper to the Sibyl once more:

"_I think the rest can take care of itself from this point on, however thank you very much for asking._ _The only other thing I can ask of you is to not punish Hiwon-Biwon or the newspaper too harshly. What has happened has happened, and there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to deal with what they do in the future, rather than dwell on what damage they have already caused._"

The Sibyl nodded, "A very profound statement. I will keep that in mind, child. Unless either of you have anything to add, you may leave now if you wish."

Chykisasa bowed, and Shantotto spoke, "Thank you very much for helping us with this predicament, if we need you again we'll make an appointment." She bowed elaborately, to show that she was being serious.

And with that, the two left Heavens Tower, Chykisasa feeling much more relieved about the situation. Hearing her own statement about not being able to do anything about the past read aloud to her gave it new meaning in her mind, and let her really take in what it meant.

A few more people than usual were in Windurst Walls at that time of day, most of them curious about the article they had read in their papers. They had flocked to the area like buzzards, seeking to feed on whatever information they could find. Some even hoped of seeing Chykisasa, and a few were considering visiting Shantotto herself.

Both Chykisasa and Shantotto were well aware of the inquisitive looks and whispers among the small crowd, however the only figures they paid mind to were the ones standing in front of Shantotto's manor. Shantotto quickened her pace to see who was knocking on her door, and Chykisasa slowed down as soon as she knew who it was.

It was Uchi-Buychi and his mother, Kesisi. Though Chykisasa had never seen his brunette mother, she knew who it had to have been. A new pang of dread emitted from her stomach, and her worry was restored with full-force.

Uchi directed his mother's attention to the two approaching them, and both of them became nervous as well.

"Uchi-Buychi and...friend, how interesting," Shantotto began as she arrived in front of them, hushing her voice in order not to be heard by their spectators. "Might I ask why at my door, you are knocking?"

"I am Uchi-Buychi's mother, Kesisi," Kesisi said, offering her hand to Shantotto. Shantotto stared at it for a moment, but then took it and shook limply. It wasn't often someone offered her hand to her, given her reputation for rudeness. "I supposey you are Chykisasa?" she asked, turning to her.

Chykisasa was dumbfounded not only at Uchi-Buychi's sudden return, but that his mother was there with him. After a moment of delay, she swiftly nodded her head, and pointed to the door.

"Of course, let us speak of this inside. The attention is coming, but for now we can hide." Shantotto said, unlocking her door and letting the other three in, locking the door behind them.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, none of them wanting to begin the conversation. Eventually, Chykisasa walked across the room to get some paper, and Shantotto spoke, "I suppose Uchi-Buychi has told you of their secret meeting...is there any part of the story that needs repeating?"

"No, no, I think we have what happened pretty-wetty well down," Kesisi responded, "I simply wanted to meet this Chykisasa..." she inadvertently let her voice trail off, looking up at Chykisasa, who was already writing.

Chykisasa looked up at the silence, feeling uncomfortable when she saw that everyone in the room was staring at her. Shantotto again spoke, in order to keep Chykisasa calm. "Well, here she is, just as you have heard. These two are _quite_ the lovebirds, ohoho!" she giggled.

Kesisi laughed as well, trying to assist in lightening the atmosphere. At that moment, Chykisasa finished what she had been writing and was going to hand it to Kesisi.

Uchi had been standing the entire time with his hands deep in his pockets. He was not afraid or nervous, simply embarrassed that his mother was about to meet his girlfriend. "_Girlfriend?_" he asked in his head as he realized the word he had thought of. Before he had a chance to ponder on it, his mother was reading what Chykisasa had written:

"_It is very-wery nice to meet you, ma'am. I apologize for the cover-wover-up we stagied, but there was a lot that needed to be keptaru secret at the time. I am glad that you don'taru seem to be too angry-wangry over what we did, and if anyone is to blamey for this, it's me._"

Kesisi smiled. "I am not angry-wangry with anyone, Chykisasa, and it is nicey to meet you too," she said, offering her hand. Chykisasa took her hand and shook it, smiling back. When they were done exchanging greetings, Kesisi turned to Shantotto. "However-wever, I would like to ask something-wumpthing else of you, to clear everything up, if you don'taru mind," she began. "I thinky both Uchi and I were wondering: just why _did_ you choosey-woose to take Chykisasa in? I know that her parentarus were gone a lot, and thataru is when you spent the most time withy her, but why did they choosey _you_ to take care of her?"

Shantotto looked at Kesisi and smirked, making her internally cringe. She had not been expected to be asked such a direct question, but chose to answer nonetheless, "Ohoho! I suppose _that_ I could construe, given that it must seem very odd to you. It is quite simple, as you will see: I tutored both of her parents at the Orastery. When she was just an infant and needed much care, they began to run low on money, and began to despair. However I had a clever plan: to tutor her as they toured the land! I would keep Chykisasa from public view, and help her with magic, which she had a passion to pursue. And so they let me care for her, until that fateful day occurred..."

When Shantotto had finished, Kesisi and Uchi-Buychi simply stared at her. They had expected a deeper answer, and already knew basically all that she had told them.

Halfway through Shantotto's story, Chykisasa rolled her eyes. "_She's avoiding the subjectaru again..._" she said to herself. "_I'll show her..._" and she knelt down soundlessly and began to write.

By the time Uchi-Buychi noticed what Chykisasa was doing, she was holding the paper out to him, smiling. He took the paper and read it aloud, ready for anything:

"_Whataru Shantotto means to say is she saw thataru my personality was being suppresseied from all the pity-witty I was getting, so she tookie me in to set my spiritaru free._"

All smiled in spite of themselves but Shantotto, who was beginning to turn a shade of pink. She had always enjoyed Chykisasa's poignant–though slightly obnoxious–side, but all of the sudden unleashing that part of her seemed to become a less-than-wise choice. After an awkward pause, she coughed, "Well...yes, that would be correct," she eyed Chykisasa, "And now we will be getting _off_ the subject."

Chykisasa's smirk widened with the wondrous feeling of victory. Kesisi and Uchi did their best to not laugh aloud at Shantotto's lapse in tactfulness.

Uchi, finally, turned and said something to Chykisasa, "I supposey we should be going then, I'm surey you're in for a big day!" he laughed. Chykisasa laughed for her own sake, but shook her head at Uchi, and then kneeling down to write. Kesisi and Shantotto slowly backed away from the two, giving them their space (and giving them a good view).

After a few short moments, Chykisasa handed the paper to Uchi, who read it to himself:

"_No, no, stay as long as you like. I'd really rather have company to talk with right now, considering the most of the company I have soon will only talk about me._"

Uchi smiled and shook his head, "No, no is rightaru–you have a voicey now, Chykisasa! You can tell people-weapole what's what, and thataru you are a person and not an exhibit-wibbit!" In the thrill of the moment, he took her hands in his, and clasped his palms around hers. Chykisasa stood stunned for a moment, but smiled and held back the tears in her eyes.

Kesisi's ears perked up in recollection, "Oh, Uchi dearie! We must go home righty away, I told your father thataru we would be homey in time for lunch." Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa looked over at her, and try as they may, they couldn't help but look disappointed. Kesisi felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for interrupting such a touching moment.

"Well...I supposey I must say goodbye now. Take care, Chykisasa, and rememberu to use your voice!" He gripped her hands tighter as a sign of farewell, and Chykisasa shook his hands and nodded. After another moment of staring at each other, Shantotto coughed and their hands parted. Finding no other words to use, Uchi-Buychi simply waved goodbye as Shantotto opened the door for him and his mother to leave through.

Both Uchi and Kesisi left the manor and were immediately blinded by the late morning sun. Once their eyes adjusted, they noticed half a dozen Tarutaru and one Mithra staring at them. Uchi turned around to see if they could escape back into Shantotto's manor, but found himself staring at a locked door. He swallowed, and whispered to his mother, "Let's go, staying isn'taru going to helpey."

Kesisi nodded and giggled, "Hehe, took the words rightaru out of my mouthey!"

And so the two casually strolled away, as if completely unaware of the curious citizens staring at them. A very young blonde-headed girl Tarutaru turned and whispered to another young boy next to him just as the two passed out of earshot, "You thinkie thataru isth tha Orasthery student?" she asked.

The boy turned back to her, "I don'tie know, Pichichi. But there isth only one way to find outaru!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who didn't get it, let's just say the next chapter will have something to do with...onions...


	15. Onion Intervention

1. Yes, I know I said I would get this in a few days. Less than a week is a few days, right?

2. My Internet access has been...choppy lately.

3. THIS CHAPTER HAS CHANGED AS OF 11/22/06! The other half is here now!

Disclaimber: BOOGA BOOGA.

Chapter Fifteen: Onion Intervention

By the sound of it, one would think that the Star Onion Brigade was some gathering of eccentric mages in Windurst's military system. The Star Onion Brigade (or SOBs for short) is really a group of Windurstian children who fight evils that most adults ignore (mostly involving the notorious Cat Burglar Nanaa Mihgo). They can be quite a nuisance to adults, but mean no harm–to innocent folk that is. No one is exactly sure why they are so infatuated with onions, although they can make for potent stink bombs.

The current leader of the SOB is a young Tarutaru boy name Kohlo-Lakolo. In the SOB, the leader is replaced whenever the rest of the members feel their current leader isn't doing the job or is too old to be in the club (there are strict age limits in the Brigade, to prevent adult ideas from tainting their plans). Whoever wants to be the new leader nominates themselves, and are quickly voted orally on by present members. If they do not win then someone else gets nominated, but if no one else wants the job then they get it anyway.

The grapevine of the Brigade is very sophisticated, branching through parents, siblings, family friends, and rumors adults are presently spreading (though this is very rare, and is only used when they have nothing else to do). Missions are voted on, and whichever have the most ayes are pursued. Each member is responsible for some aspect of the mission–including the ever important candy rations. If a member fails to complete their assigned task, the punishment is the rest of the members telling them how forgetful and useless they are. However, their reputation is usually renewed by the next mission or so.

Now, the smallest member to ever join the Star Onion Brigade was the young Pichichi (only allowed to join because she could provide Rarab tail snacks from her mother's shop). She can be a bit klutzy and absent minded, but when given the opportunity, she can shine more brightly than any of the other members.

Kohlo-Lakolo took off sprinting after Kesisi and Uchi-Buychi. Pichichi, caught off guard, attempted to keep up.

"Excusey me!" Kohlo cried as he approached the two. Uchi ignored him, mistaking him for an adult, but Kesisi could tell it was a child's voice and turned around.

"Well, hello-wello there!" she greeted warmly.

"Hello-wello ma'am! I am Kohlo-Lakolo, and I was wondering ify he is the Orastery student thataru was on the front pagey of the newspaper!" Kohlo proudly stated, pointing directly at Uchi.

Uchi, having no prior experience with children, frankly answered, "I don'taru think that is any of your business-wisiness, kid."

Kesisi ignored her son, and bent down to whisper to Kohlo, "Yes, Kohlo-Lakolo, he is the boy from the newspaper. But we are a bitsy-witsy busy at the momentar, so perhaps we could speak another timey?"

At this moment, Pichichi finally caught up with Kohlo, completely flustered and out of breath.

"No needy, ma'am, thataru is all we needed to know!" he cheerfully responded, saluting Kesisi and turning to Pichichi. "Ah, Pichichi, there you are! Let's m_o_ve _out!_" he cried, gesturing his arm in the direction Pichichi had just run from.

Pichichi's body sagged from a long sigh, and she began to walk in the other direction. Kesisi smiled and did her best to suppress a giggle, and turned around to head to her home with her son.

* * *

When Kohlo-Lakolo and Pichichi arrived at the Star Onion Brigade headquarters (behind some yellow warehouse tents in Port Windurst) they were greeted by about half a dozen other children, ranging from Tarutaru to Mithra.

The other children began to clamor around the two Tarutaru, trying to figure out what had happened. Kohlo ignored them, and ran straight to a tall pile of crates at the back of the small area. Pichichi tried to begin explaining, but could not get a word in edgewise amid the chaos. When Kohlo had gotten to the top of the top crate, he tried to began the meeting.

"Hey! Quiet down!" A few of the more mouthy members of the Star Onion Brigade kept on demanding an explanation, despite Kohlo's attempt to do so. Kohlo sighed and put his fingers in his mouth, just as his father had once showed him. He then jumped completely in the air and blew with all his mite, letting out a piercing shrill.

The other members stopped speaking entirely, and Kohlo began. "Thank you. Brigaders, through a thorough-worrow investigation, we have confermied who the boy thataru appeared in the Tarutaru Times is!" he cried, throwing his right fist in the air. The other members cheered and clapped as well–even Pichichi who was drowned out by the others anyway.

"Now we can go throughie-woo with Operation Silent Onion!" he cheered, the other members chiming in, enveloped by the thrill of the moment.

* * *

Despite the day's tremendous start, Chykisasa and Shantotto spent most of the afternoon in a quiet manner. Their lack of action made the crowd disperse, however many a citizen passed by and paused for a moment to gaze at the door in wonder, before regaining their presence of mind and moving on.

Chykisasa tried to avert her mind from the day's chaos with some imported fiction works, while Shantotto fiddled aimlessly with what looked like some sort of cube puzzle. In the past, this had happened on numerous occasions–but usually when they were mad at each other.

Chykisasa began to wonder on this, her eyes unconsciously scanning the same line over and over again. She thought of how her and Shantotto had really become a family unit, of sorts. They had eaten, fought, read, trained, laughed, and learned together for a good portion of her lifetime. They were important to each other, and even if the rest of Windurst didn't believe it, they would always be each other's family.

Chykisasa's thoughts were interrupted by Shantotto's sudden movement. She burst out of her stool and picked it straight up, walking away with it. Chykisasa's vision was cut off by the edge of her shade, and she got up to get a better look. Shantotto had taken the stool and put it under the back window, and was standing on her tiptoes to get a good view out of it.

Shantotto made an aggravated and disgusted noise at the back of her throat, and pushed the window open.

"Pesky children! What do you want? Isn't there anyone else you can haunt?" she asked in the most irritated tone she could muster.

The entire Star Onion Brigade had traveled from Port Windurst to Windurst Walls, after completing their plan of action and having their afternoon snack. They had snuck behind Shantotto's house when no one else was peering at it, and were clustered around Shantotto's back window–Kohlo-Lakolo in front.

Kohlo had never spoken with Shantotto before. He had heard much of her, and had seen her before. He honestly thought that she looked like his grandmother, and figured she couldn't be as bad as the adults said. And, even if it were so, he knew she would never harm a child.

Nevertheless, after hearing her voice, he was as nervous as a baby rarab staring at the point of a sword. "W-w-w-w-wellie...we...w-were w-w-wondering i-ify we c-could speakie with...eh..." and his voice trailed off. He nervously looked back at the other Brigaders for assistance.

One of the twin Mithra managed to squeak something that sounded like "Chykisasa," and Kohlo quickly went on. "Y-yes! Of coursey! We w-would likey to speak with Chykisasa! I-it is very importantaru...b-but i-if she can'tie s-speak then tha...oh!" he quickly realized what he said and put his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Now see here, child..." Shantotto began to rebuke, but Chykisasa was hovering over her and tapped her on her shoulder. She shook her head at Shantotto, who quickly knew what she wanted, and sighed in defeat.

Kohlo could not tell if what was happening was good or bad, but he was sure he would find out.

"Chyki says you can come in, despite my dismay. You'd _better_ have something good to say!"

"T-t-t-thankie you, ma'am!" Kohlo stuttered as he turned around to his equally afraid companions, trying to remember the way to the front door.

Out of pure luck, no one saw the Brigaders quickly file into Shantotto's front door. However, Minister Apururu–taking her afternoon walk–caught a glimpse of the door closing. She was Ajido-Marujido's younger sister, she knew when and when not to pay mind to things. She chose not to take any action, and went on with her stroll. Of course, she knew nothing of the dealings between Ajido and Chykisasa–Ajido saw it best not to get her into everything. Even though they did not speak often, they still cared very much about each other–but seeing it was about as common as hearing them say it.

The children stared in wonder about Shantotto's manor. Magical equipment and books of the likes they had never seen before were scattered about the walls–not to mention random nick-knacks and decorations from her past students dotting random places in the room.

Pichichi was the first to get bored with her surroundings, and her eyes rested on Chykisasa, who was writing a few things on paper. She had once overheard her parents confiding about Chykisasa's story. They feared a betrayal by the Yagudo–as many Windurstians did–and were discussing on whether or not they should raise Pichichi to fear them, as their generation had been raised. She heard bits and pieces of the story, and put it all together as she laid in bed that night. However, there were a few pieces missing to the puzzle, and she never completely forgot any of those pieces.

Then, that morning, her parents were enthralled by Chykisasa's return, and told her the entire story. After the story, in her pure excitement, she accidently hinted at her having prior knowledge. The event snowballed into a long discussion with her parents, and ultimately into her being late for that day's meeting. She had been taking a shortcut through Windurst Walls when she spotted Kohlo, and began to investigate Uchi's visit with him.

When Chykisasa turned around to get a good look at who the children were, she noticed Pichichi's bewildered face, and walked up to her. Pichichi realized how she was looking at Chykisasa, and turned around to the other Brigaders–as if asking them to do something about the attention she accidently seized. But Chykisasa was determined to get this shy and curious girl to speak, and kneeled down to her level. Pichichi was utterly confused.

"Eh...er...h-hellow-wellow misth Ch...Chykisasa!" she stammered as she eyed the paper Chykisasa was holding out to her. "You...w-wanty _me_ to read thisth?" she whispered, in her outrageously childlike accent. The Tarutaru always sounded like young children, however the youth always inadvertently took this to the extreme, considering they actually _were_ young children. Chykisasa nodded to answer Pichichi's question, and held the paper out a bit further, putting a warm smile on. After a moment of thought, Pichichi took it and read it, almost too quiet for any to hear:

"M-mith Chykisasa s-says '_Hello-wellow, children!_ _I musth admity, out of all the people-weapole who have tried to see me, you kiddieth are the_ _most intewesthing! W-whataru can I do for you today?_"

Kohlo-Lakolo spoke up instantaneously, nearly cutting Pichichi's last sentence off. "Eh...yes! Well, we were wonderuing if Miss Chykisasa wanted some eh..." he paused, losing his train of thought under the intimidating glare of Shantotto's eyes. "Spies! Yes, spies to secretly-wecretly get information from the people-weapole of Windurst who might be planning something!"

Chykisasa tilted her head in intrigued thought at the idea, and Shantotto exploded.

"Ohohohohoho_ho_! What a meager plan from such commotion! Tell me, what inspired this wanton notion! Ohohoho!" Chykisasa turned to Shantotto and glared at her in disapproval.

"W-w-we only w-wanted to help Misth Chykisasa..." Pichichi squeaked, as though she were near tears. Despite her natural shyness, Pichichi knew exactly how powerful her abilities of cuteness were.

Shantotto looked at Pichichi, and then Kohlo, and then back to Chykisasa. "Well, tell them what you want, it's your decision. But don't come whining to me if it doesn't work out as good as you envisioned!" she laughed, walking up to her table on the other side of the room.

Kohlo was near his bursting point, "So you'll do it?!" Chykisasa smiled and nodded, taking the paper back from Pichichi, who was holding it out for her silently.

All the Brigaders squealed enthusiastically–causing Shantotto to flinch–and began giving each other high fives while already crying out "Not it!" in order to gain immunity from being required to bring snacks for their yet unplanned stakeouts.

In the midst of the commotion, Chykisasa handed the paper to Pichichi again. The children were immediately silent.

"She saysth: _Go aheadie and do what you plannied, but wemember not to causth any twouble._ _I don'taru want to be heawing any bad newsth about you guys doing anything baddie-wad fow something I approvied of!_"

Kohlo-Lakolo stood straight as a board. "No, ma'am! No one will ever-wever know we are there!" He turned to the other children. "Brigaders, _move out!_" Chykisasa went to hold the front door for the children. Pichichi was the last one out the door, and just before she left, she stopped.

"It wasth nice meeting you, misth Chykisasa!" she curtsied, and held out the paper to Chykisasa. Chykisasa smiled, and took the paper, and patted Pichichi's head to show her agreement. Pichichi giggled in embarrassment, and ran out the door after the other members.

Chykisasa approached Shantotto, who was still vainly attempting to stifle her giggles. "Oho, that silly Star Onion Brigade! They manage to be perfect nuisances while providing aid!" Chykisasa was surprised, and wrote something on the paper for Shantotto to read. She was halfway through the sentence when Shantotto cut her off.

"Oho, you want to know how I know them, you say? Too bad! Another story for another day!"


	16. A Broken Promise

It seems I've been apologizing too much lately, so I'll go straight to the excuse. Silly snow days and vacations messed up my internal clock. And the simple fact that I am me explains why I finished it and forgot to post it up for three days (-.-')

From now on I won't show a disclaimer. If S.E. wants to sue me for loving their game, then more power to them.

Chapter Sixteen: A Broken Promise

Throughout the rest of the evening, Chykisasa kept her swimming mind busy by writing and leafing through old books simply to observe the pictures. Every once in a while, she would bother Shantotto about what she had said about the Star Onion Brigade, but she would simply fend off the attack with a rhyming retort. After four tries, Shantotto challenged Chykisasa to a game of chess. If Chykisasa won, then Shantotto would tell her everything about the Star Onion Brigade. However, if she lost, then she would have to go straight to bed, and wait for Shantotto to tell her on her own accord.

Of course, having a lifetime of experience, Shantotto annihilated Chykisasa in eight minutes. Chykisasa, unwillingly, kept her word and went to her bed to act like she was asleep.

Shantotto, sensing what stress she must have been under, gave her a cup of tea as a consolation prize. However, she drugged it to lull Chykisasa into a restful, dreamless slumber that would continue on until all traces of mental fatigue were gone. Chykisasa suspected Shantotto's action, but desired rest more than anything else and willingly took the tea.

Chykisasa ended up sleeping until about noon the next day. Shantotto decided around 10:00 that she would want some time alone when she woke up, and so she ventured out into Windurst under the concealment of the enchanted blanket. She wanted to see just how many were talking about Chykisasa's return–to get a rough estimate on how much damage control would be needed when she decided to face her fate.

The first thing she noticed when she walked out her door was the absence of spectators. She closed her eyes for a moment, and sensed hardly any other figures in Windurst Walls, other than those required to be there. Following a hunch, she slipped the newspaper that was at her feet under the cloak. Surely enough, on the front page, was a brief article and a letter of apology from the Hiwon-Biwon:

"_I am writing this letter to apologize to Chykisasa and Professor Shantotto. The information I acquired for_ _my previous article was obtained through dishonest methods. Neither of them consented to a formal interview, and neither of them wished for any of this information to come out. However everything is accurate, I ask on behalf the of the Tarutaru Times that no one bother Chykisasa or Doctor Shantotto unless they give consent, for their privacy is under the protection of the Star Sibyl and the Ministers of Windurst._

–_Hiwon-Biwon and the rest of the Tarutaru Times Staff_"

Shantotto smirked, satisfied how far a little authoritative support can go. She carefully placed the newspaper back on the ground, exactly where it was before, and went on.

The first place she decided to visit was the epicenter of all gossip in Windurst–the Timbre Timbers tavern. She waited outside the door the most people exit and enter, and waited for someone to enter the door. The first few people to exit came out too fast for her to act. After a few moments a Tarutaru couple showed up, and the boy held the door open for the girl. Shantotto squeezed behind the girl and quickly brushed off to the side, so that the boy didn't run into her as he swept in just before the door closed.

Then came the easy part: hovering over tables and eavesdropping. The couple whom she had walked in with sat at a table where two other Tarutaru were sitting, greeting them warmly. "_Bingo,_" Shantotto thought to herself.

After the greetings and food ordering, the couple began talking about what they had done together the previous day. It was nothing significant–watching airships fly in and out of the harbor, feeding the dhalmels, bird watching, eating together...Shantotto was simply amazed at how much love stricken fools could remember about one day–and that they thought others actually _cared_ to hear about it.

After a few more moments of reminiscing, the subject of conversation finally arrived at gossip. As expected, their first topic was Chykisasa's return. However, for some reason, they were speaking in hushed tones–as if the topic had been forbidden altogether.

"Hey, didy you hear? That mute girly-wirl is _alive!_ Here, in _Windurst!_"

"Oh, _yes!_ I read about thataru in the paper yesterday! Turns out she's been living-wiving at _Shantotto's_ the whole timey!" Gasps escaped a couple of the listeners.

"Yeah, and today, the newspaper _apologizied_ for everything! Turns out that Hiwon-Biwon fellah _spied_ on Shantotto in order to break the story!"

"You know, I _still_ don't believie in that partaru. The last time someone was stupid-wupied to spy on Shantotto, the hair on his face took _three_ _months_ to grow back. Either she was really-_weally_ distracted, or she's doing it all for publicity!"

Shantotto's fists tightened, and she consciously addressed the level of energy building inside of herself. She didn't want to risk blowing her cover, however, she wasn't sure how much she could take.

One of the girls leaned in towards the center of the table, the others doing the same. Shantotto approached them a bit more, in order to hear what she was saying.

"_I_ bet that that Chykisasa payed off Shantotto to stagey-wage the whole thing!" she sniggered. The others audibly gasped. "She must have been sady that her attention and pity-witty was running dry, so she decided to disappearie for a while and make a heroic-woick return!"

Out of nowhere sparks radiated across the table and stung all four of the listeners at least once–and the overly bold girl got at least twenty stings before Shantotto managed to stop the shockwave. All of the food on the table was singed, and the cups were spilled over by the table's vibrations, and exploded on contact with the sparks. Everyone in the diner froze; even the bard stopped in mid-song. Shantotto remained concealed, however–she had enough presence of mind to keep the cloth over her head.

The gossipers stared at one another, their eyes eventually settling on the girl. She opened her mouth and moved her lips, but no sound came out. She didn't even remember to react to the pain of the shockwave.

Shantotto herself broke the silence. "That'll teach you not to speak of what you don't know! I suggest you keep that mouth sealed tight if you wish to avoid any more woe. Beware of the information you uncontrollably share–or you'll be growing back more than just hair!"

And with that she marched to the door, thrusting it open as hard as she could, making everyone jump at least half their height into the air.

When Shantotto was nearly to her house, she decided that she hadn't given enough time for Chykisasa to truly enjoy being by herself–or even wake up, for that matter. She decided to spend her afternoon doing one of her favorite leisurely activities: watching the naiive Orastery students struggle to learn magic. It could keep her entertained for hours on end, giving her mixed feelings that hovered between the enjoyment slapstick humor and nostalgia. Of course, Ajido-Marujido knew nothing about it, and Shantotto enjoyed this leverage. It was her own little secret, and she was always poised to gather a little blackmail material.

* * *

When Chykisasa awoke, she quickly realized she almost immediately realized that she was alone in the room. She smiled at this, and quickly changed out of her night clothes. When she was done with this, she found the food that Shantotto had put out for her. Cheese, butter, a few croissants, some assorted preserves in thimble-sized jars, and a pitcher of orange juice. 

Chykisasa happily ate her meal, put the extras where they rightfully belonged, and wrote in her diary. She didn't have much to say, so she quickly stopped that and began to look for a book she hadn't approached before. A book on the shelf Shantotto reserved for gifts and donations she had never read caught her eye: "_The Way of the Minstrel._"

After glancing over the table of contents, she realized the book was about adventurers who chose to fight in battles as a bard. It had a detailed list of instruments and their enhancements, first-hand combat accounts, battle strategies, situational patterns, equipment suggestions, and a nearly endless list of songs and their effects.

The concept of using music as a battle tool and weapon quickly intrigued a part of Chykisasa that had been handed down directly from her parents. She sat down on Shantotto's reading chair, propped her feet upon the table, and began to read.

Chykisasa read until Shantotto came back later that evening. She had been so enveloped in the book that she forgot to be ready to hide it when Shantotto came back. As soon as she read the title of the book, Shantotto's head was filled with hundreds of questions.

"Oho, how surprising, _you're_ reading about bards!" When she realized Chykisasa was not amused by the joke, she decided to change the direction of the statement. "I hope you know the way of the adventurer is hard. Facing the elements, day and night. _Always_ being aware of danger taking flight. Rarely a chance to sleep in a bed, only a rock to cradle your sleepy head."

Chykisasa grabbed her pen from the table and wrote on a sheet of blank paper from the dozen or so that were already scattered on the table:

"_How poetic of you. I don't actually plan on becoming an adventurer, I just think it is very interesting that music can be used as a weapon in battle. In fact, I find myself wondering why you never brought the subject up to me._"

Shantotto chuckled, "I hid it because I knew that, to you, it would be a subject of interest. I wanted to keep you away from battle–as to why I am sure you can guess." Chykisasa thought about it for a moment, and responded:

"_I see you've thought about it a lot, but I don't think _that_ is the only reason you hid it, is it?_"

Chykisasa knew what Shantotto was going to say, and Shantotto knew what Chykisasa wanted her to say. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to see who would budge first. In the end, Shantotto sighed, "Hmph, it's almost hard to believe how perceptive you are. Yes, there is one other reason I did not want you to become a Bard. One of the expected prerequisites is the ability to sing, and well...I'm afraid that it is something you are...missing."

Shantotto nearly bit her tongue as she said the words, but she knew it had to be said. She did not want to just stand there and watch Chykisasa get her hopes up, only to be shot down by the leaders of formal parties.

Chykisasa set her jaw, writing her response with a stiff hand:

"_According to the personal account of a fighting Bard, the voice is hardly ever used in battle, other than to communicate strategies and comments. He said that the voice was an inefficient tool for a bard, because it had no enhancements–unlike instruments, which can tremendously help songs take full effect. In his exact words: _"Bard is one of the most un-vocal of all jobs, given that nothing has to be announced, and nothing should be sung. If a mute man were to inform me that he wanted to become a bard, I would hand him a cornette and say, 'Then more power to you!'"

Shantotto smiled. When Chykisasa was standing up and supporting her points, it meant that whatever it was _did_ mean something to her, whether or not she actually said it did.

"Hmm, well, whatever you say," Shantotto said, choosing to humor her for the time being. "I suppose you know if we debated on this, you would lose anyway."

One of Chykisasa's eyebrows raised, sensing a challenge in the air.

"_A debate does not have to be won in order to get the point across, as long as the person is given the chance to speak._"

"You want to battle this out? Fine! I'll just tell you what adventuring is _really_ about..."

Shantotto and Chykisasa went back and forth long into the afternoon and the early evening, exchanging ideas on the daily duties of adventurers, how effective their battles were, survival rates, money making, and how important they were to Vana'diel in general.

Shantotto, of course, insisted that adventurers were the second-rate mages and warriors of the world who, for some reason, were "possessed to think they an really do something important."

Chykisasa argued back that adventurers kept many crafting guilds running in the Great War, and were very beneficial in keeping the beastmen wandering around near Windurst in line and away from city walls.

After which Shantotto would insist that the beastmen attacked themselves and regulated each other's thirst for blood before the sudden influx in adventurers, and saw no reason for them to be able to do the same again. On and on they clashed, one counterattack after another, and jumping from one subject to another. They did this until they were both too hungry and frustrated to go on.

Dinner was prepared in silence–both afraid to set off the other into rekindling the debate. They went on with their own solitary activities, reflecting on what the other had said, and let the day end in a draw.

* * *

Far away from Windurst in the Meriphataud Mountains, the sun was squeezing down between the western peaks of the great rock formations, painting unimaginable hues of orange, red, and purple across the evening sky. A squadron of four Yagudo–the standard formation of a damage taker, damage dealer, healer, and supporter–were running up towards the ancient but extravagant entryway to Castle Oztroja. There were no guards on the outside of the Castle. In fact, anyone of any race who had the gall to enter the castle was freely allowed to do so. The Yagudo enjoyed dueling with adventurers and explorers, and were always looking for new victims to test their traps on, or to sacrifice to their numerous gods. 

The leader of the squadron carried a small, ragged bundle of papers within his claws as the four proceeded to dash up the stairs and around the bends that lead to the highest throne of the castle.

The "guards" in the castle were warriors and mages who were scattered about the corridors and staircases, and were ordered to patrol certain areas. If any intruders were detected, they were to immediately eliminate them, unless told to react in another manner. The more powerful fighters were placed in the upper levels, as a final trial for unusually strong infidels. However, intruders not only had to be strong, but smart. In random parts of the middle and upper floors were pools of leeches, used to smell and hear out those who failed to properly cure or treat themselves with silent oil.

The only people these "guards" were instructed not to attack were fellow Yagudo. The saying goes, "Birds of a feather stick together," and the Yagudo follow that policy. Any traitors, which were very few and farther apart, were immediately executed, but beforehand were tortured until they beg forgiveness from the god of Wrath for their actions. If they refused to apologize for more than a lunar month, then they were made into slaves, never given another opportunity for redemption.

The leader of the squadron of four gently, but firmly, carried a desperately tattered bundle of papers in his oversized claws. They began to pant as they approached the staircase to the final floor, but still ran as hard as they could.

They reached the final door separating them from the throne of the High Priest of all Yagudo. The door always remained locked, and only those with a key on hand could enter. Adventurers who managed to steal a key from a dead Yagudo were no exception, of course, however the most elite fighters were behind the door, and few have ever managed to even see the High Priest, before he killed them.

The four slowly walked down the isle towards the last set of stairs, and even more slowly climbed them, in order to not startle the hidden assassins they knew were scattered about the open room.

The High Priest was standing when they reached the top, three of them bowing all the way down. The leader knelt, graciously holding out papers to the elaborately decorated Yagudo before them.

"Oh, High Priest of Castle Oztroja, we bring forth startling news from the Sauromugue Champaign, gahhk!" the ninja said, in the outrageous-gawking accent that all Yagudo spoke with.

The High Priest hesitated a moment, wondering if he already knew what the news was. "Gaah...and just what kind of news is this?"

The ninja spoke without hesitation, looking up at his elder. "That mute Tarutaru we had imprisoned not long ago, kaah! She has broken her prawwk-mise! She has returned to Windurst, gawk!"

The Priest's eyes narrowed behind this elaborate crimson mask as he took the bundle of papers. It was a tattered copy of the Tarutaru Times, exactly one day old. On the front page was the article by Hiwon-Biwon, and his detailed description of Chykisasa and her whereabouts.

After many long moments of silence, the ninja spoke. "What are we to do, gah?! The Star Sibyl must know by now, gawk!"

"...kaah...You said you found this in the Sauromugue Campaign. Tell me, how could this end up there?"The High Priest asked, refusing to believe that the news was true.

"We think that an adventurer was going to the Duchy of Jeuno and dropped it, gah!"

Another pause. The Priest eventually spoke, to the relief of the four fighters, who were afraid they would be held accountable for the incident. "We must send word to the Star Sibyl that this was simply a disastrous misunderstanding. That some rogues were playing a foolish trick, in order to make the name of our kind tainted, kah!" The old Yagudo then turned to his left. "Send forth a scribe at once!"

The old one waited a few moments until he saw a young Yagudo wielding a board which had compartments containing stationary, envelopes, quill pens, and ink. After the boy arrived, he dismissed the four fighters. "You will continue your business as usual, kaah, this never happened!"

The four rose and bowed gracefully, "Yes, sire!"

The Priest informed the scribe of what was going on. The boy, being too naiive to know his place, asked, "Gah! But what of Shantotto! Will she not defend the girl!"

The Priest smiled behind the mask, and simply replied, "Kah, perceptive boy! It does not matter what it said, but rather what you have to back up what is said."


	17. The Tangled Web

_Ok, so I know I haven't updated this in nearly a month now. In all honesty, when finals started just before Christmas, I thought about giving up on this story until school was out. And I started to do so. But then I figured I'd lose some great fans like Miiake, Gunnar667, Akr, and Onionsoldier from FFXIOnline. So, sometime within the next seven days, I'll be putting out the next chapter and it will be nice and long for ya. Major story progress and detail, I assure you :-D And, just to prove to you I haven't procrastinated that much, here is a small preview of the next chapter!_

That's what I said before, and here I am, exactly seven days later! I would have put this out yesterday afternoon...but after 11:00 AM yesterday until now I've had no internet service D-: Silly weather...

Anyway, here you are! Not quite as long as History in the Making, but longer than So Ends the First Battle!

Chapter Seventeen: The Tangled Web  


The letter from the High Priest of the Yagudo did not arrive to Windurst until two days later, for at had to go through they elaborate hierarchy of inspections that all packages and even messages that the Yagudo sent to the Star Sibyl. They had to remain in quarantine and observation for at least twenty-four hours, to make sure that any spells or time-release enchantments wore off before it ever came anywhere near the Sibyl's hands.

When the Sibyl was done looking over the card, which she read very slowly in order to not misunderstand any points, she sighed, and walked out over the Star Spring, in order to try and decipher what had happened to make the Yagudo so quickly apologize.

The stars of the Heavens revealed to the Sibyl the small thing the priest had said to the scribe, in a flurry of dancing stars and shapes surrounding the Sibyl. Just after the statement ended, the stars quieted faded back into the black abyss of the sky, which was reflecting in the pool of the first floor of Heavens Tower.

The Star Sibyl stared blankly at the empty pool for some time, debating on whom she should first inform. She chose to summon the Ministers first, so they could decipher fact from fiction, and choose a rational way to approach the situation. Once they had a plan of action, she would summon Chykisasa and–inevitably–Shantotto.

* * *

Within the next hour, all five of the ministers of Windurst were, once again, in the presence of the Star Sibyl, ready to discuss the latest news which would affect Chykisasa. None of them said it aloud, but they all knew that the ministers had not all gathered so many times in the same month since the conclusion of the Great War, a whole twenty years ago. This time, they were all seated at a rectangular table, with the Star Sibyl at the head. That very table had not been seen in two decades as well. 

The Sibyl put the letter down on the center of the table, for all the ministers to see. "Two days ago, this letter was sent from Castle Oztroja, directly to myself. In short, it explains that Chykisasa must be taking part in some sort of prank, being used to sever our truce with the Yagudo." She paused, in order to gauge the reaction of the ministers, and allow for comment. They were silent, as if they had seen the letter and explanation many times before.

The Star Sibyl timidly continued, "...I believe we all know that this is untrue. It seems the High Priest wishes to cover his tracks, as it were. I wish to discuss with all of you how we should react to this. The Yagudo blatantly disregarded the terms of our treaty, giving us full rights to react publicly–and even...militarily. However, if we do so, then we will surely lose all of the comfort, however little it may be, that was put into the hearts of all Windurstians when the treaty was signed." The ministers expected more, however after a moment they realized that that was all she was waiting for their response.

Ajido-Marujido was the first to form his idea in his mind, however he was going to wait for someone else to react first. This was an extremely delicate subject to debate on, even among the highest authority in Windurst. All five ministers feared that if they took a side too quickly, they would have to stick to that opinion, even if they were outvoted four ministers to one. If they did not support their side, they feared they would appear too timid, and would lose the respect and trust of the Sibyl. It was truly a difficult balance to achieve.

Ajido sighed at the lack of confidence in the room, and spoke up, "Perhaps, we could deal with this withoutaru the public, Chykisasa, or Shantotto finding out aboutaru it." All heads turned to him, most of them filled with confusion.

"If we sent the Yagudo a letter stating that we are positive Chykisasa was telling-welling the truth because of mounting and substantial evidence, such as the way Shantotto reacted to her sudden-wudden reappearance, then we could get the truth out of them, and maybe even a deal to let our investigators to inspect _all_ of the partarus of Castle Oztroja, hidden or otherwise."

A long, shocked silence loomed over the dignitaries. Not even the Star Sibyl had expected such a bold plan so soon. She glanced around the table, and quickly realized that no one was going to open the crack further.

So she took things from there, "I can see the reason you do not want to inform Chykisasa and Shantotto, Ajido-Marujido. I also think they have been troubled too many times as of late. However, I do not think it would be right to hide such valuable information from them. It's...simply not our place to censor the news they receive, whether it be good, or bad."

Ajido-Marujido was quick to respond–maybe a bit too quickly, "But, if Shantotto overreacts and decides to directly confront the Yagudo, then all hopes of secrecy will be lostaru!"

Apururu, with her thoughts caught between her natural inhibitions and support of her brother, blurted out as well, "Yes, Star Sibyl, the last thing we need is Shantotto overreacting and risking the safety-wafety of not only Chykisasa, but the restaru of Windurst!"

The Star Sibyl stared at the two for a moment, and looked around at the other ministers for comment. "Do the rest of you agree? Should we not inform Chykisasa or Shantotto until everything is in place?"

After a moment, Tosuka-Porika spoke up, "Hrm...it is a tough decision. Butaru, for confidentiality, I think it has to be doney."

The rest of the ministers soon agreed. The Star Sibyl continued to the more difficult subject, since everyone seemed to be comfortable in their positions. "Now, we must decide what we will tell the Yagudo. Who else agrees with Ajido-Marujido, that we should offer them forgiveness if they allow us to inspect the castle once more?"

Rukususu spoke up this time, "If we tell zem zat we know zat they are lying, zen they will surely askie of us zome proof. What proof do we 'ave, other zen Chykisasa and Shantotto's word?"

Ajido-Marujido continued to stand by his point, "Would the markings on Chykisasa's arms not enough for them? Thataru brand was magically sealed, I could feel it every timey I was near enough to her."

Silence again. No one outwardly opposed. "If no one else has any suggestions, we shall take a vote," the Sibyl announced. "Would all who support confronting the Yagudo without informing Chykisasa or Shantotto please raise their hands." Five hands went up. "It is settled then. Now, we must discuss the content of the letter. I would like unanimous approval before it is sent off."

* * *

On this very day, Shantotto–rather abruptly–decided to get Chykisasa back into her magic training. "The time has come for us to return to our conjoined study. I won't have you lazing about my house like some nobody!" 

Chykisasa was really rather relieved. She was becoming bored and restless, wondering when she would be able to visit Uchi-Buychi again. To her discontent, Shantotto suggested waiting a few more days for Uchi-Buychi's parents to cool down before trying to contact him. She knew his mother was alright with the idea, but she had her suspicions as to why his father had chosen not to come as well.

Shantotto first went over the basics of magic, reviewing things such as the elements and how to recover mana. Both of them quickly became desperately bored, but it had to be done in order to allow for unhindered progress when the advanced steps came. They then reviewed the basics of spell casting and the importance of positioning to allow for maximum mana efficiency.

After a few practice spells, the part Chykisasa was looking forward to the most came: new spells. At first, Shantotto made like she was apprehensive.

"Hm, now, I simply don't know if we should start those yet. They've been sitting in storage, they probably work anymore, I bet." Chykisasa raised in eyebrow. Shantotto smirked, "Oh, fine, I suppose we can try. But don't blame me if something goes awry!"

Shantotto walked to her wall of storage crates, and climbed on top of one that was on the floor. She then stuck her arm through the slightly parted slats of another crate nearly out of her reach. After a moment of shuffling, random clangs, and a strange sputter Shantotto pulled her arm out of the box, revealing a large, bulging, slightly damaged envelope. It was about the size one might transport a large textbook in.

"These are the spells I made for you, before I learned the tragic news," she explained carrying them over to the table. She quickly unraveled the yellowing string, untwisted a fastener under the flap, and carefully poured the scrolls out of the envelope. Chykisasa gaped, there had to have been nearly two dozen scrolls. "These spells are in the next series which you should learn. In them are the some area coverage spells, which you will very soon earn! I also managed a copy of warp–a teleportation spell, of sorts!"

Chykisasa got carried away in the moment, and leapt forward to embrace Shantotto, as a way of saying thanks. Shantotto hugged her back, telling her she was welcome.

After they let go of each other, Shantotto sorted through the scrolls and put them into one, neat row. Then, she picked up the last scroll farthest to the left. "This is the spell that we would have next begun. It's effects cover enemies in a certain area, and it is called Stonega One."

Chykisasa had seen -ga spells performed before when she watched the students in the Orastery, when Shantotto was minister. They caused much devastation and made quite a racket, especially when cast by inexperienced mages. She wrote to Shantotto:

"_I can't wait to learn all of these spells, but what happens if I blow out your back wall? They do a lot more damage than other spells, and mistakes are disastrous._"

Shantotto smirked, "I'm not finished explaining, and I was getting to that. For I know of one place where we can practice this combat. Although, it will require a bit of...daring. You might notice a bit of...staring."

Chykisasa's eyes widened, and her cheeks slightly paled: "_Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking._"

"Dearie, you are _bound_ to make a personal appearance someday. I'll _personally_ make sure that while you're practicing, everyone stays away." Chykisasa picked the pen back up to respond, but Shantotto cut her off. "And there will be no hiding, suspicion will rise if I appear to leave this house alone. So, what will it be, practice in Sarutabaruta, or risk destroying my home?"

Chykisasa glared at Shantotto for a moment, and then wrote: "_You aren't going to give me another choice, are you._" Shantotto smiled and shook her head. "_Then if we're going to do this, we're doing it all the way. After we're done, I want to spend the rest of the day at Uchi-Buychi's._"

* * *

Shantotto emerged from the door first, and peered about to see if anyone was near. She could see no one, and she couldn't sense any more figures than there normally were in that area of Windurst Walls. She walked the rest of the way out of the door, and looked back at Chykisasa. 

Chykisasa wasn't excited about leaving the house uncovered. In fact, she would have much rather left and came back hidden. However, Shantotto was getting cabin fever, and Chykisasa wanted to cast spells again more than stay inside again all day long. Plus, she had a visit to Uchi's to look forward to. After taking a moment to consider all these things, and curse Shantotto's deviousness, she stepped out of the doorway.

The late morning sunlight blinded Chykisasa for a moment, for there were no clouds outside that day to stop it. She put her hand above her eyes, and looked over in the direction towards Windurst Waters. "Ready, Chyki?" Shantotto simply asked. She nodded, and shut the door behind her. Shantotto locked the door, she was taking no chances in being seen by letting Chykisasa lock the door. And then she led the way.

The first person that saw them was an adventurer, standing at the last window of the Auction House. It was an Elvaan, and could have cared less about Windurstian gossip, so she simply rolled her eyes and went back to her business.

Another Tarutaru passed them as they walked down the last bridge that would take them to where one could head towards Heavens Tower. His eyes followed Chykisasa as he passed by, but he said nothing to them. A few hairs stood up on Chykisasa's neck–time had made her forget how uncomfortable it made her feel.

As they approached the center of Windurst Walls, they came across old Zayhi-Bauhi, a schoolteacher who sung the praises of Karaha-Baruha on a regular basis to the young students of Windurst from atop a rock, of all things. To Chykisasa's discontent, he paused when he saw Shantotto, and looked back at Chykisasa. He quickly went on with his speech, but of course this break in concentration made the children around him look at Chykisasa too. Shantotto frowned and waved her hand at the children, signaling them to turn around.

Chykisasa averted her eyes to the right, somehow trying to dodge the stares of the children. Just as she did so, she caught sight of five Ministers walking away from Heavens Tower. She quickly looked back at Shantotto, who had spied them as well. She simply whispered, "We're not here, my dear," while still looking forward and marched on.

Sedal-Godjal was the first of the ministers to spot the two. "Hey, is thataru Chykisasa?" he asked, pointing straight ahead of them.

The other ministers squinted, "Hrm! Y-yes, it is!" Tosuka-Porika stammered, quickening his pace in order to catch up with them. Three other ministers did the same.

"Stop!" Ajido-Marujido snapped from behind them. The other ministers turned around, more out of curiosity than obedience. "Don'taru you think she knows what she is doing? I highly doubt she needs anymore attention, it's all she's going to be getting for a very long time."

Tosuka-Porika sighed and nodded, "Hmph! Yes, I supposey so..." And with that, they continued to watch Chykisasa and Shantotto until they were in Windurst Waters.

Shantotto and Chykisasa stopped time in Windurst Waters as well. An eerie silence fell upon the area, flecked with a few whispers. A few of the Cardians even seemed to react to the aversely. However, still, no one dared to approach them. The newspaper didn't specify what the two were being protected from, and no one wanted to find out.

As they walked the steps which lead to the Opistery, Chykisasa felt a rare urge again. The urge to scream. All the eyes on her, all the whispers of unknown gossip, and now all the timidity of even looking at her the wrong way made her want to scream out what was on her mind.

But she didn't, because she couldn't. Her fists clenched, her chest tightened, her throat contracted, and yet she could make no sound.

Chykisasa went so deep into her anguish, that Shantotto had to shake her to get her thinking clearly again. She blinked. They were no longer in Windurst, but far into the grassland of Sarutabaruta. It was a part of the grassland that was secluded by enormous rock formations that most adventurers avoided, simply because it was far too easy to get turned around within them. Shantotto let Chykisasa look around for a few moments, letting her take in the nature and fresh air she had been deprived of for so long.

"Here you are, Stonega is now yours to learn," Shantotto finally said, holding out the scroll that she had hidden in her robe. Chykisasa took it, and carefully unraveled it. The paper was in perfect condition–the years hadn't even yellowed it. On the paper she saw strange, yet familiar enchanted symbols in ancient writing–the native language of all magic. Chykisasa read the symbols in her mind, and as she did so, they faded from the paper, and were permanently engraved into her mind. After she had read all the symbols, she waited a few moments to analyze her mana and body overall, to see if any adverse reactions were to occur. Everything felt normal, and she nodded for Shantotto to continue.

"Out here, you can practice this spell all you like," Shantotto said, gesturing out to the area around them. "And if anyone comes near, I'll tell them to take a hike." Chykisasa looked around, confused. There was nothing to cast spells on. She mouthed a few words to Shantotto. They had chosen not drag paper outside with them–which would have been difficult tow write on anyway. "Ah, yes, you need something to target! Wait here, and be on your guard for any threat!"

Before Chykisasa had a chance to ask for clarification, Shantotto was casting haste on herself. And just as quickly as the spell went off, she was long gone around the other side of the rocks. Chykisasa sighed, still wondering what Shantotto meant by that last statement.

Five minutes passed, and Chykisasa began to wonder if she should go looking for Shantotto. But just as this crossed her mind, she heard a tremendous amount or sound echoing towards the rocks. And there was Shantotto–running as fast as she could, which was further multiplied by an obviously fresh haste spell.

Shantotto ran straight past Chykisasa, and went another fifteen feet before she could make a complete stop. "Ohohoho_ho_! Here they come, Gravity is weighing them down! You had _better_ not make me frown!" she called, beginning to laugh even more at Chykisasa's bewildered expression.

Just then, Chykisasa heard an approaching sound. It sounded like an army in full charge, accompanied by the hissing of a snake with the sloshing sound that jelly makes when stirred in a jar quickly acting as a backbeat for the racket. Chykisasa began to panic and readied herself to cast Stonega, and in the back of her mind was wondering what Shantotto was getting her into.

The army of jelly snakes made its way around the final bend, and turned out to be nearly a dozen crawlers. The crawlers lacked steering ability, and had to take a large group turn before they could make one final charge to get their revenge on Shantotto.

Chykisasa rolled her eyes, in spite of her growing panic. "_Why did I ever-wever expect any less?_" she asked herself. She then focused her concentration on the crawler in front, carefully monitoring its position. The very second the crawler was near enough for her to cast, she began casting the spell.

Shantotto was watching even more intently than Chykisasa was. When crawlers are angered, they don't care who they run over as they pursue their enemy. If Chykisasa got hurt, it would be entirely her fault for not controlling them sooner.

The crawlers got nearer and nearer as Chykisasa chanted the words in her head. She chanted more slowly than usual, one mistake would require her to restart–and there was no such time to do so.

When she let the spell loose, the lead crawler was only over foot away from her. As it got pummeled with stones, it panicked. It let out one last adrenaline-fueled burst of speed, and even death didn't stop it before Chykisasa was engulfed under it's stomach.

Shantotto took it as her cue, and impulsively cast the spell Tractor. She knew that Chykisasa was not unconscious, so her target was the crawler itself. In total death, any creature cannot deny a Tractor spell, and it was quickly moved–it's antennae still twitching from the adrenaline that had been freely pumping through them a moment ago.

Shantotto ran around the crawler and went over to check on Chykisasa. "Chykisasa, Chykisasa! Are you alright?" she called. Chykisasa was laying on her back, with her arms over her chest and stomach. One might think that she was seriously injured, but Shantotto knew better. "Oho, well, what do you think? Did I give you a fright?"

Chykisasa opened her eyes and looked into Shantotto's. She flared her nostrils–the closest thing she had to a growl.

"Hmph, I see that you aren't so impressed," Shantotto mumbled, looking out at the small field of dead crawlers. "But I think I am–you've passed the test! All of the crawlers appear to be dead. None are still charging, and none have fled."

Shantotto offered her hand to her student. Chykisasa smiled as she took it without hesitation. As she stared at her freshly massacred crawlers, Shantotto snorted, "Ohohoho! I see you still cannot hold a grudge for too long! Though I suppose I shouldn't hold it against you–I can see you've grown strong."

Shantotto and Chykisasa spent the rest of the afternoon doing drills like these, with good breaks in between. As the sun began to hover near the horizon, they decided to quit for the day. Not only were they desperately hungry, but they weren't sure if there were any crawlers left in Sarutabaruta.

As Odin's Gate came into view, Chykisasa took a deep breath. During the time gaps between crawler groups, Chykisasa kept reassuring herself with Shantotto's words, getting it carved into her mind that the adversity could be dealt with.

The two crossed through the gate, and the eyes of the two guards followed them for a moment. Chykisasa shrugged it off–most likely boredom, it had to get tiresome watching the same area day after day. An anomaly every now and then is most likely welcomed and relished to the exterior gate guards.

When they crossed into Windurst Waters, a familiar voice caught their ears. Shantotto chose to ignore it, figuring that Chykisasa wanted to get home as soon as possible, but Chykisasa wanted to keep her promise to herself by not letting adversity affect her way of life.

Semih-Lafihna was talking to the Tarutaru head gate guard, Mokyokyo, and two her subordinates Panna-Donna and Dayozu-Beruza. Chykisasa approached them, wanting to greet Semih good evening.

Chykisasa didn't realize Semih was talking to the three Tarutaru because of their hushed tones. Mokyokyo glanced over and saw Chykisasa. Her eyebrows popped up and she instantly began to desperately cough.

Semih-Lafihna wheeled around with a genuine look of shock on her face. She swiftly turned back to the three guards. "Underrrstood?" she asked sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mokyokyo stuttered, quickly saluting her. The other two did the same, following her lead.

"Dismissed!" Semih said, turning back to Chykisasa. "Chykisasa! You'rrre out and about, I see!" she said in a suddenly patient and kindly tone.

Chykisasa's lips moved, and Semih's look of warmth slightly wavered into a look of confusion. Shantotto saw it fit to cut in, "Why Semih-Lafihna, we didn't expect to see you so soon! Chykisasa says 'Good afternoon!'"

Semih smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well today. In all honesty, none of us expected you to come out so soon."

Shantotto chuckled, "Oho, yes, as soon as Chykisasa saw the beautiful day she couldn't wait to get out! So today we went to Sarutabaruta, and wandered about." Chykisasa grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope you two have a wonderful day. Take carrre, I have some other matters to attend to, if you'll excuse me," Semih-Lafihna said.

Shantotto waved to the head Sibyl guard, just as anyone else would wave to a neighbor, "I suppose we should shove off too, Chykisasa is glad that today we met! And, please, to the Star Sibyl give our best!" And with that, Shantotto started walking away, and Chykisasa waved goodbye as well.

As the two trekked back into Windurst Waters central, there were many more people out than there were in the morning. Once again, all who noticed their presence slightly hushed their voices and attempted to discreetly point in their direction.

Shantotto looked straight ahead as she normally did when walking in public, and Chykisasa grinned, finally able to enjoy the attention. "_If I can'taru avoid the attention, I suppose absorbing-worbing it will do!_" she thought.

They turned south and placed themselves near the Rhinostery. Luckily, it was nearing dinner time and most of those who lived in this side of town were already at home, leaving the area quiet and peaceful. Shantotto turned to Chykisasa. "Well, here you are, did you think I'd forget? Stay as long as they want you, and don't do anything you'll regret!" Chykisasa smiled and nodded, and turned in the direction of the residential district of Windurst. Shantotto stood there and watched her walk away, and just before she rounded the corner, Chykisasa waved her arm in the air to say goodbye.

* * *

All three members of Uchi-Buychi's family were finishing up making dinner when Chykisasa knocked on their door. Luko-Micho was the head cook of the house. He was once at a high rank in the Culinarians' Guild in Windurst Waters, contrary to his almost insensitive personality and typically conservative ways. Kesisi was mainly cutting up spices for Luko to add into the soup. Uchi-Buychi was setting the table, and was sent to answer the door. 

"Chykisasa!" he exclaimed upon opening the door. Luko-Micho stopped stirring the stew and Kesisi stopped chopping and looked over her shoulder.

Uchi cleared his throat and thought fast, trying to find a way to avoid an awkward silence. "You're roaming-woaming about Windurst already? I-I didn'taru expect you to come out for a little while longer!" he exclaimed.

Kesisi chuckled, "Uchi, dearie, why don't you let Chykisasa in? She can have dinner-winner with us!" Luko-Micho have her a slightly alarmed look, but Kesisi simply nudged him with her elbow. Luko sighed and went back to his stirring, not even bothering to turn around and greet her.

Chykisasa walked in, and Uchi-Buychi closed the door behind her. He opened his mouth to ask her a question, but it hit him. "Oh! I'll get you some paper-waper so we can chat!" he said, bursting into a desperate search for paper and a quill.

This left Chykisasa and Uchi's parents alone, and an awkward silence drifted upon them. Kesisi followed Uchi's lead and worked to break it. "Chykisasa, we're making Luko-Micho's legendary twenty-seven spice surprise! I hope you like a lot of pepper-wepper in your stew, hehe!" Chykisasa smiled and nodded, clearly enough mouthing the word "yes" even though Kesisi wasn't facing her. The smiled wavered, slightly giving into the adversity.

Chykisasa didn't want to be dead weight, so she walked over to the table to finish adjusting the silverware. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Uchi-Buychi had put the utensils in the wrong order.

Just as Chykisasa finished up this task, Uchi-Buychi came in with a small stack of paper and a fountain pen. "_My, fountain pens are more common-wommon than they were eight years ago,_" Chykisasa thought as she picked it up and began to write.

Uchi-Buychi once again took his vigil against silence. "Fatharu, how much longer until dinner is ready-weady?"

"Three and a halfie minutes, you can time me," Luko-Micho responded. Even though he had a grudge against Chykisasa for helping his son lie to him, Luko still couldn't help but show off to a guest. Kesisi glanced up to the clock, "Don'taru worry, I will be!"

Chykisasa leaned back up and handed a paper to Uchi. "Chykisasa says, '_It's wonderful seeing you againie, Uchi-Buychi and Kesisi, your house is very-wery nice–much cleaner than Shantotto's! It is also nice to meetaru you Luko-Micho. You have raised a kind son._"

Luko-Micho smiled in spite of himself. "It's nicey to meet you too, Chykisasa, I'll admit I had my doubts aboutaru my son's taste in girls."

Simultaneously, Chykisasa and Kesisi burst into laughter, and Uchi-Buychi nervously joined in the laughter–hoping it would keep them from them noticing the pinkish hue emitting from his cheeks.

Just as they were done laughing, Luko-Micho took up a pair of potholders from a rack above him. In one fluid movement, the pot of homemade soup was gone from the stove top and on top of a woven mat specifically made for hot dishes.

"Soup's on!" Luko joyously exclaimed.

* * *

Dinner was very enjoyable, even for Luko-Micho. Chykisasa ate with her left hand and wrote with her right out of habit, and the other simply stared in amusement. She briefly told them what she did at Shantotto's, apart from her knowledge of magic and what they already knew. She told them stories of some misadventures she had with Shantotto; from experiments gone wrong to how she snuck around Windurst. 

After dinner, what Chykisasa dreaded most happened.

They were all seated around a small table, Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi in chairs next to each other, with Kesisi and Luko-Micho on the couch opposite of them. Luko-Micho suddenly asked, "Chykisasa...you said the stories you told were all beforey you were the age of eightaru. Have you not been withie Shantotto for the pastaru eight years?"

Chykisasa began to wonder if she should come out and tell them the truth, or come up with something to say as Uchi-Buychi's skin became distinctively paler. In the end, she sighed, and pulled up her right sleeve.

Luko-Micho read her story aloud as she wrote page after page. When he was done, he leaned back in his seat, ashamed of how he had treated her. Kesisi was simply stunned–for she was one of the many Windurstians who wholeheartedly trusted the treaty between Windurst and the Yagudo. Chykisasa wrote one more thing on the paper, and pushed it over to Luko. Luko read it aloud: "_I didn'taru want to tell you, but I didn'taru want to lie even more. Please, do not tell anyone else aboutaru this, the Star Sibyl is already-weady sick about the situation and is trying to seekie a peaceful compromise._"

Luko-Micho paused before responding, "Don't worry, we won'taru tell a soul. I'm just...sorry, for the way I actarued earlier. I had no right to treat you likey you were a criminal or something."

Chykisasa smiled, and mouthed, "_It's okay._"

Luko-Micho looked over at Uchi, "I suppose you already knew aboutaru this?"

"Y-yessir, I did...Chykisasa told me when we talkied for the first time alone together."

Luko noticed the fearful look on Chykisasa's face that appeared after he asked the question, "Don'taru worry, Chykisasa, I know none of this is his faultaru." Chykisasa smiled in relief, but her ears perked up. She glanced out the window, and turned around to look at the clock. Her eyes goggled as she quickly started writing again, with Uchi looking over her and reading it aloud. "_I'm so sorry, I've kept you up nearly half the nightaru! I must getaru going, Shantotto will want to know every-wevery detail, as usual. The meal was wonderful, thank you for having me over-wover!_"

* * *

Shantotto had nearly been standing at the door since the moment she arrived back at her manor that afternoon. She moved her favorite chair right next to the front window, and pinned one of the curtains back ever so slightly. She read a book as she waited, and couldn't help but glance out the window every few seconds in anticipation. 

When she saw Chykisasa walking down the lane, she quickly hopped up and moved the chair back to its original place. She had just managed to sit back down into it when Chykisasa came in the front door.

"Oh there you are! How did it go? I want to know every detail, as I'm sure you know!"

Chykisasa smirked and looked over at the certain, which was still pinned up. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Oho, you think that I was sitting there waiting for _you?_ Ha! I have a new plant there, as you can see, and it needed some sunlight to come through. Anyway, that's not the point, let's get back to ours instead. Come over here, and tell me all of what they said!"

Shantotto gave her a critical look when she read about what she had told them about the Yagudo. "You know very well that was to be a secret. Telling them about it might be something you come to regret."

Chykisasa responded: "_They know it is to be kept a secret, I told them the Star Sibyl was handling everything. I knew they would never forgive me if I told one more lie._"

"Oho, good, then you haven't told them about the magic. Above all, revealing _that_ would have been truly tragic!"

* * *

The Yagudo king received the letter from Windurst that very next evening. It had been sent by express Chocobo, but went through a much less elaborate security process. He knew all too well that the Tarutaru would avoid war and direct attacks at all costs. 

The very same scribe boy who had been by his side three days before was now Head Scribe, and seated at the king's feet at all times. He heard the entire response letter, the old Priest read aloud out of habit, for clarity. His eyes widened in fear as the conditions of the bargain were revealed.

When the reading concluded, there was a long moment of silence. Even the few guards who were stationed within earshot seemed to be holding their breath. The Priest was known to have temper tantrums, of sorts, when things didn't go his way. Being an extremely powerful mage, these tantrums could result in many casualties.

He finally spoke, making the scribe jump, "Kyaaah... Scribe, fetch your finest stationary. We are going to seek an invitation to speak with the Tar-taru girl and the Star Sibyl, face to face."


	18. Full Disclosure

I've done it! The longest chapter since "History in the Making"! Weighing in at 5869 words (including this introduction): "Full Disclosure! "Really, I spent every free moment I had on this. I think I might even have OCD with how many details I adjusted... Oh well, it's worth it :-D Enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen: Full Disclosure

The letter from the Yagudo priest, once again, took two days to get fully processed through Windurst security. In the meantime, Shantotto and Chykisasa had more training sessions out in Sarutabaruta. If Chykisasa wasn't listening to Shantotto poetically explain how the advanced spells work, she was blasting away at groups of monsters that were being tricked into the rocky area.

Of course, this rigorous training left the two exhausted. They would spend most of the morning out in Sarutabaruta, only to come back in the afternoon for lunch. They would consider going back out for another session, but would agree that it would be best to take a break for the rest of the day.

Shantotto spent her spare time reading up on the notes she took down when first creating Chykisasa's scrolls. She would have to begin experimenting again, and she wanted to have as much knowledge, if not more, than when she started.

Chykisasa spent her spare time feeding her interest in bards. The very next day after their first session, she stopped by the Optistery in the afternoon. Minister Tosuka-Porika was slightly overwhelmed by her presence, wondering if he should personally see what she wanted or to let her browse alone.

His curiosity overcame, and Tosuka went up to Chykisasa, who was intently staring at a certain section of books. "Aherm!" he coughed, snapping her out of a momentary daze. Her eyes lit up, and she quickly smiled at Tosuka, mouthing the word "_Hello._"

"Is there anything I can help you find?" he politely asked, impulsively taking conscious control over his accent. Whenever he got nervous or indecisive, his natural accent and way of speech went out of control.

Chykisasa gestured to the section she was looking at. "Hrm?" Tosuka asked, taking a look at the bindings of the books themselves. "Aha! You are interested in reading about bards!" he exclaimed, however in a whisper in order to respect the other visitors. He carefully slipped one of the books out with his forefinger and showed it to her. "I think this might suit you well, it has a complete history on bards and how they have changed in their use over time."

Chykisasa took the book into her hands and flipped to the table of contents. Surely enough, one of the chapters was labeled, "The Birth of Combat Bards." She pointed to it, and after a moment Tosuka-Porika understood.

"Hm, Combat Bards, eh? Letaru us see..." he muttered, quickly glancing over the books once more. Chykisasa searched the books as well, but found what she was looking for first. She pulled the book out and showed it to Tosuka.

"Hrm? Let's see...'The Basics of the Bard Volume I: Unlocking the Voice of the Soul,'" he paused, not sure what to make of her choice. He was expecting her to want to read a Combat Bard's battle diary, not a training manual. After a few seconds, he snapped to, "Ah, would you like to check this outaru?" he asked. Chykisasa nodded, and he lead her over to the main desk.

Tosuka-Porika addressed the young Tarutaru standing behind the front desk, "Furakku-Norakku, this young lady-wadie needs a library card. Would you mind helping her set one up?"

After a few seconds, Chykisasa realized the boy was asleep. He was leaning backwards with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and his knees were locked. "Furakku-Norakku," Tosuka repeated, with a slightly sharper tone in his voice.

The boy awoke startled and flustered, glancing back and forth between Tosuka-Porika and Chykisasa, "M-M-Minister! Eh-erm...what was that?"

"This young lady needs to register-wegister for a library card. Would you mind helping her?"

"On the double, sir!"

Tosuka-Porika nodded and left the building. Furakku-Norakku proceeded to get a form Chykisasa had to fill out in order to register for a library card. At first when she said nothing after he gave her the paper, he thought she was simply a shy person. However, when he saw her name on the form, his eyes widened and he quickly looked over at the books she was going to check out. Furakku stared at them trying to figure out why she would want to read about bards.

His train of thought was interrupted by the shuffling of paper. He turned and saw Chykisasa, smiling, holding the paper out to him. "Wowie, that was fast!" he mused aloud–quickly biting his tongue afterwards while he ducked down and looked under the desk. He soon popped his head back up, and heaved an enormous book up onto the counter: for a Tarutaru, anyway.

He pulled at one of the tabs and revealed the C section of the book. Furakku licked his forefinger and thumb just before rapidly flipping through to the pages. In a few mere seconds, he had the book opened between two other names: Chsiro-Misiro and Ciasisi. "And rightaru in the middle..." he said, cautiously holding the paper over the toothed rings in the book, "Chykisasa!"

Just as Furakku said her name, Chykisasa watched the toothed rings spring to life. They opened, snatched the precut holes on the edge of the paper, and sank back down into the binding. She looked over at Furakku–he didn't seemed to be startled at all. He simply closed the book, and swiped up a small card that somehow found its way under the biting book.

"And here you are! An official Optistery Library Card!" he proudly stated, holding the card out to Chykisasa. "See those five boxies there? For each of the first books you check out, we'll punch 'em out! Once you've checked out and turned in five with no problem, you'll be able to check out books for an entire-wire month!" Chykisasa took the card, and Furakku-Norakku took up her books and began to stamp the cards on the inside of them. "But these books will be due exactly-wactly two weeks from now. Take care, Chykisasa!"

Chykisasa nodded and held out her card to Furakku. "Oh! Of course! The stamp, ehe!" he nervously giggled as he whipped out a special stamp and gave the card two whacks. "There you go!"

Chykisasa couldn't help but giggle at his apprehensiveness as she took her card and books and left the building.

Shantotto's eyebrows raised when she saw the books Chykisasa had gotten. She thought it would be best to make no comment on the content of the books, so she danced around it. "You've got some reading material, I see. Do you think you can read in the little time you have free?"

Chykisasa's head bobbed backward slightly, signifying a cocky "Ha!" Shantotto rolled her eyes and went back to her own note exploration, as Chykisasa went behind her screen to begin her reading.

* * *

Being his younger sister, Minister Apururu knows the quirks and behaviorisms of Minister Ajido-Marujido more than anyone else. Apururu achieved the rank of minister not too long after Ajido-Marujido, and the idea of having two ministers directly related to each other while serving at the same time was controversial. It brought out the possiblility of someone having more diplomatic power than the Star Sibyl. If the two were to agree and conspire to always vote the same way, it would drastically raise the chances of new and controversial laws to pass. 

However, anyone who knew the two at all also knew that this would never be a problem–they disagreed on everything. They directly contradicted each other: Ajido-Marujido was obnoxious, outwardly curious, and bold while Apururu was kindly, accepting of what was around her, and fairly quiet. This opposition forced them to disagree with each other's actions nearly more often then they actually looked at one another. About only things they had in common were their parents and their intelligence. The two were equally brilliant–sometimes turning their arguments into battles of wits, rather than their original points.

Somehow, regardless of what they said and disagree on, they always managed to recover like it never happened. It was as if they had a mental link, of sorts, and made a truce without ever really saying a word to one another. Nobody quite understood how and why it happened, but it seemed they were always to be brother and sister.

With all this in mind, the Star Sibyl approved Apururu's new rank–despite the silent criticisms she never heard, but knew were being shared. Apururu could be indecisive, trusting, and perhaps even easily manipulated, but when she had to make a tough decision she chose a side and stuck with it with all of her being. The Sibyl respected this about her.

Apururu entered the Orastery just after classes had dismissed. The only thing going on at the Manustery was routine Mana Orb recharging and replacements. Adventurers went to the Horutoto Ruins to recharge the orbs while her subordinates replaced them, leaving one bored minister.

The students of the Orastery were long gone, and Ajido-Marujido was in his study. He sensed her all too familiar presence as she entered the academy, and stood directly in front of the study's door. Apururu knocked, calling, "Ajido-Marujido? Are you in there, Brother?" Ajido did not respond. She opened the door, and shrieked when she saw her brother standing only inches away from her.

"Oh, Ajido-Marujido!" was all she could muster as she laughed and tried to compose herself.

"To what do I owe the honor for such an unexpected visitaru from my younger half?" he asked. Though he showed it in neither words nor actions, he did care very deeply for his "younger half."

Apururu slightly hushed her voice, "Well...yesterday, in Heavens Tower, you said that 'every time' you were neary-wear Chykisasa you could sense the magical seal on her arm. I've been that near to her twice, just how many times have _you _seen her?

Ajido was startled. The last thing he expected was such a sudden blast of perceptiveness from his sister. He blinked, crossed his arms, and asked of her, "Have _you _ever considered that you might be overanalyzing this? Two words is hardly grounds for such suspicion-wishion."

"I know that you mean everything you say. If this doesn'taru merit suspicion, why do you look so startled?"

"I don't–"

"Brother," Apururu said, "Whataru is going on?"

Ajido-Marujido sighed. "_She's notaru giving up easily today...this really-weally concerns her..._" he thought. "Fine, come in–but don'taru mess anything up!"

He went back into his study, and Apururu followed. Ajido walked over hid desk and reached into a partially open drawer with a key sticking out of it. He shuffled through the papers and books for a moment before pulling one out. He handed the paper to her.

"Why...this is Chykisasa's handwriting! What is this?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Read it and you mightaru find out." Apururu read what Chykisasa had written about her hiding out in the Orastery when she was young, and didn't quite understand why it was such a secret.

But then she read the next paragraph, which explained how Shantotto created spells that did not have to be chanted aloud. She read the rest of the conversation from Chykisasa's point of view with her mouth agape.

"She can...but...and...you!" was, at first, all Apururu could manage to say. "Chykisasa came here, and you _drilled_ her?"

Ajido-Marujido was shocked again. "_My sistaru finds out about groundbreaking magic, and _that's_ all she's worried about?!_"

"Apururu, she unlockied the doors after _I_ personally locked them! Then she came in and cast bastonera, accidently hitting me in the process. You _can't_aru tell me that isn'taru grounds for questioning!"

Apururu had nothing to counter that. "_Oh_!...Well...just when were you planning on cluing me in on this?! Or even the Star Sibyl, for that matter?!"

"The Star Sibyl _does_ know aboutaru it," Ajido-Marujido calmly responded, trying to show his sister how much she was overreacting. "I told Chykisasa that if she didn'taru tell the Star Sibyl she lied, I would. Surely enough, the next day I got a letter-wetter saying she did."

"And myself?" Apururu repeated.

"I didn'taru think it was any of _your_ business. The Star Sibyl didn't tell anyone else, so thataru is all that matters. Is there anything else you'd like to accuse me of tonightaru, Sister? Robbery? Murder?" Ajido smirked.

Apururu smiled. He wasn't offended at all–he merely wanted the last word. "No, I don'taru think so. Good night, Brother."

"Good night."

* * *

The very next day was rather monotonous all around. Shantotto and Chykisasa trained and read in their spare time, Apururu's curiosity was satisfied, and the Star Sibyl silently prayed for the problem with the Yagudo to end peacefully. Chykisasa wanted to test herself and managed to master Diaga, Poisonga, and Waterga during the next day's afternoon training session. 

The people of Windurst were becoming increasingly curious as to what Shantotto and Chykisasa were doing out there in the ever-worsening wasteland of Sarutabaruta. Apururu and Ajido-Marujido caught wind of it through overhearing the conversations of their subordinates. They had their hunches.

Just as the Star Sibyl had sensed, the second day was only the silence before the storm. On the third day, the letter from the Yagudo arrived. Their request to meet with the Star Sibyl and Chykisasa distraught her. The letter never stated why they wanted to talk and what about–it simply requested clearance for a live meeting at a place of their choosing.

The Sibyl told Semih-Lafihna to immediately summon Chykisasa–alone. She wanted to explain the situation without any comment or bias from Shantotto or the other ministers. They would all be clued in soon, of course, but she wanted Chykisasa's honest reaction and opinion.

Shantotto, of course, answered the door when Semih knocked. The two had just finished breakfast and were about to go to Sarutabaruta once more. "Oho! Semih-Lafihna, good day! Just ask and I'll help you in all possible ways!" Semih was flattered and slightly taken aback from Shantotto's kindly greeting. It was a definite turnaround from her previous greetings.

Chykisasa heard the name and put herself closer within earshot. Semih began, "Good day to you as well, Shantotto. Actually, I'm herrre to escort Chykisasa to Heavens Tower. The Star Sibyl wishes to see her at once." Chykisasa's ears perked up with curiosity, and approached the door.

"By 'escort' you mean 'without me,' I'm sure. Might I ask whatever for?" Shantotto asked, intregued and no longer in the mood to be personable.

Semih-Lafihna was not about to be bullied by someone who had a fraction of her diplomatic power, "The Star Sibyl ordered me not to disclose any inforrrmation regarding the summons. However, she did say that you would be informed soon enough. She wants to address Chykisasa first, howeverrr."

Chykisasa was just as curious as Shantotto was, and quickly went with Semih-Lafihna out the door. Shantotto waved goodbye, "Remember your manners, Chykisasa–take care! Whenever you're done, I'll meet you at you-know-where!"

After they were out of sight from Shantotto's house, Semih turned to Chykisasa. "'You know wherrre?'"

Chykisasa smiled.

Chykisasa was escorted straight into the Vestal Chambers in a hurry. She felt rather flustered when they finally go to the top of the long staircase, trying to catch her breath and keep her composure at the same time. There was no waiting to be introduced–after a few short seconds, Semih took Chykisasa straight to the chambers, where the Star Sibyl stood holding the two letters.

"Chykisasa, I feel I must first apologize for what I have done," the Sibyl began, getting straight to the point. Chykisasa's face showed confusion. "Five days ago, I received this letter from the Yagudo. Please, read it in full."

Chykisasa felt an ill sensation cloak over body, making her throat dry out and her right arm ache. She took the letter, and carefully read every single word. "That is the first letters that have come in," the Sibyl said as Chykisasa lifted her head from the page. "I gathered the ministers three days ago, and we decided that it would have been in the best interest of everyone to keep it hidden from you and Lady Shantotto. We did not want you to become distraught if it could be peacefully and diplomatically resolved. We responded by asking them to tell the truth about what happened, and to come forward with a formal apology."

"However," she continued, "They responded with this letter, that came to my hands just this morning." She handed the second letter to Chykisasa–which was adorned with elaborate designs made of pure, pressed gold dust.

Chykisasa read the words of the Yagudo High Priest–the superior of her jailer–with even more disgust and worry than the previous letter. It stated that, yes, they did try to stage a cover up–but that did not override the fact that Chykisasa was their rightful property–and that they could legally prove it. And when she read the king's request to see Chykisasa in person, her chest constricted while the slits on her arm were emitting a distinct–and all too familiar–burning sensation.

Both the Star Sibyl and Semih could sense what was happening to Chykisasa. Not the pain, but the magic seal that was causing it. Ajido-Marujido was right, and the both of them felt foolish for not sensing it earlier.

Chykisasa wearily gave the letters back to the Sibyl, and Semih-Lafihna walked away for a moment to fetch some papers and a pen.

"Chykisasa...once again, I apologize for not telling you about this earlier. Neither I nor the ministers expected the Yagudo to be so determined to getting you back. That being said, I assure you that we will not let that happen. I don't see any reason or way for them to take you back, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it never happens."

Semih came back with paper, a fountain pen, and a small clipboard–of sorts–for Chykisasa to write on. Chykisasa silently thanked Semih, and began to write her response. A heavy silence filled the room as the Star Sibyl and Semih-Lafihna were outwardly patiently waiting for her to finish. Inwardly, they wished they knew what Chykisasa was thinking about the would-be cover up.

When Chykisasa finished writing, she handed the clipboard to the Star Sibyl. The Sibyl read aloud: "_I understand why you kept it a secret, and there's no need to worry, I'm not offended. More than once I've kept some things from Shantotto as well, considering the way she can react to things._"

"Thank you for understanding, Chykisasa," the Star Sibyl said. Chykisasa smiled, and she the next paragraph, "_The Yagudo forced me to sign their contract in my own blood, binding me to forever be their property until I refuse the servitude verbally, which would instantly void the contract. However, I don't see any reasons for them to go through all this trouble and risk just to get ahold of me._"

The Sibyl stared at that last paragraph for a moment in thought before responding, "The contract between yourself and the Yagudo should have already been made void by the pact we made with them not too long after yours. They know the words as well as we: 'All foreign slaves are to be released from their prisons, contracts, and services, however binding they may be. Furthermore, no new contracts shall be made henceforth.'" She paused for a moment of thought again, handing the clipboard back to Chykisasa in the process. "Chykisasa, is there something to this contract of yours that may allow them to evade this rule? Some force or clause that would complicates or negates this?"

Chykisasa closed her eyes and thought about it for a few moments. She soon began writing, once again triggering several minutes of silence so heavy it nearly felt claustrophobic. She periodically paused to choose her words–or perhaps to recall a memory. But whatever the reason for stopping, she resumed just as quickly each time.

She finally handed the board back to the Star Sibyl, who was very ready to break the silence, "_I think I do remember something about the contract that could very well help them evade your treaty, but it is difficult to recall. When they made me sign the contract, I remember them reading it aloud, and repeatedly using the word 'property' and even 'object' every once in a while. I remember being offended by them referring to me as their property, as if I wasn't even worth enough to be called a slave. I also remember the oracle who gave me the cursed cuts saying something about them symbolizing them having ownership and control of whatever object they might be on. Perhaps they want to argue that I am not their slave, but a piece of property, and that your treaty did not ask for their property to be turned over._"

The Star Sibyl spent a minute of her own thinking, while Semih-Lafihna crossed her arms to do some thinking of her own. The Yagudo were prepared for some sort of agreement much more than the Sibyl could have ever anticipated. Chykisasa was right–the contract did not ask for any property in the form of objects to be handed over to Windurst. The argument that Chykisasa agreed to become a piece of property rather than a slave stood a great chance of ending in the favor of the Yagudo. But if Chykisasa didn't even know why the Yagudo would go through all this trouble to get her back in their possession, just what _were_ their intentions?

The Star Sibyl lifted her head and looked at Chykisasa, "Chykisasa, if you have no objection, I would like to summon the ministers now, so we can discuss where, when, and how we should approach the Yagudo. Would I be correct to assume that you agree there is no other alternative other than to agree to meet face to face with them?" Chykisasa hesitated for a moment, but solemnly nodded. "Alright then. Semih?" she asked, turning to Semih-Lafihna.

"I will gather the ministers right away, ma'am," Semih responded, quickly bowing out of the chambers.

It took only about twenty minutes for Semih to find all the ministers and inform them of yet another gathering at Heavens Tower. Some of them were only on the way to their ministries, and had not made it too far from Heavens Tower anyway.

While they waited, the Star Sibyl explained to Chykisasa how serious gatherings with the Yagudo were. It was impossible to keep them secret, and at least one reporter was always allowed in to not only document what happened, but to keep untrue and twisted rumors from worrying the citizens of Windurst. The main problem here, of course, was that the gathering would make Chykisasa's relationship with the Yagudo public. There was no way to avoid it–backing down from this invitation would not only drastically slow the resolution down, but will make the Yagudo perceive Windurst and its leadership as cowardice and untrusting.

Chykisasa understood and accepted all of this, and only wished that it could all go away. She never meant to cause the leaders of Windurst so much trouble and worry–and made it well known to the Star Sibyl. The Sibyl, of course, assured her that she shouldn't feel that way _because_ she never wished it on them.

"Defending the laws and peoples of Windurst is my duty, and the duty of the ministers," she said. Chykisasa smiled. For the first time in her life, she felt like a person–a citizen of Windurst–rather than the mute girl.

The ministers were never briefed on why they were being summoned, but they were positive that a response letter had come from the Yagudo, and the Star Sibyl wanted to talk about it. Of course, they were thoroughly surprised when they saw Chykisasa in the room. They were, apparently, in for more than they originally bargained for.

The ministers warmly greeted Chykisasa, with the slightest hint of apprehension in their words. The Star Sibyl greeted the ministers and went straight to business again. "The Yagudo King has responded to us, and in his letter said that he was trying to cover up what really happened–but only in the interest of resolving this as soon as possible.

However, now he is saying that if we are going to stand our ground, he will stand his. He says that he has a way of proving that what happens to Chykisasa and who she belongs to is his decision, and that he can prove it," she paused to gauge reaction. "But that is only the least of our worries, as it seems. The king wishes to meet with myself and Chykisasa, in person. We have agreed this morning that this cannot be avoided. The questions now are where should we meet, when should we meet, and what should we meet about."

A long silence of contemplation. The ministers had been expecting complications, but never in their wildest dreams were they expecting such a situational reverse. They'd gone from not even informing Chykisasa or Shantotto about the negotiations to planning on how to disclose the news to all of Windurst–and eventually Vana'diel. A few glanced over at Chykisasa, wondering how the life of one girl could have wrought such a fuss that the Yagudo would want to take it all back.

Ajido-Marujido, of course, took the floor, "Whataru exactly is this proof they think they have, that would allow them to legitimately evade our agreement?"

The Star Sibyl turned to Chykisasa, "I think Chykisasa's words could explain it better than I could." She read what Chykisasa had written about her theory on the sealed marks.

Another pause, but much shorter than the last. Rukususu commented next, "Yes...zat would certainly explain the energy I can sense zeh room right now."

"Do the Yagudo have direct controly-woll over how much energy radiatarus from the marks, Chykisasa?" Sedal-Godjal, of all people, asked. Chykisasa was a bit startled by the question; the ministers had thought more deeply into the situation than she had expected. The Star Sibyl handed the clipboard to her and she began to write.

As she wrote for the next couple of minutes, the ministers asked the Star Sibyl questions, such as where they should meet with the Yagudo and just how were they to break the story to the public. The Sibyl simply shook her head and stated that she wanted Chykisasa's input before they made any decisions final. According to her brief glaces upward, Chykisasa seemed to be commenting on a couple of the questions as well.

Once the ministers were satisfied for the moment, Chykisasa handed the Star Sibyl the clipboard. She read it aloud: "_I know the Yagudo have no direct control over what happens to the marks, but I'm not exactly sure how they work. For a long time I thought that they would hurt me if I broke part of the contract, but it's only started radiating this past week._

_About your questions: I have no idea how meetings with the Yagudo work, so I have no idea where safe times and places are. I would not argue with wherever you all deemed the best time and place._

_Also, breaking this to the public is something_ _I have never given thought to before. It seemed impossible, something I would never have to do at all in my life. I suppose we have no option now, and I think the best way to release the story would be to use the words and reassurance of someone who the people of Windurst would trust no matter what the circumstances._"

The Star Sibyl turned to Chykisasa, "So, you wish to write the story yourself, Chykisasa?"

Chykisasa's eyes widened and her mouth opened. That was not at all what she was implying. She meant that she wanted the Star Sibyl to make the speech, not herself. She glanced over to the ministers, who seemed just as surprised as she. Looking back at the Sibyl, she could see that she had been dead serious. Before she could put her arm out to get the board, back, the Sibyl spoke, "By your expression, I can see that you weren't talking about yourself. Let me explain: I believe that if you yourself write the story, the people would be more apt to believe what is said. They would be more willing to not become angry with the Yagudo and act against them if you plead it yourself. If others are to always speak on your behalf, you will never gain your own, true voice. Do you understand?"

Chykisasa was stunned by the Star Sibyl's insight and wisdom. Her first impressions of her involved apprehension and aloofness, and she herself doubted the Sibyl's readiness to rule a country. What she said that day remained in her memory for the rest of her life, and she never again doubted the decisions of the Star Sibyl.

The Sibyl had to repeat her question to snap Chykisasa out of her daze. Chykisasa nodded and mouthed "_Thank you_," but was afraid she didn't say it clearly enough. The Sibyl responded with "You're welcome."

* * *

Shantotto had become worried about Chykisasa the moment she closed the door. She tried to keep her mind on other things, but she couldn't help but question the matter. What was so important that the Star Sibyl would want to see Chykisasa first thing in the morning? Why did the Sibyl not want Shantotto to join her? She was, after all, Chykisasa's guardian and main parent figure. Shantotto thought that her relationship with Chykisasa would be more of a reason for the Star Sibyl to clue her in on things, not less. 

Her own personality and methods of reaction never came to mind in this self-analysis.

* * *

The Star Sibyl addressed the ministers next, "Now we must choose the proper place and time to host the Yagudo. Our past meetings we have had to host were held at Starfall Hillock. Would anyone object to us gathering there again?" 

The ministers glanced at Chykisasa, who didn't seem to object at all. Even though the Star Sibyl asked their opinions, they did not want to make Chykisasa anymore uncomfortable.

No one spoke out, and so the Sibyl continued, this time turning toward Chykisasa, "Chykisasa, the majority of what we will talk about with the Yagudo will have less to do with myself and more to do with you. I would like you to decide when you will be ready to speak with them." The Sibyl handed the board to Chykisasa. She put the tip of the pet to her lips for a moment to ponder on her response. In a moment, she was off writing.

The Star Sibyl thought for a few moments to try and think of a way to fill in the gap of the conversation, but just as she was about to do so, Chykisasa was holding out the clipboard. The Sibyl inadvertently looked into Chykisasa's eyes. It was the first time she had recognized the concern and horror in Chykisasa's eyes. She had done her best not to show it on her face, but her eyes could not hide the truth. Meeting with the Yagudo would require a leap in bravery and forgiveness that she wasn't ready for. It was the first time the Sibyl had seen that much terror in one pair of eyes since the Great War.

The Star Sibyl read: "_Postponing the meeting would make the Yagudo perceive me_ _as caught off guard. As much as they have demeaned my image in the past, I will not let it happen again. I think I will be ready in one week, from today._"

The Sibyl was taken aback from this burst of confidence was highly contradictory from what she had read in her eyes. It was as if Chykisasa had been hiding things like this her entire life.

The Sibyl realized the silence she had caused, and spoke, "I see no problem with one week from today. Does anyone object?"

Silence. "It is settled then. Chykisasa and I will meet the Yagudo at Starfall Hillock in one week." She turned to Chykisasa, "Chykisasa, I must discuss with the ministers what security measures we must take during our meeting, and the method of which we will share the meeting to the public. You may leave now, I thank you for taking your time to come here. I will summon you again tomorrow at the same time as today to inform you on what we decided here." She handed the clipboard to Chykisasa, "Also, feel free to share what you've heard here with Shantotto. I'm sure she will want to know every excruciating detail." The Sibyl smiled.

Chykisasa smiled back, more fear than ever in her eyes. She wrote a short message before handing the Sibyl both the paper and the pen: "_Thank you for all of this, over a month ago I would have never even dreamt of being here in Windurst again. I'll be here tomorrow._"

"You're welcome," the Star Sibyl smiled, watching Chykisasa exit the stairs, not speaking again until the heard the chamber doors close.

Chykisasa was not escorted from Heavens Tower to Shantotto's–Semih-Lafihna had stayed behind aid in the security discussion with the Star Sibyl. Old Zayhi-Bauhi was, as usual, preaching to the choir in front of Heavens Tower. This time he was so caught up in his lesson that he didn't even seem to know he was talking to five children, but rather a crowd of ten thousand cheering followers. Chykisasa had no problems getting back to Shantotto's unnoticed.

Once again, she knew Shantotto had been waiting at the door even though she denied it. As soon as the door closed behind her, she was pummeled with at least half a dozen perfectly rhymed questions. Chykisasa rolled her eyes and wrote her story on some paper that had been waiting for her on the table.

Shantotto waited for Chykisasa to completely stop writing before commenting. Though as she read, her nose wrinkled and her fists tightened. Her first impulses told her that she should go straight to Castle Oztroja and personally tell the Yagudo to stuff their compromises up their posteriors. However, she reminded herself that it was Chykisasa's battle. As far as the Yagudo were concerned, Shantotto was a mouthy pest that could easily be silenced if their security guards deemed it necessary.

Her response was quite simple: "Whatever the outcome, in the end, we shall win. There is an ultimate punishment for every sin. Now let's get moving and practice some spells outside, I hope you didn't expect this interruption to allow you to hide!"


	19. Just Crazy Enough

Math break: What is February 17th minus eight days? Answer: February 9th. That is when I _would_ have updated this if anything in my life could go right. I lost my access to my word processor for eight days because (very long story short) I got a virus and had to get it professionally erased. But fear not: I put the files I wanted to keep on a flash drive, and was able to return to the story on Microsoft Word (I had Corel before). So here you are, patrons! Thank you for all the support thus far :-D

Chapter Nineteen: Just Crazy Enough

The Star Onion Brigade members Pichichi and Kohlo-Lakolo apprehensively approached Lady Shantotto's residence. They were the only two members of the Brigade who were "able" to come, for each and every one of the other members had "unavoidable" preoccupations.

Kohlo took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. Just as he formed his hand into a shaking fist, the door opened. Kohlo found himself staring up at an annoyed Shantotto. "Well, well, if it isn't the leader of the Brigade," she said through her teeth. "Just what can I do for you today? I'm a bit short on time, so make it quick—and don't even_ think_ of giving me your tricks!"

The two children entered Shantotto's manor for a second time. Just as before, they analyzed the room and its wonders out of naïve curiosity. Shantotto signaled to Chykisasa that all was well, and she was immediately smiling in front of the children; paper and pen already in hand.

"Uh—oh! Right!" Kohlo-Lakolo began, having only a wit or two about him. "I have an updataru on what the people-weapole of Windurst have been saying about Chykisasa!" He stopped to think for a moment, but his mind went blank. "Em…Pichichi! You tell them what we've learnied!"

Pichichi was startled, whispering "M-me?! But, you sthaid you would do all the talking!"

"Shh! Forget whataru I said and tell Lady Shantotto!" Kohlo whispered back, on the verge of panic and only able to focus on Shantotto's piercing glare.

"Okay…well, lotsth of people have been talking aboutaru you, Miss Chykisasa!" Pichichi said. Chykisasa wanted to take the child seriously, but couldn't help but crack a smile at the girl's accent and paramount bravery compared to her "superior."

"Most of the peoples are wondering what you're doing w_aaaaay_ outaru in the back of Sarutabaruta. They think you're out doing something…well…_bad_," Pichichi wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyebrows, making another face Chykisasa couldn't help but silently giggle at. Just as she began to write her response, Pichichi continued, "A-and, nobody-wuddy can figure out why you've been with Shantotto thisth whole time—or how, for that mattaru! Sthome say you've been somewhere elsey, but the Sthar Sibyl wants to cover it up for sthome reason! But they don't want to ask why—oh, nosey! I mean, they want to know, but don'taru want to question the Sthar Sibyl!"

Chykisasa understood perfectly, and began writing her response. Kohlo was visibly intimidated by Shantotto—oh, the stories about her his grandfather told him! He was a student under Shantotto, and had entered the Orastery about the same time she did. Shantotto made more changes to policy as minister than all of the other ministers in the century before her—combined. For in that time the Orastery was a madhouse; trying to adjust to the new areas, equipment, and spells they were to use. Shantotto had made a promise that she would bring Windurst's military into the sixth century, and nobody can deny that she succeeded.

With all this taking its toll on his nerves, Kohlo was almost too petrified to take Chykisasa's paper when she offered it to him. She had considered giving it to Pichichi, but she wanted to try and induce some confidence and competence into the terminally nervous boy. Kohlo-Lakolo carefully read: "_I h-had a feeling thataru the people of Windurst were s-suspicious, but now that I've hearied straight from the chocobo's beak, I feel much more relieved and in the lightaru about the whole situation. But if you don'taru mind, Shantotto and I need to head out into town. Thank very-wery much for stopping by!_"

"You're welcome, Chykisasa! The Star Onion Brigade is always on the side of _justice_!" Kohlo-Lakolo proudly declared. Chykisasa's trick worked, reading her words changed his line of focus. Pichichi waved goodbye as well, and Chykisasa looked straight into her eyes silently whispering "_Take care._" Pichichi giggled in spite of herself and exited the door Shantotto already had open.

Just as the door closed behind the children, their sighs of relief could be heard on the other side. Shantotto mischievously giggled, and Chykisasa was writing. Shantotto simply stood waiting for Chykisasa, giggling. She thought she knew what Chykisasa was writing, but decided to wait anyway. When the paper was handed to her, she read aloud: "_Today is another day, you know, so just how do you know the Star Onion Brigade?_"

Shantotto's smirk only widened, "Oho, this must really concern you, so I'll tell you in a while. But first you must survive today's training—think of it as a trial!"

Chykisasa had been both shaken up and empowered by the events of the morning. On the one hand, she was scared to death of facing her terrible past, and was afraid she would somehow end up back in their clutches. On the other hand, she felt a terrible malice towards them, and wanted to prove to them that she was no longer their entertainment and cruel fun.

She dwelled on these things as her and Shantotto made their way out to Sarutabaruta once more, and had quite a bit of energy built up by the first wave of monsters. Chykisasa smirked and saw this as a wonderful advantage. The sheer force and power behind the first round of spells shocked even Shantotto. Chykisasa felt relieved of her malice, but was able to keep the pace the entire afternoon. This was partially because she was curious as to how Shantotto knew about the Star Onion Brigade (and just why it was such a big secret).

Shantotto couldn't deny that Chykisasa had a very successful day, however couldn't help but offer some constructive criticism, "Your power was strong, but reckless and overflowing—kept that up for much longer you wouldn't be able to keep going!"

Chykisasa rolled her eyes and wrote Shantotto to get to her point. Shantotto sighed and took a deep breath, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you the legend of Shantotto and the Star Onion Brigade! As you can imagine, they are a naïve, onion-favoring crusade. It started many a year ago; when I was only a child, just beginning to grow. My parents were being overbearing, I needed to rebel. And so I hatched a plan, thinking I was so swell!

I wanted to eavesdrop on grown-ups—to spy! Plus my parents hated onions, though I've never figured out why. So I gathered some friends, and informed them of my plight. They were all for it, and joined without fight. We spied and learned things many adults didn't know—and periodically this information we would show. This was not without a price, of course—some things we heard made even myself feel remorse. We eventually learned that knowledge was power, however one thing happened that made the members glower. I was growing older, and not very slowly; the younger members saw grown-ups as lowly. So I passed on the power quite a few years ago. To whom, I'm sure, you've already guessed—Ajido-Marujido!"

Shantotto began to laugh with her famous shrill giggles as Chykisasa wrote with a look of indifference in her eyes. Shantotto managed to suppress her giggles long enough to read Chykisasa's response: "_Somehow I am not surprised, is there anything Ajido-Marujido is not involved in?_"

Shantotto nodded, "Yes, he seems to enjoy getting involved with everything. Even as a student in the Orastery he was always there, always annoying."

"_If that's the case, then I think the reason is simple: trouble likes company._"

Chykisasa was summoned to Heavens Tower for the second time that day, escorted by Semih Lafihna. Her meeting with the Star Sibyl was short and concise; it had been a long day for the Sibyl. Many concerned citizens had come forward to share their concerns on many things, the main one being Chykisasa's regular and persistent outings.

The Star Sibyl did not tell Chykisasa of these things, and first gave her a quick synopsis on the content of the letter she sent to the Yagudo. Chykisasa approved of the content, and the Sibyl went on to her most pressing concern, "Chykisasa, the ministers and I have decided that a personal statement from you would be the best way to break the news to Windurst." Chykisasa's face did not change, she expected nothing less. "We have already informed the press about it; however they have agreed to not breathe a word of it to anyone until that day. Will you be able to prepare a statement by that time?"

Chykisasa nodded, more dutifully than anything else. "Alright then. I will not give you any advice on what to write, this is your statement. And, I think you already know all that needs to be said," the Sibyl attempted to smile. "That is all I have to say, you will be informed when the Yagudo respond. Take care, Chykisasa."

Chykisasa left the room expressing no emotion. Semih Lafihna noticed, but did not know what to make of it.

"I think…she was covering up some of her more severe feelings towards the Yagudo," the Star Sibyl absently stated. "She has been conditioned to hide her inner emotions and condense when she is afraid or angry."

Semih nodded, "Yes…she's quite the trooperrr."

Chykisasa entered Shantotto's in a haze. Shantotto looked up from her papers. She immediately recognized the look as a pang of guilt pricked the pit of her stomach. Chykisasa's face equally expressed both indifference and defeat, but Shantotto knew which emotion was trying to hide the other. It was a face she commonly wore when the way others treated her went to her head, and made her almost hopelessly depressed. Shantotto wanted to know what the Star Sibyl had said, but put that behind giving her Chyki the space she needed.

Chykisasa extended the screen to completely cover her area and lit a candle with a nearby match. She laid heavily on her bed and grabbed the nearest object in reach for consolation. She breathed deeply into the hard, thick item trying to control her anger and tears. After a moment of this exercise, Chykisasa summoned the strength to look at what she had her arms wrapped around. She read the title of the book slowly, taking in each word. "_The Basics of the Bard Volume I: Unlocking the Voice of the Soul._"

Chykisasa's ears turned upward. She was crying on the answer to her problems. She quickly opened the book and searched for the chapter on how Soul Voice works. She finally found it, and read the introduction to the chapter, "_Every style of fighting has an exclusive power. An ability that unlocks the true powers and potential of the 'job' that are limited by the simple fact that all of us are imperfect mortals. To a Bard, this ability is called Soul Voice. Soul Voice unleashes the power of one's soul through the sheer force of mana. This power can be released through both instruments and the voice, depending on what the Bard favors. Soul Voice enhances the power and force of songs manifold levels (the most powerful enhancement on record is about eighty levels, far beyond the level any mortal can achieve)._

"_The voice of the soul can only be accessed in a moment of dire emotion and need. Technically, anyone of any job can tap into the voice of their soul. However, Bards already have training in singing and utilizing one's emotions for energizing their abilities, so it comes easiest to them. This chapter will teach you the basics of accessing one's soul voice—the one thing that separates a minstrel from a Bard._"

The ideas exploded in Chykisasa's head like Summer Celebration fireworks. In a few mere seconds she had hopped off of her bed and was standing next to Shantotto at her table, pointing at the page.

Shantotto couldn't figure out if what had just happened was good or bad, so she kept her silence as she read what Chykisasa was zealously signaling toward. She was a fast reader and quickly finished the short paragraphs, but stared at them for a few moments taking it all in.

She breathed in, but slightly hesitated before answering, "So, you want to train as a Bard and find the voice of your soul? Chykisasa…you know very well this will not make you whole."

Chykisasa understood the metaphor, and gathered a nearby paper and quill to write her response, "_I know it will not make me feel better about myself. I was thinking we could put it to a more practical use, such as breaking a contract._"

Shantotto took a deep breath before answering. Giving advice and expressing feelings of support was never quite her thing. She preferred constructive criticism and tough "love." However Chykisasa made her want to change those natural tendencies of hers, and she had to be careful about her wording in order to not convey the wrong emotion. "Ordinarily, I would tell you that pursuing a life not as a mage would never work. However, I think this time this little plan of yours might just be crazy enough to work. But I tell you now, on the subject of music I am not the one to ask. You'll have to train yourself for this task!"

Chykisasa expected no less and desired no more. She embraced Shantotto out of pure joy and relief, and began to cry on her shoulder. Shantotto was overcome at first, but began to comfort her, as any other surrogate mother would. "_If even this thought of escape puts so much joy in her heart, I wholly hope this plan does not fall apart._"

Chykisasa stayed up into the night until she had read the forty-four page chapter nearly three times over. It consisted of necessary skills and prerequisites for tapping into the Soul Voice, personal accounts from esteemed Combat Bards and even the author himself, and many long, sorry attempts of explanations on what Soul Voice does and just what it enhances. "_Ugh, twenty pages could be cut outaru of here if he simply-wimply said, 'Soul Voice varies among different people._" Chykisasa thought as she yawned and, finally, tucked herself in for the night.

Chykisasa hardly slept at all throughout the night. The mixture of apprehension and empowerment solidified in her stomach when she lied down, causing her to feel claustrophobic under the sheets. It pressed down on her gut and diaphragm, driving the drowsiness away from her body and replacing it with both fear and adrenaline.

Morning finally came, and Chykisasa got dressed in an empty house. Shantotto had gone to her favorite pastime (observing students at the Orastery) leaving Chykisasa with breakfast and solitude. Chykisasa immediately began meditation, which was the first step toward unlocking the voice of her soul. She had to clear her mind of all other concerns, and focus only on that one goal. For half an hour she had much difficulty with this; she was already exhausted and nervous from her sleepless night. But soon she managed to think only of the voice of her soul, and what it might feel like to speak.

Once she completed this task, the next step was to gather as much energy as possible to her lungs. Lungs were the origin of all sung notes, for one needs to breath in order to even summon the energy to sing. She already had training with controlling the flow of her mana to different places in the body, so this was fairly easy for her.

The final step was to use her emotions to aim and release the energy. This step was not well explained in the book. The author said that it was something you had to experience firsthand, and once you knew what it felt like, you would be able to master it. Not enough words existed to explain it any further.

Chykisasa had already set out a training orb and sheet music. The book stated that it was best to practice soul voice with vocal notes before trying to mend them into words and through instruments. Chykisasa played the notes on her flute for a moment to get the sound in her head.

She went a safe distance from the orb, closed her eyes, and took the leash off of her mind. She let herself think about the Yagudo and what they did to her. The tortures, the insults, the darkness…everything came back to her. Her emotions flitted between anger and fear, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something—anything—to end the pain. She opened her eyes, but did not see Shantotto's manor. She saw the inside of her cell in Castle Oztroja. It was larger than she remembered, and smelled twice as foul.

Just as she got over the smell, Chykisasa became aware of distant laughter. She noticed three, enormous, red-eyed figures standing on the other side of the bars of the cell. They were laughing at her, and poking spears through the bars toward her. The figures seemed so far away, and yet the spear points were a hair's length away from her fair skin.

Chykisasa completely forgot about the tune of the notes. Fire sprang up around the figures and inside the cell—the figures stopped laughing and seemed to become afraid. Chykisasa opened her mouth and released the fury of her fears and malice. It was a scream—a piercing, penetrating, maddening scream. The sheer power and pitch of the scream frightened Chykisasa even further. The images, the figures, even the air around her began to spiral into a bottomless pit some miles away. Everything was disappearing. Her anger, her fear—all her pent up emotions were being drained from her body. She realized it was not a nightmare, it was not a memory—it was all real. The sound was coming from her own voice—the voice of her soul.

Chykisasa suddenly noticed something was wrong. She was out of breath. She had to stop screaming or she would suffocate. She used whatever strength she had left to clamp her teeth together, and formed her lips into a barely visible line. The vortex dissipated, the house reappeared, and Chykisasa was unconscious.

The Yagudo King received the letter from the Star Sibyl at high noon. When he was done reading, he leaned back in his throne and began to chuckle to himself. The Star Sibyl and, in particular, Chykisasa, were both afraid of the outcome. He simply knew they were apprehensive about the offer of a live meeting, and were so concerned about what he could possibly have on Chykisasa that would automatically allow him to take claim on her again.

The old King chuckled to the scribe, "Kahahaha…they must be over-thinking the whole situation! They'll be so afraid of our 'advantage'; Chykisasa will do _anything_ to prevent us from attacking Windurst! Kah...yes…finally, we shall be able to put those insignificant, disgruntled Tarutaru in their place! The Great Race of the Yagudo shall never coincide with such ridiculous creatures!"

Shantotto entered her house just before lunchtime and was appalled at the condition of her home. Any loose papers that she had left behind were now scattered all over the room. Small books and random objects from her shelves had been blown out of their places and were lining the walls and covering the corners of the room.

Just before she was going to call out for Chykisasa, Shantotto saw her lying on the floor. She threw down the concealing cloak and ran to her. She felt Chykisasa's pulse, found her to be alive, and used all of her strength to lift Chykisasa off the floor. She carried the girl over to her couch. After she set her down, she noticed bright, warm layer of blood on her hand. Shantotto quickly began to examine Chykisasa, and noticed a sliver of black glass imbedded in Chykisasa's right arm, and black shards and powder in her hair and dusting her clothing.

Shantotto looked across the room and noticed a burn mark on the ground just a few yards away. A ring of shattered glass and pewter black powder surrounded the mark in a perfectly circular pattern. "What, oh what, could have happened here…" she whispered to herself, "And how did Chykisasa shatter that sphere…."

Shantotto sighed, and figured she would be out for a while. As she began to clean Chykisasa up, she couldn't sense much mana in her body. There was just enough there to keep her alive, but not nearly enough to sustain consciousness. When Chykisasa was bandaged and covered up in the sheets of her own bed, Shantotto began the tedious process of returning a sense of normalcy to the interior of her home.

Chykisasa was floating on a black sea. The water was warm to the touch, and very calming. A light grey sky looked back into her blank stare upwards.

Chykisasa felt at peace with herself, making random observations in her mind. The sound of her inner voice echoed, as if she were speaking into the mouth of a cave. Just as she made a comment, she forgot it, as if her mind did not see any reason for it to remain in her memory. The absence of worry was soothing, and the only thing Chykisasa wanted was to remain on that uncharted sea forever.

After some time, Chykisasa found herself wondering how long she had been floating on her back. She slowly began to remember her thoughts from the past, and the sound of her thoughts began to feel closer to where her head actually was. The echo began to leave; the area around her felt as if it were shrinking. Suddenly, or so it felt, she became aware that her position was uncomfortable. She managed to move her limp limbs around and flipped her body over, putting herself face-down in the opaque—almost metallic—water.

Chykisasa was able to breathe and see down into the water, never taking either as an anomaly. She saw herself sleeping in her bed from a bird's eye view. She stared straight down through Shantotto's roof and watched herself sleep for a long time, completely void of thought.

Time passed; it could have very well been days later when something finally happened. The eyes of her sleeping body opened, immediately locking onto the floating body. The floating body was frightened, and began to dread something in the future. The sleeping body sat up, but her eyes never left the floating body's eyes. Her mouth began to move in slow motion, but nothing happened. As soon as the lips stopped moving, a voice sternly echoed in the floating body's mind, "_You must wake up, your task is finished._"

The floating girl was angered, "_But this place is so peaceful! Get out of here, I'll never leave!_"

"_Right now, do you feel at peace?_" the sleeping body inquired.

The floating body tried to rebel, but the sleeping body was directly in front of her, shaking her shoulder. She was repeating the same phrase again and again. "_You have succeeded, you must leave and fulfill your purpose._ _You have succeeded, you must leave…._"

And in the blink of an eye, Chykisasa was wide awake, attempting to comfort concerned rhymes of Doctor Shantotto.


	20. The Power of Fear

Here you are, the 20th Chapter! Good news: I think I managed to put this one out in a reasonable time span. Bad news: We're getting near the end.

Oh well, I won't hold you up--enjoy!

Chapter Twenty: The Power of Fear

The conversation between Shantotto and Chykisasa was like lightning, there was no pause between their responses.

"What happened here, Chyki, everything was a mess! I came in and found you unconscious—confess!"

"_Calm down, everything is alright, I think. I only followed the directions in the book, but it triggered some memories from Oztroja. The Yagudo were all around me, and then there was fire…but it all went away when I screamed._"

"Wait, wait—you _screamed_? But how…could it mean…?"

"_Yes, I found my Soul's Voice. A part of me in the dream I had while I was unconscious confirmed it. A different part of me wanted to stay in that dream forever, but the other part was telling me that I had succeeded and needed to wake up and fulfill my purpose._"

"Ohohohohoho! Oh, Chyki, this is just so _perfect_! When a dream spirit confirms something, they are _always_ correct! Now we have a week to see what this voice is about, so let's get out there and drag it out!"

"_Wait…it's morning?_"

"Ohoho, _yes_, and I see you're excited about it. So, come on, get up; surely all day you aren't going to wallow and sit!"

Chykisasa sighed, and proceeded to submit to the morning sunlight by getting herself ready for the day. Of course, this was not before burying her head into her pillow, hoping its essence was still stored in the feathers. But it had dissipated, and Chykisasa resigned herself to the day.

The two made another trip out to Sarutabaruta, with their usual picnic basket and traveling clothing. Typically, they would store spell scrolls along with the food in the basket. This time, however, it was much heavier than usual; for the book about the Soul Voice was hidden at the bottom of the basket, as opposed to a few spell scrolls.

The usual glances of apprehension and suspicion were still emitted by a few citizens of Windurst, however by now most were used to the regular outings, and decided to establish it as normal. Shantotto going out into the wilderness with her charge was most definitely better than her sticking around Windurst and causing havoc to all those who crossed her doorstep.

Eventually, the two arrived at their usual training ground. Shantotto let Chykisasa take care of a few creatures who had decided to begin grazing in the area. Afterward, they dragged the book out.

Chykisasa turned to the chapter six—the chapter following the one that taught her how to access her Soul Voice for the first time. The next chapter was to teach her how and when she could access it on an everyday basis, like a real Combat Bard could.

She sat down to read the entire chapter, and Shantotto grabbed a slice of toast. The introduction of the chapter attempted to explain Soul Voice further by comparing it to a locked door. Unless one unlocks the door, it can never be opened. But once that door is unlocked, they can open it as many times as they wish. However, the more often and recklessly you open the door, the faster the hinges deteriorate. If the hinges are completely destroyed and the door breaks, the one single pathway to your Soul Voice is sealed and is closed off forever. The key to using Soul Voice in battle is to not use it to a point of abuse, but also to never be afraid to use it if the time seems right.

It went on to say that Soul Voice could not be used at a hopeless time in the battle where defeat is irreversible. Soul Voice has to be used before the threshold of the inevitable. A bard must be able to analyze battles closely and predict when an opponent is too strong for their team's natural abilities. Then they can properly time Soul Voice. Too early means that the enhancements will wear off before the battle is over, and most tough opponents become stronger and more desperate as they feel death closing in around them. Using Soul Voice too late means that basically there is no battle to save—the outcome is already inevitable, and no amount of enhancements can change it. The battle is a loss.

The rest of the chapter gave Chykisasa the steps and guidelines to accessing Soul Voice in battle, and how much practice one needs to have complete control over the voice. She already knew Soul Voice could only be used out of absolute need; however, she needed more information than that. She needed to mentally prepare herself and intimately know each step to using Soul Voice in battle.

Chykisasa read that one should space each use of Soul Voice out at least two hours apart, to allow the mind and body to recover from the sudden rush of power and enlightenment. Using it more often than that risked deteriorating the figurative door hinges, afflicting one 's self with brain damage, or complete failure to tap into the exhausted voice at all.

Just as she began to turn the page, a thought dawned on Chykisasa. Her eyes widened, her body stiffened, and her stomach felt like it was trying to summersault. Immediately she stood up and went over to the picnic basket and began to rummage through the food looking for the paper and pen.

Shantotto raised an eyebrow, looking up from her second piece of toast, "You're ready to try again so fast? Surely that much time has not passed."

Chykisasa found the paper and wrote her response. Shantotto opened her mouth wide to fit the last bit of toast in her mouth. Out of the five races, the Tarutaru have always been able to eat the largest percentage of food compared to their own body weight. They have never had any problems with being overweight. The only fat that their bodies produced and held was, quite literally, baby fat. A good amount of that was considered cute and flattering anyway, especially since it is physically impossible for a Tarutaru to have an hourglass figure which all the races strive for.

Shantotto finished a sip of tea as Chykisasa finished her statement. She hesitated a moment before she handed the paper to Shantotto, who read the paper silently, "_I can only use Soul Voice every two hours in the book. I am not sure how all of this will end, so after I try the first time, I want Uchi-Buychi to come out here. I'm afraid he might think I'm avoiding him._"

"Don't want to be sending the wrong message, eh?" Shantotto asked with a smirk. "Well I don't see why not, as long as his parents are willing to lend him out for the day. However I must warn you to beware: the second Orastery Semester is starting, I hope you're aware. Rigorous classes might cause you two to separate. Oh well, who cares, there are plenty of men out there—you just have to wait!"

Chykisasa blushed and tried to cover it up by looking hurt. Shantotto translated the expression to, "_How could you say such a thing!?_" Chykisasa sighed and took her book back to an almost chair shaped rock that put her farther away from Shantotto than before. Shantotto erupted in mischievous laughter.

Chykisasa finished the chapter in about half an hour. She reread the most important parts several times over in order to know them by second nature, making the execution of the ability much smoother.

Finally, she was ready. Shantotto picked up the picnic supplies and moved them to the edge of the area. This gave Chykisasa a large area to work with, letting her have the reassurance that nothing was near enough to her to interfere with execution. When everything was in place, and Chykisasa decided she was in the correct place, she signaled to Shantotto that she was ready. Shantotto nodded, cast Haste, and ran off to fetch some targets.

As she waited, Chykisasa sat down to clear her mind. She prepared her mind and soul to focus on, and only on, the danger her life would be in as the monsters stampeded in her direction. She figured if she focused hard enough on this and ignored the presence of Shantotto, her Soul Voice would also ignore her, not considering her as a safe alternative.

After what seemed like only a few moments, Shantotto came whizzing through the rock formation. An army of bees, rarabs, and a few crawlers trailed behind her. Compared to her speed, they seemed to be going at a sluggish pace.

Chykisasa did not open her eyes until she was sure Shantotto had passed. She stood up, focused her eyes at the monsters, and let her emotions run free. She at first felt a reassured apprehension when she saw their distance, but that gradually morphed into fear as the fierce buzzing, squealing, and hissing sounds mixed together and rattled her entire body.

They were ten yards away when Chykisasa began the steps to using Soul Voice. She calmed her body, letting the emotions flow over her as if she were a rock at the bottom of a riverbed. The mana in her body flowed freely, and Chykisasa forced it into her chest, letting it build and build. Shantotto stiffened and narrowed her eyes. She had not felt that much power emitting from one source in a very long time. She began to fear for Chykisasa's well being.

When the monsters were only fifteen feet away, Chykisasa felt as if the mana was going to burst straight out of her body. She took a sharp breath in, and large, glittering musical notes sprouted from the ground beneath her and danced around her body. Chykisasa began to shake with excitement. She opened her mouth, and began the song. Just as before, as Chykisasa heard the pure, echoing notes coming from her very own body her body produced even more adrenaline. As she wove the song, the shining notes danced faster and faster, gleefully twirling about like a flying ballet.

The monsters slowed down and eventually stopped as the notes of the song penetrated their body like a lance through a paper shield. They screamed in agony as the song twisted their mind and wracked their bodies with pain. Chykisasa did not hear the pain—she only heard the beautiful sound of her very own voice.

After only a few short moments of agony, the monster's motions stopped. They were frozen in space and time. Chykisasa hit the concluding note of the song, staying on it for eight whole beats. The creatures began to emit a white light as the note went on, and just as Chykisasa ended the note, they shattered like glass sculptures. The group exploded in a flurry of white shards.

Even as the light from the devastating burst faded, the sound of Chykisasa's voice resonated around every corner and into every crevasse of Sarutabaruta. Each and every creature, adventurer, travel, and insect that inhabited the grassland heard the glorious sound. A few religious figures in the land thought it may have been the great goddess Altana calling down from the heavens. The guards of Odin's Gate were even aroused by the sound, unsure as to whether they should expect an attack from an enemy or a visit from an angel.

With the sound of Chykisasa's voice still ringing in her ears, Shantotto apprehensively opened her eyes. For the first time in twenty years, she felt genuine fear pumping through her veins. She had not felt that sensation since had seen the great creature Karaha-Baruha summoned during the Great War. Shantotto thought that after seeing that terrible beast ripping apart the Yagudo on the battlefield, nothing would ever scare her again. She was wrong.

There was no sign life in Chykisasa's midst, apart from her very own quaking body. Her body was shaking with an uncontrollable fury. Even as she balled her fists, they were still violently rattling. Her pupils were dilated, her face was pale, every pore in her body was sweating. Chykisasa waited to faint—waited for everything to go black and her body to slip into unconsciousness just as before. But the darkness never came. She could not feel any part of her body. Chykisasa fell to her knees, her breathing labored.

Chykisasa's collapse cured Shantotto of her paralysis. In only a few seconds, Shantotto's magically enhanced feet brought her to Chykisasa's side. Before she took action, she thought about it for a moment, and decided that her problem was in the sudden loss of mana. She quickly cast Refresh. Chykisasa's condition did not improve at first. Her chest made an audible wheeze, and her shaking could still be seen from a distance. But as the spell began to replenish her energy, her symptoms slowly eased. Finally, she had enough energy to raise her head.

Chykisasa looked up into Shantotto's fearful eyes—her smile an absolute paragon of triumph.

Shantotto at first could only smile with pride. Her student had nearly surpassed her in a display of power—on the first try! Chykisasa was truly a prodigy.

Chykisasa's chest began to quake in a different way now—she was laughing—tears even welling up in her eyes from mirth. Shantotto knew she had to put something in her mind to words, "Ho…you truly wield a tremendous and terrible power. If that was your first try, I cannot imagine what will happen in a couple of hours. Now, if we must, we can fetch your silly _boyfriend_." Chykisasa's laughter paused at the discreetly emphasized word. "Oho! My _apologies_! I hope that word did not offend!"

As the two ventured back into Windurst, it became apparent that a few who had been standing outside of the buildings also heard that final note. Tarutaru, Mithra, adventurers, and foreign travelers alike had clustered into small groups in which they muttered amongst each other and pointed—mostly toward Shantotto and Chykisasa.

Shantotto, once again, played the part of the oblivious citizen well, acting as if nothing unusual had gone on at all. Chykisasa on the other hand had a worse time covering up her discomfort. She wanted to feel something other than that terrible, churning emotion of stage fright; however her mind did not seem to have any materials to make that feeling. Her other emotions had been sucked out of her body, and at that time she could not feel any of them genuinely.

They finally arrived at Uchi-Buychi's doorstep. Shantotto had refused to take part in any heartfelt greetings or merrymaking before they even left Sarutabaruta. She forced Chykisasa to write an announcement of their presence, and shoved her up the single step, nearly making her head ring the bell. Chykisasa regained her balance and glared at Shantotto, who was intimidated like a roaring fire being attacked by a single snowflake.

Chykisasa sighed in defeat as she rang the bell. She expected a fairly quick reaction. But this reaction never came—she began to wonder if she'd rung the bell at all. She reached over to ring it a second time when the door sprang to life.

"Hello? Oh, Chykisasa! Good morning!" Luko-Micho warmly greeted. Chykisasa was startled as she smiled and mouthed hello as well. She noticed that Luko was almost trying too hard to be personable. "_Must notaru be his strong suit, especially-wecially early in the morning…_" she thought.

Chykisasa handed her letter of introduction to Luko, which basically stated that she wanted Uchi-Buychi to spend the day with her. He read patiently. Just after he finished, he looked up and became aware of Shantotto's presence. She was leering at him; giving him the look a mother tiger might give to an intruder who is wandering too close to her cub. He swallowed, "I have no problem-woblem with that at all! I-I'll bring Uchi-Buychi down for you—all he was going to do today was lay aboutaru, anyhow!"

Luko-Micho ducked back through the door and into the house, leaving it ajar. Chykisasa giggled when she realized that he must have meant to invite her in. She then let herself in, hoping that if Shantotto were not in sight, there would be much less pressure in the confrontation.

Luko had called up to Uchi-Buychi, but it seemed that Uchi was busy. It took him a few minutes to run downstairs. He spied Chykisasa's bright hair out the corner of his eye as he dismounted from the staircase, and his demeanor immediately changed. "Chykisasa!" he joyously called, running to her with no regard to his father, who possessed the information he wanted.

"It's greatie to see you, how have you been?" he eagerly inquired, impulsively clasping his hands over hers. Chykisasa's answer was in a smile and a nod. She hid her giggles by loosening his grip on her hands and signaling towards his father. Just as Uchi-Buychi began to ask what it was, his father held the paper up. "Oh, heheh!" he cried, retrieving the paper and walking back over to her, reading it along the way.

After he finished, Uchi looked back at Chykisasa. "Of course I'd like to spend the day with you—," he began, and abruptly turned to his father. Luko-Micho nodded, and Uchi turned to his mother. She had been quietly reading a book, and she smiled and nodded as well. "Yes, sure! Bye mum and dad, I'll be back sometime laitaru!" he called. His parents said goodbye as well as he took Chykisasa's hands again and whisked her out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Uchi-Buychi noticed Shantotto. He whispered to Chykisasa, "You didn'taru tell me _she _was coming too!" Chykisasa laughed and Shantotto restarted her leering.

"Ohoho, boy, don't think I missed what you just said! Keep up that attitude and you won't enjoy the day ahead!"

Uchi-Buychi was nearly desensitized to Shantotto's threats—he knew she would never harm something Chykisasa valued so much. He nodded in defeat and looked back into Chykisasa's eyes. "So, justaru where _are _we going today? Surely nothing too…privataru if she's coming too," he continued, hesitating at the word "private" in order to gauge Shantotto's reaction. Shantotto's leer simply morphed into a satisfied smile—he was getting smarter around her.

Chykisasa held up a finger to signal she needed a moment, and then used the hand to pull a second letter out of her pocket. Uchi-Buychi read it carefully, however, he was still confused when he had finished. "Sarutabaruta? Really, why?" he asked.

Chykisasa's eyes twinkled mysteriously as she mouthed, "_You'll see._"

As the three ventured into the more public areas of Windurst Waters, they suddenly became aware that it was the first time Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi dared to be seen in public together. Even given their recent increases in confidence, both were worried about the repercussions that would occur once the news of their relationship hit the gossip fast-lane. After all, even with all of the magic they have to enhance seeds and soil, rumors have always been known as Windurst's most successful crop.

A few of the groups that had been talking about that mysterious sound that emitted from Sarutabaruta had dissipated, however a few had stayed together to share some more gossip. All gossip crowds went silent as Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi passed by—hand in hand. Mischievous smiles and appalled gapes evenly spread among the spectators. To both Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa, the walk to Odin's Gate seemed to last hours.

Uchi-Buychi had expected Chykisasa and Shantotto to take him a good distance into Sarutabaruta, but he never expected them to seek a place as far as their secluded training ground. On multiple occasions he asked and commented on the distance, however Shantotto simply gave him rhyming couplets about his complaints and ever-running mouth.

When they finally arrived, Chykisasa took Uchi-Buychi to what seemed like an otherwise bland patch of dirt. She reached down and recoiled her arm to reveal the picnic basket containing her paper and pen, which had been hidden by the Concealing Cape, as Shantotto had chosen to name it. Chykisasa thought it was rather corny and predictable; Shantotto was notorious for making the names of her inventions and discoveries alliterations.

Chykisasa wrote her explanation on a paper which she propped up on a rock. Uchi-Buychi stood next to her, and read the words as she wrote them down: "_We are out here because I think I have discovered a way to break the Yagudo's contract they have on me. You see, they sent a letter recently stating that they had legal claim to me, and that they had solid proof of it as well. I'm positive that proof is the contract which they forced me to sign in blood._

_I have been researching bards lately, and I found out that the special ability of Combat Bards is called Soul Voice. One's Soul Voice is basically the voice of your heart, and everybody has it—even you. Typically, Soul Voice enhances the performance and power of songs by manifold. This morning, I found out that utilizing my Soul Voice not only reveals the voice of my soul, but that my soul is some force to be reckoned with. I defeated at least a dozen beastmen all at once with one single song._"

"Wha…wow…Chykisasa…This is _amazing_!" Uchi cried, taking Chykisasa's hands again. "Y-you sang! You _sang!_ Oh my goodly goddess…I couldn'taru be more proud of you!" Chykisasa's mind was overcome by Uchi's affection and support. One part of her mind thought that it was embarrassing in front of Shantotto, however the other side only registered that neither Shantotto nor the area around her even existed. All that mattered was her and Uchi-Buychi.

"So, wereie you planning to use Soul Voice to break the contractaru?" Uchi asked, breaking Chykisasa's trance.

Chykisasa continued writing: "_Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to do. The contract can be broken by verbal refusal, as you know. I am out here today to practice Soul Voice and get to know it well, so that I can channel the power to manifest itself in words, not notes. Shantotto is around to make sure I don't go to far, like what happened last night._"

This deeply worried Uchi-Buychi, so he asked Chykisasa to elaborate. She explained the visions she saw as she searched her mind for her Soul Voice, and then the dream she had in her unconsciousness. At first, Uchi did not know what to say. But then, he realized all Chykisasa wanted was encouragement and company, so he offered both, "I'm not sure whataru I can do to help…but I'll sticky-wick around to see you through this! Thataru I promise to you."

Chykisasa had picked up on Uchi's unusual calmness and confidence when he first took her hands in front of his parents. She wanted to ask him where it came from, but decided to not risk jinxing the moment. She liked this new image; it showed his genuine inward confidence in a way that would surely positively compliment his image in public. "_And with the attention-wention I'm bound to attract, I hope this means he is ready…_"

Chykisasa thanked Uchi for the support, and began another conversation about the upcoming semester about the Orastery. After explaining that she could only use Soul Voice about every two hours, both of them knew they should take advantage of this secure private time together. Shantotto had gone off out of earshot to not interrupt and intimidate them. She patrolled the area thoroughly for any hostile beastmen in order to pass the time.

The conversation between Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi went on and on. Eventually, they subjected themselves to making observations about the area around them. They pointed out clouds and tried to decide what they resembled, and made up names for the strange rock formations among them. They even got very bored at one point and began a tic-tac-toe tournament.

Even though they managed to accomplish many things, and changed their activity many times over, it didn't feel like very long at all until Shantotto made her way back around to their side of the rock formation. "Alright, lovebirds, two and a half hours have passed! I'm sure for you two dumplings it's gone by fast. Chykisasa, it's time for you to try this ability once more. After that, you can go back to your chatting, just as before."

Uchi-Buychi looked at Chykisasa, "Good luck, Chykisasa. According to whataru you told me, this display is very-wery impressive. I'm sure you'll do greataru!"

Shantotto swiped up the picnic basket, "Come on boy, let's get out of the way! Stay near here and you might find your head blown away!" she taunted, hoping that Uchi would catch on and pick up the rest of their belongings. To her pleasure, Uchi-Buychi did help out in the move. They moved the items and themselves a fair distance away, and left Chykisasa to her preparations.

Chykisasa found meditation and mind clearing much more difficult with the thought of Uchi-Buychi being near. The thought of their time together and the thought of him watching her at that very moment both scared and excited her. It clouded her thoughts, looming around every pathway in her mind. Everything she thought about linked back to Uchi-Buychi in one way or another. It took her over fifteen minutes to successfully calm herself down and clear her mind before she signaled for Shantotto.

But even the little amount of thought required to raise her arm restarted her thoughts and fears about Uchi-Buychi. She questioned her readiness, and then wondered what Uchi would say if she failed to use Soul Voice at all. Would he have to come to the rescue? Would Shantotto be ready enough to stun the beastmen? So many questions flooded her mind. After a moment, Chykisasa told herself, "_Enough!_" and restored her focus on her fear of the Yagudo. She had to condition herself to only feel immense fear when thinking about the Yagudo. During the meeting with them and the Star Sibyl, she would not have the time to think of anything else, and will have to use the ability quickly without meditation. She had to be ready.

It wasn't too long before Shantotto came dashing round the corner of the rocks, with nigh over a dozen beastmen trailing a good ten yards behind her. Chykisasa stood up and focused her fears and malice towards the Yagudo straight to her throat. The energy built faster than before—it was working! Chykisasa managed to stop the energy before an uncontrollable amount had built after a few moments of charge. She opened her eyes to target the beastmen and release the energy, but she realized they were still too far away. She would have to _wait _on them! She held the energy in her diaphragm and her throat until they were within a reasonable distance to her.

Finally, she unlocked her Soul Voice. Just as before, violet musical notes sprung from the ground beneath her feat and exhilarated her to sing. Chykisasa sang a different song than before. This one required tongue movement to form some of the sounds—one step closer to actual words. However the affect was the same, the monsters were paralyzed before she delivered the final, mind-shattering note. They exploded in a flurry of white and violet light shards.

After the final note, Chykisasa's stance teetered. With all her might, she moved her legs into a more stable position, and used her arms to balance herself out. She was not going to fall down this time.

And she did not. She correctly estimated how much energy she had to build in order to sustain the ability, but at the same time cut it off before it drained her to total exhaustion. On top of that, the blow was just as devastating!

After giving herself a mental pat on the back, Chykisasa remembered her patrons who were safely tucked in a distant ditch. She turned herself around, still gasping for breath and shaking with adrenaline, and signaled for them to come to her.

Uchi-Buychi didn't even bother picking up any of the picnic supplies and made a mad dash for Chykisasa. "T-that was-s _a-amazing!_" he called to her, his voice distorted by his desperate strides. When he got to her, the first thing he did was take her hands and offer balance. Chykisasa took the offer thankfully. "Chykisasa, thataru was…beyond _comprehension_! You _can _actually sing! You _can _mastaru this ability! And I am positive you _can_ outsmart those dastardly-wastardly Yagudo. You didn'taru faint, fall down, or anything this time! And it amostaru sounded like you were singing words from a distance."

"Oh, we are _so _much closer to peace!" Uchi-Buychi whispered and embraced Chykisasa as she both laughed and cried into his shoulder, returning his embrace.


	21. Happens All the Time

It has come to my attention that throughout this story, I have been repeating events in different ways and at different times. So far, Chykisasa has met Uchi-Buychi's parents for the first time twice, and I'm sure I've reiterated several other things unnecessarily. That along with plot contradictions, inaccuracies (I have learned that a week in FFXI is 8 days long, not 7) and other such anomalies are the result of my life. My opportunities (and moments of inspiration) are few and far between. I leapt into this with a beginning, an end, and a barren middle ground for events. If you are worried that you missed something or misunderstood something, just pick one path to follow and forget it. Think of it as one of those annoying open-ended stories ;-)

So here you are, my third longest chapter. It's exactly 11 pages long in Microsoft Word, heh. I also had to start a new file for this story--the first twenty chapters were over 140 pages, and were taking _forever_ to upload onto my account. Enjoy, my faithful patrons!

Story Edit: Small spoiler: Yes, I am aware that I never followed up on Uchi-Buychi's arrival at 7 the next day. Don't worry, he didn't fall through a plot hole...okay, maybe he did. But don't worry! I have edited him in a rope, so he'll be climbing out in chapter 22. I have come to edit this disclaimer in, and to put in my divider lines. I forgot they don't transfer over when you upload the file. /sigh.

Chapter Twenty-One: Happens All the Time

Chykisasa, Uchi-Buychi, and Shantotto remained in Sarutabaruta for the rest of the day. They stayed until there was no longer enough light for Chykisasa to see her own handwriting. The last thing Chykisasa wrote that was readable was an invitation to dinner for Uchi-Buychi.

"Thank you, I'd love to! As long as a certain someone isn'taru doing the cooking…" Uchi replied, emphasizing the word "someone" sarcastically. Shantotto was obliged to take the cue, entering the conversation by giving Uchi-Buychi a swift shock to the posterior.

Chykisasa doubled over in laughter.

* * *

In Shantotto's manor, Chykisasa showed Uchi-Buychi her "room," and handed him the books she checked out from the Optistery so that he could review them. Shantotto busied herself by preparing their dinner—homemade soup, dinner rolls, rice cakes, and melon juice. She did her best to not listen in on what the other two were saying. Her curiosity, of course, quickly overcame. 

Dinner was ready just as Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa were about to start a conversation. Shantotto considered dragging out the final preparations to gather more information; however, she found herself not wanting to keep Uchi-Buychi away from his parents too long. "What is this feeling…_concern_…?" How could_ I_ be feeling it…absurd!" She muttered to herself. Shantotto thought about it for a moment, sighed, and called out, "Alright, you kiddies, dinner is served! My pantry is out of poison, so don't be unnerved!"

Uchi-Buychi made a face, "Well thataru's a relief." Chykisasa laughed and shoved him jokingly.

"Better learn to hold your tongue, boy! I have other methods of torture in which I can employ!" Shantotto warned, using all of her energy to sound serious. Her threat, of course, went unheeded—the couple only laughed harder.

The experience was certainly new to each of them—all three had never sat down together for a formal dinner, as if a normal family would. Uchi-Buychi had actually wondered in the past if Shantotto and Chykisasa had sit-down meals, or if they simply left each other to fend for themselves. The normal feel of the setting and the abnormal feel of his company confused him, playing at his nerves.

Shantotto did not know how she should behave; whether to use her usual nature of an intimidating pest, or to use her long-abandoned manners and courtesy. After deliberating over the matter as she put the food out on the table, Shantotto deemed it as a stupid matter to be thinking about. She chose to settle both of her worries by simply using the appropriate behaviorism at the appropriate time.

All Chykisasa wanted was for her surrogate mother and boyfriend (after her enjoyable afternoon, the term was acceptable) to act normally and to not overcompensate for the newness of the setting. They were visibly becoming used to each other; however the slightest awkward moment could trigger either a heated argument or an extended bout of silence.

They managed to distribute food to each other without incident. Shantotto equipped herself short rhymes to ask for and pass items across the table, and Uchi-Buychi donned his best set of manners as well. Chykisasa wore her best smile, mouthed her thanks, and signaled toward the items she wanted.

Just after Uchi-Buychi took his first sip of soup, Shantotto asked, "Well, Uchi-Buychi, how is it? There is more of a kick this time, I have to admit." As the words came out of her mouth, Uchi's eyes widened and he quickly took a swig of his juice. "Ohohohohoho!" she delightfully laughed.

"_Whataru_ is in that!? I thought this was soup, not chili-willie!"

"Ohohoho! Onions, dear boy, my own personal recipe. If your soup needs flavor, a good onion is the key."

Chykisasa giggled as she swallowed her small mouthful, which didn't seem to hurt her mouth at all. She then wrote a small remark on the paper next to her silverware, which Uchi-Buychi read aloud: "_Shantotto is notorious for puttaruing onions in anything and everything imaginable—I think she even tried to put itaru in tea once._"

Uchi's nose wrinkled, "_Onions?_ Of all things…I truly-wuly pity you now, Chykisasa—more than before, that is."

Shantotto kicked Uchi-Buychi, and laughter erupted from all of them. Uchi was becoming less apprehensive around Shantotto and was making bolder statements. This bothered Shantotto—there was no way she was going to let a minnow of a boy make a fool of her just because he was in love with her charge. She was going to do her best to make sure he didn't forget who she was.

After a few moments of silent dining, Shantotto cleared her throat, "So, you two, what plans have you made for the future? Surely you would like to have children together…"

Chykisasa hiccupped while drinking her juice, causing her to cough violently. Uchi-Buychi accidently sipped up his spoonful of soup rather than blowing to cool it, forcing him to quickly take a drink to put out the fire in his mouth. Shantotto leaned back in her chair and chuckled at the spectacle. "Ohohoho! My, my, whatever is the matter with you two? You both are in _love_…I figured you had thought it all the way through."

"I—uh…well—we…and…" was all Uchi-Buychi could stammer at first. He was still distracted by the painful sensation at the tip of his tongue. "I eh…really don'taru think…we are ready-weady for that yetaru…" he finally managed. He was nervous again, and his accent was doing its best to alter every word he spoke.

Chykisasa finished a response and slid the paper over to Shantotto. "_If you were trying to find a new way to embarrass us, I'll tell you now that you've found it. You win this round._"

"'Won?' Oho, Chyki this isn't a race!" she scoffed, turning to glare at Uchi-Buychi menacingly. "I was only putting this boy in his place. Honestly, his words are becoming much to bold. I simply need to show him the threshold."

Uchi sighed in defeat and continued his meal with a hint of blush still in his cheeks. Chykisasa smirked (attempting to hide the red in her cheeks) and shook her head at Shantotto, defeated as well.

The meal went on and concluded on that rather embarrassing note. Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi thought quietly to themselves about what Shantotto had said. What _were_ their plans for the future? Did they really want to have a family together? Uchi-Buychi mused on how his parents would react to such talk. Chykisasa pondered on the resentment the Yagudo had towards her, and if they would target her heirs, if she were to have any.

After what felt like a few moments, Chykisasa shook her head to diminish the thought. She was getting ahead of herself. Before she worried about how her heirs were to be dealt with, she would have to personally deal with the Yagudo. In that moment, she noticed Shantotto was picking up the dishes around her—dinner was over.

"Oho, did I surprise you, Chyki dear? Dinner is over, come help clean up and open your ears!" Chykisasa stood, and Uchi-Buychi made his presence known again.

"Thankie you for dinner, Chykisasa, itaru was wonderful! Will you be practicing Soul Voice again tomorrow-worrow?" Chykisasa delightfully nodded, mouthing him to please come. "Of course I will." Uchi replied, smiling, his eyes lost within the ocean of hers. They gazed at each other for a long time, until Shantotto broke it up by making a rather loud sound with the dishes left on the table. They were both a little angered by the disruption—it was their moment, not hers, after all.

Uchi-Buychi sighed, "I guessie-wess I should go then. I'll come here tomorrow ataru…say…seven? I assume you leave for Sarutabaruta pretty-wetty early." Chykisasa nodded again and hugged Uchi in a fond farewell. Uchi accepted the embrace, and squeezed her back. "See you tomorrow, takie care until then, Chykisasa."

* * *

After Uchi-Buychi left, there was silence between Shantotto and Chykisasa as they cleaned up dinner. Chykisasa was still trying to bask in the moment of being with her one true friend, and Shantotto was reviewing her antics and how Uchi had reacted to them. Ten minutes passed. They were cleaning dishes and Shantotto began to laugh. It was subtle at first, only a muffled giggle, however it escalated into full mirth in only a few moments. 

Chykisasa looked at Shantotto with a speculative look, and used her expression to ask what was so funny. Shantotto had to put her hand on the washbasin to balance herself out and regain her composure. She finally answered, "Ohoho, Chyki, that was simply too _too _great! Now I know how things went on your very first date!" She nudged Chykisasa.

Chykisasa blushed and reached for some nearby papers, but Shantotto grabbed them and pulled them out of her reach. "Tut tut, dear, you cannot deny it! That you two are in _love_ is the only thing you can admit." Chykisasa's facial expression changed from embarrassment to begging. Shantotto sighed and handed her the papers. "But I _suppose _I can give you two distance, from this point on. I cannot hover to observe this metamorphosis you have foregone. Through life try not to forget about Shantotto, Chyki—and make sure that boy himself doesn't get too cheeky!"

Chykisasa sighed and began to write her response. Shantotto stooped over her to read the words as they formed: "_I don't think anyone could forget to even if they tried, Shantotto._" Shantotto snorted in agreement. "_And don't go overreacting on me—it's not like in with him or anything. We're just two kids dating; neither of us know what the future will hold. However, we would appreciate some…alone time._"

"Ohohohohoho, _alone _time you say. Well, well, _well_! I wouldn't want to get in your way…"

Chykisasa's ears flared and her cheeks flushed red. Shantotto's point was made very clear.

* * *

One hour and a few more lewd jokes later, Chykisasa and Shantotto were finally settling down. Shantotto took up her usual evening reading, while Chykisasa took up a pen and stationary. She had not forgotten the public statement that the Star Sibyl asked her to make. Every time she thought about it, she felt as if her stomach was trying to digest a stone. It simply sat on her nerves like a water spider looms on the water. She had postponed it for a while, but thought she should not procrastinate too long. 

For about fifteen minutes, Chykisasa simply sat on her bed and stared at the paper, which sat on a board spread over her lap. She went through several ideas in her head, from the introduction to the actual body and wording. Periodically she would bring the pen tip close to the paper as if to write, however she would reconsider, and bring it back to her side.

Finally, Chykisasa decided on a format. She was both very careful and elaborate with her handwriting—knowing it would eventually be released to the press for to be copied to the newspaper, to inform those who were not able to make it to the announcement. In the second paragraph, she swiftly lifted the quill and pulled it away from the paper in one fluid motion. She had nearly made a mistake—she was going to put a cross through an "i" rather than dotting it. Chykisasa took a small breath, and pressed on.

After she finished the paragraph, Chykisasa stopped abruptly. Her thoughts escaped her—her vision of what the speech was going to be was suddenly blurred. She wasn't even sure if she had a plan for this part of the speech in the first place. It was the place where an explanation as to what the Yagudo did to her seemed like the most appropriate thing to mention. However, she did not know how to kindly approach the problem. Chykisasa wanted to explain the absolute truth, however, at the same time, she did not want the affair to scare the Windurstians into a desperate fear of the Yagudo. She wanted to skip the section altogether, but something in the back of her mind made her feel guilty each time she raised the pen to do so.

The emotional strain made her thoughts spiral back into the depression she had felt while in captivity. Chykisasa felt trapped—cornered between what she couldn't escape from, and yet wanted to find a way to evade anyway. She couldn't stand the feeling; it made her feel like a mouse trapped under the paw of a lion. She was already small and without a voice. Anything else that meant to demean her sense of existence and pride infuriated her.

And yet…she had to give in. She could not rebel against the people of Windurst who treated her like a freak, and she could not rebuke the Yagudo who enslaved her. They were inescapable facts in which she could not rise above. Both had such a bearing on her body and emotions that they seemed to intend on breaking her pride and turning her into a crouching, submissive mouse. They had conspired and worked to warp her into nothing, and would not stop until they succeeded…

* * *

The conflicting ideals spiraled in Chykisasa's head like a whirlpool. A battle between her psychological perspective on herself and the facts of her life raged. Memories of the Yagudo taunting her and Shantotto supporting her flashed by one after the other, as if jousting to gain victory over the other. 

Shantotto's eyes drifted away from her book and settled on the screen at the other end of the room. It had been a while since she heard Chykisasa stir. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the silhouette of Chykisasa. Chykisasa was motionless, and her head was hanging. She carefully set her book aside, stood, and tiptoed toward the screen.

As the distance between herself and the screen became small, Shantotto realized something was terribly wrong. She sensed an unusual energy in her midst. Surprisingly, came across to her as familiar. "Chykisasa?" she quietly breathed as if the wind of her words would make the entire room unstable. "Chykisasa, what is going on over there? I sense something strange is in the air…"

Shantotto looked behind the screen to see a shivering Chykisasa. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes, absently rubbing her temples as if they ached. Shantotto rushed beside her and pulled the curtain of her hair away. "Chykisasa! Chyki, Chyki! Snap out of it!" she called, shaking Chykisasa by the shoulders. "Whatever is happening, do not submit!"

* * *

Chykisasa heard her name being called, however it sounded as if an ant was crying it from the inside of a cave. It helped her regain a bit of mind presence, just enough to realize something was not right with her. Her memories were still about her, alternating between something horrific and something of great appeasement. But no matter what the image appeared before her, it only made Chykisasa more afraid. She waved her arms violently at them. "_Stop! Stop, getaru away from me!_" She heard herself cry. "_Get away all of you! You're hurting me!_" 

With every word she spoke, the vortex slowed. The images faded until they were barely visible at all. "_Stay…away…_" she exhaustedly whispered. Those last two words brought everything in her mind to a halt, leaving Chykisasa lying on her back, unbearably tired and nauseous.

* * *

Shantotto was relieved to find Chykisasa fully conscious again, but still could not figure out what had happened. "Chykisasa, are you alright? You're still sweating all over and your face is white. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into? Who, or what, was trying to hurt you?" 

Chykisasa's eyes opened and studied Shantotto. "_But…how did she…how _could _she…_" she asked in her mind, while trying to lift her body up. Shantotto helped her rise gently, hoping that her nausea wouldn't cause a mess on the sheets. Chykisasa helped herself to her writing set and a spare piece of paper, which had been tossed aside during her spell.

She wrote a simple question: "_How did you know I was being hurt?_"

Shantotto's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what had really happened just a moment ago. "Chykisasa, you _spoke_ the wordsin your sleep. I heard you cry for help, and you nearly whapped with that arm sweep!"

Chykisasa sat for a moment, wondering if she should believe what she had been told. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, yet no words came out. She shook her head at Shantotto, and began to write.

"_I'm not exactly sure what happened. I was writing the statement for the Star Sibyl to read to Windurst when I began to think hard about all that has happened to me. I guess I delved in too far, and my Soul Voice began to take over._"

"Hm…that does make sense, I will agree," Shantotto slowly said, individually weighing each word. "But, what exactly did you _see?_"

"_That I'm not sure of either. I saw good things and terrible things at the same time. They switched off again and again in my mind. Eventually I got so confused it was frightening—I didn't know what to believe._"

The two sat for a long time in silence, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. If Chykisasa could not control the Soul Voice while she was even _thinking _of the Yagudo, a direct confrontation would be disastrous.

Shantotto was the first to break from withdrawal, "Well, then we must learn to control how your Voice is released. Before we confront the beastmen, we must learn to compromise with _this _beast!" Shantotto patted Chykisasa on the back, and Chykisasa nodded solemnly in agreement. "And the first step in doing so is to get a good night's rest. We can't have you training all tired and stressed!"

Shantotto hopped off the bed, taking Chykisasa's writing utensils with her. "And now it is time to say good night. I'm keeping an eye on you—don't even think about turning on a light!" she warned, putting the writing set on the table. Chykisasa mouthed good night, somehow managing to crack a small smile.

* * *

Chykisasa quickly went into a dreamless sleep. Soul Voice had drained her mind of all images and creations, giving her a calm and recuperative rest. The only downside to this good fortune was that she woke up unusually early. She sighed, reluctant to leave this perfect state of tranquility, and sat up. 

On her nightstand was an eternally lit punk, which Shantotto herself crafted. It never burned itself out, hardly put out any smoke at all, and was safe to be left alone for long periods of time. It could only be put out by force, and made matches obsolete and wasteful.

Chykisasa used the punk to light her candle. When she put the punk back in its place, the stationary caught her eye. She stared at the two paragraphs in recollection of last night's episode. A new persistence washed over her there in the dark. She was tired of being weak, losing control, and always having to hold back. Chykisasa quickly, but silently, took up the paper and board. She pulled up the quill and the bottle of ink and swiftly prepared them for use. Quill and paper met without reluctance or fear.

The statement was done within the next twenty minutes. Chykisasa proudly smiled at it. She had finally done something deceiving and undercover without Shantotto knowing a thing about it.

…Or so she thought.

"You're supposed to be resting, as we agreed. Just what are you doing up, young lady?"

Chykisasa jumped and gaped at a fully dressed Shantotto whose arms were angrily crossed. Shantotto tapped her foot as Chykisasa's shaking hand wrote a response on scrap paper. Shantotto snatched the paper away from her, and pursed her lips as she read. "_I have rested enough, but I really wanted to get that statement done before we left. I completed it without any strange goings on, though it's strange. I thought about the very same things last night, but it didn't stimulate my Soul Voice at all this time._"

"I really don't think it is your thoughts, but how you react to them. Soul Voice seems to be acting as a defense mechanism. Let's say you are very angry or afraid. Only then will it come to your aid. Otherwise, you can think about anything you want." Shantotto took the paper and gently swiped Chykisasa's head. "But don't you dare think my rules you can flaunt! Now get up, get dressed, and break your fast! Soon enough you will see your lover at last."

Chykisasa sighed in agony, flinging her body on the bed in refusal. Shantotto rolled her eyes. "Oho, fine, I'll put the food away away. You will simply have _no_ meal today!" Chykisasa's ears perked up, and she rose again. She began writing a response, but Shantotto started walking away halfway through.

Chykisasa let out a sharp, shrill whistle, making Shantotto wince. She finished up writing as Shantotto came back in a huff, irritably snatching the paper and reading aloud: "_I will come as long as you tell me how you get everything ready so silently. Do you sleep in your clothes and put breakfast out before you go to bed or something? Or are you simply the ghost hag of Windurst?_"

Shantotto read the last sentence in a higher octave out of pure astonishment. She glared at Chykisasa with a look in her eyes that would normally send the victim into a fetal position. Chykisasa swore she actually heard a growl emit from Shantotto's lower throat. Shantotto continued to hold the leer as she slowly crumpled the paper in her tightening grasp.

Suddenly, the glare disappeared. Shantotto's eyes face turned delightful—so much so that mischief also glossed the smile, "Fine, I will tell you how I manage to silently roam. _BUT: _today you must train so hard that I must drag you home! If you want to be enlightened of my secret, you'll have to suffer a day you'll not soon forget!"

Chykisasa nodded in submission, however she wrote one more response on another piece of paper: "_You've got a deal, but first we have to take the statement to Heavens Tower. I will also be informing her of my plan, so don't cause too much trouble outside. Promise?_" Shantotto, having no other option, agreed.

* * *

When Chykisasa was finished dressing, she realized that it was nearly 7:00. It was an overcast morning, and so she was deceived by the dark tint of the light which came through Shantotto's small windows. She ate a quick but hearty meal of toast, jam, and juice. As she ate, she wondered when Uchi-Buychi would show up. They decided to wait a bit longer for him to arrive even after Chykisasa had finished eating and Shantotto had packed their infamous picnic basket. At 7:30, they agreed to go to Heavens Tower and then drop by Uchi's later to see what had happened.

* * *

The usuals of Windurst Walls were very used to Chykisasa and Shantotto leaving this early in the morning, and paid no mind. However, the usuals of Heavens Tower were intrigued and slightly frightened by their presence—specifically Shantotto's.

The guards outside the entrance portal kindly greeted Chykisasa as she entered, however they were visibly disheartened when they realized Shantotto was going to wait outside. Shantotto looked at them and smirked with amusement, and turned to gaze at the moat which surrounded the Great Star Tree. Even though she could not see them, she knew that they were still being unnecessarily wary. "Little fools, they should not be guards! Being around Shantotto is not _that_ hard," she muttered to herself.

Chykisasa gratefully accepted her usual greetings and the doors that opened in front of her. She had been to Heavens Tower so often already that no one thought twice about letting her into the more exclusive upper chambers. Her allowance was also enforced by the Star Sibyl, who specifically told all of her guards that she was to have as much access to the upper levels of the Tower as the Ministers did.

The Star Sibyl had gotten up early to gaze into the Star Spring, and was nearly finished when Chykisasa arrived. They met less than ten minutes later.

"Chykisasa, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Chykisasa's mouth formed into a small, meaningful smile, and she held out an elaborately decorated envelope, with the underlined word "Public Statement" clearly labeled on the back. "Thank you for preparing this statement. I will not read it in advance, I am sure that you have already included everything necessary," she said, not even lifting her arm to open the envelope as she promised.

"I see you have another letter in hand, is there something you wish to tell me?" the Star Sibyl asked, in a more concerned than prying manner. Chykisasa hesitated before nodding, and handed over the plainly folded and informal paper. The Star Sibyl read it aloud, so that her ever present head guard Semih Lafihna would be included as well:

"_Your Holiness, I think I have found a foolproof way to end this battle with the Yagudo once and for all. I have been doing some practicing in Sarutabaruta, and I believe I am nearing mastery of the Combat Bard ability Soul Voice. Even though I am mute, when I use the ability it gives me a voice._"

The Star Sibyl paused there in pure wonder. Semih Lafihna audibly gasped. Her eyes went to Chykisasa, who stood before her calmly, however edgy, as if she were awaiting some sort of punishment.The Sibyl wanted to say something in congratulations or support, however no proper words came to mind. She chose to go on:

"_Several times now I have used my voice to vanquish monsters, and today I will try to take that power and mold it into controlled words. If I can master this ability and orally refuse servitude, the Yagudo will never be able argue, and this can end quickly._

_However, I would like to receive your approval before I go any further. If you believe that it is too dangerous, I will stop all practice and we will try to sort it out diplomatically as originally planned. So I ask: Do you, yourself, truly believe that this will work?_"

The Star Sibyl intently focused on Chykisasa. Of all the things she thought Chykisasa would want—or even could—do about the Yagudo, orally refusing was something she naturally considered out of the question. She could not think of a direct and coherent answer at first, "Chykisasa…I think I can honestly tell you that this is the last thing I was expecting. I just don't know what to say…" her voice trailed off and she paused to gather her thoughts. "Before I answer your question, I would like to know how…powerful this Soul Voice is. Just this morning when I addressed the celestial bodies, there was a lot to be said about you, and a very formidable force you were attempting to master. It was a very devastating sight to see—I thought it was vision of the Great War until I saw your face."

Semih Lafihna handed Chykisasa a clipboard and fountain pen, and Chykisasa quickly went to answering the Sibyl's question. The other two were silent and patient, not wanting to send her any signals to rush. In about a minute, Chykisasa held the board out to the Star Sibyl. Semih took the Sibyl's other two papers so she could take the board and read:

"_When I first used the ability in Shantotto's manor, ma'am, I found out I had to use my strongest emotions to unlock the power. The visions of the Yagudo were so powerful that I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was able to use the ability just as other Bards would. However, it is much more difficult for me because I do not have my own voice as an outlet of emotions. My Soul Voice becomes…zealous, if you will, when I use it. It is eager to let out my feelings and thoughts, and if I am not careful, it can be dangerous to others near me. Shantotto stays far out to the side to be ready to protect me if things get too far out of hand._

_However, I have noticed that controlling my Voice becomes much easier with each time I use the ability. Yesterday I could nearly use words, and I think I will be able to say something coherent today. I don't think it will be too long before I can let out my Voice in small, safe amounts, so the Yagudo do not get the wrong message when I use it._"

"I see…" the Sibyl began, her eyes showing that the news deeply distraught her. "I think you already know how much I do not like adding the element of danger to a situation unnecessarily, however if you can master this ability, I will let you go through with it. What the Yagudo said about them having foolproof evidence of their ownership greatly troubles me, and if you can legitimately break the contract, this can end soon and without question. You have my full support, and I wish you the best of luck, for the sake of yourself, and for the people of Windurst.

But please be aware of this: I will not think any less of you if you cannot harness this power. If you do not think you can be ready in six days, do not hesitate to tell me so. I would not mind in the least preparing to legally debate with the Yagudo, I made a promise," the Star Sibyl concluded, looking directly into Chykisasa's eyes. Chykisasa nodded, and clearly mouthed the words "Thank You."

"You're welcome," the Sibyl replied. "You may leave now, I do not want to cut short your training time. Be safe." Chykisasa bowed low, and exited towards the stairs, just as quietly as she had entered.

The Star Sibyl started off towards her chambers; however Semih Lafihna lingered in her place, staring at the beginning of the stairway that Chykisasa had just left behind. The Sibyl turned around, "Is something wrong, Semih?"

Semih snapped out of her daze. "No, ma'am—it's nothing. It's just…I thought that when Chykisasa mouthed thanks just therrre…I thought I heard something like a whisper. It could have been anything, though. Things like that happen all the time—it comes with having overly-acute earrrs," she said, dismissing the subject almost too quickly.

The Sibyl stood in her own place for a moment, and soon dismissed Semih to go to her daily duties. She went back to her typical place of star reading, with Semih's words still echoing in her mind. "All the time, yet at that very moment…" she mused, summoning the energy to address the stars, but this time on an entirely new matter.


	22. The Power of Love

Here you go! It's not the_ concluding_ chapter, mind you, but it certainly concludes one of the most important conflicts of the story. This baby is a whopping 9,000 words (2-3 times longer than the average chapter) so I hope it merits a few reviews :-D. I am planning one more formal chapter after this, and then an epilogue. I will tie up loose ends and explain things that have yet to be explained. If you want to see something concluded or brought up and are afraid I'll forget it, feel free to list it in a review or PM me (if you can PM people on this site...). Please note that I have changed the chapter name.

Well, I won't hold you up anymore. Get to it! This one's a long read.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Power of Love

With the Star Sibyl's approval heightening her enthusiasm, Chykisasa wasted no time in getting down to Shantotto to share the news. Shantotto had been staring at the entrance to Heavens Tower in thought, while the guards were shivering in hesitation. She was staring at the vortex of a front door not only pondering on the Sibyl's decision, but also to simply see how the guards would react. When Chykisasa finally came back, the guards breathed again, and Shantotto was satisfied with her results.

Chykisasa hurried over to Shantotto to await the yes or no question, however Shantotto ushered her over to the side so that they wouldn't be heard by someone who didn't need to know what was going on. "Well, Chyki, what all was said? Can we continue or do we need to go home instead?" she asked in a near whisper.

Chykisasa smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Shantotto laughed, however in a more hushed tone than usual. "Ohohoho, perfect! Now we can continue exactly as planned. But first we'll fetch your boyfriend, before you even begin to demand!" She paused for a moment. "Hey…wasn't that boy supposed to show up earlier? He certainly is not the most punctual creature ever…"

As if having taken a cue in a theatrical performance, Chykisasa spotted Uchi-Buychi sprinting up the bridge towards Heavens Tower. The guards in the area gave him strange looks, however the last thing he appeared to be was a threat. Chykisasa couldn't help but giggle as he halted in front of her bent over and completely out of breath. "S…sorry-worry…I…f-forgot…supposed to…getaru up…early…" was all the poor boy could manage to say to the ground.

Chykisasa giggled as she patted his shoulder. Uchi lifted up his head to look at her smiling face. "_It's okay,_" she mouthed. Uchi nodded in thanks.

Shantotto rolled her eyes and looked up at the sun. "Come on, come on, we're losing daylight here! Take this basket, boy, and lend me your ear," she said, holding the large picnic basket out for Uchi to carry.

Shantotto briefly explained what they had done at Heavens Tower along the way to Sarutabaruta, and Uchi-Buychi was overjoyed. "Stupendous, Chykisasa! Now thataru we have the Star Sibyl on our side, there's no way anything-wanything can go wrong…!"

Uchi stopped short and hushed his voice as he realized he had spoken rather loudly in a very public place. Shantotto gave him a stern look, "Keep it down, you stupid boy! Wait till we're out of earshot, then you can leap and shout for joy."

Chykisasa rolled her eyes and Uchi-Buychi muttered something under his breath, too low for either of the others to hear.

When they finally made it out of the city gates, Uchi went back to his congratulations, "As I was saying before, Chykisasa this is greataru! We have nearly a week to get this rightaru, and you're almost-walmost to words!"

Shantotto rolled her eyes this time, but decided to keep the comment inside.

* * *

Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa exchanged questions, nods, and gestures to pass the time as they traveled to their usual training area. They had become quite in tune with each other, and conversations had become much easier. Chykisasa couldn't ask specific questions, of course, but she could mouth observations and ideas. Uchi-Buychi could translate her ideas and emotions with ease, and had become very good at asking casual yes and no questions, or telling stories and jokes that called for easily expressed reactions. 

Just as they approached the rock formation, Shantotto's face formed into a scowl. Chykisasa gave her a questioning look, and Uchi-Buychi hesitated for fear that he had crossed a line. "I'll need one moment, if you would please. It seems our area has attracted a few fleas…" she muttered as she ran ahead and behind the rocks.

The other two were puzzled, and Uchi looked at Chykisasa. "Should we follow?" Chykisasa hesitated before nodding.

Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi took off to follow Shantotto behind the enormous boulders. They found that a party of four adventurers were gathered, weapons out and breathing heavily, as if they had just finished a difficult battle. There were a male and a female Tarutaru, a male Hume, and a Mithra. The female Tarutaru was wielding a wand, while the male had a sword which could have been a dagger to any other race. The Hume had an enormous great sword gripped with both hands, and the Mithra had a katana pointed downward in her closed fist.

"What in Vana'diel gives you the _gall _to come here at this hour?! I'll have you know today this place is _ours_!" Shantotto bellowed to the young men and women. "So run away, scram, flee! Whatever it is you losers do! Get lost before I melt you down and throw you in a stew!"

The Hume sheathed his sword and leaned down toward the Tarutaru next to him, not taking his eyes off Shantotto. "Hey Yiko-Yolko, Jamimi—you know who that hag is?"

Before the Tarutaru could answer, the Mithra swiftly hit the Hume on the head with the rounded end of her katana. "Yukrias, you dolt! That's _Prrrofessor Shantotto_! Previous leader of tha War Warlocks and as crrrazy as the' come!"

"Ow! Jhaka, what's gotten into you? You mean you're afraid of some grumpy old midget?"

"Did you hear me? I told you brats to get lost! I tell you, I am _not _the mage you want to cross!" Shantotto yelled, becoming more impatient by the second. Yukrias began to yell back at Shantotto, however he was stopped by the incessant begging of the Tarutaru to his right.

"Is there a problem here, madam?" a musical voice called from behind the four bickering adventurers. Everyone else in the vicinity turned and squinted to see a well-dressed figure walking into view. It was an Elvaan. He was wearing ornate brown and violet clothing with a hat shaped like a mushroom to match. The hat had custom cut holes for his long ears, which were also richly adorned with multiple sets of earrings. Chykisasa was the first to notice he had a harp in his hand, and many other instruments hanging on individual straps at his side. "_H-he's a Bard!_" she thought.

Chykisasa yearned greatly to meet the obviously experienced Bard, however Shantotto showed no awareness or interest in his job or level. She pointed accusingly, "You! Am I correct to say that you are the leader of this rabble? If so, this is that last time I'll tell you to and your friends to skedaddle!"

The Bard wasn't intimidated at all. In fact, he looked disinterested—almost to a point of boredom. "I'm afraid we were here first, madam. I think you'll find that there are plenty of other places—"

"Ah, go stuff it up your nose, long ears! I've got you outmatched by _years_! My trainees and I have been using this area now for a good while. This place is ours, but challenge me if you think it worthwhile!" Shantotto taunted, not even allowing the Elvaan a chance to speak.

Chykisasa didn't want to see it go any further, so she ran to Shantotto shaking her head. Shantotto asked her what was wrong, and she mouthed the word "_Bard_!" incessantly. Shantotto looked up and finally took notice of the Elvaan's instruments and expensive clothing. "What would be your name, Bard? This young lady here has an interest in your kind, and she happens to be my charge."

The Elvaan crossed his arms. "Can she not speak for herself, or have you scared her into muteness?" His musical voice resonated so nicely off the rocks around them, Chykisasa found herself waiting for him to continue as if he had started to sing a song. The meaning of what he said never completely sank into her mind.

Shantotto's eyes narrowed, but Chykisasa did not waver. "I speak for her because she cannot speak for herself. She was born mute, so I suggest you watch your tongue, you overgrown elf!"

The Elvaan's eyebrows shot up, and he laughed so hard he held his sides in mirth. "Ha! You mean to tell me a little mute Tarutaru wishes to become a Bard?! Ahaha! I'm afraid she might be confused, perhaps means to be a mime instead!" he cried between the bursts of uncontrollable laughter. The other adventurers behind him chuckled as well, feeling very secure behind their high leveled guardian.

Shantotto stepped forward, seething, and began to mutter a spell. Chykisasa grabbed her arm and interrupted the casting. Shantotto backed down, muttering random profanities and racial jeers under her breath. Uchi-Buychi felt completely helpless. He wanted to cut in—to say something that would put the arrogant Bard in his place—but he couldn't think of anything original or cutting. All he could do was stand there and watch Chykisasa take the ridicule.

Chykisasa calmly turned toward the bard and let out a shrill whistle to get his attention. "Oh what now?" he asked, as his voice shook from the exhausting laughter. "Are you going to put on a show for us, little mime? Or a dance number perhaps?"

Chykisasa clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She used her anger towards the Elvaan to fuel her Soul Voice. In mere seconds, violet musical notes were dancing in patterns around her body, and she felt a strong wholeness in her lungs and throat—like a void had been filled. It felt exhilarating, and she was not the least bit afraid. The words of the old ballad came to her so easily:

"_O! The childish things that one can hear,_

_And oh so easily to adhere._

_I tell you now, it's all a lie!_

_The impossible, it is time to defy._

_Just as the adventure starts to fault,_

_As sunshine wavers, the adventurer halt._

_If all words warn of a path awry,_

_The impossible, it is time to defy._"

The words rang through the valley as clear and true as spring raindrops. Chykisasa's angelic voice hit the adventurers with such force that they doubled back, in awe and fear. The Elvaan Bard was utterly flabbergasted, his laughing completely silenced. He did not know what to thing—he was just told the red haired girl was mute, so why was she singing with a voice so fair? As the light that haloed Chykisasa's figure faded, and the verse of the ancient song ended, he did not know whether to applaud the song or wait for an angel of Altana to appear.

Uchi-Buychi could only stare, open-jawed, in bewildered astonishment. As the echo of her words continued to resonate through the crevasses of the rocks, he felt a pang of guilt for his desperate love for a girl with a voice that could announce the entrance of some awesome divine being.

Shantotto had impulsively put herself into a position of defense—a stance she did not utilize often. She had seen the spectacle in the perspective of its power and sheer force. Her highly sensitive and well conditioned eyes and senses were so quickly bombarded with the sounds and miniature-explosions of each syllable; she was taken by complete surprise and was forced by her mothering inhibitions to defend, rather than to attack. However, throughout the entire verse, her mind was completely aware that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

Chykisasa was, by far, the most ecstatic living creature in the entire region. "_I sang! I sang! My feelings my emotions…my objective…my joy…expressed orally-worally!_ _It _is _possible! It happened! Motharu, Fatharu, oh if _only _you were here…!_" She tried to shout the words, however no more sound was coming from her mouth. The ability had worn off. She jumped in the air, embraced herself for no one else was near, and spun around again and again.

It took several minutes for silence to completely set in and come to everyone's attention. By then the adventurers and Bard had come back to their senses, and joined Uchi-Buychi and Shantotto in staring at Chykisasa, who was by then silently on the ground, laughing, crying, and staring at the sky in pure rapture. The only sound she emitted came from the labored heaving of sobs in her lungs.

All but Chykisasa became uneasy from the silence, and wanted to make progress on who had claim on the land. However, none wanted to interrupt the silence. The previous sound was so heavenly; nobody wanted to break the glassy silence with any other inadequate sound.

The first to gather the words and pride to speak was the Elvaan Bard. Even with his inborn pride, as he spoke, he felt his voice was not worthy of being heard, and barely spoke loud enough for Shantotto to hear. "What…did you say that…child's name was?"

Shantotto did not take her eyes from Chykisasa as she softly replied, "Chykisasa is her name. And what might be yours?" She did not even bother putting together a rhyme.

"…V-Valsetiel."

Valsetiel looked back at his friends for a moment, and then slowly made his way over to the place Chykisasa was laying. He stooped over her like an eagle towers over a field mouse. Chykisasa opened her eyes and was almost startled by the enormous figure gazing into her eyes, through the streaming tears.

It took several seconds for Chykisasa's mind to register that Valsetiel wanted to formally introduce himself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to regain some composure. She then picked herself up, teetering some as she straightened her back, and held her hand upwards. Valsetiel's mouth curved into a small smile as he knelt down to her level to shake hands. Almost all of Chykisasa's lower arm was lost in his right hand.

"I am honored to meet you, Chykisasa," Valsetiel said as he squeezed her tiny hand once more before letting go. Chykisasa mouthed an agreement, however Valsetiel was not sure of her exact words. He smiled nonetheless.

Valsetiel stood up and turned around to his party, "Everyone, we're leaving. There are plenty of other places with mobs you can handle, so let's go find one."

"What?" Yukrias shouted back. "We were here first, Valsetiel! _They _can go find someplace else!"

"I said we're leaving," Yukrias adamantly restated. "If you don't like it, you can train without me."

Valsetiel turned back to Chykisasa and Shantotto. He bowed, "Farewell, ladies. I am truly sorry for the trouble we've caused you. Take care."

Chykisasa returned his bow, thoroughly flattered by Valsetiel's manners. Shantotto, on the other hand, was not impressed in the least. "Just what had transgressed to make you change your mind? Before Chyki sang, you did not try at all to be generous or kind," she asked, suspiciously eyeing the Elvaan.

Valsetiel's eyes narrowed. He hesitated before approaching Shantotto and Chykisasa. He was not very far from them, and the contrast between their heights was all too apparent. Even though she knew she could blast the Elvaan into oblivion without even blinking, Shantotto was intimidated by his shadow.

"I was horridly disrespectful to you both. I have heard rumors in the past that Professor Shantotto and a charge have been training in this place for awhile. I thought that my friends and I had more rights to this area, for I thought we had more power. Clearly," he said, turning to Chykisasa, "I was wrong. We have been outmatched, and the place is all yours."

With that, Valsetiel about faced for a final time, and walked away as if all of his pride were still intact. As he walked passed his friends, they could only gape at his complete turnaround in demeanor.

The other adventurers expected Valsetiel to turn around to them at any moment and say he was only joking, or to suddenly change his mind again and demand their right to the land. But he did not. Valsetiel kept on walking, and Jamimi turned to Yiko-Yolko. "Shall we?"

Yiko-Yolko shrugged, "I guess we have no choicey. I didn'taru like these mobies much anyways."

"Yah, those goblin mages were too trrricky fer my tastes," Jhaka agreed. The three adventurers began walking off in the direction Valsetiel was headed. They left Yukrias standing there, still flabbergasted by Valsetiel's change of heart.

"H-hey! You guys are just gonna leave? Just like _that_?!" he shouted.

Their response came with no words, simply a quickening of their pace. Yukrias sighed heavily and turned, red faced, to the three Tarutaru who were still impatiently waiting for him to leave. "T-this isn't over!" was all he could manage before sprinting after his friends.

Chykisasa looked at Shantotto, and Shantotto looked at Chykisasa. Uchi-Buychi had caught up with them by then, and could only glance between the two. He licked his lips. "Well…thataru was…interesting," he said, breaking the momentary silence. "Now what?"

Shantotto smiled, "Oho, well I really don't know. It seems Chyki's mastered words, so as far as I can tell, we can just pick up our things and go! What do you say, Chykisasa?"

Uchi-Buychi took the question as a cue. He had carried the basket all the way there, and had forgotten and yet forgot that it was still in his possession. He quickly whipped out paper and a pen for Chykisasa.

Chykisasa took the items and thought a few moments before writing. Shantotto and Uchi-Buychi used the moments of free time to take a look at the area around them and see what the other adventurers had done.

They had made much more of a mess then anything Chykisasa could have done. There were multiple blood stains scattered about the place, and a few random carcasses that never faded away into mana. Shantotto wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Chykisasa finally handed Shantotto the paper: "_I'm not so sure if I've mastered it as much as you think. I'd like to try it once more, just to be sure that wasn't a one time fluke. If we get the same results we can go home and chat, or take a walk._

_In the meantime, I'd like to see Uchi practice a few spells. The new semester starts soon, so perhaps you'd like a warm up?_"

Uchi-Buychi's heart sank when the thought of having to practice in front of Shantotto. He was inclined to refuse, but he knew very well that some warm-ups before the new semester would do him and his reputation good. He gave in. "Fine, I supposey we could kill some time by killing some mob-wobs."

Shantotto laughed, "Ohohoho! Five seconds around adventurers and his speech has already gone askew. Don't go talking like those glorified vagabonds, boy—it's simply not good for you!"

It wasn't long at all until Shantotto was running down the valley with a single crawler trailing at her heels. She knew Uchi-Buychi would panic if she gave him too much of a challenge right off the bat, and so decided to give him a break.

Uchi narrowed his eyes at the slimy beast and began to chant the spell. Chykisasa smiled with satisfaction as she saw him assume the proper position. The beams of light flawlessly sprouted from the ground around him, and after only a few seconds had passed, he spread his arms out and spoke the final casting word of the spell. The crawler was stopped dead in its tracks—in all literal sense. Icicles instantaneously ejected out of its body and pierced everything in their way, killing it on contact.

Uchi-Buychi bowed for the one-Taru applause he received from Chykisasa. Shantotto crossed her arms. "Hm. It wasn't too bad, I guess. Today it seems just everybody is making progress."

Uchi-Buychi went through countless more monsters, thoroughly entertaining Chykisasa with his accomplishments and Shantotto with his blunders. Two and a half hours passed right before their eyes, and Chykisasa jumped up in excitement for being able to use Soul Voice again. Uchi-Buychi and Shantotto stayed a fair distance away from her again, however it was much closer than they were before.

Chykisasa stood and controlled her thoughts as strictly as her breathing. She was trying to wean herself away from the extended warm-ups and preparations and into on-the-fly use, just like Combat Bards. In less than a minute, she ended her exercises and summoned forth the energy of her Soul Voice. It worked and her body began to emit rapidly—so rapidly that she had to quickly react to cut off the energy before she let too much loose at once. She then opened her mouth to see if her plan would work:

"I, Chykisasa, hereby orally accept the right refuse any and all orders from the Yagudo, and hereby make the contract which I signed in my own blood, along with all of its conditions, now and forever void."

Chykisasa clamped her jaw shut and braced herself. A waterfall of energy was begging her to submit, and let all of it go in a burst of uncontrollable mana—but she refused. All of her body quaked as she worked to re-regulate the flow of mana in her body. She moved her thoughts away from her loath of the Yagudo and focused only on the time she had spent with Uchi-Buychi and his family. The warm thoughts calmed her voice, and brought her raging energies to a stable and tranquil ebb that steadily pulsed through her veins.

Shantotto did not smile, smirk, shout, laugh, or scoff at what she had seen. When Chykisasa turned around to see the reactions of the other two, Shantotto solemnly nodded in approval. She kept her specific thoughts in her head, not even bothering to put together rhymes. "_What a cruel and vile thing to bring upon this girl. If the Yagudo were here, it would all be over now! What idiotic formalities—they must come all the way out here to confirm and believe the plea of a child! If only Windurst had the stability and gumption to confront them and show them to the world as the heartless and ruthless creatures they are!_"

Uchi-Buychi was nearly brought to tears from what he had heard, and could barely whisper a cheer. With all the times he had told her the situation with the Yagudo was under control, he never fully came to terms with how binding that contract was, and how much in control they really had in their relationship with Windurst. The statement made it clear to him that there were truly sinister and selfish intentions behind their one-sided treaty, and that the issues it brought up were a time bomb waiting to go off.

Before he had anymore time to think on the subject, Chykisasa was standing in front of him and trying to get his attention. "Ah? Oh! C-Chykisasa! Thataru…was perfect! It wasn't overpoweruing or anything like thataru! I think you've got all controlly-woll of it now."

Chykisasa hugged Uchi-Buychi for his support. She then turned to Chykisasa, and gave her a questioning look. "Don't look at me, we're in this place because of you," she said. "We can stay and train longer, or leave if you believe you are ready to make your debut. Honestly, I never expected things to happen so fast…you didn't think you'd be ready not too long in the past!"

Uchi-Buychi was already holding out paper for Chykisasa to write on, and she quickly started off on her response. He and Shantotto patiently awaited Chykisasa's response, and when she finally finished, she handed it off to Shantotto once more:

"_Yes, things seem to be happening almost too quickly, but I won't complain. At least this burden is just about lifted, and I can finally live a life in peace. I would like to go back to Windurst and have a good rest. I haven't had leisure time in a while, thanks to my guardian, and honestly I'm wiped. Uchi-Buychi, do you think your parents would mind if I came over for dinner? I would like to give them an update on what's going on_."

Going back to Windurst for a good rest was something that Shantotto and Uchi-Buychi could agree on. They quickly gathered their things and headed back in the direction of the gate to Windurst Waters. On the way in all of them, including Chykisasa, casually looked left and right for the adventurers who had turned tail not too long ago, but could not find any evidence of their presence in the area.

The regulars of Windurst were surprised to see them return so early, but of course did not approach any of them. They went to Shantotto's house to kill the rest of the afternoon before dinner at Uchi-Buychi's.

When they got there, Chykisasa went behind her shade to change into some more comfortable clothing. Shantotto did some casual reading, and Uchi-Buychi picked a book off the shelf to do the same thing. Twenty minutes passed, and Uchi became genuinely worried.

"Chykisasa? You okay?" he asked, lightly tapping the shade with his fist. There was no response. Uchi slowly moved his head around the edge of the shade, getting just one eye in range of seeing Chykisasa. She was flopped on her bed in some casual wear, fast asleep right on top of her sheets. Uchi-Buychi both smiled and blushed as he silently pulled himself away to let her sleep.

He walked back over to his chair and sat down. "She's asleepie," he whispered to Shantotto.

"And did she herself tell you this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…well…oh! You're a despicable-wickable person!" he spat back, overcome by embarrassment.

"Ohoho, I will always be despicable as long as a lover for my Chyki exists," she giggled, sipping her tea and keeping her eyes on her newspaper.

It took Uchi-Buychi a while to regain focus on his book. He spent several minutes trying to figure out how Shantotto could make two sentences rhyme even after his intervention, and why she even did it in the first place! In the end, he settled on the idea that she did it simply to annoy those who would question it. Like himself.

Chykisasa slept until late that afternoon, which surprised Shantotto and Uchi-Buychi. It seemed that Soul Voice was a much more draining ability than they thought. Shantotto and Uchi read for a while, and ended up chatting on random subjects. Shantotto ended up doing most of the talking, of course, telling embarrassing stories about things she's seen at the Orastery and even a bit of gossip about Minister Ajido-Marujido.

"Oho, yes—I've heard he's been doing some out-of-bounds research in secret. I hope he's got sense enough to not do something he'll regret. I brought him up to be a tough, mean spell-slinging mage! It would truly be tragic if he got himself stuck in a cage…"

Uchi-Buychi was startled by Shantotto's openness and concern on the subject. He didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but hoped it was a sign that he had her approval.

The sound of Chykisasa's screen scraping the floor abruptly ended the conversation. She walked into view stretching and yawning. She lazily looked up at the clock to check the time, and was startled that it was only an hour until dinner time. She ran forward to begin writing on the paper, but Uchi-Buychi interrupted her. "No, no! Its alrightaru, you needed a good nap. We've still got plenty of time until dinner-winner, and my parents said it was okay for you to come overu."

Chykisasa smiled with relief and mouthed a thanks.

An hour later, Chykisasa was dressed and ready to go with Uchi-Buychi to his home for dinner. As they walked out the door, Shantotto had to hold her breath to restrain herself from inviting herself to the dinner. She chose to hold that honor for a later date.

* * *

"Chykisasa! What a nice surprisie!" Kesisi said at the door, giving Chykisasa a greeting hug. "I thought you might be coming again sometime, so I made you an extra seatie, sweetie!" 

Chykisasa took the returned the greeting as warmly as it had been given with another hug. It was a welcome change from the callous, sarcastic, and periodically caring remarks she endured from Shantotto.

This dinner went as smoothly as the last. Uchi-Buychi explained what had happened at Heavens Tower, and then quickly went on to what all he had seen in Sarutabaruta. Chykisasa found out that Uchi-Buychi had told Luko-Micho and Kesisi he wouldn't tell them what all he had seen in Sarutabaruta until some "progress" was made—whatever that could have meant. However, their family bond had been significantly tightened in recent weeks, so they decided to let him work it out on his own. They were thoroughly impressed that he followed through with his promise, and were very proud of Chykisasa for her progress.

"Finally, we'll gain a bitaru of ground on the Yagudo," Luko-Micho muttered on a more serious note. "More people-wepole than you think disapprove of the treaty with them, Chykisasa. It's justaru that nobody wants to say it to set something off—and the Yagudo know itaru! It's like we're trapped in our own peacey…"

Chykisasa stopped eating and focused all of her attention on writing. The others continued eating until she was done, and handed the paper straight to Luko-Micho.

"_I think I know exactly-wactly how that feels. The contract I signed could be voided so easily, and yet I was trappied within my own disability. I truly wish we could find peace with the Yagudo, and yetaru all they want to do is push us around._"

Luko-Micho paused before answering, "Hmph…even aftaru all they did to you, you _still _want to forgive them. If only-wonly everyone had a heart like yours, Chykisasa."

Chykisasa's face formed an expression of offense. Luko-Micho quickly returned the paper to her, and she went straight to writing her response. The silence at the table was uncomfortable, as no one knew why Chykisasa was suddenly upset. It seemed like ten minutes had passed until she finally handed the paper back to Luko.

"_It's not myselfie that I want the peace for. Personally, I wish we could trouncey-wounce the Yagudo and their long line of corrupted leaders once and for all. However, such an actaru would do Windurst no good. I can clearly see now thataru the Great War has severely-wearily damaged the country. We are by no meanies beyond repair, however the wounds are still simply-wimply too fresh. I want peace only for the security of Windurst._"

"I'm…sorry I said it, Chykisasa. I didn'taru mean to…" Luko began, but Chykisasa cut him off by mouthing that it was alright.

The meal remained silent for the next few minutes, but soon enough the conversations and stories restarted as if nothing offensive had ever been said. After dinner, the four played board games late into the evening. At 21:30, Chykisasa decided it was time to return to Shantotto's.

"It was wonderful seeing you againy, Chykisasa!" Kesisi said, embracing Chykisasa now in farewell. "Don't be shy aboutaru asking to come, you are always welcome in our housie!"

Luko-Micho shook her hand, "Yes, feel free to stop by any time you wantaru. Our door is always open for a visit!"

Uchi-Buychi escorted Chykisasa home, and gave her a good night kiss just before leaving. "Only four days till the next semester-wester starts. You can come by anytime tomorrow you like if you gettaru bored, I'd love seeing you again. I know I had a greataru time today! Good night!" Chykisasa wished him a good night as well, and they parted ways.

* * *

To Chykisasa, the rest of the week passed too quickly. She wanted to stay in the limbo she had been jettisoned into forever—in the glory of being close to confronting the greatest evil of her life, and yet surrounded by wonderful company. She did not want to accept the inevitable truths to come: the possibility of triggering a battle with the Yagudo, and the public of Windurst knowing her darkest secrets. After the truth was out, whatever reporter ended up writing the story on the confrontation with the Yagudo would want to do a follow-up story. Then, the press would do everything they could to drag out her story—to milk it for whatever it was worth. 

It was that very same media-spiral that she fell in when she was younger, and hated so. For with reporters came bias, and comments such as "I would, personally, rather be shot than to be in such a position" and "What a piteous child—how might have she turned out if she had words?" and "How cruel fate can be—the girl is so beautiful, and yet so severely impaired, her life has been forever ruined."

"_I am notaru hopeless! I am notaru devoid of words! I am notaru forever ruined!_" Chykisasa would bellow in her mind, mouthing the words in a desperate attempt to make them audible. "_There are so many more words inside me—with so much more meaning-weaning than theirs could ever have! They don'taru know anything! If they had _any _iota of how this feels and works, they would die of guilt before ever being so callous again!_"

Typically, at that moment Shantotto would come to see what was the matter. Chykisasa would be crying, and it would be up to Shantotto to be her crying shoulder. Shantotto knew she had no words to comfort Chykisasa, and knew it best not to try. She did not understand the problem, and could only offer a warm embrace and a tissue—no matter how out of character it was, and how much she felt it would wound her pride. Chykisasa could not have asked for more.

* * *

And so, the fateful day finally came. It was Lightningday, and the day dawned appropriately overcast. Chykisasa awoke without any idea of what was to come. However, as she lay in bed gathering her wits, it dawned on her. Immediately, she felt as if a pike had been thrust into her gut and left overnight to fester. 

Shantotto was silent all throughout Chykisasa's daily preparations—hesitating even to bid her a good morning. She couldn't even imagine how sick Chykisasa must be feeling, however, she did receive some hints as she observed Chykisasa practice Soul Voice a few other times to stay in touch with the feeling. She noticed that as Chykisasa looked more satisfied with her success, she also looked more worried. Chykisasa knew that as she became nearer to mastering the use of her own voice, she became nearer to having to use it in front of the Yagudo, and the weight of anticipation only became heavier with time.

Chykisasa dressed in her finest robes, which she pressed just the day before. Shantotto dressed in her everyday clothes, for she was not to make an appearance at the meeting. She also wanted to preserve as much normalcy as possible, in case worse came to worse. Shantotto served a bountiful meal of fresh fruit, toast, juice, and hot omelets for breakfast. Chykisasa didn't have much of an appetite, but ate anyway to appease Shantotto's own internal worries.

When everything was set, and the time to meet the Star Sibyl was nigh, Shantotto went to open the door for Chykisasa. Typically she would escort Chykisasa all the way to Heavens Tower, but she knew it would be harder to sincerely tell her good bye and good luck with so many others around. "Chykisasa, no matter the outcome, I will be on your side and be waiting here. I know you can do this—no matter what they tell you, I am positive you can persevere. Good luck."

Chykisasa smiled genuinely and embraced Shantotto. Shantotto hugged her back—without intervention from her appearance or pride. When they let go, Chykisasa nodded, and Shantotto opened the door. Chykisasa walked out of it without hesitation, and with her eyes gazing onward.

* * *

The Star Sibyl surprised Chykisasa by waiting for her on the first floor. The guards were honestly surprised as well—the Star Sibyl had remained relatively reclusive since the end of the Great War. She only paid social visits to the first floor two or three other times in those twenty long years. Public outings were also extremely rare events that only occurred during major public events and announcements. 

All of the Sibyl's entourage, including Semih Lafihna, was on the first floor. They were already equipped and ready to leave, awaiting only for Chykisasa's arrival. One of the lesser guards had a small, portable stationary set with a fountain pen already attached to its side.

The Star Sibyl excused herself from a conversation with a middle-aged Tarutaru near the Star Spring, and went to greet Chykisasa. "Good morning, Chykisasa," she began, managing a weak but reassuring smile. Chykisasa returned the greeting with a low bow. "Are you sure you are ready to confront the Yagudo?" the Sibyl then asked, carefully weighing each word to make sure Chykisasa understood their significance. Chykisasa looked into the Star Sibyl's eyes and nodded.

Then, the middle-aged Tarutaru the Sibyl had been speaking with approached Chykisasa and shook her hand, "Hello-wello, Chykisasa. I'm Irwi-Korwi; I'll be reporting on your meeting with the Yagudo." Chykisasa nodded and mouthed him thanks. "Don't worry aboutaru doing anything slowly so I can record it—my pen is enchanted-wanted to keep me caught up."

The procession to Starfall Hillock was certainly an unusual one. The Sibyl Guards surrounded the Star Sibyl and Chykisasa on all sides, with Semih Lafihna in the lead. All people on the roads—Windurstians and travelers alike—moved over and stopped to stare at the very rare sight. Chykisasa was tempted to glance around and see who the people around her were, and what their expressions were.

However when she glanced at the Star Sibyl, she noticed that her eyes were locked straight ahead, never wavering to the right or left. Chykisasa quickly placed her eyes in the same confident fashion. She kept them there for the rest of the trip, hoping that nobody would see through her thin façade of nerve.

The guards at the outpost in Sarutabaruta were on high alert when the Star Sibyl's procession arrived. The Yagudo had shown up a whole hour early, with many armed guards on duty. The Windurstian guards had been given specific orders to not attack or show hostility to the Yagudo, unless they threw the first punch and were indisputably attempting to harm them.

Needless to say, they were immensely relieved to see the Semih Lafihna on the horizon. As the procession met the foot of the enormous hill, the Yagudo came clearly into view. Chykisasa's fists clenched as her eyes examined the mask of her jailor. He looked exactly the same as she remembered, walking staff and all. A chill went down her spine, and she was suddenly aware of how ghastly the weather was.

Chykisasa walked up the hill like she was being chased in a nightmare. She was running herself breathless, and yet her feet felt like they were trying to grip the air. All the while, she was making no progress away from her fate and toward her goal. Her lungs were ready to burst, and yet she was still so far from her final destination.

However, in reality, Chykisasa was barely breathing at all. The Star Sibyl was even concerned that she would pass out. The trek up the hill was very strenuous, and all were losing their breath. It seemed to take days to get to meet the Yagudo at the top, not only because of the steepness of the hill, but the anticipation of the meeting.

When Semih Lafihna was about ten yards away from the Yagudo, she stopped the procession, bringing Chykisasa to her senses. By tradition, both parties were to disarm and leave their weapons ten yards away from the rendezvous point. The Sibyl's group watched the Yagudo disarm and give them to other lower ranked carriers, who placed them ten yards to the side—however still in viewing range of both parties.

The Star Sibyl's procession then walked the rest of the way up to the very top of Starfall Hillock. Semih diverged to the right side of the Sibyl, putting her and Chykisasa up front. The reporter was on the far left of Chykisasa with his notepad and pen poised for action. Chykisasa noticed there was already some scrawl on the paper, but she wasn't sure what it might have been.

The Yagudo King began with the first greeting. "Kaaah…Lady Star Sibyl, Chykisasa, it is nice to see you two today," he said, bowing slightly to each of them as he said their names. Chykisasa flinched when she heard her name spoken in that all too familiar accent.

The Star Sibyl bowed to the King as well, and Chykisasa followed. "Yes, I am glad we could meet in peace once more, High Priest," she stated, with intentional emphasis in her meaning. "I think you already know why we are here, and because you are our guest, you may begin with your statement."

"Kah—no! I can see young Chykisasa looks very upset about being near us," he confidently squawked, gazing through his mask and straight through Chykisasa, whose eyes impulsively darted to the ground. "I would like you to begin, to relieve the child of whatever she wants to get off of her chest. And, I do not want things to become too…caw…complicated, later on." The King's implications made all of the Sibyl guards stiffen, and Semih eyed the old bird crossly. The King seemed aware of the reaction, but was enjoying it more than he was intimidated.

The Star Sibyl would have preferred that the King started so that no matter how they reacted to Chykisasa's Soul Voice, she would still know their intentions. She chose not to begin arguments so soon, and nodded to the King. "As you wish," she muttered, more to herself than the King. She then stepped closer to the King, and gestured her hand to signal Chykisasa to do the same. "Chykisasa has told me all of the conditions she remembers about the contract she signed, in her blood," she began. The King's expression did not change, and the Sibyl went on, "She told me that the only way the contract could be voided, releasing her from all unwilling ties from you, was a verbal refusal. In these past weeks, Chykisasa has explored the ways of the Bard, and has come across a way to make this possible."

All movement from the Yagudo's side of the hill ceased. The King's grip on his walking staff even seemed to loosen, the ends of his beak parted, and whatever could be seen of his eyes widened. The highly decorated guard on the right side of the King looked as if he wanted to retort, however he restrained himself. "Kaw…I see…" the King began, trying to break up the silence. "Then by all means…share."

The Star Sibyl turned to Chykisasa, whispering, "When you're ready, Chykisasa." Chykisasa swallowed hard, and nodded.

Chykisasa clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and searched her body and mind for the one, constant, powerful emotion she had been utilizing since the first discovered the ability. For she had still not completely mastered the ability, and still had to spend a few moments focusing her thoughts. It was very simple on her practice runs, however now it was more complicated with fear, adrenaline, and dread twisting her stomach into knots.

Two minutes passed, and the King was beginning to wonder just what he was waiting for. He looked up as if he wanted to speak, however both Semih Lafihna and the Star Sibyl gave him looks that made him discard the idea.

It wasn't long before Chykisasa finally gave up on fear and hatred to come across a strong, passionate emotion she had never utilized before—or even thought to do so. She knew that the fear and hatred were too scattered and uncontrollable at the moment, and so she switched her view over to the new focus, and was able to quickly extract and store the power she needed.

Suddenly, Chykisasa parted her hands and held them out, palms towards the heavens. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth, letting the flood of familiar violet musical notes surround her body and empower her voice. She inhaled to speak, but accidentally emitted a strong, piercing note. Chykisasa had inadvertently extracted too much power from the emotion, and had a small excess to get rid of before she could have full control. It was fairly normal to her, so she was relatively unperturbed by the intense sound.

However, the guards on all sides of the hills did not react so calmly. The Yagudo guards sprang to action, tumbling over each other as they made a desperate sprint to their weapons. The Sibyl Guards wordlessly reacted to their action by dashing towards their weapons as well, leaving the Star Sibyl and Chykisasa unaccompanied.

The Sibyl Guards made it to their weapons before the Yagudo could, for they were on a downhill run. In a flash, Semih Lafihna had an arrow crooked on her bow and pointed at the guard closest to the weapons pile. "Stop there or I shoot!" she shouted above Chykisasa's note, making the all of the guards stop where they were and hesitantly return to an upright stance.

At that exact moment, Chykisasa regained control of her Soul Voice and spoke in the most angelic voice anyone in the area had ever heard. "I, Chykisasa, hereby orally accept the right refuse any and all orders from the Yagudo, and hereby make the contract which I signed in my own blood, along with all of its conditions, now and forever void."

Just as the first time she had recited those words, Chykisasa immediately clamped her jaw shut to cut off the power and stifle all sound it longed to create. But just as her lips met, an immense flash of light clouded everyone's vision and nearly sent them all tumbling downhill.

Each and every one of them regained their sight at different times, but all soon realized the same thing. The Yagudo guards looked at the place where their stockpile of weapons had been, and only saw an empty patch of grass. Semih Lafihna was still pulling back the string of her bow, but there was no longer an arrow in her fingers. She compulsively reached back into her quiver to retrieve another, but she only ended up patting on an empty sack.

The Star Sibyl uncovered her ears, which she had covered out of pure fear. She had heard the same sound—that very same shrill, horrifying note—twenty years ago when the great beast Fenrir made an appearance before her at Full Moon Fountain. It was the very sound that echoed through Full Moon Fountain just before he came into full view, and that sound had terrified the Sibyl as much as the presence of the enormous, glowing wolf.

The Yagudo High Priest could only stare in wonder and fear at the child which he had controlled for eight years. Now, the child wielded the powers of fear and control even better than he, and that more than any of what she said frightened him the most.

As everyone regained their wits, no one could not figure out who should react first. For a few moments, their gazes shifted from their enemies, and then to Chykisasa, to their leaders, and then back to Chykisasa again.

The Yagudo King was still unaware that his guard's weapons were gone, and chose that retaliation was his only option. "Kah, men! Retrieve your weapons and defend yourselves!"

The head Yagudo guard looked at Semih Lafihna once more before answering, to make sure she was unarmed, "Gah-Great Priest! All of our weapons are g-gone!"

The quick-witted King turned around to examine the empty patch of grass himself, and took it as an advantage. "Kah! I knew it! That wretched child means to take revenge, on us! Gah—_this_ is why we wanted to keep her away—she is so silent it's _devious_, she's a danger to all around her! That girl is too unstable, this must end now!"

The King put his right hand on top of his walking staff, and with a quick twist, pulled it clean off. The simple cap clearly became a hilt, and the bottom a sheath. The King threw down the long sheath and wielded the hilt in both hands before he realized what was wrong. The blade of the weapon was missing—the only evidence left of it being a small hole where it would have met with the hilt. The Priest became so furious that he threw down the useless stick in disgust, now at a total loss for words.

Everything becomes very clear to the Star Sibyl in that moment. She clears her throat to gain the attention of those around her, including Chykisasa, who had now fully recovered from using the ability. "If you are done retaliating, High Priest, I would like to explain what has just happened," she calmly said, approaching the Priest again until she was only a yard away from him. "Chykisasa did not act out of vengeance, hatred, or fear. She fueled her words with love—a love so powerful, that all tools of pain and hatred in her presence were eliminated. I think this clearly illustrates to us both that Chykisasa means no harm to anyone here. Now she has voided the contract, and unless you have anything to add, our business here is done."

The King knew he had been defeated, but did not want to concede. "But…gah…the child is an insult to all Tarutaru! Her feebleness has tainted my people's view of yours, and many are want to destroy our treaty! Her release _caw_sed even more of an uproar and many have spoken words of rebellion. I only wanted to take her back for the security of both of our countries, Lady Star Sibyl, kah…" he let his voice fade in disappointment.

"So, that is what all this is about. The pride of your power and control over us," the Star Sibyl said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Caw! No not _over_ you, madam—"

"Stop, I have heard enough. It is clear that your eyes are clouded by fear, at the moment. You are speaking of the life of a Tarutaru—one of _my _people. She is not a dangerous weapon, or some forbidden magic. She is a living, breathing creature, just the same as you and I.

The people of Windurst mean no harm to the Yagudo, and we will avoid using warfare as a way of negotiation by all means possible. However, we will stand up and defend anyone you unnecessarily harm. This child has shown an unbelievable amount of tolerance and maturity for what you have done to her, and the least you can do is acknowledge and respect her simple wish of freedom. I ask you now, o Priest, will you or will you not void her contract and set her free?"

The Yagudo King's harsh expression wavered as the Star Sibyl's words dug deep into his heart. He may have been lustful for power, however he still had some sense of care and warmth left in him, locked away deep within the layers of his heart. He turned and looked into the deep, tired, and fearful eyes of Chykisasa which were staring back at him.

"Kah…what wrong I have wrought here," he began, only in a whisper. He then reached signaled his scribe, who had been hiding out of view behind the hill the entire time, to come forward. The scribe bowed forward and kept his hands outstretched and level with the Priest, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment. "Chykisasa," he announced, very loudly so that all in the area of the hill could hear, "I accept your plea concerning this contract, and hereby destroy it, releaving you of all your duties and releasing you from the control of the Yagudo race."

He then unfurled the parchment to reveal the godforsaken text which had bound Chykisasa for so long, and held it up for all to see. Chykisasa flinched backwards as her eyes burned with the memory of her blood being scraped across the tan and wrinkled paper, with her own hand.

The King tightened his grip on the top of the paper, and with a grunt of effort, forced the paper to catch fire under his fist. He dropped it, and all watched as the flames consumed all of the words, sentences, paragraphs, clauses—leading into Chykisasa's signature. The last part that burned was Chykisasa's name, which seemed to have been trying to repel the fire.

Chykisasa exhaled very slowly, and muscle in her body relaxed. She then inhaled and turned her head towards the heavens, to have a word with her parents. "_Motharu…fatharu…the day has finally come! I am free, and you have been avenged. You don'taru have to worry anymore—now, I can finally live, and will live every day to honor-wonor you._"

When she opened her eyes, Chykisasa realized that everything was brighter than it was when she first arrived. The clouds above Starfall Hillock had parted, and a fresh sunbeam was illuminating the area.

* * *

The conclusion of the meeting was rather abrupt and informal. Neither of the parties had anything else left to say, and desired to put it all behind them. The Priest said goodbye, and the Star Sibyl and Semih Lafihna said their goodbyes and well wishes. Before his procession started off, Chykisasa approached the High Priest. She walked within twelve inches of his clawed feet, stared straight upwards at him, and offered her hand. The King smiled under his ornate mask. He knelt down to her level, took her hand, and looked into Chykisasa's eyes as he earnestly shook her hand. 

It was only then that Chykisasa believed the King meant all that he had said, and that he would never make the same mistake again as long as he was in power.


	23. A Night to Remember

This chapter took much longer than expected to type, I will truthfully say. The ending almost seems abrupt, but I will explain the rest of the future in the epilogue, which will come out very soon (like hopefully in the next week soon, but just remember how my life goes).

I threw in the dialogue from the first Windurstian mission, it's something I've always wanted to do, and I needed to show you exactly when this all was supposed to be happening. I hope you enjoy this final formal chapter of Lost and Almost Forgotten :-) ...And I hope you become inspired enough to write many reviews...hint hint ;-)

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to all of my eccentric friends. Without them, I would have never discovered fanfictions or this website.

Disclaimer: I own none of the events or characters that take place or resemble what occurred in FFXI. That was Square Enix's doing, I swear!

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Night to Remember

As the Star Sibyl's procession made its way back to Windurst, the reporter Irwi-Korwi wasted no time in asking Chykisasa several question. He would ask her a question, and then let her write a response on his own clipboard and paper. She wrote slower than usual because she was walking at the same time, but the rapidity of her handwriting astonished the reporter nonetheless.

The questioned ranged from easy ones such as her feelings before and after the ordeal to more complicated ones such as what she planned to do next. Chykisasa answered the questions politely, however she was very dubious in her wording, for she was unsure of what the reporter would make of what she said. After she made her responses, she was at the mercy of the writers and editors of the paper.

Once Irwi was done with his interview, he bowed out of the procession and ran ahead to get to Windurst Waters as soon as possible. The Star Sibyl then approached Chykisasa once more. "Chykisasa…I just don't know what to say. That was incredibly brave of you—it was by far our most successful confrontation with the Yagudo since the signing of the treaty. I will truthfully say that I did not know what the outcome of this would be, and this much success was almost beyond my consideration. If there is anything I can do to express my gratitude to you, please do not hesitate to say."

One of the Sibyl's guards handed Chykisasa another clipboard and quill, and Chykisasa thought a while before responding. As she wrote, the Star Sibyl noticed that Chykisasa was smiling. However this was not like any other grin Chykisasa had shown the Sibyl—it was not born of gratitude or politeness. It was a smile that her mouth, eyes, and ears all expressed simultaneously. The Sibyl was positive that Chykisasa was not even aware she was smiling so brilliantly, for it was a smile of pure and carefree happiness.

When Chykisasa finally finished her response she gave it to the Star Sibyl, who read it to herself: "_You do not have to do anything to thank me, in fact I should be thanking you for all you have done to make sure I could live without fear of the Yagudo. All I want now is to thank you and return to Shantotto, where we can celebrate together with Uchi-Buychi and his family, as well._"

Chykisasa had completely forgotten that the Star Sibyl did not know of her relationship with Uchi-Buychi. It wasn't until the Sibyl was nearly done reading that it occurred to her, and her smile wavered at the thought of what she would think of it.

The Star Sibyl smiled as she spoke, "Chykisasa, you've grown so much since I first met you. I truly admire your charisma, and your ability to face adversity not only with dignity, but with a will to conquer it. I implore you to celebrate heartily tonight, for you have much reason to. I will read your statement tomorrow, so you will not have to worry about facing too much attention today."

Chykisasa just then became aware that the procession was no longer in motion. They were within fifty feet of Odin's Gate, and the Star Sibyl wanted to finish her farewell before they entered Windurst and would have to part ways. "Neither of us know what tomorrow will bring," the Sibyl continued, "many may grieve for you, and fear for Windurst's safety. Some may even become angry, and a few may misdirect it towards you. But I will say it again: you have done nothing wrong. You have shown the Yagudo King a great flaw in his treatment of his relationship with us, and soon the rest of Windurst will see that this was for the best. I know that many in Windurst fear to even speak of the Yagudo, for fear that they will upset the balance of cooperation. No matter what happens, in the end, myself and the all of Windurst will see you as a hero.

And now we must go our separate ways for the time being. Will you be attending the speech tomorrow, Chykisasa?" Chykisasa looked at the ground for a moment in apprehension, but nodded solemnly. The Sibyl nodded too, "Then I will see you there. I thank you again for what you have done, and hope that you have a wonderful celebration tonight. Take care, Chykisasa."

Chykisasa bowed, choosing it as a better alternative than an embrace, and mouthed, "_You take care, too. Thank you._"

* * *

Chykisasa managed to contain her excitement throughout most of her walk to Windurst Walls, however there was a noticeable springy quality to her gait. Her glowing grin illuminated her entire face, and made her firey hair seem even brighter than usual in the morning light. The people who typically stared at her in apprehension or pity now stared at her in wonder. And even though they did not know why she was so giddy, their hearts were made a bit lighter by her unwavering smile and the skip in her step. 

Chykisasa nearly sprinted down the last stretch to Shantotto's manor. She nearly ran into the door before Shantotto managed to open it. "Ohohoho! I hope this means everything out there went well! I've been dying to know the outcome since you left—come and do tell!"

Chykisasa spun in a circle to slow herself down, and gripped her sides in mirth. All of the sudden, the laughs that would normally be almost inaudible heaves of air became zealous and very audible chortles. Chykisasa was instantly startled, gasped, and stopped all movement. Shantotto was shocked as well, and had to look into Chykisasa's horrified eyes to confirm the reality of what she had just heard.

Cautiously, Chykisasa opened her mouth to see if it was still there. She attempted to make a sound, but just as normal nothing happened. She looked at Shantotto questioningly, but Shantotto was just as baffled as she was. They stood there in silence for a while, hoping that it would bring some sort of answer.

Finally, Chykisasa decided she should do something and went to the table to write. Shantotto followed her, still as a loss for words. She read what Chykisasa wrote as the letters were formed: "_I have no idea what just happened either. The only thing I can think of is that perhaps the use of Soul Voice is gradually giving me a voice of my own…but, that is what I feared the most from the beginning._"

"Wait, gaining a voice is something you _fear_? I thought that was what you desired most, my dear." Shantotto interrupted, making Chykisasa pause before continuing on.

"_No, I do fear it because I do not know what life is with a voice. I have grown accustomed to not having one, and I do not desire it. If I were to gain a voice, I would no longer be unique, and I would not be able to prove that a Bard can be successful without a voice._"

"Hmph…so you've decided to stick with that route, have you," Shantotto muttered, sighing in resignation. "Then I guess it's too late to change your view. The last thing I ever want my pupils to become are adventurers…yet when I took you in, I told your parents I would care for you no matter what you were. All I want is for you to have a life you are proud of—and to know that no what you are, you are always welcomed here with love."

Chykisasa wanted to embrace Shantotto, but Shantotto but a hand on her shoulder, which was enough to satisfy that need. She wrote her response:

"_Thank you so much…ha, convincing you that I wanted to be an adventurer was much easier than I expected it would be._"

"Least that makes one of us," Shantotto muttered under her breath.

"_But now this brings up a tougher decision. If Soul Voice is really growing a voice of my own, then I must stop using it to prevent things from going any further. Though I loved the feeling, I do not want a permanent voice. Its splendorous novelty of that indescribable experience would be diminished through everyday use, and I would just take it for granted so like many others do. I will remain mute, and if there is anyone in the world who might disapprove of it, then they are not worth concerning myself with._

_Anyway, I guess now you want me to tell you all that happened with the Yagudo King. Sit down first, you make me feel rushed standing over me like that._"

* * *

The five Ministers of Windurst were inwardly at their wits end from both curiosity and fear, though they did their best not to show it to their subordinates. They knew very well what was to transpire that day, and did not go a moment without pondering on how the events might reshape the relationship with the Yagudo. Not to mention the fate of Chykisasa, and to whom she would belong to at the end of the day. They tried to preoccupy themselves with their normal daily tasks, but were going about them in the most tedious of ways to try and keep their minds off the subject of Chykisasa's meeting. 

One certain spectacled minister decided to get away from everything. Ajido-Marujido had taken off to the easternmost Horutoto Ruins tower to conduct a few experiments. He had left a request for an adventurer's help back at one of the gatehouses earlier that morning, however became too restless and left without a word.

Apururu chose to pay a visit to the Orastery that day, to discuss and share what they were going to do if worse came to worse for Chykisasa—if anything at all. She was disappointed at the news of her brother's absence, but not surprised. She decided to run up to the ruins herself to resolve the matter.

Apururu made her way into one of the main laboratory chambers of the Inner Horutoto Ruins. Ajido-Marujido was so preoccupied in his experiment, he didn't notice her until he heard his name echoing down the corridor.

"Ajido-Marujido!"

"Hm? Apururu?" He turned around. "Whataru are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Brother!" Apururu said, crossing her arms with displease. "So the rumor-womors are true, you _have _been fooling around down here!"

"Fooling around? Fooling _around_?!" Ajido-Marujido stepped down a few steps and approached his sister. "I come outaru on my own time, without any help or instruction, to find outaru the reason Sarutabaruta is being expunged of all life when nobody else cares, and you are telling me _I'm _fooling around?! Honestly, Sistaru, how can you live so blindly!

Windurst is dying more and more every day, piece by piece we are making our way to being wiped off the facey-wace of Vana'diel. Sarutabaruta is becoming a wasteland. The greatest of the War Warlocks are dying off faster-waster than we can replace them. The Yagudo gain more and more audacity each day, and each day they fail to uphold their responsibilities they swore to uphold in our treaty!

And today…today they claim Chykisasa as their _property_! She is nothing more than a tool to them—an example-wample to be made of. They want to show us that we are weak, that we are worthless to them! They want to use fear to drive us into submission-wission. Tell me, Apururu, where is the justice in that?!"

Apururu sighed. In her heart, she knew that all he was saying was true. But her mind was telling her that what he was doing was illegal, and could drastically backfire upon himself. She did not want to give up just yet, "Ajido-Marujido…I do agree with you, something has to be done about the Yagudo…but we do not even know the outcome of Chykisasa's meeting-weeting yet. If you take the offensive too early, itaru could lead to—"

"Lead to what? War? Death? The assertion of our equality? You have it backwards, Sister: we have not taken the offensive early enough! We should have taken-waken it a long time ago, and now look where holding back has gotten us."

There was a sound from the very back of the corridor. It was too far away for Ajido-Marujido to hear, and Apururu wasn't paying attention enough to notice. A flustered and exhausted Tarutaru adventurer stepped through the door. He was tempted to call out to the figure at the end of the hall, but she spoke before he could get the chance.

"But Brother, this place is off limits and you know it. If you go any farther, I…I won'taru make excuses for you anymore! You knowey-woe as well as I that summoning magic is forbidden, why oh why won't you stop this before it leads to something you can'taru erase?"

"Humph, the only thing that is going to be erased here is that idiotic treaty," Ajido muttered, turning around to return to his work. "I know that _you _know what happened to Chykisasa was unjustaru. If this magic could have been properly controlled twenty-wenty years ago, we might not be in this situation."

"And just what makes you think you can control it, Ajido-Marujido?!" Apururu cried, gradually being overcome by anger and remorse. "The first spell caster-waster was _killed_ by this very magic, how much of chance do you think you have? The Star Sibyl banned this magic for a reason—it is too powerful for anyone to control, and will only lead to more and more pain."

Ajido turned around again, his face clearly showing anger this time, "If it only leads to pain, how did it end the war, then? Itaru seems you understand this as little as the Star Sibyl does. It _can_ be controlled, and I will have to show you both. Now, if you're done whining and preaching to the choir, I think itaru is time you left." Ajido-Marujido arrogantly flicked his wrist toward his sister, as if he were shooing away a dog.

Apururu couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, thataru is it, Brother! If you're going to be so stuck up about it fine! I don't care what happens to you anymore! Don't expect any pity from me if you get arrested or…or killed!" she cried, holding back the tears as she ran down the corridor. Ajido-Marujido watched Apururu fade into the darkness, doing nothing to stop her.

The adventurer did not know what to do. He quickly got out of Apururu's way, but she didn't even seem to notice him as she ran by. "Not good…" he whispered to himself as silence settled upon the room once more.

"Oi! Who's over there? Show yourself, already, I know you've been hiding!" Ajido called. Apparently, he had whispered too loudly.

The adventurer hesitantly moved forward into the light. "Eh, I ah…was sent to help…?" was all he could manage as he took off a tall, brimmed hat. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he'd found the right room.

"Well congratulations, adventurer. You've managed to be late for your first mission-wission," Ajido muttered, turning back to the strange machinery behind him. "It just failed anyway, I doubtaru even you would have been able to stop that," he sighed. "But seeing as how a noobie like yourself has managed to getaru down here, I guess I should give you something to do," he mused aloud, turning back to the adventurer. "On your way in, did you see some magical receptors in the corners of the main corridor?"

"Y-yessir."

"Well, open each of those up and look for a magical ball called a 'mana orb.' There'll be one in each of them, but I have a feeling one of them is broken. Bring the broken orby-worb back to the Orastery, and you'll be done."

Ajido-Marujido walked passed the adventurer, who was still unsure of how he should behave in front of a minister—nonetheless a minister in a bad mood. He decided to wait for Ajido-Marujido to leave, and nervously stared at the brim of his hat.

Just before Ajido left the room, he turned around to the adventurer, "So, justaru how much of the first conversation did you hear?"

The adventurer was afraid of this. "Eh, none, sir…I ah…came in when that other lady-wady left."

"You're a terrible liar, try having a story prepared next time. Either way, just don'taru tell anyone about it. Gossip spreads like wildfire 'round here, and the last thing I need is the Sibyl Guards hot on my heels, among other things…" Ajido-Marujido left the room, leaving one confused yet fateful adventurer in his wake.

* * *

Chykisasa finally finished her detailed account of what happened on Starfall Hillock for Shantotto. She shook out her aching right hand as Shantotto silently reflected. Shantotto was choosing her words carefully. She was not only trying to rhyme, but also trying to find the clearest and least inhibited way of saying it. 

"Chykisasa…from what you've told me…it seems that Yagudo King has more of a heart than I would have ever thought," she began, taking a seat on a stool in front of the table. "You have proved to him that you…no…all Windurstians have their own destinies that which—no matter how he interferes—will be wrought. I-I simply can't find the words to say it…it's just…such a strong aura you emit! This ordeal has made you stronger in so many ways, your recovery and attitude from all that's transpired never ceases to amaze!

The thing I mean to say, I suppose, is that I am honored to be the one blessed to watching over you as you grow," she concluded, using all of her might to keep the tears back.

Chykisasa had no appropriate words to express her thanks either, but found the perfect action. She embraced Shantotto, and they stood in the silence for a very long time, enjoying the peace and silence of freedom.

* * *

A few hours and one, long diary entry later, Chykisasa couldn't bear to wait any longer. She told Shantotto if they didn't start off toward Uchi-Buychi's house that very instant, she would take off running without her. Shantotto laughed, and got herself ready to go into town rather sluggishly. 

Even on the way towards Uchi's house, Shantotto purposely walked at a slower pace and stopped a number of times to point out the suddenly bright and sunny weather. In the last stretch, Chykisasa sighed with impatience and sprinted to the front porch steps, leaving Shantotto behind to smell the roses.

Uchi-Buychi had been hovering near the front door since he'd gotten out of bed that day. Chykisasa had told him she would visit to share the results as soon as she could, and he had his hopes set on the day of the meeting. His parents knew it was rather naïve, and figured that Chykisasa would want to spend her first day of freedom (and perhaps her final day of privacy) with Shantotto, or alone to ponder on the life that lay before her. But they didn't have the heart to tell him so, and were also hoping on hearing the news soon, whether it be good or bad.

Chykisasa rang the bell once, and Uchi-Buychi had the door open before she could let go of the rope. Before he could even greet her or ask a question about how things went, he got his most anticipated answer from the great, teary bear hug Chykisasa wrapped him in.

Luko-Micho and Kesisi came into the doorway as well, and immediately picked up on what was going on. They all stood there in silence until Shantotto came walking up. "Ohoho, and what is going on here?" she chuckled. "I guess this means the main part of our news has been made quite clear."

Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa finally let go, of each other, but kept their hands firmly locked together. "So the Yagudo have agreed to let Chykisasa go? Just like thataru?"

"Oho, yes—a few words from Chykisasa and the contract went 'poof!' And just before we came, we discovered a bit of proof. Chykisasa?"

Chykisasa jumped in recollection, and hastily pulled up her right sleeve. On the side of her upper arm where there had been a brand and scars that stank with a foul, evil odor, there was now a flawless layer of fair, glowing skin. It was so smooth and brilliant, that in fact it almost made the rest of her limb look inferior. Uchi-Buychi reached out and carefully ran his knuckles across it, just to be sure that it was real. It was as smooth as a newborn baby's cheeks.

"Oh Chykisasa…t-this is incredible! What to say…oh won'taru you come in? We were about to have lunch. The both of you, let us celebrate!"

Uchi-Buychi's family had prepared lunch only for themselves, but did not hesitate at all in bringing two chairs into the dining area and serving their guests first. All of the apprehension that Shantotto's presence typically caused was gone, which this would later come to surprise all of them. As they passed the food around, they began asking questions that all ran along the same lines of how the elimination of the contract came about, and exactly what words were exchanged.

Shantotto and Chykisasa, at first, tried to answer each question individually. However, things got complicated and Shantotto finally gave up and read what Chykisasa had written to her earlier. She'd anticipated such an event, so she brought the papers along in an envelope.

Shantotto's interpretation was very dramatic; she took it upon herself to emphasize certain words and phrases appropriately, as well as pausing for reaction and changing the rhythm and speed of her words to build suspense. After the first few sentences, everyone stopped eating so they could listen more carefully. Their focus was so rigid and intent that if Shantotto would have stopped short, they might have turned violent.

Shantotto finally arrived at the conclusion: "_The King and his procession started off before ours. I noticed that he was hanging his head, and he was not walking as upright as he was before. I felt…sad, I guess, as I thought about how much he must hate himself now that he realizes how much damage he'd done. I decided to reassure him that this was in the past now, and that we could move on with our lives. I walked up to him and shook his hand, and when I did, I saw the remorse in his eyes much more clearly._

_It's over, it's finally over! I hardly care about that statement for the people now, what happens happens, and I will soon be able to put that behind me as well. I'll get attention for a while, but soon they'll get bored and ignore me just as before, and then I can laugh at how easily they sway with the winds of the rumors. Time moves forward, and so in the end all creatures must do the same._"

Shantotto took off her reading glasses and looked out at her audience, stifling the temptation to take a bow. It took a few moments for it to sink into everyone that the story was over. Chykisasa looked around at the others—who still couldn't figure out what to say—and thought about what she should do next. She wanted to return to the food on her plate before it went cold, but she didn't want to be rude by so abruptly breaking the silence.

Her stomach finally got the best of her, and the scraping of her silverware snapped Uchi's family out of their ponderings. Luko-Micho swallowed hard and looked over at Chykisasa, "Last time you were here, when you said thataru you wanted to forgive the Yagudo more out of obligation than pity…I can honestly say that I didn'taru believe it. It was just…too out of character for you." He smiled, "I won't hold it against you or anything, but you're forgiving to a faultaru and frankly that's…odd."

Everyone laughed, and Chykisasa pulled up a paper to respond. Shantotto laughed the loudest of all, and proudly stated, "Ohohoho, yes, Chyki's always been a bit hard to understand." Chykisasa looked up from her writing with a look of shock and pain. "Ohoho, but of course this means no moment with her turns out bland!"

Chykisasa smiled and shook her head, returning to her writing as the others returned to their meal. When she was finally done, she handed the paper to Shantotto, simply because she didn't want to disturb anyone else's meals. Shantotto held the paper in front of her eyes and a fork laden with noodles out to the side as she read:

"_Yes, I feel like I should be hating myself for how I'm leaving this without a grudge or second thoughts, but it seems to be the quickest way to get away from the pain. If I don't let it go now, I believe it will haunt me for the rest of my life._"

Uchi-Buychi swallowed and finally spoke, "Yes, the main thing I was afraidy-waid of was this coming back to haunt us all sometime in the future, but it just resolved so nicely…I barely believe itaru!"

"I agree with you, Uchi dearie, it seems so odd that the King would just drop a mattaru that was so important to him before," Kesisi added. "The stars have truly blessed us—finally the Yagudo might respecty-wect our treaty more now!"

Luko-Micho stood up and took up his glass of wine, "I propose a toastaru: to Chykisasa and all the hope and joy she has brought to Windurst!"

All stood and took up their glasses. "To Chykisasa!" The glass clinked and they all cheerfully drank up. Chykisasa remained in her seat and took a sip of her wine as they did. However, she was barely able to do so from the wide smile on her face she was unable to stifle even for a moment.

* * *

The day of Chykisasa's meeting with the Yagudo, an announcement had been run in the newspaper that the Star Sibyl was to host an important announcement in Windurst Walls the next day. Rumors and speculation immediately sprang up from each and every crevice in the city. They ranged from the firing of government officials—namely Ajido-Marujido—, to a change in the content of the treaty, and even a declaration of war. A few mentioned that perhaps it had something to do with Chykisasa, however too many were distracted by the juicer and more scandalous for it to be taken into account. 

The Star Sibyl held the meeting at exactly 9:00, but people had been gathering and lingering in the area around Heavens Tower since sunrise. The Sibyl had contacted Naiko-Paneiko and told him not to initiate the delivery of that day's issue until after her speech. She wanted Chykisasa's side of the story to be heard first, to prevent confusion and negative speculation.

Plus, the Sibyl knew all too well that the people of Windurst, just as with any battle-scarred generation, were more apt to believe the first version of a story they hear. If Chykisasa's story were heard second, all would wonder if it were really true, and they would misconstrue the point of her statement from the opinions they'd developed from the first story in the newspaper.

Uchi-Buychi and his family showed up early to get a good place. The Star Sibyl used some sort of incantation to make her voice loud enough for everyone in that part of Windurst to hear her, but they wanted to see this as well as hear it. Many other families and individuals, young and old gathered early as well.

Uchi's family passed the time making guesses on why some of the more odd looking individuals were so anxious to hear what the Star Sibyl had to say, and whispered amongst each other what they thought Chykisasa would want to tell Windurst.

About fifteen minutes before the meeting was to commence, the Ministers began to trickle in. The first was Sedal Godjal (whose ministry was the closest, after all), and then Tosuka-Porika, Apururu, Rukususu, and Ajido-Marujido. All of the citizens cleared the way for them, and allowed them to get to the front of the group without question.

Chykisasa had dreaded attending the meeting since she had awoken, which was very early in the morning. She was barely able to sleep in the night, and at the first light of dawn, she gave up on sleep and went to writing in her diary. She remained very stagnate the whole morning, her mind pensive and her eyes glazed over. Shantotto gave Chykisasa her space, and let her figure out her own thoughts without distraction.

Finally, only minutes before the ceremony was to begin, the two emerged from the manor. The people who still held on to the belief that this was to be about Chykisasa had been glancing at Shantotto's house from the moment they arrived. Many had begun to lose hope by the time the door opened.

Chykisasa lead the way ahead of Shantotto, for once, and the audience—which now had to be at least 500 strong—cleared the way for her just as they had for the ministers. It didn't take her long to find Uchi-Buychi's family, and they nervously exchanged their greetings.

The small group soon realized they were being stared at by those around them, and it had gotten deathly quiet in their vicinity. They could almost make out the whispers exchanged not far from them, even from the taller folk nearby. Without passing any words amongst each other, Uchi-Buychi, Kesisi, Luko-Micho, and Shantotto surrounded Chykisasa on all sides, putting a barrier between her and the unpredictable crowd.

Chykisasa was made very nervous by all the stares. It gave her flashbacks of her childhood, when she would be sitting in school or standing in a group and everyone would just stare at her. She didn't know why they were staring at, or what they were thinking of her. The whispers—they haunted her even more. She couldn't keep her mind from imagining what terrible things they could be saying about her—what they could possibly have to say that, for some reason or another, could not be said out loud.

All of this caused her to go into her shell, close her eyes, and shut out everything around her. She refused to respond to anyone, or even acknowledge their presence. Chykisasa learned that if she could not hear the whispers or see the stares, the pain was not there. "_If only-wonly I had been born deaf and blind, too!_" she would think. "_Then nothing would hurt me, and they would only be wasting their breath!_"

In the group outside of Heaven's Tower, Chykisasa had crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. She looked as if she had fallen asleep standing up, however she was perfectly aware of her surroundings. She could still hear the whispers, and could feel the eyes on the back of her neck. That was the one problem in her defense mechanism—in the back of her mind, she always knew that cutting off her own senses wasn't really changing anything. The stares and glances still loomed, and the whispers were still exchanged. Even so, she still clung onto the naïve belief, for there was nothing else she could do about it.

After what was an eternity to Chykisasa, the members of the audience began to shout "Hush!" and soon all 500 plus of the spectators brought their sound level down to a few scattered murmurs.

The Star Sibyl along with Semih Lafihna and another guard at her sides was making her way down the bridge that connected Heavens Tower to the rest of Windurst Walls. When she reached the midway point of the bridge, she stopped. Chykisasa eyed the paper in the Sibyl's hands intensely, hoping in vain that she could take it all back and prevent her secret from being announced to the entire world. The Star Sibyl cleared her throat, and addressed the people of her country.

"Faithful Windurstians, valued travelers, and esteemed guests," she began. Just as with all of her other public speeches, her voice was magically enhanced and easily heard by everyone, even in the very back of the crowd. At this point, all murmuring ceased, and all eyes that were not on the Star Sibyl were trying to take a look at Chykisasa. "I thank all of you for attending this announcement, for it has great bearing on all of you.

As most of you already know, Chykisasa is a mute who up until recently, we thought had been lost from this world. However, after eight years of absence, she has finally returned to her home here in Windurst."

Applause sprang up and spread throughout the audience, and the Sibyl waited for absolute silence to come before going on. "You also know that Chykisasa has been under the watchful eye of my Guards, however I am here today to tell you that her privacy was not the only reason for this."

A few murmurs were exchanged, but were quickly hushed by others near them. "I have here in my hand a statement, written by Chykisasa's hand, explaining where she has been in her absence. You may be wondering why I have chosen to read this publicly, however when I am finished, you will know both her reasons and mine."

The Star Sibyl took Chykisasa's statement out of the paper. Chykisasa crossed her arms tightly against her chest, but Uchi-Buychi managed to hook his arm within hers. They held hands with firm grips, and prepared themselves for the inevitable.

"Her statement reads: _Dear Windurstians, I, Chykisasa, have made this statement to tell you the truth. The Tarutaru Times reported where I have been staying here in Windurst, however nobody except a very select few know where I was before I came back. This is my whole story, and I swear it upon my honor that everything to come is true._

_Eight years ago, my parents picked me up from Shantotto's manor to take me on tour with them, for then I was finally old enough to be with them as they traveled. Whenever they left, I stayed here in Windurst with Professor Shantotto, and she helped keep me hidden so that I could live a normal life, without being distracted or hurt by the all too present stares and whisperings around me._

_I was with Shantotto on my seventh birthday, and on that day I received my first spell scroll. You see, the Professor found a way for spells to be learned and cast without the use of chanting._"

The Star Sibyl paused. Several gasps were heard, and more murmurs than ever sprouted up in the audience. All of the ministers, except for Apururu and Ajido-Marujido were looking at each other, as if an answer could be found among them. When the crowd settled down, the Sibyl read on.

"_I have learned many spells in this way, and did plan on revealing this to Vana'diel someday. When I was informed of this statement, I knew I would never find a greater opportunity to get it off of my chest._

_But I must continue, for that is not the only important fact I must share. In the generally accepted version of my life's story, my family's carriage was attacked, and we were all killed. This is mostly true—my dear parents Rinito-Kinito and Yuchuchu were killed in the raid. However, I was not. It was Yagudo who raided our carriage, and they found my muteness to be amusing, and took me before their King._

_At Castle Oztroja, I was forced to sign a contract in my blood stating that I gave all of my rights to them, and that I was to live serving and tending to their every whim. I became a slave._

_There was but one thing that could break this contract—I would have to verbally refuse to obey their orders. If I did so, the contract would be voided, and I would be free. Of course, this was impossible, and for eight years I lived as a slave, tallying the days on the walls of my prison cell. I was branded with the religious symbol of the Yagudo, and they made enchanted cuts around it in order to mark me as a slave. The enchantment prevented the cuts or brand from fading—as well as their pain._

_A year after I was imprisoned, I overheard some guards who were very near to my cell laughing about the sudden death of Professor Shantotto. Even now I do not know why they were spreading this awful lie, or how they knew I had such ties to her, but nevertheless I resigned to this fact. I accepted it, and now I still wonder why I found reason to live._

_Seven years later, my reason finally made itself known. I was dragged to the top of Castle Oztroja, and was brought before the King once more. He said that he was going to let me go, but under one condition: I could never come to Windurst again. I desperately agreed, and they took me to the entrance of the tower and cut me loose. I ran and I ran—I made it all the way to Tahrongi Canyon without stopping to catch my breath._

_But once I reached the Canyon, I couldn't go on, and collapsed. An adventurer found me on the ground, and without even for a moment thinking of himself, took me to Heavens Tower. The Star Sibyl and her ladies in waiting revived me there, and took care of me. When I told her and the ministers of what the Yagudo had done to me, they chose not to directly confront them about it just yet, and to wait until I had recovered and adjusted to bring up the issue._

_I stayed in Heavens Tower for a week, and finally got word that Shantotto was alive. We were reunited a week later when she returned from a vacation. For a while, everything was normal again, and I met my first true friend, Uchi-Buychi._

_However, the time to confront the Yagudo about the status had drawn nigh. Not long after the Tarutaru times broke the story of my return, word reached the Yagudo and they wished to confront myself and the Star Sibyl. We arranged a meeting with them, which was held just yesterday._

_I was given a week to contemplate on what I wanted to say to the Yagudo, and what argument both the Star Sibyl and I would present. Just recently, I had been looking into the function of Combat Bards in battle, and their abilities. I learned about their most exclusive ability—Soul Voice—which enhances the voice of the user to allow them to do anything imaginable, so long as they could control it._

_Although as I write this I do not know the outcome of our rendezvous, or even if I mastered Soul Voice in time to refuse the contract. But what I do know is that, if peace is to ever be secure in our lands, we must openly share the truth, and be willing to compromise and settle our problems with words. Dear friends, I ask you to not hold any harsh feelings towards the Yagudo, no matter what the outcome of the meeting may be._

_I know in my heart that justice will take its course, and whatever is most right will transpire. However the Yagudo lied about not having any slaves, I was taken before the treaty was made. I am willing to forgive the Yagudo and bear them no ill will so that we as a country can move on with our lives, and turn towards the future to guide our actions in the present. All I ask of you is to accept has happened to me as past history, and forgive as I have._"

The Star Sibyl looked out at the audience. Some were still staring at her expecting more, some were staring at Chykisasa and Shantotto, and others were staring at Uchi-Buychi. However all were silent, unable to determine a prevalent thing to say, or a reasonable way to react. Even the ministers were at a loss for words.

The Star Sibyl couldn't tell if the silence was genuinely peaceful, or only the silence before the storm. She didn't want to take her chances, and so chose to end the cliffhanger. "Yesterday, Chykisasa and I met with the Yagudo King. Chykisasa successfully used her Soul's Voice, and legitimately ended her contract of servitude. The King was unwilling at first, however with calm and peaceful persuasion he graciously destroyed the treaty, and now Chykisasa is free to live her life how she chooses."

The Sibyl paused; she had been expecting an immediate response. But the audience was still hesitant to do anything, afraid that any wrong move might trigger a riot. The guards posted around and within the audience stiffened, prepared for anything.

But somewhere in the crowd, an adventurer revisiting Heavens Tower started clapping his hands. Slowly at first, the lone clapping became a small applause, and swiftly exploded into a roaring, whistling, cheering ovation.

Chykisasa opened her eyes and looked around at the audience before her. Her eyes widened as it sunk into her mind that they were clapping _for_ her. Honestly, she did not know why they were applauding. She had expected every other scenario, from mourning, to disappointed silence, to a riot. In Chykisasa's mind, there was no reason for _them _to be celebrating. They had every right to be angry with the Yagudo for their arrogance and their audacity, or even angry with her for bringing the events upon them in the first place.

However, the ovation didn't waver, and the cheers and whistles only got louder and louder. Tears welled into the eyes of Chykisasa and all of Uchi's family, however Shantotto did her best to remain a stoic. It was not long they began hugging and blubbering on each other's shoulders. Even people in the crowd started crying and dancing.

A band sounded off somewhere from edge of the crowd. It was official—a celebration was to be held in the area, at least for the rest of the day. Within the hour, moogles were pouring onto the scene, putting decorations up and handing out leftover rice cakes and summer fans from the previous Summer Celebration. Semih Lafihna asked the Star Sibyl if she should order the other guards to move the crowd into another area, but the Sibyl said that no harm could possibly come from such a kind crowd.

The people danced and they danced—Chykisasa lost count at nineteen men offering to dance with her. Uchi-Buychi even had a few girls offer to dance with him, including Tariri, the girl whom he had nearly fried only weeks before.

If one were to ask anybody who attended the celebration, they would say that Shantotto was, by far, the most energetic one in the crowd. She danced alone on the outside of the crowd, with a few of her students, and even with quite a few strangers whom she had never even seen before, laughing every moment along the way.

The joyous celebration went on into the night, until finally Chykisasa was too tired to move. The people of the party saw no reason to continue without the guest of honor, and decided that it would be best to let those who had to work the next day rest. The crowd dissipated and retired without protest, however some chose to stick around and help the moogles clean up the area.

Chykisasa wrote one final farewell, read by Shantotto, whose voice could be heard by all without magical assistance:

"_I thank you all so much for this glorious evening! I'll admit I was a bit worried about how you would react, but the last thing I expected was the greatest celebration I have ever experienced!_"

What was left of the crowd cheered and clapped at this. Shantotto waited for them to hush themselves before continuing:

"_I cannot thank you enough for all your hospitality. I believe a full documentation of my meeting yesterday was to appear on today's newspaper—given that the deliverymen did their job before attending the party_."

Laughter ensued, and a few fingers were pointed at a few particular Tarutaru in the area.

"_Anyway, I'm relieved, exhausted, and happier than I have been in nearly a decade. I wish you all the fondest farewell possible, the best of dreams in the night to come, and the brightest morning in the days ahead._"

Chykisasa hugged and kissed Uchi-Buychi and his family good night, but not before another long applause from the remaining spectators, and some embraces from new friends. It would be another twenty minutes before Chykisasa would manage to get away from the crowd and into Shantotto's manor. But even then, in her heart, she did not want to leave the crowd. In those moments, and all of her years to come, she felt as if she truly belonged. For the rest of her life, Chykisasa's muteness never inhibited her behavior in public, her social life, or her pride. She was her own person, and if anyone were to ever question this, it did not hurt Chykisasa in the least.

"_The only people ever hurt by Chykisasa, were the people who lost out on the unconditional and undying love she showed both friends and strangers throughout all of her years._"

—Excerpt from an epitaph written for Chykisasa, many years later

* * *

I thought I should edit what I said about the epitaph, to make it clear that Chykisasa does _not_ die for a very long time. Just didn't want to mislead anybody or anything ;-) 


	24. Epilogue

A sad, and happy thing indeed: the final installment of my story. I truly hope that since you've made it this far, you've enjoyed all you've read. In the next few weeks I might be editing some chapters to fix typos and such, but I won't be making any significant changes to the content. Thank you all who have supported, helped, and praised me. It's as new as a venture for me as it is for you :-)

I hope this will satisfy you and clear up some questions that the last chapter may have left you with. I might or might not make another fanfic, however if I do, I think it will be along the lines of the Windurst storyline (I'm not crazy, I swear!).

Enjoy, my friends, I hope we shall someday meet again.

--Cue the _Aloha Oye_ music--

--...But really, Distant Worlds or Recollection might be good background music for this chapter--

Epilogue: A Life Just Begun, and a Legend for Eternity

After the events of Chykisasa's tale were resolved, one is tempted to say that it was the end of the story. However, Chykisasa's life was very far from over. The events that transpired then were only the beginning of her legacy.

Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa became inseparable as time passed. Even as reporters, researchers, and veteran mages from all across Vana'diel came to Chykisasa and Shantotto for explanations on how the silent casting worked, they remained close. The two used their relationship to show them all that Chykisasa was a person, not a subject of study.

Shantotto and Chykisasa never revealed the secret of silent casting. They agreed that such a thing in the wrong hands could only lead to disaster. As soon as they were done using them, all notes were burned, and only one copy of each spell Chykisasa needed was made. As time passed, the researchers finally gave up and went to make new magical theories based on the very idea of silent casting.

Uchi-Buychi graduated from the Orastery after three and a half more years. But long before then, he and Chykisasa chose their paths. After his graduation, they married. However, they were far from settling down. They became adventurers, to roam Vana'diel together and establish their names as something other than "the mute girl and her spouse."

Uchi was unable to decide whether he wanted to become a Black or White mage. He had become much more skilled with his dark magic, and yet he wanted to play a significant roll in healing as well. Much to Shantotto and Ajido-Marujido's dismay, he chose to become both as a Red mage. His parents were apprehensive to let their son, who they had long thought would join the Windurstian military, become a roving traveler who could be killed at any moment in unsafe territory, and they might not find out about it for months or years. But Luko-Micho and Kesisi knew all too well that it was what he would do whether or not it met their approval. So they did their best to get Uchi ready for life as an adventurer by providing tips, recipes, maps, and a bit of reading material for reference.

Chykisasa was greatly disappointed that she could not become a Bard and remain the way she was. After a long time of contemplating, she chose to become a Black mage. As Uchi-Buychi studied spells at the Orastery, Chykisasa studied spells with Shantotto in Sarutabaruta.

Shantotto, just the same as Kesisi and Luko-Micho, was inwardly dreading the thought of Chykisasa not being near for her to protect if things got dangerous. She provided the couple with maps of places they had not even yet heard of, and just before they left, gave them linkpearls so that they could keep in touch.

After their honeymoon, Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa were finally ready to become what they wanted. They left Windurst early in the morning, after a fond farewell from their guardians and friends. Chykisasa even insisted that they paid a visit to Ajido-Marujido at the Orastery, who not long before then completed his own grand adventure. He had no gifts for them, and frankly not many words of support either, however the encouragement he did show was certainly enough to impress both Chykisasa and Uchi.

Throughout their adventuring careers, they became fairly well known across the lands. They explored every place that was not forbidden, and in some cases, pursued it anyway. They joined a linkshell and helped many other adventurers in the completion of their life stories. They saw many things, from the rebirth of an ancient feud, to the destruction of the Shadow Lord, and even the worlds in which all dead souls exist.

Although at times, as with all adventurers, the situations they found themselves in were nearly intolerable. Chykisasa was ridiculed and questioned many times throughout her life, and Uchi-Buychi was accused of using her for his own personal gain.

But the friends and allies they gained in all their adventures and misadventures supported them until the day they had to retire from that way of life. And even after they settled down, Uchi-Buychi and Chykisasa stayed in touch with everyone they could—whether or not they really desired to.

They were in their low thirties when they chose to move back to Windurst, and much had changed. Their guardians and families had grown older, the population of the city was much higher, a new Star Sibyl was in line to take charge whenever it became necessary, and the scars from Windurst's dark past were finally beginning to fade. It was a wonderful age to raise a family.

A year after Chykisasa and Uchi-Buychi, they had their first child, a strong, healthy red-haired son. They named the child after Chykisasa's father Rinito-Kinito. From day one, his mind was filled with the stories from the couple's adventuring days, including Chykisasa's tale. Shantotto, who was old enough to be the child's great grandmother, told him stories from the Great War, and gave an account of the events that transpired with Ajido-Marujido. He grew up both creative and intelligent.

Two years later, Chykisasa bore twins, a boy and a girl. Ironically enough, the girl had been born deaf, and was thus named Chysisi. The boy was named Luko-Oicho, for both his father and grandfather.

All three of their children grew up ready to taste the world and its wonders, and took off onto different paths of life. However, wherever their ambitions took them, they never neglected to share the stories to their friends. Eventually, they had their own children, and they shared the stories with them as well. Again and again the stories were passed through the generations, until they became Windurstian folklore. Until the end of civilization, the legends of Chykisasa, Windurst, and all of the Crystal Era were a classic and significant part of oral tradition.

However, the hardest part about telling a story such as Chykisasa's is making it believable. As with all stories, it reached the level of legend several generations down the road, and many believed such a thing could never happen. It takes a truly skilled orator to take such a fantastic story and tell it in such a way that will leave an impression upon the listener, and make them truly believe that it's not simply a fairy tale. In the end, it is up to that one person to decide if it is fact or fiction.

And so, as time dances on and worlds make their journeys around their stars, we learn that nobody really has control over their destiny. It is up to the generations of the future to decide what to do with the legacies and events of the past. Many stories will be forgotten. Others dismissed as glorified fantasies.

As Chykisasa learned, all we can really do are the things right for the moment, and sew the seeds for a day brighter than the last, if only by a glimmer.


End file.
